Reaper's Blood
by RainthelingeringSentiment
Summary: When A precious person of Naruto dies, his world changes in the way none will see coming. Pairings: Naru/Hina/Ino. Discontinued! Story Rebooted! Go to Reaper's blood: Reincarnated!
1. The Beginning

X5: Hey everyone, I'm TheLegendaryWanderingKing or just call me X5 and hopefully this first installment of "Reaper's Blood". I always read Naru/Hina fics (also in other fics as well) and a few thins bothered me.

#1. Naruto instantly falls in love with Hinata after a few minutes into the story or in the third chapter in some stories.

#2. He's always superpowered and all knowing

#3. His crush over Sakura is gone in a flash

#4. Kiba is always protrayed like an asshole

#5. Hiashi is always portrayed as an asshole and an evil genius

#6. Sasuke is always protrayed as a power hungry Emo who people insult in every fic (Except in Saku/Sasu, Sasu/Naru and every other Sasuke pairing fic)

Now I like Harem stories and some FF Authors could make it work but I find it hard to write but I can write either one on one (/Hina or Naru/Ino) Or triangle (Ex. Naru/Hina/Ino) Other than that, I can't write it.

So I'm going to break that in this story the only thing I will not break is Sasuke but I'm going to twist him from power hungry Emo to a sadistic Viper sorta like Randy Orton but a lot more psychotic Well that's it out of me.

**_DISCLAIMER!!!!_**

X5: I don't own Naruto but I do own this bloodline of his....crap. Well, Can't edit myself. enjoy the fic

* * *

*Legend*

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**_'Kyuubi thinking'_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chaper one: The beginning_**

The Village hidden in the leaves was the most beautiful village out of all the hidden villages, little children ran around in the park as Veteran ninjas walked out of the pub, laughing in their drunken stupor. Everything was peaceful until an orange blur flew into a fruit stand, followed by three black blurs. The four blurs bounced from building to building until the orange blur stopped on a building wall, watching the three black blurs continue to fly by him.

The boy had spiky blond hair, the whisker marks on his each of his cheeks, a black undershirt , orange pants, a orange jacket that was tied around his waist and a pair of dark green goggles on his forehead, He was Naruto Uzumaki and he is the container for the nine tailed fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. "Don't these guys ever give up?" Naruto asked himself before he saw the three ANBU's charging at him again. Naruto then looked around and ran up the building wall before leading the ANBU on another chase. _'Here we go again'_, Naruto thought with a grin as he sped along the rooftops and streets of Kohona with the ANBU close behind.

Iruka Umino was having a great day. The first thing he saw this morning was The face Anko Mitarashi laying on his pillow and on his bed, Then following a morning romp before leaving for the academy only to find everyone in their seats, awaiting peacefully for him to teach his last lesson before they take their test to become gennin but before he could start the lesson, his best friend Mizuki rushed into the room and asked "Iruka! Have you seen the Hokage monument yet?!" Iruka shook his head before a deep sense of dread crawled into his stomach.

"Don't tell me..." Iruka drifted off before Mizuki removed the curtains to his classroom windows to show the Hokage Monument painted over with crude remarks written on each of the Kage's faces(on the exception of the Yondaime Hokage's face). Iruka stared shocked at the monument before swiftly turning his head to find Naruto's desk empty and Immediately suspected that he was the culprit in question. "Oh my god....Naruto!" an infuriated Iruka Umino shouted as he ran out of the room to go find the young Uzumaki.

_**Meanwhile With Naruto....**_

Naruto had just hid behind a dumpster in an alley before a sense of panic entered his mind _'Oh boy, My "Iruka-sensei is pissed" senses is tingling. I need to finish this fast!'_ Naruto thought as he jumped from behind the dumpster and ran full speed out of the alley, drawing the attention of the ANBU who was just looking for him. Naruto quickly shifted into high gear and jumped straight through a vender's food cart, only to look back and see the ANBU right behind him.

Naruto swore and stopped before removing a manhole cover and jumping into the sewer and continued to ten minutes, Naruto jumped out from the manhole and nearly freaked out when he saw the ANBU still after him. _'They are good but I will prove that I am better'_ Naruto thought before he continued the chase to an construction area. "Perfect!" Naruto yelled as he turned a corner sharply, skidding on the ground before charging at the steel skeleton of the building. The ANBU team stopped and looked up only to see Naruto standing on a rising "I" beam

One of the ANBU's shook his head before he and another ANBU ran to the steel skeleton and the two feel into quick drying cement which Naruto had set only five hours ago. "Damn you to hell, You fucking demon!", One of the ANBU's shouted as he and the other ANBU struggled to get our of the cement. The other three ANBUs tried to pry their two comrades out of the cement only to hear Naruto laughing.

"What a rookie mistake! At this rate, you guys will never catch me!", Naruto yelled before He jumped off the "I" beam and onto a house roof. he quickly gave the one finger salute to the ANBUs before darting off. "Get that demon and give him its _usual _Punishment", The trapped ANBU said as the three nodded and darted off to catch up to the Uzumaki.

Naruto stopped and looked around before seeing an empty food cart and quickly ducked behind it, waiting for the ANBU to come. When the ANBU arrived, Naruto quickly pushed the cart and while two of them jumped over the cart, the third one quickly bumped into it and fell face first into the ground, cracking his mask in the process. The two ANBU quickly helped the third one off the ground and the three nearly lost their heads when they saw Naruto running past them.

"I don't care if I get the electric chair for this, I'm killing that demon" The crack masked ANBU said before the chase continued. After thirty more minutes of Naruto tricking them at every corner, Naruto was quickly running out of tricks. _'Not good! I'm seriously gonna get it if they catch me'_ Naruto thought to himself before seeing the wooden gate. Naruto's mind quickly hatched a plan but before he could carry it out, he bumped into the one person he didn't want to bump into right now.

"Oh! Hey Iruka-sensei", Naruto said nervously, his blue eyes showing fear for his well being. Things quickly got worse when the ANBU showed up to see that a chuunin captured the Uzumaki. "We thank you for the assistance chuunin but we will take him in to the Hokage now, please hand us the _boy_", The cracked masked ANBU said while controlling much of his anger in his voice. Iruka only looked back at the ANBU before replying "That is quite alright Ookami-san. I can see to it that he makes it into Hokage-sama's office _safely_." The Ookami Anbu then looked looked at the chuunin before motioning to his colleagues and used shunshin to leave the area.

"Whew!" Naruto said a few minutes after the ANBU left the area. "You're not out of danger yet Naruto" Iruka said sternly as he then proceeded to bop the young Uzumaki on his head. "OUCH! Iruka-sensei! What was that for?!" Naruto screamed out as he nursed the huge lump on his head, glaring at his sensei. "What was that for? What was the for?! You defaced the Hokage tower, and not to mention having the ANBU chase you all over town! My god Naruto, think what they could've done if they got to you before I did", Iruka said with a frown etched on his face.

"Now, we will both clean the Hokage monument after class today", Iruka said before hearing a loud groan from the blond. "And after words, we can grab some Ramen" Iruka sighed out before hearing a loud yell of approval. "Well what are we waiting for Iruka-sensei?! Let's go!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Iruka's arm and tugged the now sadden chuunin to the academy.

**_A few hours later..._**

"I can try it on?" Naruto asked before drinking down the broth from his noodle bowl. The minute Naruto had finished cleaning the monument, he had rushed the scarred Chunnin straight to Ichikaru's Ramen shop.

"Try what on?" Iruka asked before Naruto took off his green googles from his head and positioned them on his neck. "Your headband. Can I try it on?" Naruto asked again befor groaning as Iruka shook his head. "I'm sorry Naruto but this headband signifies that I'm an official Shinobi of Kohona. If you pass the gennin exams tomorrow, you'll be able to have one of your own", Iruka said after he drank down his broth as well.

Naruto grinned and stood up on his chair and placed his foot on the counter before saying "There is no "If" Iruka-sensei! I will pass the gennin exams and I will become Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto said while Iruka just gave a knowning smile and nodded his head before thinking _'If only he puts this much passion in his school work instead of his dream then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be the dead-last in his class.' _Iruka smiled at the young Shinobi wanna-be but that smile ended when he nearly choked at the bill for the ramen. "T-T-Twenty Bowls? I don't remember ordering twenty bowls", Iruka said before he turned his attention to Naruto....Only to find Naruto's stool spinning and Naruto missing.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

X5: In this chapter, I wanted to Show everyone Iruka's temper and his attitude towards Naruto and hopefully I got it right. This chapter was merely made to start of my series of "Reaper's Blood" The next chapter will be better and hopefully the outcome will shock you. until then, I'm X5 and i'm signing off.

Read and Review!


	2. Vicious End

X5: As of 1:05 am, my cousin, friend and mentor and fellow FF author Ren (not giving out his last name) or as you guys know him, The Divine Knight Reborn passed away. The only reason I got into FF was because of him and it hurts because he's really been the only one that cared for me and what makes it worse is the fact that he left his son in this world without a father....I tribute this story to him and hopefully as I get older, he'll watch over me. So to get my mind away from this, here's a new chapter of "Reaper's Blood". Thank you.

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Vicious End _**

Naruto was simple ecstatic.

He had done something that no one else could ever accomplish. He had stolen the forbidden scroll and knocked out the Hokage by using his Oiroke no Jutsu. With his grin growing by each second, Naruto continued to run deeper into the forest until he came across an old shed. He slid to a halt before sitting the scroll and himself down on the ground.

He stared at the scroll for a few minutes with a pout before he tried to open the scroll but found himself not being able to open it. Naruto yelped as he knicked his thumb hard enough for blood to come out of it. He then continued to try to open the scroll until he accidently placed his bloody thumb on the spiral in the middle of the huge scroll.

Suddenly, the spiral in the middle began to glow radently until its light blinded the entire area. When the light died down, Naruto opened his eyes and noticed the scroll was wide open. Naruto smiled as he scrolled his eyes up and down the list of jutsu until his eyes spotted the perfect Jutsu. "Kage Bushin huh? Well, let's get started!"

**_Meanwhile... _**

Iruka Umino was angry. No, scratch that. Iruka Umino was absolutely livid as he searched the entire city for his blond hairded student. He was on his way home from the academy from working overtime (as he always did) until he along with his friend Mizuki was being summoned to the Hokage's tower were he heard Naruto had stolen the Forbidden scroll.

He had just about giving up until he noticed a light coming from the middle of the forest. _'Please Kami, don't let anyone else find him'_ Iruka said before he darted towards the forest, hoping that no one including those ANBU from earlier that day to find his student before he did.

**_Back To Naruto_**

After half an hour of working on this jutsu, Naruto smiled as he exhaled softly. He had done it. He had learned the Kage bushin. _'I proved everyone wrong, I can become a ninja and soon, I'll prove them wrong again when I become Hokage. Believe it!'_ Naruto thought to himself as his eyes found another Jutsu he could learn. "Hm, Bunshin Bakuha? That sounds useful" Naruto said to himself before his ears perked up. Someone one was coming quickly so Naruto as fast as he could, memorized the hand seals for the "Bushin Bakuha" and quickly closed the scroll.

Naruto then turned around, only to feel someone's fist hit his head "Ouch! Damn it Iruka-sensei! that hurt!" Naruto said as Iruka stood over him, his face etched in worry and in anger. "Naruto, you're lucky that's all your getting for stealing the forbidden scroll!" Iruka yelled back before saying softly "you're lucky I got here before anyone else. Otherwise, you would feel worse than that."

Naruto looked down at the ground, pondering his sensei's words. He always knew the villigers hated him but he never understood why exactly the reason they hated him. All he knew is that they did and Iruka was the only one Next to Jiji that helped and protected him. Even now, Iruka had found Naruto because he cared for Naruto and Naruto, no matter how much Iruka got on his nerves for busting up his pranks and making him clean up his messes, was glad someone cared for him...Almost like a father. But then Naruto remembed the reason he had stolen the scroll in the first place.

"I have a reason for stealing to you know! Mizuki said I had to steal it in order to become a ninja, otherwise I wouldn't have stolen it. The good news though is that I maneged to learn one or two moves from it",Naruto said as Iruka stared at him, his face etched in shock. He would have to admit despite this situration, he was proud and shocked Naruto learned on or two jutsu from the forbidden scroll but his mind suddenly rewinded to what Naruto had said before. "Mizuki told you this?" Iruka asked as Naruto nodded to confirm this. "But why would Mizuki-" Iruka had no time to finish his sentence as he grabbed Naruto and rolled to the side, effectively avoiding two Shuriken that were now embedded inside of the tree they were in front of just a few moments ago.

"I should've known you would be here Iruka", Mizuki said as he appeared standing on a tree branch, a large Shuriken placed on his back. "I just don't understand why you would come for this _thing_" Mizuki continued before he threw a few more shurikens at the the two, who dodged each one before Iruka was struck by the last one in his left leg. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he saw his sensei holding his left leg and winced as he tore the shuriken out of it. "I'm fine Naruto! Just stay away!" Iruka yelled as he stood up shakily, his right hand leaning steadily on the tree.

Naruto stared at the ground, his mind racing as he watched Mizuki sneer at his wounded sensei before saying "Iruka, you still continue to worry about him, knowing he's the cause of your parent's death?" Iruka looked at Mizuki with a blazing look in his eyes before he suddenly vanished. Mizuki's eyes widdened in shock before he felt a hard fist impact on his face but before Mizuki could recover, Iruka grabbed his head and slammed it hard into the tree, effectively sending his whole body through the tree and sending him flying through the forest until his back slammed into another tree.

Mizuki stood up noticed Iruka charging for him and quickly performed the hand seals quickly before tossing his giant shuriken and shouting "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" Iruka maneged to dodge the first but the second one appeared from its shadow and Iruka ducked to the ground to avoid the second Shuriken and maneged to only get his shoulder knicked from it.

Iruka instinctively grabbed for his shoulder and felt his feet covered with mud. Iruka then looked at the smirking Mizuki. "Doton: Doryuu Taiga. Did you forget I was originally from Iwagakure, Iruka?" Mizuki asked as Iruka quickly grabbed three kunai and threw them at the traitor who moved swiftly to the side to dodge it. He then flawlessly and quickly made a few seals and smirked. "Doton: Doryuu-" Before Mizuki could finish, Naruto had punched him in the face, sending the Chuunin hard to the ground.

"You hurt Iruka-sense....I will make you pay", Naruto said as he heard Mizuki laugh as if he heard a joke. "You don't get it do you? Iruka is using you Naruto", Mizuki said as Naruto tilted his head in confusion before he asked "Using me? What are you talking about basterd?" Iruka's eyes widened in shock as he knew what Mizuki was planning.

"No, Naruto, don't listen to him!" Iruka yelled before Mizuki smirked and continued "He's using you to gain your trust Naruto and do you want to know why? Because he plans to take revenge on you just like everyone else!" Naruto stared at Mizuki, the feeling of dread was spreading around him but he asked "What are you talking about?" Mizuki grabbed his second large shuriken and threw it towards Naruto, only to scowl as Iruka grabbed the ninja wanna-be and rolled to the side before in rapid succession, throwing three Kunai only to have Mizuki deflect them with his last large Shuriken.

Naruto moved out of Iruka's arms and looked down at Mizuki "Do you know why everyone hates you including Iruka?" Mizuki ask he jumped away from the on coming Kunai. "Mizuki! Don't tell him!" Iruka yelled while Mizuki tossed his last large Shuriken at Naruto. Mizuki smiled manically as he shouted "Because you are the kyuubi no Kitsune!" Naruto stood there, tears flowing from out of his eyes. He wasn't even aware that the large shuriken was coming at him. _'_

_I'm the Kyuubi....'_ He thought to himself as the shuriken was wizzing closer to him by the second. Iruka ran and threw himself in front of Naruto and took the large shuriken in his back, sending the chunnin falling onto his student, sending them both ot the ground. "Why Iruka?! Why would you defend the demon that took your parent's lives?!" Mizuki yelled as Iruka struggled to get off of Naruto and back on his feet, but he could only kneel in above the young child.

"Why did you save me Sensei? I killed your parents.....Why?" Naruto said in a defeated tone. Gone was his shining blue eyes and his foxy grin. Now the only thing that was left was dead faded blue eyes and an eternal frown. "Because.....You aren't the Kyuubi" Iruka said as he felt three more smaller shurikens embed themselves in his back.

"You only house the Kyuubi....You're like a scroll and the Kyuubi is a Kunai. now just because the Kunai sealed inside the scroll, does it the scroll is a kunai?" Iruka asked as he felt his vision waver but smiled slightly as Naruto shook his head softly, tears still flowing from his eyes. "You...You Uzumaki Naruto, The future Hokage. not the Kyuubi, understand that?" Iruka asked before he smiled at his blue eyes, slowly regaining it's shine. Iruka smiled before his eyes widened in pain, his mouth morped from the smile he had to the horrid strangled gasp shape. he suddenly lerched forward and fell on Naruto's body once again but what made it different was the fact he saw a Kunai sticking out of the back of his sensei's head.

At the moment, Naruto knew that the Iruka he knew was no more. And that's when he knew what heartbreak was.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!"

* * *

X5: I have nothing else to say. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please read, Pray and review. hopefully the next chapter will be up by next week....Later all


	3. Do or Die

X5: Hey all. I didn't know my story was popular. -smile- It's pretty sweet to know people like my story. Btw, I'm feeling a lot better about Ren's passing. So onward we go!

**_DISCLAIMER!!!_**

X5: Do I have to say it? I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Previously on "Reaper's Blood": Iruka smiled before his eyes widened in pain, his mouth morped from the smile he had to the horrid strangled gasp shape. he suddenly lerched forward and fell on Naruto's body once again but what made it different was the fact he saw a Kunai sticking out of the back of his sensei's head. At the moment, Naruto knew that the Iruka he knew was no more. And that's when he knew what heartbreak was._

_"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!"_

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Do or Die_**

Naruto felt himself crying as he removed his sensei's still body off of his own. Naruto couldn't understand why this was happening. Just earlier today, Iruka Umino was smiling, eating, yelling, and running but most of all, he was alive but now...He was gone. Just like that. It took One Kunai to the back of the head to take that smiling Iruka away from him and it pissed Naruto off but what really pissed Naruto was when heard chuckling coming from behind him but then it grew into an uncontrollable laughter.

Naruto quickly turned around to see the traitor Mizuki holding his sides as if he heard a joke. Suddenly, Naruto saw red before he jumped down and began assulting Mizuki with a flurry of punches and kicks, only to have Mizuki dodge most if not all of them. Mizuki smirked as he dodged an overhead kick and punched Naruto in his stomach, taking the breath out of the young child.

He then grabbed Naruto's face and rammed it into his knee before grabbing the boy's head and slamming it hard into the ground. Mizuki then lifted Naruto's head back up and smirked, not knowing Naruto had done one of his new Jutsu seals. "What do you have to say now Demon?" Mizuki asked menacingly as Naruto spit some blood out of his mouth and said with a smirk

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Mizuki smirked and before he could slam Naruto's face back into the ground, he was suddenly kicked in the face. Mizuki let go of Naruto's head as he reeled back from the shot, only to feel another kick on his back, sending him forward to the ground and that's when Mizuki saw Naruto's clones all around him.

The real Naruto smirked as he shakily stood on his on two feet and asked "Nothing left to say, Mizuki-teme?" Mizuki kept himself silent as his thoughts ran into overtime, trying to figure out how he could defeat all of these clones without dying in the process. "I'll kill you for what you did to Iruka-sensei!" All of the Naruto's saide before they began to jump towards Mizuki. "Try it demon!" Mizuki counted before shouting "Doton: Doryuusou!" Before the clones knew what happened, spikes from the ground rose and pierced them all, dispeling almost all of them, the rest (including the real Naruto) Jumped over them and began to attack Mizuki again but one by one, Mizuki threw, uppercutted and kicked them into the spikes until only he and Naruto stood in the middle of the spiked area, trading and dodging blows.

Mizuki dodged an overhead kick only to find his face rammed into Naruto's knee but then he countered by jumping in the air and kneeing Naruto under his chin, sending the Uzumaki high into the air, only to make another Kage Bushin and move him away from the earth spikes and back to Mizuki, giving Naruto a chance to send a punch towards the traitor only to curse as Mizuki dodged it and countered by kneeing the boy in his face before grabbing the boy face and driving it into the ground before he started mercilessly stomping on Naruto's chest.

After the first few stomps, Naruto could feel his ribs breaking but he managed to grab Mizuki's foot and tossed him off his feet where Naruto gained the advantege by jumping on Mizuki's chest then he began relentlessly punching the tratior's face until it was bloodly. Naruto could feel Mizuki's blood on his hands but all he only saw Iruka's dead body and the person who is pleading for his life after every punch is the man who killed him so he continued punching and punching until he was tired.

Naruto looked down at Mizuki's closed eyes and felt himself staring at the blood on his face. He then lifted his right hand over his face and seeng Mizuki's blood drip from off his right hand and onto his whisker marks on his face. Naruto eyes were crimson as he stared at the blood dripping from off of his hands. It was as if he was hypnotized.

But Naruto was so mesmerized by the blood on his hands that he never realized one of Mizuki's eyes opened and he never realized that Mizuki had a Kunai in his hand until Naruto felt the cold metal of the kunai enter his chest and nearly into his heart. Naruto gasped as he looked down and noticed the kunai in his chest, he also could also feel the Kunai twisting in his chest which made him yell out in pain until Mizuki sent a kunai straight into Naruto's throat.

Naruto suddenly fell to the ground, his lively blue eyes slowly changing into a deep, souless black. Mizuki grinned as he pulled both of the Kunai out of the dying boy and rolled the dying boy off of him. He then stood up and watched Naruto's eyes continue to fade and decided to kick the dying boy in the face in retribution for messing up his beautiful face. After a few more kicks, Mizuki walked towards the scroll and closed it up before tying a rope around it and slinging it around his shoulder. He looked back at the boy on the ground and sneered before he began to walk away.

**_Uknown place..._**

Naruto felt himself floating in light. He couldn't understand where he was until he heard angelic singing. Naruto felt himself floating closer to the voice until he found himself starting at a woman with shining platinum blue eyes, long red hair and a long white gown. Naruto tried to speak but found the angel touching his lips as if to quiet him.

"You've grown so much Naru-chan" She said softly, tears falling from her eyes as she stared at him. Naruto looked at her strangely but still couldn't speak. "I'm sorry we had to meet like this Naru-chan but I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later" She spoke to him while she touched his throat and suddenly found himself able to speak. "Who in the hell are you lady and why couldn't I speak and why are you calling me Naru-chan?!" Naruto asked/yelled before noticing she was laughing softly.

"What's so funny?!" Naruto asked/yelled as she touched his head, calming him down. "It's just funny, you remind me so much of me and your father" She said gently as Naruto's mind started to work. he reminds her so much of herself and his father? Did that mean she was his....."Are you my Kaa-san?" Naruto asked gently as his eyes started to become blurry with tears but he held them back until she said "Yes I am Sochi."

Naruto touched her cheeks with his clumsy hands before he felt tears fall from his eyes. "Kaa-san!" Naruto yelled before he engulfed her with a hug, his body shaking as he cried out "kaa-san". The Angel hugged him back with equel force, tears spilling from her eyes as well. "I'm here my little Naru-chan, I'm here" She said as she held him until his tears stopped. "Where am I Kaa-san?" Naruto asked after he released his hold on her. "You are in the middle of life and death, Naru-chan" She answered as Naruto tilted his head in confusion until she contniued.

"In my clan, when an Uzumaki is close to death, they must awaken their doujutsu in order to save their lives" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only did he have a clan, he had a bloodline as well. "What's it called?" Naruto asked curiously, his eyes shinning with excitment. She felt herself smile as she remembered the way her husband had smiled when she had told him she was pregnant.

"It's called the Kioigan (fighting spirit eye). The name is quite fitting for our clan really" She said as Naruto grinned before waiting for her to continue. "The Kesshigan has three modes. Sonic mode, Berserker mode, and Reaper mode" she then closed her eyes and when she opened them, her platinum blue eyes had become onyx and they also had blue fuuma shuriken shape in the middle of them.

"This mode is called Sonic mode. It represents speed and agility. " The blue Shuriken in the middle of her eyes changed from blue to red. "This is berserker mode. It represents strength and power" she then closed her eyes and then opened them. Her entire eyes were pitch black and in the middle was silver and the fuuma shuriken shape was purple. "And this is reaper mode. It represents stealth, darkness and death" Her eyes then changed back to normal. "Wait, You said the Kioigan can help save me life. What if I fail to obtain it?" Naruto asked before he noticed she was upset.

"If you fail in obtaining the Kioigan, you will die and the Shinigami will take your soul and you would not be able to join me and your family in heaven" She said as Naruto looked down, deep in thought before he looked up at her. "I'll do it" Naruto said as she looked at him, worry etched in on her face and in her eyes.

"If you do this, then you will have no choice but to do it, No matter what it is. Do you understand that?" She asked before she noticed the determained look in his eyes. "Yes" he said before he steeled himself for anything because unlike being in the the academy, he didn't have another shot if he failed. "Alright Kaa-san, what must I do to obtain my bloodline?" Naruto asked as Kushina closed her eyes and when she opened it, her Kioigan was in sonic mode. "In order to obtain the Kioigan, You must fight defeat me"

* * *

X5: Didn't expect that did ya? I know I didn't. -grins- that's my chapter. By the way, I'm trying to figure out what the pairing should be. Should it be Naru/Hina or Naru/Hina/Ino? Vote in my poll in my profile. As always read and review! See you next time!


	4. Mother vs Son, Awaken Kioigan!

X5: Man, that was one hell of a twist ne? I'm pretty glad my story is different from the others I've read.

**_DISCLAIMER!!!_**

X5: Do I have to say it?

* * *

_Previously on "Reaper's Blood":"If you do this, then you will have no choice but to do it, No matter what it is. Do you understand that?" She asked before she noticed the determained look in his eyes. "Yes" he said before he steeled himself for anything because unlike being in the the academy, he didn't have another shot if he failed. "Alright Kaa-san, what must I do to obtain my bloodline?" Naruto asked as Kushina closed her eyes and when she opened it, her Kioigan was in sonic mode. "In order to obtain the Kioigan, You must fight defeat me"_

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter four: Mother vs Son, Awaken Kioigan!_**

Naruto looked at his mother in shock. After fourteen longs years withouth his mother, he had just found her but now he has to fight her in order to live? Naruto knew that either way, he loses. Before Naruto could think about his plan of attack, He had to dodge a quick blow from his mother, only to walk right into a kick to the ribs.

Naruto stumbled to the left and managed to lift up his right arm to block her oncoming kick and he quickly countered with his fist, only to hit air. "You're not taking this seriously enough Naru-chan" He heard her voice say before she reappeared, sending a hard kick to his face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

_'She's right but I can't take this seriously. How can I fight my own mother?!'_ Naruto screamed inside his head while his mother disappeared again. Naruto looked around the white area only to Narrowly dodge her fist aiming at her face. Naruto quickly got back on his feet put sliped into a sloppy defensive stance and stared at his mother, his eyes clearly showing how he doesn't want to fight her. "Kaa-san, I can't fight you" He said softly as he stepped out of his defensive stance and sighed.

She closed her eyes as tears fell from them before she spoke "Naru-chan, I don't want to fight you either but I want you to live your life, alive. Not in the belly of the shinigami." Naruto nodded before frowning deeply. He knew he couldn't fight her the way he had fought that basterd Mizuki._ 'That's right! Mizuki is still alive! What am I doing? Iruka-sensei has always been there for me when I needed him....I can't give up now....But still, she is my mother.....'_ Naruto thought to himself before he looked at her again only to realize she was gone and then the place he was in started to shimmer and there he found himself standing the middle of the forest.

He looked around as a shocked looked was etched apon his face. "I know I didn't dream that but how did I get back here?" He asked himself before noticing two things, one, Iruka's body was gone and two, a large Shuriken was heading his way. Naruto ducked the large shuriken then looked at the person who threw it and Rage filled his soul as he saw Mizuki standing there with his large Shuriken in his hands.

Mizuki suddenly threw the shuriken only to watch Naruto move to the side and charge at him. Mizuki gave a smile Naruto a smile before running towards him but before they met head on, Mizuki suddenly vanished, leaving Naruto punching the air and confused. Mizuki suddenly appeared and punched Naruto tried to punch Naruto in his stomach but Naruto caught his fist and smirked before delivering a hard punch to Mizuki's face, Sending Mizuki to the ground but Naruto wasn't finished.

He then made three Kage Bushins and whispered in their ears before all four of them gave an evil smirk. Two clones jumped in the air and delivered two rib busting kicks to Mizuki's chest and held his arms down. The third clone threw the real Naruto into the air before he ran over and jumped slightly into the air before elbowing Mizuki in the chest then he moved away and held his legs down. Naruto gave a smirk before making a few seals and saying "Please let this work. Bushin Bakuha!" Suddenly, the three clones glowed until a huge explosion erupted, sending Naruto backwards into the air and crashing hard into the ground.

Naruto sat himself up and when the smoke cleared, Naruto smiled. There was no sign of Mizuki-teme, only a huge crater. But what Naruto didn't know, Mizuki was slowly rising from a shadow from a tree behind him. Naruto was suddenly kicked hard in the back, sending him hovering over the crater and into a tree and then he found himself falling into the crater and landing hard inside the crater.

After a few minutes, Naruto jumped out of the crater with more than fifty of his clones and charged at Mizuki but before they could reach him, a black shadow enveloped the ground and all of the clones fell through it. Naruto's temper was rising as Mizuki motioned for him to "Get over here" But Naruto could not. Naruto then flipped him the "bird" while thinking _'The basterd couldn't do all of this before so how can he now?!' _

Naruto didn't even notice that Mizuki's eyes were pitch black on the exception of his silver pupils and the purple fuuma shuriken in the middle. Without warning, Mizuki ran over the huge gaping shadow on the ground and elbowed Naruto in his face, making Naruto stumble but then he grabbed Naruto's head and began to viciously began to punch Naruto in his face and in his stomach.

Naruto was completely overwhelmed as he took blow after blow on his body until Mizuki grabbed Naruto by his head and slammed it into the ground, making a small crater. Mizuki let go of his head softly, a sad look in his eyes as he reached for his head again but before he could grab it, Naruto 'poofed' into thin air. Mizuki stared in shock before feeling two fists place themselves into his stomach, Mizuki stumbled back as two hands rose from the ground and rooted him down to the ground.

Mizuki then felt two Kunai digging themselves into his shoulders and another two in his stomach. Mizuki then smirked before his skin turned pitch black and fell to the ground as if it was liquid. Naruto growled as he rose from the ground and stood up with the help of his clones._ 'Damn it! He seems to know everything we do before we do it!'_ Naruto thought/yelled as he looked around until his mind shifted. He noticed everytime Mizuki was trapped or during battle, he was always near a shadow.

"That's it!" After summoning thirty clones (since the Bushin Bakuha weakened him) he henged them into the trees. _'Now, we play the waiting game'_, Naruto thought as he crossed his arms and waited. He didn't have to wait long. Mizuki jumped out of the shadows and into the air, only to be stopped by a tree branch. Naruto jumped in the air and delivered a vicious kick to Mizuki's side but Mizuki blocked it only the get hit in the face by Naruto's knee.

Mizuki winced as he felt the knee impact on his face but despite being upside down, He was able to push Naruto away from him before reaching his hand out towards the sky and suddenly, a shadow sprouted from the ground and engulfed Mizuki's hand and sharpened like a blade. Mizuki thern used the shadow to cut the branch that held him, only to be surprised when the entire tree "Poofed" out of existance. Naruto could believe what he had saw. He had watched Mizuki use a shadow to destroy his henged kage bushin. Mizuki landed on the ground gently as smiled at his now scowling opponent but soon he frowned_. _

Mizuki then charged at the Uzumaki but before he reached him, another "tree" swung it's large branch, only to be dispeled by Mizuki's shadow blade. Naruto scowled as he saw Mizuki come closer with his shadow blade, poised and ready to strike him so Naruto blocked only to see Mizuki vanishing into thin air. Naruto felt the hairs on his neck stand up but before he could do anything, he suddenly felt pain on his back. Naruto turned his head only to see a long bloody gash on his back.

Naruto then felt more gashes appear on his body until he was in the air in a black tornado, getting bruised, gashed and weakened. After a few minutes of this pain, Naruto crashed into the ground in pain and tried to get up, only to see two sandels infront of him. Naruto struggled to rise his but when he did, he found the shadow blade inches infront of his face.

"Do you give up?" a voice asked him while the blade stayed still in front of Naruto's face. Naruto for once in his life, wanted to give up but then his mind drifted back onto his now dead sensei, Iruka. '_....I can't give up....Iruka-sensei didn't give up to save me and now he's dead. If he had given up, I would've died.....'_ Naruto thought before he glared up defiantly at his enemy.

"No....I will never give up....Even if my body turns to dust" Naruto said. "So be it" the voice said before Naruto closed his eyes and awaited his demise. Naruto suddenly felt his strength come back to him and all of his wounds were being healed. After five minutes, Naruto was completely healed. Naruto stood up and looked at Mizuki with a confused look on his face. "Why did you heal me?" Mizuki then smiled before his image shimmered into an image Naruto knew well already.

"Kaa-san?! You were Mizuki?!" She smiled as Naruto began to completely freak out over this development only to stop and look at her. "Why did you change into the basterd?" She grinned before she turned around and looked at the sky. "Since you wouldn't fight me like how I am now, I changed into the person you despise. Real simple really", She answered as Naruto nodded then he asked "How did you know I hated Mizuki?" She grinned and then pointed to her eyes.

"The Kioigan Wisdom mode can read people's mind to some extent" She answered again before he asked "Wisdom mode? I thought Sonic, Berserker and Reaper were the only ones. There are more than those?" She nodded her head and explained "Yes, those three are the only ones but there is only one mode that only you can have. Since I was always good at reading people's movements and emotions, The kioigan made Wisdom mode just for me. No other Uzumaki clan member can have it, only I can", She said with a smile before she noticed him frowning. "Well I guess I'll never know", He said with a deep frown on his face. Before she could ask, he continued.

"I couldn't defeat you in this form and I couldn't defeat you as Mizuki. I failed the challenge and now I'm going to go to the shinigami, never to join you or our family." He looked down only to hear her laugh hard. Naruto scowled. What was so funny about him going to the shinigami forever? "I was kidding around Naru-chan" She said after her laughter died down.

"You were kidding?! Then what was the point of all of this?!" He yelled at her as she giggled at his red face. Her face then took a serious turn before she said"This entire thing was to see if you would give up. You showed me that you would never give up. Even when you fought someone that is way stronger than you were, you still never gave up and that was the real test which you past." Naruto stared at her for a second before a wide grin envolped his face.

"I passed! I get to live after all!" Naruto yelled as he hugged his mother with fury as she laughed and hugged him back. After a few minutes, Naruto let go of his mom and asked "So what happens now?" She smiled and placed her hands over his eyes and whispered "This will hurt Naru-chan so brace yourself" Naruto nodded before he felt an intense pain in his eyes. she removed her hands from over his eyes and stared at him sadly as he rolled around on the ground, screaming in pure pain while holding his eyes.

This lasted for two hours until Naruto was unconscious on the ground. She sat down and put his head in her lap before humming a gently tune, petting his head until the time he awoken. After Naruto awakened one hour later, he was staring at her and noticed that the area around her was completely blurry but she wasn't. She gave him smile before she said "Looks like you've awakened Kioigan: Sonic mode. I'm surprised really. I thought you would have berserker mode."

Naruto stared at her, confused until she held up a mirror which appeared out of nowhere and noticed that his eyes looked like his kaa-san's eyes when her Kioigan was in sonic mode. "So, I got Sonic mode randomly?" Naruto asked before she shook her head "No. It's not that. Kioigan chooses which trait your greater with. Since your faster than most people, the Kioigan you activated was Sonic mode." She explained as best as she could. Naruto nodded then looked around as the area started to shine brighter.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked as he looked around only to see his mother frowning. He suddenly understood. It was time for him to return to the real world. Naruto suddenly ran and hugged his mother as hard as he could as the place grew brighter. She hugged him back with as much force as she could as she whispered "We'll be together again one day." Naruto nodded as tears fell from his eyes before he asked "Kaa-san, what is your name?" She smiled at him, knowing what he was getting at. "Kushina Uzumaki" She answered before the area shinned brighter than anything Naruto ever knew.

**_Kohona's Forest_**

Naruto opened his eyes as tears fell from his eyes and on his face. _'Uzumaki Kushina...._' Naruto said to himself as he sat up on the ground only to discover Mizuki walking off. Naruto smirked before saying "Kioigan: Sonic mode."

* * *

X5: Well gang, that all for this chapter and I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know I did. the net chapter will end the traitor arc and begin on the rest of Naruto's life. anyways read and review and pm me if you guys have any questions. Oh and before I forget, Naru/Hina/Ino is ahead. those who want Naru/Hina need to vote in able for that choice to win. Later!

p.s-I like Naru/Ino just as much as Naru/Hina so whether it's Naru/Hina or Naru/Hina/Ino, I won't care which. ttfn!


	5. A Tratior's End: Mysterious Battle

X5: Man that last chapter really was troublesome but now the traitor arc ends and the rest of Naruto's life begins. on another note, I'm a huge Power ranger/Super sentai fan and My thoughts have been taking that kind of turn so I was thinking maybe after I finish "Reaper's blood", I should do an X-over between Naruto and Mahou Sentai Magiranger (in america it's called Power rangers mystic force which sucked but it's japanese counterpart rocked) and maybe \ a teen titans and Power rangers spd or time force (doesn't matter which one) So give me your thoughts on those or give me some other PR/SS crossovers I should do with Naruto or Teen titans. Until then, enjoy this chapter!

**_DISCLAIMER!!!_**

X5: Does anyone read these anymore? I mean we all know I don't own Naruto so why must I repeat myself?

* * *

_Previously on "Reaper's Blood": __Naruto opened his eyes as tears fell from his eyes and on his face. 'Uzumaki Kushina....' Naruto said to himself as he sat up on the ground only to discover Mizuki walking off. Naruto smirked before saying "Kioigan: Sonic mode."_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter Five: A tratior's end: Mysterious battle _**

Mizuki smiled arrogantly as he strolled out of the opening in the forest. He had the scroll and killed two people he despised more than anything in his life. Now all he needed to do was to get the scroll to Orochimaru (after stealing more jutsus) then he would be promoted as a jounin of Oto. Even if he was captured by Kohona's ANBU, he would be paraded as a hero throughout the village for killing the Kyuubi. He would then "explain" how He caught the demon child killing his sensei in a fit of anger for not promoting him to gennin. Yes that would be a perfect explanation. Mizuki then smirked as he shifted the scroll that hung around his shoulder.

Mizuki grinned when he saw the hooded figure waiting for him and for the scroll. Everything he had done, everything he planned to do was coming to him, step by step. "I see you made it", The hooded figure said as Mizuki slowly grabbed the scroll and held it out as he walked closer to the hooded figure. "We had a deal remember", Mizuki replied as the hooded figure reached for the scroll. Moments before the scroll changed hands, an black, orange and yellow blur grabbed the scroll and disappeared.

"Sorry teme, this scroll belongs to Kohona" A voice said as Mizuki and the hooded man turned their heads in unison and they both saw (To Mizuki's shock) Naruto holding the scroll while his Kioigan was activated. "No. That can't be..." Mizuki said, stunned as he took a step back. He had killed The demon, he was sure of it but if he did kill him, then why was he holding the scroll. The hooded man looked at the boy and the eyes behind the hood widened in shock as well. _'Those eyes....It can't be possible'_ the figure thought before he turned his head towards Mizuki. "I'm sorry but the deal is off" The figure said before a black portal appeared from the shadows.

The figure turned around and was beginning to wak inside until Mizuki grabbed his arm, fury written on his face. "You can't do this to me! I can get the scroll back!" Mizuki yelled before he let go,screaming in pain as he held his wrist that was missing it's hand. Mizuki fell on his knees as the hooded figure stood over him, a long crimson katana pointing down at his face.

Mizuki then looked up to see silver eyes with a crimson fuuma shuriken in the middle of it and a smaller black fuuma shuriken in the middle of the larger one but Mizuki didn't have much time to think on it because after looking into the figure's eyes, his head was rolling on the ground, seperated from his body. Naruto looked on in shock but then in anger. This man had taken his revenge for Iruka-sensei from him and he would not stand for it. "You basterd! Why did you do that?! Naruto asked/shouted as the figure looked at up at the blond haired boy.

"He did two things that no one should ever do. He not only touched me, he looked into my eyes......Anyone that looks into my eyes, will end up as dead as this fool besides, what does it matter to you?" Naruto growled as he sat the scroll down then said "Because he was my kill! Kage bushin no Jutsu!" Fifty Naruto suddenly appeared then Naruto ordered them to attack. The Bushins attacked fiercly and with their Kioigan activated, they were a lot faster but before they even made it to the hooded figure, they were met by a crimson and black lighting that reduced them to ashes, along with Mizuki's body and head.

Naruto scowled before he jumped down at the man and aimed a knee right at the figure's head only for his scowl to deepen when he missed. Naruto landed on the ground and began to slopply attack his opponent who dodged his moves flawlessly. The figure swiftly dodged Naruto's right hook and nearly ran into Naruto's left hand but dodged at the last second. He then spun around to Naruto's back as if he was dancing and side kicked Naruto in his back, sending the boy flying stomach first into a tree branch.

Naruto fell on the ground and bounced up before he made seven clones and together, the eight of them charged at the figure, only for four of them to be destroyed by crimson and black lightning. Naruto and his remaining clones began to rain down blow after blow at the figure, only for him to dodge every hit. Naruto dodged the figure's crimson Katana and backflipped a few times before makinga few seals and shouting "Bushin Bakuha" The two clones (he had destroyed one) suddenly glowed before they exploded right in front of The hooded figure.

Naruto panted slightly before he grinned but his grin quickly changed into a look of horror as he saw the hooded figure standing there, as if he wasn't even touched by the explosion. He watched as the figure lifted up his right hand and opened it. Naruto then felt an unknown force throw him into a tree and then before Naruto knew it, The figure appeared in front of him and punched him hard in the stomach. Naruto doubled over in pain before the figure removed his fist from Naruto's stomach, letting the Uzumaki fall off onto the ground, face first.

Naruto opened one of his eyes only to see the figure standing in front of him. "Impressive", The figure said as he then turned around and walked to his portal which was still there. "W-Why won't you kill me like you did the basterd?" Naruto asked as he struggled to lift his head to see his victorious opponent.

"Because unlike him, I want to kill you when you're at your strongest" The hooded figure said before he asked "What is your name?" Naruto coughed slightly before he said "Uzumaki Naruto." The figure chuckled before he turned towards the portal and Thought _'Uzumaki....So he is one of them. This will be more intresting than I _thought.' Naruto felt his vision fading and barely saw the figure turn his head and say "I am simply known as Kuroi. You will see me much more in your future, Uzumaki Naruto" Then after that, Naruto's vision went black.

**_A few minutes earlier_**

Yamanaka Inoichi was jumping from tree to tree as he they searched for the missing forbidden scroll and Uzumaki Naruto. He along with His two friends/fellow jounins Akimichi Chōza and Nara Shikaku were looking for Naruto and the forbidden scroll until they heard a huge explosion near the forest. Thinking the same thing as his shadow user friend, the three of them rushed into the forest until they came by Iruka's body.

The three said a silent prayer until Shikaku suggested that he and Chōza should bring Iruka's body to the morgue. Inoichi agreed and he watched the two take the chunnin's body and disappear through the forest.

Inoichi sighed before he continued on his way until another explosion shook the area. "I must be getting closer" He said before he ran faster through the area until he spotted Naruto on the ground and the hooded figure walking into his portal. Inoichi ran out into the opening and ran towards the unconscious Naruto and felt his pulse.

Inoichi sighed a sigh of relief, realizing Naruto was only unconscious. He had finished one of his objectives but now he needed to find the forbidden scroll which he soon did when he looked into the tree right behind him. Inoichi grinned and picked up the unconscious boy before walking up the tree and grabbing the scroll. Now Inoichi had another problem.

Where was he going to put Naruto while he delivered the scroll back to the Hokage? He could just take Naruto with him but this kid was heavy and he really didn't feel like carrying him all the way there. He then noticed the street he was on and grinned. He knew just the place to take him.

* * *

X5: These chapters keep on coming don't they? Well gang, chapter five has ended and chapter six should be up in a few days. Read and review like you guys always do. Have a good day and tell me what you guys think of my idea of an SS/PR x-over with Naruto or Teen titans. Later


	6. Of Dreams, Meetings and Tears

X5: Well gang, it's time for another chapter. hopefully it'll be longer than my chapters are normally. I said I wouldn't make Hiashi a basterd in my first chapter but I change my mind due to one of my many twists. How? Well read and find out. As for the pairing, Naru/Hina/Ino has won which is pretty good really. I hope everyone continues reading despite the pairing. Enjoy the chapter!

**_DISCLAIMER!!!_**

X5: This will be the last time i have this Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto and I never will.

* * *

_Previously on "Reaper's Blood": Now Inoichi had another problem. Where was he going to put Naruto while he delivered the scroll back to the Hokage? He could just take Naruto with him but this kid was heavy and he really didn't feel like carrying him all the way there. He then noticed the street he was on and grinned. He knew just the place to take him._

* * *

**_Chapter Six: Of Dreams, Meetings and Tears_**

_'Maybe I should've taken him to the bar instead'_ Inoichi said with a sigh as he heard his daughter and his wife in the middle of another (atleast to him) pointless argument outside of his home. With another sigh, Inoichi braced himself for the barrage of questions he knew he was going to get before knocking on his purple door. He then heard his wife tell Ino to open the door. He then heard more yelling then finally his daughter opened the door only to gasp in shock at the person in his arms.

"Tou-san, What is Naruto doing here?" She asked her father as he carried the unconscious Uzumaki into their home. The Yamanaka home wasn't as huge as the Nara or the Akimichi clan home but Inoichi loved his small home, despite its walls being purple and pink. Inochi sat Naruto on his longer couch and asked his wife to grab him a few blankets as he sat the large scroll down next to him on the ground. She nodded and hurried off to grab what her husband had asked for as Ino looked on, Confused as ever.

His wife returned a few minutes and handed him two blankets which Inoichi used to cover the sleeping Uzumaki. Inoichi patted Naruto's head and turned around only to meet Ino's glare. "What is he doing here tou-san?" Ino asked again as her father scratched the back of his neck, a nervous grin etched on his face before he replied "Hime, Naruto was injured and I brought him here until he wakes up." Ino looked at Naruto's unconscious form and then back at her father, a frown forming on her face.

"The baka got in trouble doing one of his mindless pranks again, didn't he?" She asked with a sneer towards her unconscious blond counterpart. In reality, Ino thought his 'mindless' pranks were funny and very elaborate for someone who she personally thought was an baka but even the baka didn't derserve whatever the hell happened to him just because of a prank.

"No Hime, it's a lot worse than that but I cannot tell you anything other than that", Inoichi said with a grim look on his face, surprising his daughter greatly. She's never seen that look on her father before and it worried her greatly. "Yukina, please watch over Naruto for me, I must report to the Hokage" Inoichi said as Yukina nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips and a "hurry back" before he rushed out of the door. Yukina smiled slightly before she turned her head to Ino and asked her to watch Naruto so she could get dinner started. Ino hated the idea and yelled out her dislike for the idea Only to find herself watching the blond five minutes later, much to her distain.

**_Naruto's Dream/Flashback (This is before Naruto failed his second test)_**

Naruto smiled as he inhaled another bowl of Ramen at his favorite ramen stand along with his sensei. "Man that hit the spot, didn't it Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked while he and Iruka shared a smile with each other. They had been there for hours just chatting away until the sun went down and gave way to the night.

The two soon left Ichikarus and walked down the lonely street of Kohona and in peaceful silence until Naruto looked at Iruka and asked "Why did you become a shinobi, Sensei?" Iruka looked down at the blond and gave a soft smile before he told Naruto to follow him which Naruto did until he found himself on the Hokage monument with his sensei who was now sitting down on the ground.

"Tell me Naruto, what do you see?" Iruka asked as Naruto looked out at Kohona. "I see the village" Naruto answered as Iruka smiled and nodded. "That's right Naruto. I lost my parents when the Kyuubi attacked the village and since that day I promised that I would protect Kohona to save people from the pain I felt during Kyuubi's assault. If I died from saving even one person from that pain, I will be happy. That is my nindo and that is why I'm a Shinobi Naruto" Iruka explained as Looked up at him with a smile.

"Then I'll become a shinobi not only to become the Hokage, but to protect everyone from that pain!" Naruto said as Iruka smiled down softly at the blond and said "I know you will....And that's why I will help you become Hokage, every step of the way."

**_Unknown: Dream/Flashback end_**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as he felt tears falling from his eyes gently as he looked up at the sky ._'Iruka-sensei.....I will protect everyone from that pain.....Even if I don't become a ninja, I will protect everyone....I promise'_ Naruto thought as he continued to look up at the sky before tilting his head in confusion. 'The sky isn't supposed to look like that' Naruto thought as he looked at the odd sky. The sky he saw was the midnight sky and multiple blue lights (Think the northren lights) in the sky, its colors changing by the second. Naruto stood up and looked around the area he was in and noticed that he saw the sky on the ground.

Naruto then looked under him and saw himself staring back at him. "Where am I?" Naruto asked outloud only to hear his voice echo until it faded away into the distance. Naruto couldn't understand what he was doing there. he continued to look around until he turned around only to be startled by man.

The man had short black hair that reached his back, electric blue eyes that matched Naruto's own, a meduim sized scar that went down diagonally his his right eye, a black colored Haori that was open so Naruto could see his battle scarred chest and medical wrap that was wrapped along his stomach, and he also wore a midnight blue Hakama with a light blue lighting design at the end near his feet that seemed to come alive whenever the wind blew. Naruto stared at this man and felt an air of aura around him. As if he was someone of royalty like a prince or even a king.

But before Naruto could ponder on it anymore, the man grinned and said "So your my new container, ne? You seem tough enough" he said with an ubeat tone as he looked Naruto up and down before adding "A little on the short side but you'll due." Naruto grinned before he heard that last comment which pissed him off. If there was anything Naruto hated more than anything, it was being called short.

"Short?! Say that to my face!" Naruto shouted before the man bended down so he was face to face with Naruto and said "You....Are.....Sho-" before he could finish his sentence, he was punched square in the jaw, sending him high up into the air and crashing down on the mirror like ground. The man leaned up off the ground and looked at Naruto, rubbing his wounded jaw before he grinned. "Impressive! That punch came so fast, I didn't expect it! I can tell you're gonna be an exciting to work with!" The man said before he flipped back up to his feet and began to swipe the imaginary dust off of his clothes.

"Work with? What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked while he watched the man yawn slightly while digging in his right ear, clearly bored now. The man grinned as he walked towards Naruto and pointed at the blond's eyes, confusing the kid to no end. "I'm your Kioigan's Sonic mode. Kassou is the name and speed is my game" The man now known as Kassou said as Naruto tilted his head in shocked state. This man was his Kioigan's Sonic mode? How could that be? "You might be wondering how I could be Sonic mode right?" Kassou asked as he watched the boy nod in respone.

Kassou grinned and asked Naruto to activate his Kioigan. Naruto stared at him for a few seconds before nodding and activated his Kioigan only to see Kassou's entire body glowing brightly. Naruto immediately changed his eyes back to normal and watched as Kassou's body turned back to normal.

"So...Whenever I activate my Kioigan, You'll become Sonic mode?" Naruto asked before Kassou nodded. "When you activate your Kioigan and activate Sonic mode, our bodies will be fused together so we will fight as one. our mind also will be fused together so even though you'll be in control, it'll be us thinking the same thoughts and feeling the same thing"

'So whenever I activate my Kioigan: Sonic mode, Kassou will glow and I guess we would be fighting together as one.....I guess that's also the reason why my doujutsu was named "Kioigan". When they mean "Fighting spirit" They mean it' Naruto said with a grin.

"So....Is there anything else that you can do other than give me speed and agility?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of silence. Kassou gave a huge smile before he lifted Naruto up off the ground, scaring the blond slightly.

Kassou then asked Naruto to activate his Kioigan which Naruto complied. "Now hold out your right arm and open up your hand" Kassou said while Naruto looked at him before shrugging his arms and doing what he was told then suddenly, Kassou changed into a small blue orb and put himself into Naruto's right hand and changed into a Katana with black metal and a light blue lightning bolt on each side of it.

"Whoa...." Naruto swung the Katana around a few times before holding it with both of his hands. "So you can become a weapon too?" Naruto asked himself only to hear Kassou's voice all around him. "Yeah. Bad part is that you have to be in sonic mode in order to use me as a weapon, we'll still be combined but only difference is that i'm a sword." Kassou said as Naruto opened his hand and watched the sword glow before it changed back into a small blue orb.

the blue orb floated a few feet from Naruto and changed back into the form of Kassou. "That form will take a lot out of both of us so despite your stamina so we won't be able to use it right away." Kassou said with a grin before he closed his eyes and in lifted his head towards the sky. "Yeah, this is going to be great. I'm so stoked" He said with a slight grin as Naruto grinned along with him.

The two talked for a few more minutes before Kassou asked "So, what's your element affinity?" Naruto looked at him and found out he really didn't know. Hell, Naruto didn't even know what that was! Maybe he should've listened to Iruka when he taught them this....

"I'm sorry Kassou but I have no clue" Naruto said as Kassou looked at him with a shocked expression before he sighed. "Well Kid, looks like our time is up" Kassou said as Naruto frowned. Naruto didn't want to leave yet. He needed to know more about his doujutsu and the spirit that was infront of him. "I want to know more" Naruto said as Kassou grinned at the kid. He could see a lot of himself in him but time was running short. "Sorry Kid but when you come back, I'll tell you more but i suggest you find out what your element affinity is before you do" Kassou said as Naruto frowned then rememdering what his mother said about the other forms, Naruto asked his new Kioigan Spirit (he decided to call him along with his others one that)."When will I gain my other Kioigan forms?"

Kassou put his right index finger over his lips and grinned, clearly signaling that he won't tell him about the other forms. "See ya later kid or and by the way, Watch out" Kassou said before he disappeared into thin air. Naruto suddenly felt the glass like ground starting to break. Naruto began to panic but before he could think, the glass like ground broke and he fell into the void, screaming until his body was soon enveloped by the ever lasting darkness.

**_Real world_**

Ino was currently reading her favorite magazine until she heard Naruto groaning. She leaned over him and found him sweating a lot. She called for her mother who was currently still cooking. Ino began to panic while she tried to shake Naruto awake to no avail. After a few minutes of trying to wake him up, Ino sighed softly as she looked at her blond counterpart with worry.

After the inital worry, Yuki laid a cold damp towel on Naruto's forehead and intructed Ino to flip the towel ever few minutes. It had been ten minutes since then and Ino figured she should do as she said. She sat on the couch where Naruto was laying and and watched his face contort in pain and she felt herself carressing his right cheek before she mentally yelled at herself to stop it before she noticed Naruto's face going back into the peaceful state it was in and smiled before she grabbed the damp towel and flipped the cloth on the cooler side and laid it back on Naruto's forehead. She let out a soft sigh before she found the magazine she was reading earlier and decided

After a few minutes passed, Ino leaned her head over his to flip the cloth on the other side again only to see him open his eyes and look at her, his blue eyes lit with confusion which Ino was captivated in. She had Never seen such a fierce blue before staring into his eyes until she heard him ask "Uh...Ino, what are you doing?" Ino forced the oncoming blush down and frowned down at him before raising her head and crossing her arms. "I was waiting for you to wake up Baka."

She said while Naruto leaned himself in an upright position with a frown. "Where am I anyways?" Naruto asks while Ino stood up and fixed her clothing so she would look neat and presentable. "Hmm, I don't know Whiskers, my house perhaps" Ino said sarcasticly as Naruto stared at her in shock. She hadn't called him Whiskers since they were little.

"How did I get here?" Naruto asked before he heard Ino groan. How idiotic was he? "My dad brought you here because you were hurt" Ino answered before she sat down on her dad's lazyboy and crossed her legs, staring at her fellow blond. "So, what happened?" Ino asked only to sigh when Naruto looked at her with a confusing look.

"How did you get hurt?" She asked. Naruto felt everything rush back into his mind then suddenly, She saw a few tears escape his eyes. "Naru-" Ino didn't get a chance to finish because Naruto began to cry hard, his shoulders began to shake as his tears continued. Ino didn't know what to do as she watched her friend cry and suddenly she hugged him as the tears came pouring out more.

After a thirty minutes of hearing him cry, He had fallen asleep again. Ino pulled the covers back on him and sighed softly before she saw her mother leaning on the wall with a smile on her face. Ino felt her face heat up and lifted the magazine up to her face to ignore her mother's look but her mind was steadly on Naruto. She hadn't seen Naruto that sad before in all the time she had known him. She didn't know what happened to him but she swore she was going to find out. No matter what.

**_Hokage's Tower_**

"That's how I found him, Hokage-sama" Inoichi said as the Sandaime's frowned deepened. Inoichi had reported to him that not only did her find Iruka dead and Naruto injured and unconscious but Inoichi saw a man walking through a portal of some kind and that worried him greatly. Anyone who had the power of coming into the village with such ease will be a problem in the near future but until then, he had to worry abotu Naruto. "Where is Naruto now, Inoichi-san?" The Sandaime asked as he took a puff out of his pipe.

"He is currently resting at my home, Hokage-sama" The Sandaime knew he had to speak to Naruto about this night in the morning but until that time, He would let Naruto rest at Inoichi's place. No sense in waking the poor boy yet. The Sandaime nodded in approvment before thanking and dismissing Inoichi. The old Hokage soon stood up and walked onto his blacony and breath the crisp air of the night. '_Tomorrow will be quite bothersome, I can feel it.'_

* * *

X5: Well gang, Another chapter bites the dust. As I said, the pairing vote is closed but now A new pairing thought has come for my green beast. Who will Lee be paired up with? Sakura, Tenten or Someone else? You guys decide because whatever choice you guys make will effect the story. Until Next time!


	7. Talks, feelings and Promotions

X5: Well gang, it's time for another chapter. Now I must say that some people would like to see longer chapters and I would like to do that but It takes to much time and it drains me mentally and I don't want this to be one of those unfinished Fics so those who want longer chapters, I can't do it....yet. Now, Btw, Lee/Saku is ahead so far so those who want the pairings to be different, Vote for it.

* * *

_Previously on "Reaper's Blood": "Where is Naruto now, Inoichi-san?" The Sandaime asked as he took a puff out of his pipe. "He is currently resting at my home, Hokage-sama" The Sandaime knew he had to speak to Naruto about this night in the morning but until that time, He would let Naruto rest at Inoichi's place. No sense in waking the poor boy yet. The Sandaime nodded in approvment before thanking and dismissing Inoichi. The old Hokage soon stood up and walked onto his blacony and breath the crisp air of the night. 'Tomorrow will be quite bothersome, I can feel it.'_

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: Talks, feelings and Promotions_**

The golden sun had just rised over the village of Kohona and everyone had awakened to greet it except two blond teens who were currently resting on a hideous purple couch. One was sitting back on the the comfy couch while the other laid peacfully on the lap of the girl with a magizine over his face. Two iris-less platinum blue eyes slowly opened as a beam of light hit her face. She shook her head lightly to shake the cobwebs out of her head before she felt a light pressure on her lap.

She looked down slowly and saw what or who was causing the pressure on her lap. She felt her mind slowly warp into a mild confusion and before she could yell "PERVERT!" and beat him in submission, she remembered what had happened last night and suddenly felt worry wash over her. She could remember every tear that fell form his eyes and it worried her greatly.

What could've happened last night to make him upset. She watched his face shift from comfert to sadness before it fell back to comfort. He then did something that Ino wasn't certainly prepared for. He smiled and snuggled deeper into her lap, a huge blush formed on her face and it got even worse when he pulled his face closer to her stomach and private area. The blush deepened before an angry tick appeared on her head. That was the last straw.

**_Village of Kohona_**

Nara Shikamaru breathed out a "troublesome" as he walked towards the academy along with his good friend Akimichi Choji. They were discussing about the whereabouts of their third friend, Yamanaka Ino until they heared a loud voice scream "PERVERT!" Followed by a sound of a loud slap. So loud in fact, all the birds that were sitting on the tree suddenly flew off the trees in a hurry. "That answers our question *sigh* How troublesome" Shikamaru said before he and his friend continued their walk towards the academy. They knew the academy wouldn't be open for another two hours but it was the one place Shikamaru could sleep without fear of his mother killing him in his sleep.

**_Yamanaka Household_**

"Ouch! Damnit Ino, What was that for?!" Naruto screamed out as he held his now glowing right cheek as he stared at the still crimson blond who sat on the couch, putting her folded hands over her lap, looking down. "Baka" She whispered before she stared at him fiercely. "You shouldn't have pulled your face closer to that area" Ino said as she continued to look down at her lap, not noticing Naruto's blushing face.

"Well You couldn't have told me that instead of slapping me to another galaxy?" Naruto asked but then sighed when he knew he wouldn't get an answer. A few seconds later, Naruto found himself in front of two mildly amused but angered Yamanakas.

He tried to explain what happened through stuttering and nearly lost his cool until Ino herself helped him, sparing him the parental beat down. After eating some breakfast made by Yuka Yamanaka, Inoichi took Naruto aside while his wife started the dishes.

"Naruto, The Hokage asked me to tell you to meet him at 'that place' he said you would know where" Inoichi said as Naruto nodded. After staying there for a another few minutes, Naruto thanked the two elder yamanaka for letting him stay their and asked them to tell Ino that he was sorry. The two laughed and promised Naruto they would tell their daughter that before bidding him goodbye. Naruto smiled and gave them a bow before bidding them a goodbye also and leaving their home to meet the Hokage, not knowing he had a follower with blond hair and platinum blue eyes.

**_Hokage Monument-Top of the Yondaime's head_**

(Song: Bound Spirit from Arc the lad: twilight of the spirits)

The Sandaime sighed softly as he gazed at the blue sky. He found himself always doing this if he was troubled or when he needed to calm down from a very taxing council meeting. He often compared himself to Nara Shikaku and his son Nara Shikamaru. Before he could think on it more, he suddenly felt a familier presence and smiled gently.

"Kohona looks nice today, doesn't it Naruto-kun?" His old but powerful voice said as Naruto smiled and walked until he stood right next to his second precious person in the entire village. "It does Jii-san" Naruto replied as the two gazed out into the village, a gentle wind blowing across the area, giving the effect of peace that the two were currently feeling. "Inoichi-san said you wanted to meet me here. What about Jii-san?" Naruto asked as The Sandaime looked over at the young blone haired boy and nodded his head.

"I wish to talk to you about the events of last night" The Sandaime answered before noticing the pain on Naruto's face. Naruto nodded and precedded to tell Sarutobi everything that had happened (even about his Kioigan and his mother) while the look of sadness was still on his face. Sarutobi clenched his jaw as Naruto wrapped up the story and hugged the boy when he noticed tears falling out of his eyes. Ino felt herself tearing up as well as her mind went over what she had just heard. She wanted to leave but found herself still in the spot she was rooted in and continued to watch the scene.

**_Back to Naruto and Sarutobi_**

"It's all my fault! If only I knew what would happen, I would've never stolen the scroll!" Naruto cried as he held on to his 'grandfather', the tears he thought that ran out last night getting on the Hokage's robe, efficiently wetting it. Sadness was evident in the Sandaime face as he consoled the child he loved as if he was his own grandson. He did not want to see who he dubbed as 'the sunshine of Kohona' in tears like this.

"Naruto-kun, Iruka gave his life for you because he cared deeply for you. I know it hurts right now but believe me Naruto, this pain will pass" The Sandaime said with his soothing grandfatherly voice which made Naruto's tears slowly stop.

"It's not fair....Why did he have to die? Why couldn't I?" Naruto asked as he pulled his head from out of the Sandaime's robe and looked at the elder, a look of pure loss in the child eyes which made the Sandaime nearly come to tears himself but he held them in check.

"Naruto. Iruka gave his life because he cared about you much more than his own life. If you would've died, he would be in the same state you are in now, maybe even worse" He said softly as he watched Naruto looked down at the ground, his face still holding the look of pure sadness.

"Do you *sniff* Iruka-sensei is happy up there for saving me?" Naruto asked while he wiped the remaining tears off of his face. The Sandaime nodded in response and smiled when he saw that Naruto had a small smile on his face. Then out of the clear blue, Naruto's face suddenly took a serious turn while he looked at the Sandaime, making the older man nervous. "Why didn't you tell me about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of me or about my Doujutsu or about my Kaa-san? Tell me why Jii-san?" Naruto asked.

The Sandaime bit back a sigh as he stared at the clouds in the sky before he answered "Because, It wasn't your time to know yet Naurto." Naruto looked at him with a confused look before the Sandaime continued. "You weren't supposed to find out about the Kyuubi until you were 18 or when you reached the rank of chunnin." Naruto looked at the man everyone called 'The professor" and frowned deeply, a hurt look on his face. He thought his Jii-san could trust him with everything and it hurt Naruto deeply to know that his Jii-san kept stuff he was supposed to know a secret.

Sandaime caught Naruto's look of hurt and sighed gently to himself. "It wasn't because I wanted it to keep it from you Naruto. It's just the opposite, It's just that I was thinking about your safety. Many people where after your mother and your doujutsu and I couldn't risk that Naruto. It's the same with the Kyuubi. Many people wanted to hurt you because they thought you were the Kyuubi and they are wrong Naruto. You aren't the Kyuubi. Just it's container. Do you understand me?" Sandaime asked while Naruto looked down at the ground and asked him

"Do I have a father out there?" If the Sandaime wasn't nervous before, he was now. He couldn't tell Naruto who his father was yet or else he would be subjecting his 'grandson' to more danger. "You have a father Naruto. I wish I could tell you who is is but I cannot." Naruto looked at his elder with anger in his eyes.

"First you keep Kyuubi and my doujutsu a secret from me and now this?! Why Jii-san?!" Naruto yelled as his eyes started to moisten again, the hurt look back on his face. "Because you are not ready for it Naruto. You're not ready for all of his enemies you'll have to face. You're not ready for all the questions you will face, knowing you won't get the answers to them." The Sandaime said with fury behind his eyes. before he saw Naruto flinch under his gaze.

His gaze soon softened as he said "When the time comes Naruto, I will tell you everything about him. **Everything**. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded and hoped that he would keep his word as his trust in the old man waned a bit. After a few minutes of silence, the Hokage said "Naruto, there is another reason I called you here." Naruto looked up at his face, his eyes still holding distrust in them as he watched his "Grandfather" take something a dark blue bundle of cloth out of his robe and put it in Naruto's hands.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion and with a encouraging nod from the elder shinobi, Naruto unraveled it and gasped in shock. "In Iruka's will, He stated that if he somehow died and you were a shinobi of Kohona, he requested to having me personally hand you his headband to remember him by" The Sandaime said while Naruto traced his finger over the metal plate in the middle of the dakr blue cloth.

"But I'm not a shinobi" Naruto said with a frown before he heard the Shinobi next to him chuckle. "For recovering and protecting the forbidden scroll from the traitor, Mizuki, I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Herby name you, Naruto Uzumaki, Gennin of Kohonagakure no sato" The Sandaime said as he looked at new gennin's shocked face. "Y-You mean...I'm a....Ninja?" Naruto asked, hardly believing the words coming out of his words. The Sandaime's laughter and smile answered for him.

Naruto suddenly jumped in the air and scream as loudly as he could. "I DID IT! I'M FINALLY A NINJA!! WHAAHOOO!" Naruto cheered as into the morning sky as the Sandaime chuckled at the boy's happiness. Ino watched as Naruto cheered and she smiled before her mind wandered back to what he told the Hokage and felt worried _'Naruto couldn't be the Kyuubi....A demon cannot show emotions....Can they?"_ Ino questioned herself before she left the two alone, a million questions in her head. Hopefully her parents could help her sort everything out about this.....She hoped they could. She really did.

* * *

X5: Well, Ino is quite confused about Naruto being the Kyuubi. It doesn't matter because the next chapter is the start of the rest of Naruto's life. Believe it! Well Catch you guys later! Remember to read and review!


	8. Explanations and Teams

X5: Well gang, it's time for another chapter. Now a lot of you guys are wondering "Why didn't the Sandaime sense her nearby?" That's quite simple. He knew she was there but he was so busy with Naruto, he couldn't do anything about it at the moment.

* * *

_Previously on "Reaper's Blood": __Naruto suddenly jumped in the air and scream as loudly as he could. "I DID IT! I'M FINALLY A NINJA!! WHAAHOOO!" Naruto cheered as into the morning sky as the Sandaime chuckled at the boy's happiness. Ino watched as Naruto cheered and she smiled before her mind wandered back to what he told the Hokage and felt worried 'Naruto couldn't be the Kyuubi....A demon cannot show emotions....Can they?" Ino questioned herself before she left the two alone, a million questions in her head. Hopefully her parents could help her sort everything out about this.....She hoped they could. She really did._

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter eight: Explanations and Teams_**

Ino walked inside her house with a blank expression on her face. Even after the long walk back, her mind was still on finding out Naruto's secret...Or the Kyuubi's secret? She was just confused. She then walked past the kitchen only to see her mother and father speaking to each other. Ino walked inside of her kitchen and sat down in between her mother and father and gave a deep sigh.

Her parent's stopped talking and looked at their daughter as if to say "What do you want?" Ino cleared her throat and told her parents what she heard during Naruto and the Hokage's talk. When she was finished, her mother and father had a look of clear disbelief. After a few moments of silence, Inoichi stood up and kneeled in front of his daughter and asked "How did the Hokage not sense you there?"

Ino shrugged and simply replied "I don't know but I kinda wish he did." Inoichi gave a soft sigh before he looked at her platinum blue eyes and asked "Do you think Naruto is a demon, Ino?" Ino looked into her father's eyes and opened her mouth to give him the answer but closed it again. Did she think Naruto was a demon? From all the stories she heard about demons, They were depicted as an evil, Moraless, lying, selfish and very ugly (This is Ino you guys) group of monsters but Naruto was kind, caring, selfless and even though she wouldn't admit this to anyone but she thought he was cute but could it all be a lie?

"I don't know" Ino said, a sad sigh escaping her lips. Her mother and father locked eyes for a quick second and with a nod from her husband, Yuki walked out of the room, only to come back with a kunai and a scroll. She gave the scrolls to Inoichi and then sat down behind him to listen and watch what he was about to do. "Ok Ino. What are these items?" Inoichi asked as he watched Ino roll her eyes and say "It's a sealing scroll and a kunai. What does this have to do with Naruto being a demon or not?" She asked while her father smiled.

"It has everything to do with Naruto and whether or not he is a demon." He replied before sealing the kunai into the scroll. "Now Ino, what is this?" Inoichi asked as Ino felt anger slowly build in her blood.

"It's a scroll Tou-san. What does this have to do wi-" She didn't get a chance to finish because her father lifted up his right hand as if to tell her to "Shut up and let me continue". Ino rolled her eyes and obeyed her father only to have the scroll thrown in her face. It was thrown hard enough to knock her backwards out of chair and smack dab in the middle of the empty door frame that connected the kitchen and living room together.

Yuki gasped and ran over to her daughter who was sprawled out on the ground. After thirty minutes of trying to wake her up, Ino woke up only to give her father a harsh glare. "Why did you hit me with that scroll?!" Ino asked/yelled while her father looked at her with an 'innocent' look on his face.

"Scroll? I hit you with a kunai, not a scroll. Maybe you should get some glasses sweetheart" Inoichi said before ducking the scroll he had just thrown at his daughter thirty minutes ago.

"I don't need glasses. Just because the kunai is sealed within a scroll, doesn't mean that the scroll.....Is a kunai" Ino said before a look of realization formed on her face. Inoichi smiled as he nodded at her. clearly happy at how fast she caught on.

"I get it now Tou-san, Naruto is like the scroll and the Kyuubi is like the Kunai. even though one is sealed inside the other, they aren't the same" Ino summerized as Yuki smiled and nodded in approval. She suddenly leaped up off the ground and hugged her tou-san and whispered "Thank you." Inoichi nodded and hugged her back before pulling her away with a serious look on his face.

"I'm glad I could help Ino but there is something else you must know. The truth about Naruto and Kyuubi is a S rank secret. If you tell anyone about this, You could be put to death. Do you understand the seriousness of this secret?" He asked as Ino looked at her father in shock. If she told anyone about Naruto's secret, she would be put to death?

Ino then swore in her mind and to her father that she would never tell anyone about Naruto and the Kyuubi. Ino smiled at her mother and father before giving each of them a kiss on the cheek before leaving her house to search for Naruto. Inoichi then stood up and turned his head to the corner and asked "Was that satisfying enough, Hokage-sama?" a light chuckle was heard before the Sandaime stepped out of the shadows with a smile on his face.

"It was. Thank you for talking to your daughter about this, Inoichi-san" The old Hokage said as Inoichi thought _'It was either tell her or it would've meant her death'_ with a bitter tone. Yuki bowed towards the Hokage and asked "Hokage-sama? Would you really have had to kill her if she told anyone else other than us?" The Hokage with a frown nodded his head and walked towards the female Yamanaka and said "What she did today was very treasonist Yamanaka-san, Had I not have been busy with Naruto-kun, she could've very well not have come home. I am glad that wasn't the case."

Yuki hide her gasp of shock as did her husband. The Hokage nodded his head and bid the two goodbye before he grabbed a kunai adn stabbed himself. The two Yamanaka stood in shock before sighing in relief as the Hokage disappeard in a plum of smoke. (Meaning that was a Kage bushin that was with them. The real Hokage is still with Naruto)

**_With Ino_**

Ino began searching everywhere for Naruto. She knew he wasn't ontop of the Hokage Monument because she had check there first, only to see him gone. She was currently at Ichikaru's ramen shop, asking the head ramen chef, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame about if they had seen them. They told her they haven't seen him at all that day. Ino thanked the two and walked out of Ichikaru's and sighed to herself before heading out to search for him, Not knowing that had she stayed for another ten minutes, Naruto would be entering the ramen shop with a huge smile on his face.

She had searched everywhere imaginable to find the other blond until the sky darkened and shined with millions of stars in the sky. Ino knew she wouldn't find him now so she simply sighed and returned to her home, a dejected look on her face. She ignored her mother and father and went straight to her room, locked the door, changed into her pajamas and laid in the bed, hoping she would be able to talk to him tomorrow at the academy.

**_The Next Day: The classroom_**

(Song: Persona 3-Want to be close )

"Where is that baka?" Ino asked her one of her best friends, Nara Shikamaru as she tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. There's only a few minutes left for class to begin and Naruto hadn't showed up yet. It was honestly pissing her off to extreme levels.

"How should I know, I'm not hsi mother, am I?" Shikamaru asked with a frown on his face before Ino had hit him upside the head for the comment which deepened his frown. Choji chuckled while he ate his chips at his friend's antics. "Troublesome. Why are you so worried about Naruto anyways? He's a big boy. He can watch after himself" Shikamaru drawled out only to scowl when he was hit again. "I know that but it is something of importance" Ino said before she felt someone watching her.

"You've been looking for Uzumaki-san? Is something wrong" a calm voice asked with a hint of intrest. "Yes Shino, I haven't been able to find him since he stayed over yesterday" Ino covered her mouth, accidently letting that last part slip out. Shikamaru and Choji looked at her in shock. She felt her face heat up as she heard one of her friends laughing at her.

"Man, Akamaru, Who knew Ino and Naruto were like tha?" Kiba Inuzuka asked as a small puppy 'arfed' in response. Kiba grinned and laughed louder, only to only to be quieted by a glare from Ino. "It's not like that!" Ino yelled as Kiba laughed some more. "He was hurt yesterday night and dad bought him over so he could heal" Ino said before his laughter stopped.

"Naruto was hurt last night? What happened?" Kiba asked as a hint of worry was in his voice. Despite the fights they get into, He and Naruto were friends and he looked after the blond haired kid since they were kids along with Choji and Shikamaru who had equally worried looks on their faces. Ino sighed and told them that it was Naruto's right to tell them, not hers.

The three looked at her in shock. Ino never kept a secret and when she was told one, she was the one gossiping around the entire town about it but for her to keep what happened to Naruto a secret, it had them scared and worried. Before Shikamaru could ask a question that would've gotten him slapped by the blond yamanaka, The door opened and a man in his mid fifties with long black hair, a long black robe, Pearl like eyes and a weirds green seal on his head walked inside and held the door open.

The kids sighed as they watched a girl walk inside gracefully with midnight blue hair, cold lavender pearl like eyes, black pants, blue sandels, and a open white jacket with a black skin tight shirt on under it. She looked over at the man holding the door and said "You're dismissed" The man gave a deep bow before whispering "Yes, Hinata-sama" and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Hinata sat down at her seat, refusing to look at anyone except the blackoard. "Hey Hinata, why are you so late today?" Kiba asked, trying to strike up a conversation only to recieve silence in return. "So, where have ya been? it's been so long since we hung out with each other" Kiba said.

Still silence.

Ino shook her head as she watched Kiba continue to try and fail to get the Hyuuga to talk. Finally when Kiba was about to open his mouth, a cold voice calmly said "Please refrain from speaking to me Inuzuka-san or I will be forced to incapacitate you for the rest of the month." Kiba then backed away and sat in between Ino and Shikamaru, knowing all to well that Hinata will back up what she said.

After a few minutes, much to Ino's delight, Uchiha Sasuke walked into the room and much to Ino's dispair, Her ex-best friend Haruno Sakura was behind him step by step, pestering him for a date only to recieve silence in return. Ino felt a smile wash over her face as she watched her crush sit down a level below them.

Thinking quickly, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear that she had missed him, making Sakura angry in the process. The three boys sighed helplessly as a fight blew out over the last Uchiha and they sat on the sidelines and watched as screaming match grew louder until a fight broke out. The fight grew so large that Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and to their surprise and relief, Shino, had to pull the two girls apart. Shikamaru and Choji held Ino back while Kiba and Shino held Sakura back. When the two calmed down, they sat beside Sasuke, putting him in between the two girls pining for his affection.

After waiting thirty more minutes, Naruto finally walked into the room with a sad smile on his face. He was glad class hadn't started yet because he really needed the rest after staying up all night, still upset after everyhting he had been through.

After waiting thirty more minutes, Naruto finally walked into the room with a sad smile on his face. He was glad class hadn't started yet because he really needed the rest after staying up all night, still troubled about The Sandaime's lack of trust. Kiba grinned, noticing Naruto's hiate-ite on tied around his arm and decided to tease his blond haired friend. "Hey, aren't real shinobi supposed to be in here?" Kiba asked as Naruto looked up at him.

With fire in his eyes, Naruto shouted back at him"Don't you have glasses, Dog breath? The Hokage himself gave me this" Naruto said as he pointed at his hiate-itewith a smile on his face. "Troublesome. He's just kidding around Naruto" Shikamaru said while he looked at Kiba with a gaze that said "Just shut up and leave it alone". Kiba rolled his eyes and frowned at the Lazy Shinobi and said "I'm just having fun with him Shikamaru, he knows i'm kidding around" Kiba said with smile before walking down and meeting Naruto with a high five.

"Ino said you were hurt last night, you feeling better?" Kiba asked with a hint of concern in is eyes. Naruto nodded and patted Kiba's shoulder as he thought _'Maybe I should speak Ino later on.'_ Kiba smirked and shrugged his head at Ino's direction with a grin. Naruto tilted his head to the side only to see Ino glaring at Sakura while cultching Sasuke's left arm.

Naruto then heared Kiba talking to him while he stared at Ino. "She's been waiting for you all morning. *Looks back at Ino then turns back to Naruto with a sigh* Well before Sasuke waltzed into the room" Kiba finished speaking before punching Naruto softly in the arm. Naruto without even thinking, punched Kiba back with the same force Kiba had punched him with.

While the two began to clown around, Naruto felt someone staring at him while his back was turned and immediately turned around, Only to see Hinata just staring at the blackboard. Naruto told Kiba told pause on their rough housing for now so he could speak try and talk to Hinata. Kiba warned Naruto that she seemed in to be angry which was normal for her but lately, she's been in a mood that was uncharted.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Hinata and gave her a foxy smile. "Hey Hinata, What's up?" Naruto asked cheerfully only for silence in return. Naruto frownd before placing another smile on his face and began a one sided conversation with her and just like Kiba, he was met with silence until after ten minutes of talking, Hinata stared coldly at Naruto and repeated what she had told Kiba earlier on and for emphasis, she activated her Byakugan to add more menacing features to her threat.

Naruto just stared back at her defiantly, a smile playing on his face. Hinata suddenly stood up and walked away from Naruto and sat at another desk, deactivating her Byakugan. Naruto sighed while looking at the Hyuuga with a sad look in his eyes. She used so sweet and caring but every since last year, she had changed over night. She went from kind, caring and sweet to cold, heartless and dark just like his sworn rival, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto looked at Hinata one more time then turned around only to bump into the mad face of Yamanaka Ino. "Do you know I looked for you all over town yesterday?!" Ino yelled as she poked Naruto hard in the chest, making him squirm slightly.

Naruto had no clue Ino had been looking for him since yesterday and honsetly, he didn't know why. He poked her right shoulder before saying "Why didn't you just check Ichikaru's? I was there all day." Ino scowled and poked him roughly this time shouting "I did check there and you weren't there!" Naruto frowned and said "Look, i'm here now so what do you want?" Naruto asked while noticing Ino's face getting redder with anger.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Uzumaki Naruto! I should be trying to make Sasuke-kun mine but i'm here trying to talk to you" Ino said before her angry tone was replaced by a softer tone which was rare for her. "I'm sorry Naruto, Look, can I talk to you after our teams are formated?" Ino asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. Naruto was rather hesitant to say yes since he thought he was going to get a beating after what had happened yesterday morning but one look into her eyes had him saying "Ok."

Ino gave Naruto a small smile and thanked him before turning around just to see Sakura hugging Sasuke. "Back off forehead! He's mine!" Ino shouted before marching over and pulled her off of Sasuke. Thankfully, before another fight began, Another one of their sensei's named Aoi Yukimaru walked inside the room and quickly broke the girls apart and sent them into opposite sides of the room. "Hey Aoi-sensei, where's Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei?" Kiba shouted/asked, not noticing Naruto and Ino flinch.

"I regret to inform you that Iruka-san and Mizuki-san are no longer with us" Aoi said with a sad smile while most of the kids in the room (except Ino and Naruto) looked at him in confusion. "Did they have a mission or something?" Choji asked while munching on his chips. "No *sighs* Iruka-san and Mizuki-san were killed two nights ago" Aoi said as he watched the entire classes face turn into confusion and sadness (except Sasuke, Hinata and Shino. Hinata and Shino were stoic and Sasuke had a scowl on his face).

"How did it happen?" Shino's calm voice rang out as he stared at Aoi under his glasses. "I'm sorry Shino-san but I cannot tell you." Shino as well as Hinata and Shikamaru noticed that his eyes flashed hatefully at Naruto before going back into it's calm, impassive look. "Now, the funeral for the two will be held next Saturday at 12:30 in the afternoon. Any questions?" The children stayed quiet and Aoi took that as a 'no' and continued.

"Now, Let us begin with everyone's new team formation. Team one will be-" Aoi continued to name each of the teams until it came to team seven "Team seven will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Darc Sanada. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" Sakura raisedd her arms in victory while Ino growled in anger. Why did Sakura get to have Sasuke on her team? Its just not fair. "Team eight will Be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai." Kiba slammed his head on his desk hard. Of all the rotten luck. He didn't mind Shino but Being stuck with the Icy Hyuuga wasn't his idea of fun but now he had to team with her? How crappy was this?

Aoi stared at Kiba and bit back a chuckle before announcing "Since team nine is still active, we will skip to team ten. Team ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji and your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma" Ino knew someone was out to get her at that moment. Not only did her rival for Sasuke's love, Haruno Sakura get him on her team, she was stuck with Choji and Shikamaru.

They may be her best friends and 'brothers' but being on there team will be nothing but troublesome as Shikamaru will looked around and noticed Aoi didn't call his name and felt a littlw worried "Hey! What about me?! I didn't get a team" Naruto shouted as Aoi looked at him with his hate filled eyes before covering it up. "That's right, D- I mean Uzumaki-san. Due to your...unique circumstanses, The Hokage asked you to meet him in his office right after we wrap up for the day. Understand?" Naruto nodded, content with his answer.

After the teams were announced, Aoi began to wrap up everything Iruka had taught them and by the time he was done, it was already noon. "Well class, that's all. Wait in this area until your senseis arrives to pick you up" Aoi said before briskly leaving the room, leaving the newly instated gennins along. "Sheesh, that guy is nothing like Iruka. If Iruka was here, he would've been a lot nicer to us" Kiba said with a frown as Shino nodded in agreement.

Since Aoi left, everyone except Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Ino were talking about Iruka's death. Naruto suddenly felt uncomfortable and left the room, deciding to go to the Hokage's tower to meet his sensei. Ino told her team that she would be right back and followed Naruto out of the room. Hinata excused herself as well and left after the blond girl, wanting to get away from her team and to see what Ino and Naruto needed to talk about.

* * *

X5: Man, my hand hurts badly but the chapter's over. If you guys are wondering why I have Hinata acting all cold I will reveal in the next chapter -winks- so relax, review and see ya later. Oh btw, Lee/Saku is still in the lead with Lee/Ten in second and Lee/Saku/Ten in third. The polls will end in three more chapters so vote! Later


	9. Spying, Senseis, Heirloom and Secrets

X5: Well gang, it's time for another chapter. Now a lot of you guys seemed worried about Hinata's new attitude. So let me clear a few things up. She was not raped nor abused. Something else happened entirely but don't fret my dear readers. Btw, Lee/Saku is far in the lead now. finish voting on Lee's pairing because the poll ends after the next chapter. Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously on "Reaper's Blood": Naruto suddenly felt uncomfortable and left the room, deciding to go to the Hokage's tower to meet his sensei. Ino told her team that she would be right back and followed Naruto out of the room. Hinata excused herself as well and left after the blond girl, wanting to get away from her team and to see what Ino and Naruto needed to talk about. _

* * *

**_Chapter Nine: Spying, Senseis,Heirloom and Secrets_ **

"Hey Naruto, wait up!" Ino shouted as she watched the orange wearing blond walking down the long road from the academy towards town square. Naruto turned around and waited for Ino to catch up to him. Ino stopped in front of the blond and hunched her upper body over and placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. After catching her breath, Ino stood face to face with the whiskered blond and began to speak before she looked around to make sure they were alone, which they were.

"Ok, Naruto. I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it. I followed you yesterday after you left my house" Ino said before looking down at the ground before saying in a whisper "I know about the Kyuubi." Naruto looked at Ino in shock and backed away from her. Ino saw panic in his eyes as he began to retreat away from her.

"Naruto, please don't run away" Ino said, the tone in her voice close to begging. Naruto stared at the blond haired girl and as much as his "fight or flight" meter was stuck on "flight", He decided to stay and hear her out. Ino smiled and thanked him for staying before explaning everything to Naruto. From her thoughts to about Naruto being the demon to her father's unique explanation and her realization. By then end of it, Ino was out of breath and Naruto just stared at her before asking in a small, soft voice Ino had never heard before.

"So....You don't think I'm the Kyuubi?" Ino shook her head and before she could confirm her answer, Naruto engulfed her in a hug, sweeping her off her feet, repeating the words "Thank you" over and over again. Ino felt her cheeks heat up as Naruto continued to hug her, not knowing that two lavender pearl like eyes were staring at the two, envy shining in her eyes.

Naruto sat her down on the ground and smiled at her. The sadness he had felt before was gone and in its place was pure happiness. At the moment, he knew he wasn't alone anymore. Ino smiled back before hearing someone call her name. Ino turned around and saw Shikamaru and Choji along with a man signalling her to come here.

"looks like my sensei showed up alread" Ino said as she turned her attention back at Naruto. "I guess I should get going. I'll catch you later, ok?" Ino asked as Naruto nodded, his smile never faultering.

"Yeah. Tell Shika and Choji I said bye to them too" Naruto whispered while giving Ino one last hug. Ino nodded and returned the hug then ran off to meet with her new team. Naruto watched the girl running towards her teammates and nodded before realizing he was late to go see the Old man. Naruto began to run to make it to the tower in time, still not noticing the eyes that stared at his retreating figure.

Hinata closed her eyes and sighed sadly, jealously filling her very being. She felt like her heart was being ripped apart as her mind replayed Naruto sweeping Ino off her feet. That's right. Despite pushing the blond further away, Hyuuga Hinata's crush for Naruto never died out. Infact, it grew and that is what scared her.

She was from the prestigious Hyuuga clan and he was a deadlast, a dobe, an unknown and one of the Jinjuriki. That's right, Hinata knew Naruto's secret. She knew he was the jinjuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune but that did not change anything. Infact, it made her love Naruto even more. Holding that burden without knowing it. suffering the abuse he has for so long without knowing why he suffered it. It made Hinata thank her mother for finding him in the rain the day she turned six years old (I'll explain it in a flashback later).

She knew it was forbidden to ever love someone that her clan didn't approve, especially a Jinjuriki but she didn't care, she loved everything about the blond haired Shinobi and that would never change but the way Naruto hugged the blond haired girl, he looked in better words, estatic. Maybe Kiba was right. Maybe the two were together and just didn't tell anyone about it.

Hinata gave a bitter chuckle while wiping tears from out of her eyes. Even if he wasn't dating Ino, why would he want to date her? She wasn't the person she was a year ago.

Hinata then removed her hiate-ite and saw the seal that her cousin wore on his forehead since he was a small child reflecting from her forehead to the metal of her hiate-ite. Hinata then threw the hiate-ite across from her and lowered her head, tears falling from her eyes.

She hated the fact that she pushed her friends further away each day but she couldn't let her anyone know of this seal on her forehead, especially Naruto. She would hid this pain she felt under a mask of coldness and uncaring. She would bear this burden just like Naruto did....Alone.

**_Hokage's Tower_**

Naruto walked inside the tower with a huge smile on his face. Despite their rocky friendship, Ino sure as hell became a close friend after this day. The same way Hinata had been a year back. Naruto shook his head, trying to get rid of such thoughts before talking to the secretary who was kind enought to let him inside the Hokage's office. When Naruto walked inside the office, he noticed the Hokage talking with two people.

One of the people had on a long tan trench coat and to Naruto's surprised and blushing face, she wore a see through metal mesh shirt, and metal mesh short shorts but thankfully she wore a tan skirt to cover the top half of her waist, blocking certain areas of her body. Naruto then turned to the other person standing next to her.

He was dressed with more traditional Shinobi attire (meaning black suit and green flack jacket), a weird kind of headband that covered the entire top of his head but had the Hiate-ite in the middle of it. "Ah, There you are Naruto-kun, I was wondering when you would get here" The elder Hokage's voice rang out, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "You wanted me Jii-san?" Naruto asked hesitantly while looking at him, still on guard. The Sandaime noticed this and sighed, knowing why Naruto did this.

Instead, he lifted up both of his hands and moved his hand ito the left in the woman's direction. "Yes I did. I have two reasons for calling you here. First, I would like to introduce you to Mitarashi Anko," Anko nodded at the kid, a bloodthirsty smirk on her face which scared Naruto. The Hokage then moved his right hand and moved it closer to the man.

"And Gekko Hayate." The man began to cough visciously, making Naruto worry about the man's health. "These two will be your senseis from this day forward" Naruto stared at the man in shock. He had two senseis now? He wondered why but then he quickly answered. "From what all the ANBU told me about you Naruto-kun, You're very stealthy and fast on your feet. Anko is one of the best stealth expert i've ever had the pleasure of knowing. She will be helping your stealth and speed."

Anko's smirk grew as Naruto squirmed under her gaze, truly scared of the woman. "And since you one of your Kioigan modes use a katana, I've asked Hayate to train you. He is one of the best swordsman in all of Hi no Kuni. He will be helping you with your speed as well and how to effectively use your bloodline's Katana." Hayate began coughing again before being able to wheeze out "It'll be a pleasure to teach you." Naruto smiled at the coughing man and then asked if he was alright.

The man nodded and before standing at attention. "Can you two wait outside for a moment? Naruto will join you two out there when we are done" The Hokage said before the two Tokubetsu jounin while keeping his gaze on Naruto. The two nodded and walked out the room. Well, Hayate walked out the room, Anko just sauntered sexily out the room. Naruto watched Anko walk out the room with a blush on his face.

He would now nor ever know why she dressed the way she did. "There is another reason I called you here today. I've decided to give you something that was originally your mothers." The Sandaime said before seeing Naruto stare at him in shock. Something that was his mothers? He wondered what it was. The Sandaime stood up out of his chair and walked slowly towards a picture of the Shodaime and Nidaime standing together and removed it.

"Your mother asked me to give this to you once your doujutsu activated" He said while he unlocked the safe and took something out of it. He turned around and walked towards Naruto with a large blue blanket in his hands. He asked Naruto to remove the blanket. Naruto complied and in gasped in surprised. In the Sandaime's arms were two Kodachis with a spiral at the hilt. Naruto picked up on of the Kodachis and marveled at how light it was. He then ran his finger up the blade lightly before putting it back in its sheath.

"Thank you Jii-san" Naruto said as he grabbed the other Kodachi and wondered how he was going to carry them until the Hokage handed him a sling with two sheaths on it. Naruto looked at him in confusion. The Hokage strapped the sling on Naruto's chest and slide the Kodachis in their sheaths on Naruto's back. "Thanks Jii-san for giving me this" Naruto said he felt his trust in the hold Hokage grow slightly. "You are very welcome Naruto." The Sandaime said with a gently smile on his face.

Naruto then walked out of the office to meet with his two senseis, leaving the Hokage alone. When he thought the cost was clear, The Hokage took out a folder and laid it on his desk. He opened the folder and sighed sadly when he saw a picture of a blue eyed, blond haired man smiling, his arm hung around a female with blue eyes and red hair.

He then looked lower at the picture and saw a red haired little girl with blue eyes, smiling along with the other two people in the picture. He looked at the picture and frowned deeply. He knew he had lost a alot of blond boy's trust when he didn't tell him about his mother, father and doujutsu but for sure that Naruto would hate him if he found out that he had a sister. The Sandaime put the picture back in the folder and began to read the contents inside of it, hoping that Naruto would forgive him for keeping this secret.

* * *

X5: Well beautiful friends, Another chapter done. The next chapter will focus around Naruto and his tests. Hayate's test first then Anko's. It'll be a real **_Test of survival_**. See you guys later!


	10. Test of Survival Pt 1

X5: Well gang, it's time for another chapter. I told you I had a good reason for Hinata to act that way. Didn't I not? Now on to the next chapter!!

* * *

_Previously on "Reaper's Blood": __When he thought the cost was clear, The Hokage took out a folder and laid it on his desk. He opened the folder and sighed sadly when he saw a picture of a blue eyed, blond haired man smiling, his arm hung around a female with blue eyes and red hair. __He then looked lower at the picture and saw a red haired little girl with blue eyes, smiling along with the other two people in the picture. He looked at the picture and frowned deeply. He knew he had lost a alot of blond boy's trust when he didn't tell him about his mother, father and doujutsu but for sure that Naruto would hate him if he found out that he had a sister. The Sandaime put the picture back in the folder and began to read the contents inside of it, hoping that Naruto would forgive him for keeping this secret._

* * *

The place Naruto was in really creeped him out. He didn't even know how he got here. All he remembered was walking out of the Hokage's office only to be here when he woken up. Naruto stood to his feet and looked around. This forest looked nothing like the forest he had fought Mizuki in and it looked a lot more.....Mysterious.

"Hey Gekko, He's finally awake." A cheerful voice shouted out as Naruto looked all around only to see that Mitarashi woman and his other sensei, Gekko Hayate. "I'm Kinda surprised really. No one wakes up that fast after getting hit by him paralysis Jutsu. But being the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune must have some perks" Anko finished while staring at the gennin, an odd glint in her eyes. "Listen up kid, This your test to see if you qualify to become a gennin" Anko said while Naruto looked at her with suspision in his eyes.

What in the hell was she talking about? He was already a gennin. "What are you talking about you crazy bitch?" Naruto said before Anko began to laugh. "I like you kid, a lot of spunk but it'll take more than that to hurt my little 'ol feelings" Anko said before turning serious. "Kid, the academy was to see if you had enough skill to become a gennin, this test is to see if you truly earned it or was it really luck that got you through." Anko said before sighing at Naruto's confused look. "This test has a a sixty-six percent fail rate. There my by a lot of gennins this year but only it's very likely that all those kids will be returning to the place they just left."

Naruto suddenly felt his stomach drop as he got what she was saying. If he failed this test, he would return to the academy. He lost the closest thing he saw as a father trying to become a gennin and now that he became one, he couldn't let his death become in vain. Naruto scowled deeply at that thought and touched his Hiate-ite, before staring fiercly at his two senseis.

"Iruka-sensei died because I wanted to become a gennin" Naruto missed the quick look of pain on Anko's face. "And now that I am one, I don't care what sick test you put me through. I will pass it, no matter what the cost!" Naruto yelled in declaration before pointing at his two senseis. Hayate smirked at his fellow jounin then at the kid before coughing slightly. "Good, Naruto. Let's hope you can keep your word." Anko said before closing her eyes.

"This is the forest of death. There are things in here that will try to kill you. They may be small like a bee or as large as a tiger, maybe even larger. I've also placed different traps inside the entire forest to make things more fun. it varies from poison to explosives. You have seven days to come out the forest alive and with this" Anko then pulled out a small scroll and handed it to Hayate. Hayate took the scroll and said to Naruto

"I will come in one of the seven days carrying this scroll. I will tell you more once we meet up, Understood?" Hayate asked before coughing again. Naruto nodded and with that, Hayate formed a few seals and disappeared, leaving leaves falling to the ground, leaving the two alone. "Your time begins now and Gaki? " Anko threw a watch at Naruto who caught it and looked at the watch. "Don't slip up or it'll cost you" Anko finished before setting her other watch then making the same seals as Hayate did, she gave him a wink and disappeard as well.

"This is going to be torture"

**_Chapter Ten: Test of survival Pt.1_**

**_Day One_**

Naruto decided once Anko left was to began setting out. He only had seven days to do pass this test and Hayate's test as well so he had to get a head start. He Began to run as fast as he could only to step on a trip wire. When the trip wire was pulled, two huge, spiked logs began to swing down towards the gennin at a fast pace.

Naruto saw the large logs and quickly rolled out of the way to dodge the logs only to nearly fall into a pit filled with poisonous snakes. Naruto stood up and jumped over the pit, nearly falling inside of it but he maneged to get himself up on the grounf and seconds after he did, the two logs collided where he was standing a few moments earlier.

"That crazy bitch." Naruto frowned as he said this. She did warn him of all these traps but he figured they were all on the ground so that means that he would have to travel by treetop. Naruto climbed up the tree and when he reached the top, he only gasped in shock then glared in anger.

All along the tree branches were shurikens embedded in them and if that wasn't enough, he saw some odd but faint purple stuff on it which he knew had to be some type of poison. Why did he think that was poison on those embedded Shuriken? Because he did not put it past that crazy bitch. Naruto climbed back down towards the ground and when he landed, he landed on another trip wire.

Naruto then knew he as he dodged multiple man made spears that shot from under the tree's branches that he had a long week ahead of him.

**_Day Three_**

Naruto sprang up from the river and shouted with joy. After hours of trying and trying with no avail, he had finally caught not one, but two trouts in the river in the forest. he made his way back onto land and grabbed a meduim stick and impaled the two trouts with it then put it over a burning tree that was caught in one of Anko's explosive traps.

He at there and waited for his fish to finish cook, turning it around every few minutes. Naruto had made a lot of progress since he began a day ago. He managed to to get burned, Skewered, drowned and poisoned and at one opint, one of those traps Anko had set out really was going to do all those things to him had he not made it out.

He once read "followed the straight and narrow path" Despite it not understanding or reading the rest of it, he decided to keep going straight because it'll lead him the way. Naruto's ears perked up when he heard a twig snapping in a bush near his orange jacket. Naruto turned around and pulled out one of his Kodachis from off of his back and slowly walked to the bush only to laugh when a small bunny rabbit popped out of the bush. What Naruto had failed to notice was the giant fox coming his way and when he did notice, it was already too late.

The fox lunged at the blond and luckly, Naruto was able to block it with his Kodachi but in the process of blocking it, he fell to the ground while trying to keep the raging fox from trying to maul him. Naruto and the fox growled at each other before Naruto placed both of his feet on the fox's stomach and used all of his strength to push it off of him.

The fox flew back and landed on it's side before getting back up, baring its fangs at Naruto who was at that point looking down at his black shirt and frowned when he noticed the fox had clawed through it. Luckly, the wound the fox gave Naruto healed. Naruto and the fox circled each other as Naruto pulled out his other kodachi and twirled them both once while the fox bared its fangs once more before they lunged at each other.

The fight between the human and animal was fierce but at the end, Naruto stood victorious with one of his kodachis in the fox's side. he pulled his kodachi out of the fox's side and marveled at his victory before he turned around and saw a small kit.

Naruto looked back at the dead fox and thought _'Was this its mother or father?'_ the small kit walked to the fox and nudged it with it's head softly then it got on its two hind legs and touched it with its paws and yipped softly before falling back to the ground. Naruto felt sick to his stomach.

He had taken this small kit's parent with his bare hands and to make it worse, the kit would be all along in this world like he was now. He felt no better than Mizuki. Naruto kneeled in front of the small Kit who had stopped laid down next to the dead fox and tried to pet it before pulling his hand back with teeth marks in it. "I guess I deserved that" Naruto said while he waved his right hand, not knowing it was already healing.

For some reason, Naruto could feel the young Kit's feelings and it felt sad, angry and scared. Angry how this human had killed its mother, sad that its mother was dead and scared abotu being alone. Naruto continued to look at the young kit with sad eyes before he spoke.

"I'm sorry for what I did to your mother, little one. I cannot lie nor make an excuse. I killed her and I feel guilty for it but that doesn't mean you have to be alone." The kit looked at him, the feeling of confusion coming washing over Naruto.

"I'll take care of you to atone for what I have done to you and your mother" Naruto spoke before feeling the feelings of fear and nervousness washed over him. "I will not let anything bad happen to you, I promise this on my life" Naruto said with sincerity in his voice as the Kit tilted his head before Naruto felt the feeling of slight acceptance come over him.

Naruto gave the kit a small smile before beginning to make it's mother a grave which took a few hours but when he finished, he promised the kittling that they will come here again to honor the fox. The kit yipped in approval before being picked up by Naruto and beginning their long treck out of the forest.....Well after they ate the overcooked fish that is.

**_Day six_**

Naruto and his new partner spent pretty much the whole fourth and fifth day escaping traps and making their way out of the evil forest Naruto now dubbed it. He looked like he was in a battle with the Kyuubi and lost. His black shirt was long gone, leaving his slightly scarred chest bare, his hiate-ite had multiple ribs and tears in it, he was missing his blue sandels, the left leg of his orange pants were ripped up from the knee down while his right pants leg had multiple rips and tears in it.

His jacket was wrapped around his waist in order to keep the small Kit in it and his kodachi were still strapped on his back. Naruto growled to himself as he walked out in a random opening at a slow pace, checking the area over for any trip wire or anything. After a few minutes of checking, Naruto removed the small kit from out of his jacket and fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

He hadn't had a wink of sleep in two days now and it was taking its toll. The Kit yelped and stood up on it's hind legs and laid its paws on Naruto head. Naruto could feel the feeling of fear coming off of the Kit but was just too tired to comfort it....Until it bit Naruto's ear. Naruto leaned up and held his ear, a tear in his eyes, "Jeez Iru\, that really hurt!" Naruto yelled while he gave the kit he know called Iruka or Iru for short. The Kit didn't have a name and after a few trial and errors, Naruto suggested the name Iruka and the Kit liked it.

Naruto felt Iru becoming sad and quickly tried to cheer the small kit up before a noise in the trees. Naruto instructed Iru to wait in the bushes while he pulled out his Kodachis. "Jeez Naruto, don't you look like hell" a voice wheezed out as Naruto turned around to see one of his new sensei's Gekko Hayate standing there before begining to hack and cough loudly, making Naruto slightly start to gag. "You should know why I'm here?" Hayate sqeezed out through his coughing as he pulled out his blade and the scroll as well.

Naruto watched as he placed the scroll on his belt and said "So my goal is to take the scroll from you right?" Naruto asked, just to go over the requirements to passing Hayate's test. Hayate shook his head before pointing his sword at Naruto, coughing slightly.

"Your goal is too not only take this scroll from me but to draw blood from me as well, by any means necessary. If you can do those two things, you pass but if I draw blood from you and you have the scroll, you will fail. If you drew blood from me but you didn'take the scroll, you fail and I don't need to say what happens if you don't take the scroll or draw blood. Do you understand those terms?" Hayate asked before Naruto nodded without a second thought.

Hayate then took out a timer and set it too sixty minutes. "You have one hour to do both of these things, understood?" Hayate asked again before Naruto nodded again. He just hoped Iru didn't come out of those bushes until after all of this is over. Hayate jumped and landed soundlessly on the ground before stepping into a kenjutsu stance. Naruto smirked as he twirled his kodachis once while he circled his sensei, thinking that this would be easy. All he had to do was strike when his sensei began to cough. Naruto had the plan all worked out until his sensei put his katana down and popped a pill in his mouth.

"What is that Sensei?" Naruto asked beforeHayate suddenly began to hack violently. The Shinobi fell on his knees and began to cough more violently before looking up at Naruto. "I-I'll be fine Naruto, This is just to make sure my coughing doesn't get in the way of this test." Hayate rasped out before continuing to cough. Naruto suddenly felt nervous as Hayate's coughing and hacking began to slowly when Hayate stood up, everything about Him changed. No longer did he have those bags under his eyes or did he no longer cough. His eyes were like a viper ready to strike without second thought. Naruto suddenly knew this was going to be alot harder than he expected.

* * *

X5: Well gang, Naruto vs Hayate is coming up next. Have any thoughts? questions? anything like that? then PM me or write them in a review and I shall answer them. Stay tuned to Reaper's blood for a huge battle and the end of the test. Read and Review! Later!


	11. Test of Survival Pt 2

X5: Well gang, it's time for another chapter. Naruto vs Hayate Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Previously on "Reaper's Blood": Naruto suddenly felt nervous as Hayate's coughing and hacking began to slowly when Hayate stood up, everything about Him changed. No longer did he have those bags under his eyes or did he no longer cough. His eyes were like a viper ready to strike without second thought. Naruto suddenly knew this was going to be alot harder than he expected. _

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven: Test of Survival Pt2_**

Naruto was worried.

He thought he would be able to catch him while he was coughing but now that Hayate took that pill, he looked stronger than ever. Naruto had to decided what he should go for first. Blood or the scroll? Naruto figured that making his Sensei draw blood would be easier than capturing the scroll so he decided to go after the hardest thing first. But before he could spring into action, Hayate spoke.

"Before we start, I must tell you something" Hayate said before Naruto stared at him, ready to attack at any second. "I will not hold back Naruto so come at me with the intent to kill" Hayate finished, his voice clearer since taking that pill. Naruto nodded before charging at the man, throwing one of his kodachis at him before jumping in the air and slashed him at a downward angle. Hayate deflected the kodachi and side stepped Naruto's attack and aimed a kick at the back of his head, only for Naruto to duck under it and attempt to sweep the Jounin off of his feet.

Hayate backflipped to avoid the attempted sweep and continued to backflip away before landing on his feet, skidding slightly to a stop as he threw three kunai at a rapid pace towards the blond who created a Kage bushin who he pulled in front of him to take the hit. The clone dispersed in a plum of smoke and Naruto saw his chance. Naruto made three kage bushins and henged them into three kunais and ran from behind the dispersed clone's smoke and threw them while he ran towards Hayate, purposely missing his Sensei and began to slash repeatedly at him.

Hayate deflected the attacks before moving to the side fluidly and ducking another one of Naruto's slashes before sweeping his leg under Naruto's, making the boy fall on his back but Naruto quickly rolled backwards and flipped himself onto his hands before vaulting himself in the air, making three hand seals before shouting"Kage Bushins no Jutsu!" thirty Kage bushins appeared in the air along Naruto and each of them pulled out there Kodachis and when the landed on the ground, they army of blonds took off running at Hayate, screaming as they came closer to him.

Hayate was mildly impressed. thirty shadow clones was no child's play to pull off but The blond did it and doesn't even look winded in this least. The leading clone jumped in the air and tried to attack Hayate with its Kodachis but Hayate moved to the side and quickly dispelled the the clone with his katana.

He then twirled his katana and deflected an intended strike of the bushin's kodachi and took off the bushin's head before grabbing a kunai from out his kunai pouch on his waist and used it to block a bushin's kodachi from cutting him and used his Katana to deflect two more bushins from striking him.

Hayate quickly used his katana to cut off both of the bushin's heads before he forcefully pushed the Bushin's kodachis out of it's hands and into the air before stabbing the bushin in it's throat with his kunai before quickly pulling it out and throwing it at a running bushin, hitting it in it's head. Killing it instantly. Hayate moved to the side to avoid and ducked an oncoming attack only to find himself rolling to the side, nearly being impaled by a kodachi.

Hayate continued to roll until he rolled himself onto his knees and used his Katana to block four kodachis. He quickly took out kunai and in one clean swipe, he cut them both in the stomach, dispelling them. He noticed four bushins running up behind him. He quickly stood up and ran towards them with his katana in his right hand and a kunai in his left.

Hayate jumped over one bushin who decided to tackle him and in one motion, he ducked and rolled under a bushin who also tried to tackle him and stabbed two bushin in the chest with his katana and his kunai. Hayate pulled out the katana and the kunai and twirled his body around and decapitated the two bushins he had evaded a few moments earlier with his katana.

Hayate then took out an exploding tag and put it on his kunai and threw into one bushin who had five bushins around him. Before the bushins knew what to do,the tag exploded, killing the bushins in one fell swoop and also killing five more bushins when a tree that was blown in half from the exploding tag fell on them.

Naruto watched in shock as he watched The jonin decimating his clones. In less than two minutes, he had taken out twenty-two of his bushins with no problem. Naruto's suddenly remembered something and grinned. He knew how he was going to capture the scroll.

He then ordered the rest of his bushins and told them the plan. The bushins nodded before jumping off the tree and onto the ground, only to stop. "So...Who's going first?" One of the bushins asked as the other seven shrugged their shoulders in unison. "I know i'm not" The bushin near the tree said as it crossed his arms like a spoiled brat ignoring his mother because she wouldn't give him any ice cream after dinner.

"Well I saw how all my brothers died out there and i'm not going" The bushin crouching on his feet said with a lot of resentment towards Hayate. The bushins suddenly started arguing between themselves about who was going to fight first. Naruto and Hayate couldn't believe what was going on. What kind of bull was this?!

"Hey! You guys are supposed to be fighting Hayate, not fighting each other!" Naruto yelled only to recieve the bird from his ow clones. Hayate sighed. He didn't know Naruto long but he knew he was the only one who would argue with himself. Hayate rolled his eyes with a smirk before he charged at the arguing blondes.

"Get on guard!" Naruto shouted before one of the clones was stabbed in the chest by the jounin. He then turned his body and grabbed his katana and in one fluid motion, he swings the katana out of the bushin and cuts two bushin straight through the middle(Not like from head to toe but from one hip to the other).

"You bastard!" The five shouted in unsion as they began to use their kodachis to slice him in two. Hayate parred their blows and managed to kill two of them before his sword was knocked out of his hands and far behind him. Hayate scowled and dodged the three bushin's blades while walking backwards, trying to get to his katana.

The bushins and the original Naruto smiked. Hayate couldn't fight with his blade. Hayate kicked one of the bushins and used his chest as a springboard but before he could reach his katana, The "kunai" Naruto had threw earlier bursted into smoke before a bushin ran out and jumped in the air before tackling the Jounin in mid air, sending the two rolling to the ground.

The two rolled on the ground until the skid to a stop. The bushin noticed the scroll on Hayate's belt and reached for it only to be dispelled by Hayate's kunai in his back. Hayate stood up shakily before seeing the bushins charging at him at a fast pace. Hayate grabbed his Katana and parried their blows again but this time, Hayate had more trouble doing so.

_'The pill's effect is going down, Just fucking great!' _Hayate thought as he moved to the side to avoid a fatel hit. He knew at this point that he had to finish this and fast before he lost. Hayate ducked under a slash and rolled behind the three clones and slashed upwards, cutting all three of the clones and dispelling them. Naruto looked at Hayate and grinned when he heard a soft cough escape his throat.

_'Kid, let's finish this now. He's getting weaker'_ Naruto heard Kassou say in his mind before nodding in agreement but before Naruto could activate his Kioigan, Kassou stopped him. _'Once we do this , we'll be one everytime you activate me. Are you sure you want to do this?"_ Kassou asked as Naruto looked down at angle in deep thought. This could really mess him up but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Let's do this" Naruto said, determination in his his eyes. _'You got guts kid, I think i'll like this as well'_ Kassou said with smirk. Naruto nodded in agreement before shouting "This is where I get serious! Kioigan: Sonic mode!" Naruto suddely felt different after he activated his Kioigan. It was as if there was a mist all around him and it was suddenly lifted away.

Everything was so crisp and shiny. He could see everything. From the tiniest dust partical to the sweat on Hayate's face and it was amazing considering he couldn't even see Hayate's face before he activated his Doujutsu. "This....Is perfect!" The dual voice of Naruto and Kassou shouted as a light blue aura was outlined around Naruto's body.

"This is where you lose future Sensei" Naruto/Kassou said as Hayate looked on in wonder. Naruto was acting more cocky but something was different next to the aura outlined on his body but before Hayate could think more on it, Naruto suddenly appeared before him and roundhoused kicked him hard in the face, sending the Jounin to the ground. Hayate looked at the gennin in shock as a cocky grin was on Naruto's face.

"Come on, don't look so shocked, You said 'Come at me with the intent to kill'. I'm just doing as you told" Naruto/Kassou said as he hoped from one foot to the other. _'He's almost as fast as Gai's student (With the weights on of course) But not as fast as me. This kid may be more challenging than I first expected'_ Hayate thought before he flipped to his feet and held his katana in front of his body. "You caught me off guard, impressive. But it will not happen again" Hayate said while biting back a cough, still trying to give the illusion that the pill is still in effect.

Naruto grinned and took out his Kodachis before twirling them once in his hands. "Oh trust me" The dual voice spoke softly before Naruto looked at his sensei, his blue kioigan glowing faintly "It will happen again. You can count on it"

* * *

X5: The true Sonic mode is in effect but how will Naruto fair against Hayate? will he be able to take the scroll and make Hayate draw blood first? Who knows? Anyways, The poll is closed and the pairings is decided. Lee/Saku is the winner. I'm kinda shocked but i'm happy as well. See you guys later and don't forget to review!


	12. Test of Survival Pt3, End Game

X5: Well gang, it's time for another chapter. This is the last chapter of the battle so enjoy the show!

* * *

_Previously on "Reaper's Blood": __"You caught me off guard, impressive. But it will not happen again" Hayate said while biting back a cough, still trying to give the illusion that the pill is still in effect. Naruto grinned and took out his Kodachis before twirling them once in his hands. "Oh trust me" The dual voice spoke softly before Naruto looked at his sensei, his blue kioigan glowing faintly "It will happen again. You can count on it"_

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven: Test of Survival Pt3, End Game_**

The wind blew over the area the two warriors stood in, their gazes locked in an internal battle of who will start this battle off first. Naruto smirked jumped towards Hayate and aimed a roundhouse kick at him. Hayate was in shock before stepping back to avoid the kick, only to find himself gliding on the ground from a roundhouse punch Naruto had given him.

Hayate rolled himself back to his feet and ducked an oncoming strike from Naruto's blade then moved to the side before he could be skewered by Naruto's other blade. _'He's a lot faster than before'_ Hayate thought to himself as he continued to block Naruto's advancing shots before being able to hit Naruto with a rib bruising kick, only to see Naruto bend his body sideways to avoid the kick.

Hayate seeing another chance, shifted his position and kicked Naruto in his stomach, sending the gennin flying back and rolling onto the ground. Naruto quickly got back on his feet and threw a kunai with a smirk on his face as he watched Hayate deflect it into the air. "Gotcha Bushin Bakuha!" The dual voiced Uzumaki shouted before the kunai changed back into Naruto's bushin and glowed brightly. Hayate could only make a few seal before the clone exploded above him.

Naruto smirked as the clone went off, knowing Hayate couldn't have been able to dodge it in time but his smirk soon changed into shock as he saw Hayate in a nearl invisible orb. "No fucking way!" The dual voiced Naruto said as he stepped back then ran towards Hayate, Both of his kodachis in his hands. Hayate smirked before he spun out of his orb and shouted

"Tsuki Shi-Rudo: fumikiru!(Moon shield: Take off!)" Hayte then hit his katana on the shield and sent it flying towards Naruto who met it head on. Naruto moved to the side at the last second and dodged the orb only for it to bounce off of a tree and hit Naruto hard in his back "What the fu-" Naruto didn't have a chance to finish his statment because at the precise moment, Hayate shouted "Tsuki Shi-Rudo:Kiraika!(Moon shield: Detonate!)" The orb suddenly exploded in a flash of light, blinding the Kenjutsu user and bathed the entire area in light.

When the light faded away, Hayate found Naruto unconscious with smoke rising from off of his unconscious body. Hayate walked slowly towards the unconscious blond but when he got towards him, He looked on in shock as he watched Naruto began to rise shakily from the ground. A soft laughter escaped the blond genin as he stared at the sky, confusing Hayate immensely.

"Looks like you lost your scroll, Sensei" Naruto's dual voice said softly as Hayate looked at him with a confused look in his eyes but then he looked down at his waist and still noticed his scroll was missing from his belt. Naruto grinned softly before he was dispelled, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. Hayate was shocked when he saw Naruto just disappear in a plum of smoke before chuckling to himself. "How did you manage to make a kage bushin and replace yourself with it during my attack?" Hayate asked with a curious tone in a slight raspy tone.

"Simple. You were never fighting the original. You were simply fighting a stronger version of the Kage Bushin." Hayate turned around and saw the real Naruto tossing the scroll up and down in his hands, giving his sensei a cocky smirk. "How did you know that would work?" Hayate asked as Naruto suddenly had a sheepish look on his face.

"I didn't really but if I could make fifty kage bushins using a bit of my chakra, then I could use half of my chakra to create a stronger one that'll last longer. Now Sensei, Let the games truly begin!" Naruto shouted before opening his hand. Hayate looked on in wonder as a blue orb came from out of Naruto's body and landed in the blonde's palm before it stretched out and took a form of a Katana. The light then shot out like shards of light before looking in shock at the blade Naruto held in his hands.

The blade was pitch black while a blue lighting bolt was etched on the blade and each second, a lighting bolt would streak across the blade before disappearing. Naruto suddenly fell on his knees, a feeling of tiredness wracked his body. "Ne, this is going to great, I can feel it in this blood of mine" Naruto/Kassou said as got back on his feet before jumping at his sensei, lighting streaking at the edge of his Sonic mode Katana. Naruto swung his blade at Hayate when he got close enough but Hayate quickly blocked the katana with his own, nearly being pushed back.

Hayate was able to push Naruto back only to quickly go on the defensive as Naruto closed the distance and began relentlessly attacking him and much to Hayate's shock, he had trouble blocking a few of them. '_His Kenjutsu has increased dramatically! How can this be?!' _Hayate thought as moved to the side to avoid a strike but ducked to avoid a strike from behind him.

He then twisted his body in an angle, allowing Naruto and his bushin to fly under and over him before rolling on the ground and jumped back to his feet, blocking the two blonds. Hayate swept his feet under the two blond's feet, effectively tripping them onto the ground which Hayate tried to cut the two but the original rolled out of the way to avoid it while his bushin was killed/dispelled.

Naruto flipped back on his feet only to bend backwards to avoid Hayate's Katana cutting him in two. Hayate quickly spun around and axed kicked Naruto in his chest, sending Naruto back onto the ground. Naruto quickly rolled to the side and continued rolling until he rolled himself back onto his feet and deflected two Kunai with his katana. Naruto growled in annoyance as he engaged his sensei in a staring contest before charging at his sensei and began to trade blows again.

Both Naruto and Hayate could feel both of their respective boosts fading. Hayate could feel the pill he had taken was nearly gone and it was his will to keep him fighting at this pace while Naruto was feeling the chakra fading from his body due to his sonic katana. The two then broke apart and jumped back a few feet, calling out their respective jutsus.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu!"

"Tsuki Shi-Rudo: fumikiru!"

Thee Bushins appeared and charged at Hayate while he hit his Tsuki Shi-rudo flew towards the bushins. Naruto did another few seals before snapping his fingers and shouted his jutsu as Hayate shouted his as well.

"Bushin Bakuha!"

"Tsuki Shi-Rudo: Kiraika!"

The explosion from the two attacks where sent the two combantants flying through the air and into the opposite sides of the the area and slamming into the ground, effectively knocking Hayate out and deactivating Naruto's Kioigan and dispelling his katana as well. The entire area was quiet before the sound of grunting and walking filled the battle torn area. The sounds soon stopped before a sound of metal slicing skin filled the air with a soft pant soon following after words.

"Looks like I win....." a voice rang out before a sound of a body falling on the soft grass.

* * *

X5: Another chapter gone. Did Naruto win the challenge or did Hayate crush his shinobi dreams? Find out next time on "Reaper's blood"


	13. Author's note

Hey guys. Yami or X5 here and I have some pretty bad news.

For the next two months, I won't be posting anymore chapters to the story. And don't say "You're giving up on it!?!?!" Because that is not the case. The reason I won't be updating this story is simply because I was in a pretty bad accident and I nearly lost the use of both of my legs. I have to go through some pretty rough training to get them up and running and even then I'm not sure I will be able to walk without a cane. I'm sorry everyone for stopping the story when it was getting good but this isn't the end of it. It will continue no matter what! So until three months! Goodbye for now!


	14. End of the the swordsman's Test

X5: You guys know I couldn't just leave you guys at a cliffhanger like that -grins- So i'll post this last chapter before I begin my rough and I mean rough Rehabilitation

* * *

_Previously on "Reaper's Blood": _

_"Bushin Bakuha!"_

_"Tsuki Shi-Rudo: Kiraika!"_

_The explosion from the two attacks where sent the two combantants flying through the air and into the opposite sides of the the area and slamming into the ground, effectively knocking Hayate out and deactivating Naruto's Kioigan and dispelling his katana as well. The entire area was quiet before the sound of grunting and walking filled the battle torn area. The sounds soon stopped before a sound of metal slicing skin filled the air with a soft pant soon following after words._

_"Looks like I win....." a voice rang out before a sound of a body falling on the soft grass._

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven: End of the the swordsman's Test _**

"You did well kid" Hayate said as he stared at the blue sky. He was drained and he couldn't find the will to get up for awhile. Yugao was out on a mission so he wouldn't expect her to find him here and the original Ino-Shika-Cho would be at the bar waiting for him in about two hours so perhaps he could rest here for awhile. He changed his thoughts back to the young blond that laid unconscious at his feet and frowned.

"Pity, I really wanted you as my student" Hayate spoke with a bit of sadness in his voice as he looked towards the blond's direction. What he said was true. He had seen the potential in the blond haired boy before and after the battle and he knew that he didn't have much time left until his death towards this odd disease he had so he wanted, no needed to pass on all of his techniqes to someone worthy and when he first met the blond gennin, he believed he had found that person and even now, he believes he has found that person but the kid failed his test so he had no choice to fail him.

Just then, he began to cough violently before leaning up off the ground and covering his mouth. After the coughing stopped, Hayate removed his hand from his mouth and sighed deeply as he noticed the blood in his hands. "Great." Hayate said as he wiped the blood on his flak jacket with a frown on his face. He knew full damn well he shouldn't have taken the pills due to it's side effect of speeding up his disease but he had to go make things more intresting during the test. Hayate stood up and walked sluggishly towards his alarm clock which surprisingly was unharmed during the battle. He picked up the clock and grinned.

"Only three minutes left. It seems like he wouldn't have passed anyways" Hayate spoke to himself as he was just about to turn off the clock when Iru climbed out of the bushes and stood up on it's hind legs to touch Hayate's left leg. Hayate looked down and noticed Iru and sat down his clock before kneeling on the ground and petting the kit who was now on all four legs. Iru looked like he enjoyed the petting until it chomped down on Hayate's hand, drawing blood from it.

Hayate quickly pulled his left hand back and scowled at the kit before he felt a soft tap on his right shoulder. Hayate turned around and looked at the blond who had a smile on his face. "Looks like I passed" Naruto said as Hayate looked at him with a sense of sadness panging in his chest. "I'm sorry Naruto, I cut you before i was bitten by this little fox" Hayate still saw that Naruto smiled as he pointed to the spot where the other Naruto laid before it was dispelled.

Hayate stared at Naruto and then at the unconscious blond before smirking to himself. "So, that was a Kage bushin? I should've known. I underestimated your skills using the kage bushin" Hayate said before Naruto wagged his finger side to side before adding "And my skills in henge." Hayate looked confused before he looked down at the small kit and gasped as it winked and then dispelled.

Hayate laughed before coughing abit. "So you had me fooled into a sense of victory before you made your strike? Very clever but explain to me this Naruto, How?" Hayate asked with a smile which Naruto mirrored.

"Well. I knew I couldn't beat you by using my speed and strength alone so I had to try and out think you. I remember Jii-san and I used to play this game called "chess" and it taught me how to strategize when in either a winning or a losing situation because things could be going your way one second then losing the next" Naruto stopped to take a breath before continuing.

"Before you took that pill, I thought I had this in the bag. I thought it would be so simply to defeat you because all you had to do to lose was cough and I would've been able to capitalize on that but after you took that pill, I was quickly at a disadvantge and I had to change that. I thought tiring you out would do it but that did not work so I decided that in order to defeat you, I had to first let the pill's ability run it's course which I wasn't sure when that would happen so I just winged it at every turn but to be honest, I doubt I would have won if you hadn't used those awesome techniques." Naruto yawned and felt his eyes closing slowly after he finished talking while Hayate just stared at him.

Hayate already knew about Naruto's unpredictablity but to use that during battle and just on the fly was simply amazing to the jounin. At that moment, Hayate could tell that this kid was going to be one amazing Shinobi. He then chuckled before turning off his alarm and said "Uzumaki Naruto, You have officially passed my test!" Naruto would've jumped in the air and cheered really loudly but he had fallen asleep after giving his explanation to his new sensei.

Hayate chuckled at the sleeping Genin and picked him up off the ground and started to leave until Little Iru had yipped, catching the attention of Hayate and waking Naruto up slightly. "Sensei, can you carry Iru, I would but I'm to tired" Naruto whispered before falling asleep again. Hayate nodded and picked the kit up off the ground and put it on the sleeping Naruto's chest. He knew full well that he shouldn't be helping Naruto pass Anko's test but he decided that the kid deserved it for the intense battle they had been through hopefully Anko wouldn't find out and remove certain parts of his body.

* * *

X5: Well gang. This is it for now. I'll catch you guys in a few months! Later!


	15. A Viper's new Test

X5: Hello my wonderful friends! It's been one months since I posted my last chapter. I'm still in rehab but I can walk a good mile now. I just have two more weeks until I'm fully healed the doctors said so I decided to give you guys a "Thanks for waiting" Chapter. So enjoy the new installment of Reaper's Blood! Oh and read the end notes after this chapter. (^-^)

* * *

_Previously on "Reaper's Blood": __Hayate already knew about Naruto's unpredictablity but to use that during battle and just on the fly was simply amazing to the jounin. At that moment, Hayate could tell that this kid was going to be one amazing Shinobi. He then chuckled before turning off his alarm and said "Uzumaki Naruto, You have officially passed my test!" Naruto would've jumped in the air and cheered really loudly but he had fallen asleep after giving his explanation to his new sensei._

_Hayate chuckled at the sleeping Genin and picked him up off the ground and started to leave until Little Iru had yipped, catching the attention of Hayate and waking Naruto up slightly. "Sensei, can you carry Iru, I would but I'm to tired" Naruto whispered before falling asleep again. Hayate nodded and picked the kit up off the ground and put it on the sleeping Naruto's chest. He knew full well that he shouldn't be helping Naruto pass Anko's test but he decided that the kid deserved it for the intense battle they had been through hopefully Anko wouldn't find out and remove certain parts of his body._

* * *

**_Chapter twelve: A Viper's new Test: Escape from the forest!_**

Naruto opened his eyes and winced at the sunlight that hit his eyes. He leaned forward and rubbed his eyes for a few seconds and let his vision return before looking around the area. His eyes then widened as he found himself on one of the highest tree branches in the entire forest. He shakily stood up on his two feet and looked down at the ground which was very far down and wondered how he got up there in the first place until his mind did a quick rewind.

The last thing he remembered was hearing Hayate saying he had passed his test and then blank spot then waking up in Hayate's arms and telling the Shinobi to get Iru then a long blank spot then now. He picked up his small furry companion and placed him inside of his torn jacket, getting a happy yip from the small Kit and looked around. What he didn't know however that there was a large, slim, grey snake slowly stalking it's way towards him. Iru saw the snake and yipped very loudly, catching Naruto's attention.

Naruto looked down at Iru in a confused manner only to hear a voice inside of his head saying **"Jump to the side, now!**" Naruto at first though Kassou told him this but he realized that Kassou's voice wasn't as dark or as evil sounding as this one but Naruto complied and with a great leap, he landed on another branch and by mere seconds after he jumped, He managed to dodge the large snake that nearly ate him and little Iru.

He landed on another tree branch and with great difficulty, he avoided plummiting to his death by mere inches. When he got himself steady, he looked back at the snake who was now recoiling after hitting it's head on the tree and turned back around to see Anko on a higher branch, clapping slowly as if she was impressed. "Very good Gaki, I'm impressed that you managed to dodge Kohana (It means swift but I can't remember in what langauge) but I doubt you'll be able to do it again."

She said with a right eyebrow raised slightly in amusment while Naruto and Iru growled at the snake summoner but she went on talking, as if she didn't hear it. "You passed Hayate's test. That takes some skill but you passing his test doesn't mean shit to me gaki. what really matters is if you pass my test. Now i'm adding a little something to my test since you're so close to the exit. If you can escape the forest with the scroll and keep yourself from becoming Kohana's lunch then you pass."

Naruto grinned to himself, that sounded simple enough. Wait, did she say he had to have a scroll? He already hade the scroll from Hayate so maybe that's what she meant but then again, maybe he should check.....Just in case. "You mean Hayate's scroll from his test, right?" Naruto's jaw fell to the ground when Anko shook her head, a creepy smile etched on her face.

"Sorry kid but the scroll is on the snakes belly" The minute after Anko had said that, the large snake rose up from the ground and Naruto narrowed his eyes to gether and growled when he barely noticed the small scroll tied onto a long rope that stretched around the snake's body. He swiftly turned his head to her leaning figure and shouted "You crazy bitch! I should've known you would have something up your sleeve!" Naruto yelled with a pissed off look on his face which she returned with a crazed smile.

Behind that crazed smile however was a sea of anger, sadness and pity that was waiting to spill out of her and as she stared at the blond haired boy, These emotions went haywire. She was angry at the fact she had lost her love the night before and she was in rage after finding out that she would have to teach the very reason her Love had died for.

She wanted to hurt him, She wanted to kill him. She wanted to hurt him in EVERY way. She just wanted him to feel the sorrow that was forever etched into her soul but at the same time, She understodd why Iruka had saved this boy at the cost of his life. Everything he had spoken to her about the small blond was true. He was brash, straightforward, truthful, humble, mean and kind all at the same time. He Also had a ton of potental in his body and by beating Hayate, he had certainly proved it.

But there was something she could see even if Iruka hadn't told her about him. She could see the lonliness in his eyes. The very same lonliness that she has had since she was betrayed by Orochimaru and since she found out Iruka had died. Besides, if she killed the gaki, The Hokage would have her killed and then Iruka would kill her as well when she saw him again and as much as she hated to admit it, she still had her promises to keep to her dead lover. She then realized that if somehow did pass her test, She could make him suffer for it but also she knew he could become the shinobi her Iruka-kun knew he could be.

And for that second before she disappeared in a flurry of leaves, she hoped that he did pass her test.

* * *

X5: Ugh. I short chapter. I hate doing that to you guys but don't fret none because the next chapter will end Naruto's Test arc and soon he will be going on missions including the famed mission to wave. Now I wanted to talk to you guys a few things. First off check out "Naruto One Man Team" by Ackdam. I'm telling you guys right now that it is nothing short but Awesome. Second, you guys should also check out "Naruto's True Nindo" by Kyuubi123 and Altered destines by my personal student, The Rated R Onikage. I would also like to tell you guys to check out another one of my student's Fic called "Team Hurricane" By MegamanMXtreme. Though the last two haven't been updated, I read their rough drafts and it's awesome. I want to thank everyone again for waiting for so long but hopefully i'll be posting more chapters for you guys. Have an awesome day. Don't forget to review either or I'll Send SASUKE after you. BWHAHAHAHAHA! (^-^)


	16. Capture the scroll

X5: Hey everyone. This is WorldWarKnight now known as BloodknightofBritannia and it's time for my return to the fanfiction stage. I've been gone due to my injuries , horrible computer crashes and a few personal things but now I am back and it's time to wrap the test arc up the rest of the story.

Now….To all my readers in attendance, to the fat guy in the corner to the hot chick with the top three sizes too small….ENJOY THE SHOW!

_

* * *

__Previously on "Reaper's Blood__: __She then realized that if somehow did pass her test, She could make him suffer for it but also she knew he could become the shinobi her Iruka-kun knew he could be._

_And for that second before she disappeared in a flurry of leaves, she hoped that he did pass her test._

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 16: Escape from the Viper, Capture the scroll!**_

"Damn you, Mitarashi Anko!" Naruto screamed out into the air as he grabbed a vine and swung to a nearby tree, barely managing to become snake food for Kohana.

Naruto landed on another tree branch and wrapped the vine around his hand so he had a strong grip on it and quickly swung to another tree to avoid the snake's powerful tail that had managed to destroy the thick tree branch.

Naruto barely was able to land on another tree branch and hid behind it. He was lucky enough to have swung farther that the snake couldn't find him. Naruto closed his eyes and kneeled on one knee, his face contorted in concentration.

'_How in the hell am I supposed to get that scroll?'_ Naruto thought to himself, hearing the large snake moving around a ways behind him. _'My Kage bushins can do the trick but the problem is that they are not fast enough…' _Naruto smacked his forehead in realization.

Why hadn't he thought of this before? He knew how he could get the speed that he needed "Alright! Kioigan: Sonic mode!" He felt his eye sight starting to change but it quickly snapped back to normal.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked himself in shock, feeling a sense of dread in his stomach. _"Sorry p-partner"_ he heard Kassou's faint voice inside of his head.

"_I'm still a little w-weak from out fusion during the b-battle with Gekko"_ Naruto could tell that Kassou really felt guilty for not being able to help him but the more Naruto thought about it, the more something occurred to him.

In this rather short time, he had come to rely on Kassou's speed. He used it in his short battle with that man known as Kuroi and then again when things got too tough during his battle with his new sensei, Gekko Hayate.

Naruto couldn't feel more ashamed of himself. Kassou may be his Dōjutsu but he was also his friend and Naruto never used his friends for his own selfish needs. Naruto decided that he would no longer rely on his friend's power. He would fight with his own two hands from now on, only using his Dōjutsu when he had no other choice.

'_Just rest up you lazy bastard, I'll handle this myself' _Naruto said with a smirk on his face. Despite the insult that was thrown at him, Kassou was very impressed with his new container. All of his former users would just abuse his power without letting him rest, often resulting in their deaths because he couldn't draw enough power to activate their Dōjutsu.

But luckily for him, Kushina and Naruto thought of him first instead of forcing him to continue on and that made him truly grateful. _'Looks like I lucked out twice with Kushina and Naruto….They won't abuse my power like all of the others' _Naruto could feel Kassou's weak smile in the back of his mind and that made Naruto himself smirk.

"_Alright then s-squirt, you're on your o-own now. Kick that overgrown snake's a-ass"_ _Kassou_ said before his link with the blond boy was cut off. "I plan too" Naruto said before taking a deep breath and making twenty Kage Bushins.

Before Naruto could make his plan, he took little Iru out of his jacket and Naruto ordered the kit to stay there so he wouldn't get hurt with the suicidal plan Naruto had planned.

Iru yipped and after a small pat from his owner, Iru jumped down on a branch below them and slowly jumped from branch to branch until he was firmly on the ground. Naruto looked down at Iru and gave the kit a small smile before looking at his clones and began to tell them of his plan. _'Alright you dumbass snake, time to play Kansas City shuffle.'_

Kohana looked frustrated….well would have it could make the facial expressions. It had been looking for that small blond runt for over ten minutes now and it really wanted to return to his realm where he could watch all of its little children like it promised his wife.

'_I swear if this little runt doesn't show himself soon, I'm going to just trash this forest and eat him who-' _The Viper didn't have a chance to finish its thought due to being blindsided by a kunai, thrown by the blond runt it was just threatening to eat just seconds ago.

"Come on you overgrown garden snake! Come get me!" Naruto shouted before swinging off. The snake slithered after Naruto quickly, wanting to eat the runt due to the small insult he and thrown at it.

Naruto landed on the farthest branch from the charging snake and shouted "Bushin Bakuha!" Just then, two loud explosions rang out and the two trees that stood across from each other fell down, right onto the snakes tail and lower stomach.

The snake hissed out in pain before seeing two blond, tattered orange wearing runts coming towards him. They swung on each side of him and when they did, Naruto simply smirked and covered his eyes with his hiate-ite before shouting "Let's hope this works! Bushin Bakuha: Eikoudan! (Exploding clone Technique: Flash bomb!)"

The clones started to glow brighter until the entire area was bathed in a pale gold light. Kohana didn't know what had hit him. When the light died down, Naruto put his hiate-ite back on his forehead and smirked as he saw the snake thrashing wildly at the pain.

"Bushin Bakuha: Eikoudan, success!" Naruto shout happily with a wide smile before he turned serious again. Naruto then ordered five more clones to destroy the three trees around the snake to stop its thrashing. The clones nodded and swung to the trees that Naruto pointed out and with a shout of "Bushin Bakuha!" the clones exploded and each of them fell on the snake, stopping its thrashing.

Naruto simply smile and jumped from branch to branch until he was on the ground. He waltzed up to the downed snake and maneuvered himself through the large fallen trees and grabbed the scroll. "Easy as eating twenty three bowls of ramen" Iru ran up to him and hopped back into Naruto's torn jacket with a "yip" and snuggled into it. Naruto smiled and began to walk off, successful in his scroll capturing. As Naruto tossed the scroll up and down, Kohana hissed in anger. Not only was it blinded by the runt, it was trapped under all of these fallen trees, helpless as a rat.

It then decided that once it regained its eyesight, it wasn't only going to hurt the runt, it was going to hurt the runt until he begged it to eat him. It then noticed that it could see the faint outlines of the trees that were all around it. _'My eye sight is returning….I'll let my tasty morsel think he has won for now….Then I will strike and I will enjoy every minute of it!' _

* * *

X5: Wow. Kohana is a very prideful/angry snake. Will it get its revenge? Find out next time on Total…..DRAMA…..ISLAND! –Awkwardly looks around- Sorry….I've been thinking a lot about that show lately. Well, read and review!


	17. The Raging Viper

Naruto: So Lee, How long do you think we have to wait?

Lee: I don't know –Stares at an unconscious X5- Another hour at least.

Naruto: I guess we should do the chapter this time around.

Lee: You can do this chapter Naruto-san, I'm going to get something to eat.

Naruto: Alright. Lets see were we were last time.

_

* * *

__Previously on "Reaper's Blood__: __Kohana hissed in anger. Not only was it blinded by the runt, it was trapped under all of these fallen trees, helpless as a rat. _

_It then decided that once it regained its eyesight, it wasn't only going to hurt the runt, it was going to hurt the runt until he begged it to eat him. It then noticed that it could see the faint outlines of the trees that were all around it. 'My eye sight is returning….I'll let my tasty morsel think he has won for now….Then I will strike and I will enjoy every minute of it!' _

* * *

Naruto: -sighs- great…Now…To all of those in attendance, to X5's new student, to the awesome group of pals that reviewed this story and to that hot girls next to me –Ino and Hinata blushes then looks at each other and glares- Time for the next chapter of Reaper's Blood!

Ino and Hinata: –still glaring at each other with a frown- Enjoy the show

* * *

Naruto: **_Chapter 17: The Raging Viper _**

(Naruto's POV)

How lucky was I right now?

I had successfully completed Hayate-sensei's mission and now I just completed that psycho Snake Bitch's mission as well and did I mention that I did this back to back?

Now, with little Iru sleeping in my jacked up jacket, I was all alone, walking in the forest of death and to be honest, I can now understand why they named the forest the name.

I encountered many traps, huge animals that was ten times my size and nearly dropped to my death a few times but I guess in the end, it was worth it. I wonder if you're watching up there Iruka-sensei….And I hope you're proud of me.

(A/N (Naruto): Gah, I'm going to make myself cry if I continue to type like this. I better continue.)

I walked a long ways down the barren forest in confusion. I guess I was so used by all of the booby traps and the huge wild animals that without them, it seems odd….Almost lonely. I quickly looked at the sky and noticed two things.

One: There was a small tower in the distance so I guess that's where the end of the forest is so I'm almost done and Two: The sun started was setting

Now, I don't really know how many days it's been since Hayate and the crazy bitch Mitarashi dumped me in this screwed up place but I knew I needed to get to that tower fast or I might fail this test and there is no way in hell that I will let that crazy bitch win and send me back to the academy!

At this point, I was dashing through the forest at such a speed that I wouldn't be surprised if I made it to the tower in the next twenty minutes. As I ran, I could see the tower getting bigger and bigger, signifying to me that I was getting closer to the end but at that moment where I thought I had passed, I heard something that made me stop cold in my tracks.

**"YOU FOOL! GO TO THE SIDE!**

Obeying the evil voice in my head (A/N (Naruto): I hear voices in my head, they talk to me, they understand, they talk to me….Sorry) I rolled to the left, and was quite glad that I listened because not a second later, That large snake um…Kohana I think that crazy bitch Mitarashi called it had suddenly charged right past me.

It slowly slinked its way towards the sky and stared down at me ominously and simply said "You're dead Gaki" while narrowing its eyes. I took a step back with a horrified look on my face. I can totally understand humans saying that they want me dead but a snake two hundred times my size? That's insane! But being me, I opened my mouth and made it a lot worse than it already was. "Fuck you overgrown garden snake!"

The Snake hissed and reared its head back before whipping forwards to try and eat me whole but I rolled away from it and once the snake slammed into the ground but it bounced back towards me. I managed to leap above it and onto a tree branch but I did not stay there long.

I had to jump on another branch due to the snake smashing its head through the branch and coming right at me. Thinking quickly, I formed a Kage bushin and told the clone to toss me in the air as high as he could. The clone nodded and quickly tossed me into the air before it was dispersed by the snake.

The snake continued to try and catch me but each time it got close enough, I made a clone and had him throw me high to the high until I was out of its reach. What I didn't expect however was his tongue shooting out from its mouth and wrapping itself around my ankle and pulling me down to my death but what the snake didn't realize was…..I wasn't the real Naruto. I could feel the immense chakra flowing throw my body as I got closer to the snake and by the time I was nearly face to face, I was going to blow at any second.

"Any Last Words? " The snake said….Well I think he said as I was painfully near his mouth. I gave a bitter sweet smirk and said "Boom!" That's when all of the chakra released itself from my body and I exploded into nothing more.

(Fast forward)

"Wait a second Naruto!" Ino shouts with a vengeance, interrupting my story. I was currently sitting in the Yamanaka home with Team Ten, Ino, Chōji and Shikamaru along with their parents, the Original Ino-Shika-Cho and their wives. "What is it Ino? I was getting to the best part" I whined with a sad foxy pout on my face.

I couldn't help but smirk mentally as a saw a shade of pink run across her cheeks but as quickly as it was there, it disappeared when she shouts "When did you make a Kage bushin and how do you know what it went through?"

I gave Ino a smile and noticed that Chōji and Shikamaru (despite trying to look uninterested) were interested as well at how I knew this. I gave them all a smile and said "I had already made the Kage Bushin way at the beginning of my test and as for the second question…. I learned during my battle with Hayate-sensei that whenever one of my clones dies, I get their perspective of things. Like if one read an entire book and dispelled itself, I would automatically get that information back so it was like I read the book. It's kinda hard explaining" I decided to finish with a sheepish look on my face but it seems that everyone got the gist of what I was saying so I decided to continue.

(Rewind and play)

I stopped my pace and looked back at the explosion my clone had made and said a soft prayer for it. Despite it being my clone, I showed it respect like everything else in this world, including my very large and scaly opponent who was yelling and thrashing in pain. I truly felt bad for putting it through that but right now, I had to finish this test. I turned back around and continue to run.

If the snake followed me then I was screwed. Why you ask? Think about everyone, I used all of my ideas during our last little bout and I was completely exhausted from it. I barely had enough to pull off that trick.

I mean come on, doing three forbidden Jutsus back to back to back earlier and then doing another risky move like that while being weakened can exhaust anyone and I'm no exception so in short, I was shit out of luck and jolly well fucked if it caught up to me.

As I continued to run, the snake was roaring out "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Yeah….I have that effect on any living thing. I leapt onto a vine and started to swing farther and father away but I did something that alerted the snake to my position. As I was grabbed the vine, It turned out it was a garden snake and it bit me!

I screamed so loud that my voice echoed throughout the forest. As I fell to the ground face first, I heard something huge coming this way and I managed to scramble to my feet and darted off towards what I hoped was the exit to the forest. I could faintly hear the snake charging as fast as it could behind me, roaring out, "YOU WON'T ESCAPE…MY WRATH!"

I couldn't help but to grin as I continued to out run the vicious snake but I knew this couldn't last forever. The snake was getting faster and more agile while I was getting slower and sluggish.

I couldn't keep this up anymore. I had to out maneuver it somehow while I had this huge advantage or else not only would I fail my test, I would end up snake food. That's when I decided to become the trickster I always was. By this time, I could see the raging snake trailing behind me, blood dripping down its face where its left eye _used _to be and started to panic. "I'LL GET YOU!" The snake yelled out, going faster than ever before.

I made the familiar cross sign with my fingers and shouted "Kage bushin no Jutsu!" And grinned a bit when two clones appeared next to me, running at my side. "What's up Boss?" The two clones asked me as we continued to run from the snake that was closing in on us at each second.

The three of us then switched our positions rapidly then with a burst of chakra, we all dashed in different directions. I went right while my first clone stayed straight and the second went to the left. I thought that would've worked but the snake wound up following me.

I don't know if it was by sheer luck or it just knew but I was boned. Just at the moment, I saw a vine hanging a little while ahead of me so when I got near it, I jumped just as the snake was about to swallow me whole. I grabbed on and thanks to my momentum, the vine snapped and I was sent flying through the air like a freaking hawk.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUUUUUCK!'_ I screamed through my head as I started to fall down back into the deep, dark forest. I knew the snake had saw me soaring through the sky and I knew that it would be waiting for me once I landed so I had to think of something and fast!

I fell back into the forest and tried to grab onto anything I could as I plummeted to the ground but lucky for me, I managed to grab a loose vine and slide all the way to a tree branch and sigh in relief….before going insane over the pain I had in my hands. I blew on them constantly until the pain slowly went away.

I then took the time to look around the place. It was simply magical to say the least. The fireflies where sparkling everywhere, the multi-colored flowers where flowing gently against the wind and the waterfall near the tree I landed in was simply breathtaking. And the stars in the sky were very bright on this night.

It just made everything so….Beautiful. "Wow" I said to myself as Iru's yipping suddenly caught me off guard. I had truly forgotten that he was with me. I kneeled on the ground and took him out of my torn remains and gave him a pat on the head before watching him chase the fireflies that were flying around.

I couldn't help but smile but remembering the snake and test, the smile was wiped off of my face. I then fell to the ground with my eyes closed, no longer being able to keep my exhausted body standing up, no matter how much my mind wanted to. The last thing I heard before I hit the ground was **"Sleep."**

**(Naruto's Dreamscape)** (he didn't tell everyone this he's replaying it in his mind)

**"Wake up…..Come on gaki…..WAKE UP!" **

My eyes snapped open as a strangled breathe escaped from my mouth. '_Where in the hell is that voice coming from?'_ I thought to myself as I looked around, I noticed a few things. One: the sky was midnight blue with red stars shining. Two: There was red water all around me and three: I was currently floating in said red water.

I turned my body around so I was facing the red water and pushed myself up so I could stand on my own two feet. "Where am I?" I yelled out, slightly nervous due to being in a place like this. "Kassou? Is this a prank or something? If so, it's not very funny!"

I yelled out again, walking around in the red water, that nervous feeling growing due to not getting a response from my Kioigan spirit. That's when I heard a small giggle behind me. I turned around while simultaneously unsheathing my kodachis, ready to strike but wound up seeing nothing behind me.

"Weird" I said to myself as another giggle reached my ears but this time, it was on the right side of me. I turned around and once again, nothing was there! This was starting to scare me.

Then more giggling reached my ears and each time I turned to the area I heard it in but nothing. It kept taunting me. That damned giggling! Finally I just fell to my knees and shouted at the sky, "WHERE ARE YOU?" Nothing…It stayed quiet as I tried to regain my breath. **"I'm right behind you"** I heard a very seductive voice caress my right ear and then everything went dark.

* * *

Rock Lee: How Interesting. Can Naruto figure out who this mysterious person is and can he pass his test before time is up and can he avoid the snake until then? Find out next time on Reaper's blood!

Hinata and Ino: See you next time.

* * *

X5: Next chapter is the last of the test arc and then we will be going into the training and mission arc. Until then, don't forget to review!


	18. AN

X5: Hey everyone, X5 here and do we need to talk. I know a new chapter of Reaper's Blood was supposed to be out this week but something huge came up involving my best friend. Every since he was little, he's had problems regarding his health and on Sunday of this week, after a years of staying in hospitals, medicines and all that...He finally passed. I knew this would happen but it still was a huge shock to me and it hurt a lot.

A few weeks before he died, he wanted to write fanfiction stories as well as his own book and I have to admit, I'm pretty jealous because I read the outline of the fanfic he was working on as well as the book and they were great (At least to me and a few others) so….. I decided that in honor of my best friend, I will write both his fanfiction story and his book in his place.

Now I know that I already have to much on my plate with Reaper's Blood but at the same time, I would love to honor my friend before myself so…I'll do all three! Tricked you guys didn't I? I know it's alot but I want it this way so please RB fans, check out my friend as well as my new fanfic _**Naruto: Legend of Team Zero**_


	19. Crimson Desires, Ending the Test

Sky: Hey everyone. I'm Sky and I'm back! –one piece of confetti lands on my shoulder- …-sigh- Alright. Um….I've been missing this fic like crazy since I first started _**Naruto: Legend of Team Zero**_and now that Rain is helping me with it, I can return to the fic I love.

Speaking of Rain, I want you guys to check out his new Fanfic called _**Unchained Memories: Testament of Root **_I want you guys to check it out now _*grabs the microphone that's hanging from the ceiling and blows some dust off of it* _To all of those in attendance.

To my fans from the fic _**Naruto: Legend of Team Zero**_ and to my friends that have waited to see an update to this fic. Let's do this right. Let's start the story!

Rain: _*Walks in to grab a few more boxes*_ Enjoy the show! _*walks out of the hideout*_

_

* * *

__Last time on __**Reaper's Blood**__: __Finally I just fell to my knees and shouted at the sky, "WHERE ARE YOU?" Nothing…It stayed quiet as I tried to regain my breath. __**"I'm right behind you"**__ I heard a very seductive voice caress my right ear and then everything went dark._

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 18: Crimson Desires, Ending the test!**_

'_Where am I?'_

'_How did I get here?'_

Those were the first thoughts that were inside of Naruto's head when he woke up. He was no longer in the "Crimson twilight" As Naruto called it. Instead, he found himself in a forest. Normally that wouldn't be odd to him but when the entire forest was colored crimson; Naruto had to file it under the "Freaky" category in his mind.

Just then, he heard some of the trees around him rustle but he didn't feel wind so he reached for his Kodachis but realized that they weren't on him. He then reached for his kunai pouch but that was missing as well.

The rustling was getting louder all around him and here he was without a weapon. _'No matter'_ Naruto thought to himself as he stepped into a sloppy fighting stance, his eyes darting wildly side to side as he waited for anything to happen.

"**I've been waiting…Naruto-kun" **A soft but seductive voice said in his ear as two arms wrap themselves around his neck. Naruto wanted to grab at the mysterious woman but he suddenly felt weak, as if the life was being sucked out of him.

_**Somewhere in the Red Forest**_

"Ugh…what hit me?" Kassou asked himself tiredly as he opened his eyes tiredly and shook his head, trying to clear up the haze his mind was in. "Where am I?" Kassou asked himself as he looked around the area he was in.

The entire sky was red like the sun was setting and the trees were also different shades of red but what really made his skin crawl was the lake and the waterfall that was right in front of him. It was deep red and so thick looking, it looked like he could walk on it and plus, it smelled like blood. In short, it was like he stepped into Dracula's wet dream.

He then looked down to notice that he was sitting on a chair with his arms tied behind the chair and his legs bound on the two front legs of the chair, bound to the chair by some type of red energy.

"Man I swear If that brat decided to prank me for not helping him escape that snake, I will be sorely pissed off" Kassou muttered to himself as he struggled to get his arms out of the energy but groaned in anger when the energy held his arms down in place.

He let a sigh of frustration escape his lips and banged his head on the back of the chair. Clearly annoyed that he couldn't escape the chair but that's when he heard someone say **"I've been waiting…Naruto-kun"**

Kassou's eyes widened in shock as he felt a cold chill running down his spine. He knew full damn well who that voice belonged too and it was one he never wanted to hear ever again.

The last time he heard this voice, he was killed in one of the most horrific ways and if Naruto was with her, then there was no doubt that he would to fall into her trap and get killed as well.

"I got to get out of here!" Kassou shouted in a panic as his efforts in getting out of the chair increased tenfold because each second he stayed there, each second Naruto was in danger. As Kassou struggled to get out of his bindings, he knocked his chair forward to the ground and with a yell; his face went right into the thick, red water with a splash.

Kassou managed to lift his head out of the smelly water and gasped in shock. In the smelly, red thick water, he could clearly see a crimson haired woman he knew was Kyūbi in behind Naruto with her arms around his neck. Like she was his lover or something.

It made Kassou sick to his stomach.

_**Back with Naruto and Kyūbi**_

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked, struggling to keep himself up on his feet but found himself slowly falling on one knee. He could hear the sultry laugh escape hear lips as fought to keep his eyes open.

"**I want you to guess Naruto-kun"** She moaned out softly into his ear, making his face heat up. Naruto found enough strength in his body to force himself out of the woman's grasp and pushed her back before turning around to face his captor but gasped out of shock.

This woman had long Crimson hair, beautiful ruby red eyes, crimson lipstick, and black and red kimono but what really surprised Naruto was the fact that she had nine long beautiful crimson tails, three whisker marks on each of her cheeks and two crimson fox ears. Naruto had no doubt who this woman was but he couldn't get her name out of his mouth.

The woman stood up gracefully and walked towards Naruto (who couldn't move out of shock) and placed her hands on his chest gently, making his face heat up more. She then put her face on his chest, listening to his heart beat and after a few moments of this, she spoke.

"**You know who I am. Don't you, Naruto-kun?" **Naruto wanted so badly to push her away from him but he couldn't. Instead, he wrapped both of his arms around her petite waist and pulled her closer to him.

She was the Kyūbi no Kitsune and here he was embracing her like she was a lover and not the thing that made his life a living hell so why couldn't he push her away?

_**With Kassou**_

Kassou growled in anger as he watched what was going on. The Kyūbi had put Naruto under her spell and he was falling for it. "Damn it Naruto! She has you right where she wants you. Snap out of it!" Kassou shouted at Naruto's reflection in anger.

Thanks to whatever the hell this is lake is, he could not only hear what the two say and see what they do but he could also hear what the two thought and all he could hear was the dark and evil thoughts Kyūbi held inside of her head and it pissed him off to no end.

"Damn it kid" Kassou muttered as he continued to watch, thinking of a way to communicate with Naruto before he fell deeper into Kyūbi's evil plan.

_**Back with N&K**_

The Kyūbi looked him in the eyes and touched his cheek so softly, it made Naruto think that she thought he was glass and that he would break under her touch and it made him blush even more.

He didn't even realize that as he stared at the demonic beauty in front of him, his thoughts of passing his test Anko had given him as well as proving the village wrong was slowly fading away and in its place, thoughts of the Kyūbi e in front of him was slowly taking over.

The Kyūbi saw that his will was leaving his eyes and it made her giddy inside. Her plan was so close to being completed and now all that there was left to do was seal it with a kiss.

As if an unknown force was pushing him (Kyūbi working her magic of course), Naruto slowly leaned his face towards the Kyūbi until his lips were inches apart from hers and with a dark seductive tone in her voice, she asked "**What's my name, Naruto-kun?"**

_**Back with Kassou**_

"No…Don't do it Naruto" Kassou said with an intense tone in his voice as he watched Kyūbi licked her lips in anticipation as their faces got closer to each other. At this point, Kassou lost his mind and just screamed at Naruto's reflection "DAMN IT NARUTO, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Praying that someway, somehow, Naruto would hear it and save himself from her plans.

_**Back with N&K**_

Just as their lips were about to meet, Kassou's voice screaming _"DAMN IT NARUTO, SNAP OUT OF IT!" _inside of his head, snapping the blond haired shinobi hopeful from what ever trance he was in.

He then realized that he was just inches away from kissing the Kyūbi and with a soft growl, he answered "You're the Kyūbi no Kitsune" before jumping backwards away from her.

The Kyūbi opened her eyes and stared at the blond haired boy before her with a look of confusion on her face. Why did he jump away from her like that? **"What are you doing Naruto-kun?"** She asked as she watched him step into such a ridiculous sloppy fighting stance that it almost made her laugh but that desire to laugh quickly vanished when he suddenly charged towards her with rage in his eyes.

She was able to predict every move with ease but she could clearly see that he had a lot of potential in that meat bag she called her prison. She grabbed his right arm just as he was about to punch her and kneed him in the stomach before placing her left hand on his chest and unleashed a huge burst of crimson chakra pulse, sending him flying through the red forest until he skidded along the ground and rolled to a stop.

Before he was able to get up however, the woman appeared in a flash and placed her right foot on his chest, keeping him on the ground.

Naruto stared up at the woman he believed to be Kyūbi and tried to pry her foot from off of his chest but it stayed firmly in place. **"Naruto-kun"** She purred out as she put some pressure on his chest, making him grunt in pain.

_**With Kassou (A/N: This is getting annoying isn't it?)**_

"Naruto, What kind of idiot would try and fight the strongest demon in existence?" Kassou asked with a sweat drop as he watched the Kyūbi put more pressure on his chest.

"**Tell me Naruto-kun, how are you going to get your revenge on the man that took your kill if you can't even escape from under my foot?"** She asked with a smirk on her face as she watched Naruto glare at her hatefully. "What are you playing at?" Kassou muttered as he couldn't help but grin when Naruto repeated what he had just said.

_**With N&K (A/N: Ugh)**_

"**Simple Gaki-kun, you want to defeat the man that not only took your rightful kill but defeated you as well but you know that you don't have enough power."** Kassou's face twisted in confusion, trying hard to figure out what she was doing.

He soon got his wish when she said **"I can give you the power you desire to defeat him and any enemy that comes your way….All you have to do is ask and my power is yours"** Kassou watched as Naruto's eyes widened in surprised, mirroring his own look of surprise. "You…Can give me the power I need to defeat him…What's the catch?" Naruto asked her, an unbelieving tone in his voice before he felt the pressure of her foot completely vanish and suddenly, he was hoisted up to his feet so he could stare the kitsune in the eyes.

"**No catch. Just ask for my power and I will give it to you"** The Kyūbi could tell that the boy she was looking at was conflicted and it made her smile. He was slowly falling to her second trap and sooner or later, he would be hers to use and the first thing she planned to do when she had him was to make him desecrate the grave of his mother and her former container, Uzumaki Kushina.

Kyūbi noticed that her wonderfully red forest was beginning to fade away and simply smiled at her conflicted prison and said** "Looks like our time is up. Remember what we talked about"** Before Naruto had a chance to say "Ok", she moved her face closer to his and gave him a short but lust filled kiss and when she pulled away, she whispered _**"Don't forget" **_Just as the light enveloped them both.

_**Kohona-Forest of death**_

Naruto leaned up from his resting spot with a gasp. He looked around and noticed that instead of the red forest he was in before, he was back in the beautiful part of the forest death. Naruto sighed faintly and laid back down on the ground, taking long deep breaths, his mind racing in thought. _'Was it all a dream?' _Naruto thought to himself as he laid there, looking at the clear blue sky.

Naruto was not entirely sure if the dream he had was real but what if it was? Would the Kyūbi really keep her word and give him her power whenever he asked it? Just then, Naruto heard a voice say _"You Idiot!" _inside of his head.

"Kassou, Is that you?" Naruto asked out loud to his friend/Kioigan spirit while he leaned up from the ground. _"Of course it's me you dimwit! What the hell were you doing talking with her? Don't you know that she's the most dangerous demon around and you go in here talking to her? And then not only that, you tried and failed to attack her! The fucking Kyūbi no Kitsune! That was the most idiotic thing you have ever done!" _Kassou shouted with an angry tone in his voice, making Naruto hold his head in pain due to the headache Kassou was causing him.

Kassou had never been so angry before but somehow, this kid had been able to get him madder than he ever was in his human life. _"And don't even get me started on-"_ Kassou didn't even get a chance to finish he rant because he and Naruto heard a loud roar coming from the forest.

Naruto looked alarmed as a roar came from all around him and quickly said "The snake!" before he darted from the spot he was sitting in and quickly scooped up Iru who was trying to catch a butterfly and quickly ran out of the forest opening.

He was lucky that half of his chakra had returned to him while he slept but he felt it wouldn't be enough to escape that thing that wanted his blood. Naruto made five kage bushins and ordered two of them to stay behind him incase the snake caught up to them and the other three to go ahead of him to see if they could find the exit to this hell he called a forest.

Without warning or mercy, Kohana came bursting out of the side of the forest and effortlessly destroyed all of the clones and sent Naruto flying into a tree back first, making him crumble to the ground. He recovered from the shock and quickly rolled from in front of the tree and jumped toward the branch of another just as the snake's head charged at the tree he was just in front of.

Kohana then shocked Naruto when it swiftly changed its direction and was heading towards Naruto, who was currently dangling for on a tree branch. Naruto turned around and saw Kohana charging at him with its mouth wide open and quickly jumped on the branch and back flipped off of it, making Kohana eat a ton of wood instead of the delicious flesh it wanted to taste instead.

Naruto twisted his body and landed on the snake's back and slide all the way down its back and leapt off of the snake's tail but Kohana saw this and quickly wrapped its tail around Naruto's foot and began to take the boy on a wild ride before launching him to a tree where Naruto's slammed back first into it before sliding down it in a heap.

"D-Damn it" Naruto gasped out in pain as he laid there but lucky for him, Iru wasn't hurt from the ride or the collision with the tree and yipped in concern for it's master who was currently coughing out blood. Naruto looked down at his companion and gave him a small pat on the head before hearing something coming his way.

Looking up, Naruto saw the snake charging for him, its fangs protruding out of its mouth. Naruto tried to get up, he really tried but that collision was so painful, it seemed like all of his energy was gone. "I…I can't lose here" Naruto whispered as the Snake drew closer, drool of its upcoming meal running down its unhinged jaw.

"I won't lose here" Naruto said with determination written on his face but no matter how much determination he had, his body was sapped of energy but when he thought he was going to die, her voice, as faint as a whisper said _**"….All you have to do is ask and my power is yours…"**_

Naruto knew would bite him on the ass sooner or later but this was the only option he had and much to Kassou's annoyance as well betrayal, he knew this as well so with a resigned sigh, Naruto said/thought _'I know I'm going to regret this but I have no choice. Kyūbi, I know you hear me so I'll only say this once.…Lend me your power to crush the enemy before me'_ For a few seconds, Naruto didn't feel or hear anything but just as the snake was going close enough to get his meal, Naruto heard the Kyūbi chuckle softly before faintly saying _**"Understood, Naruto-kun"**_ and without any warning, this unbelievable power exploded out of his body, sending Kohana flying back into the tree, uprooting it from the ground. Naruto stood up on his feet and looked at his right hand before balling it into a fist as a dark smile formed on his face.

"This power…Is Incredible" Naruto exclaimed as feeling the power of the mighty Kyūbi no Kitsune's power coursing through his veins. Little did he know, His little companion had felt the power as well and in fear of this chakra, Iru jumped out of the remains of Naruto's jacket and hid in the bushes a few feet away from his owner.

"I...Like this…Oh yes…This power…is nothing short of amazing" Naruto said to himself, a dark edge in his voice as he turned his attention to the snake that had been plaguing him since Anko's test began and with a dark, taunting smirk still planted on his face, Naruto motioned for the snake to come get him.

The Snake managed to get itself back on its belly and started at the boy in front of him with a look of anger in its eyes. It just didn't understand. Each and every time he had this human on the ropes, the human always found a way to escape his clutches but this was the last time. It was time to end this and get his dinner.

Either way, both boy and snake knew that win or lose, this was their last encounter.

It was a tense stand-off between boy and snake, their eyes locked in a clash of will and after what seemed as an eternity between them, the snake finally had enough of this stare down and charged towards the boy, attempting to ram him through a few trees but to its utter shock, Naruto began to run towards it.

With a hidden smirk, the snake saw it's chance and the moment Naruto got close enough, the snake opened its mouth and engulfed the boy whole. The snake was smirk was visible as its tongue slithered out for a few moments, savoring the taste of the boy that had caused him so much trouble.

Kohana suddenly began thrashing around with an intense pain its body slowly began to expand and with one more agonizing scream, its body exploded in a flash of light. When the light finally died down, the form of Uzumaki Naruto was seen on the ground on his hands and knees, panting very hard.

Naruto's vision started to waver as the Kyūbi's chakra slowly ebbed away, leaving him tired and weak but with a small victorious smirk, Naruto murmured "Bushin Bakuha…You damn snake" Before falling to his face first to the ground, unconscious.

_**A few hours later**_

"Hey Gaki…Wake up already"

Naruto opened his eyes at the familiar voice but he closed them again, his body still drained from using the Kyūbi's chakra as well as not replenishing his own but just as he was going back to sleep, a splash of cold water fell on his face, making him gasp in surprise while making him fall of the thing he was laying on, making him fall to the floor, face first. "Gah, what the hell?" Naruto screamed out, enraged at his rude awakening but what made it worse was that the person was laughing their head off at what happened.

"Shut up, this isn't funny" Naruto shouted out from where he was, clearly annoyed about what had just happened. With a frown, he looked up at his tormentor known as Mitarashi Anko kneeling in front of him with a smile Naruto did not like what so ever.

Anko then grabbed his right cheek and pinch it painfully, making him growl a little in pain but after talking to her a total of three times now, he would bet that she got off on his pain so he decided to suck it up and smack her hand away from his cheek, saying "Don't touch me you crazy bitch."

Anko stared at him with that smile still on her face and before Naruto knew it, his was sent flying to a tree a few feet behind him. "Ow" Naruto mumbled as he fell face first to the ground in pain, still very sore from his bout with the snake. Anko suddenly appeared before him and put her right foot on his head and laughed a bit before saying with a teasing tone "Now, now Naruto-chan, that's not how you're supposed to speak to your new sensei."

"Yeah right. I failed the test." Naruto exclaimed with a sad tone in his voice. Truthfully, he was right. He didn't complete the test, despite everything he did, he had missed his deadline and he thought that Anko came here to mess with him but what he didn't know was that while he was battling the snake, she was watching him and was impressed enough to take him on as her student despite him failing her test.

She knew that she could lie to him and tell him that the test she had told him was the fake test but he deserved to know the truth. "Yeah, you did fail the test but after I saw you take down Kohana which is a very hard thing for a genin to do but you managed to do it. I'm not doing this out of pity brat; I'm doing it because I see something special in you kid and I want bring it out" While she did tell him the truth, Anko left out the last reason she had passed him.

Iruka.

While she watched Naruto fight the snake, she saw a lot of her deceased love in the blond haired gaki and even though she didn't like the blond for being part of Iruka's death, the blond had a piece of her lover inside of him and she wanted to keep that piece. "So what do you say kid? You want me as your sensei?"

Naruto stayed silent for a few moments before a small smile formed on his face "Yeah" Anko removed her foot from Naruto's head and picked him up by his neck and stared at him before saying "I'm not going to make this easy for you. You may be my student now but you failed the test so be prepared to work your ass off."

Naruto's smile changed into a determined grin and said "I wouldn't have it any other way." He then held out his right hand and with a grin of her own, Anko clasped her hand with his. Naruto suddenly felt a small paw touch the back of his exposed leg and with a smile he removed his hand from Anko's and picked up the small fox and said "Anko-sensei, This is my partner, Iru."

Anko looked at the small kit in her new student's hands and with a curious tone; she questioned "Iru?" Naruto let a bittersweet smile form on his face as he said "It's his nickname. His real name is Iruka" Anko, despite being seriously surprised and touched at the kit's name but managed to show this. Anko hesitantly petted the small kit who immediately melted into her touch with a small yip, making the two humans smile.

_**Fast forward**_

"After that, me, Anko-sensei and Hayate-sensei went out to celebrate and starting tomorrow, my first day as an official shinobi begins." Naruto finished with a wide smile.

"How troublesome, only you would be able to defeat a snake that big, you troublesome blond" Shikamaru said with a smile on his face, making everyone in the room chuckle with the exception of Ino who was deep in thought.

Naruto stood up out of the chair he was sitting on and stretched out his limbs before scooping Iru out of Ino's arms, much to her displeasure and with a smile, Naruto said "Well, thanks for the dinner guys. I had fun but I have to get going. See you guys and thanks again for inviting me."

After hearing goodbyes and congratulations from everyone there, Naruto with Iru in his arms walked out of the house and started to go down the road until he heard someone shout "Wait up!" Naruto turned around to see Ino jogging towards him and with a confused look on his face, he waited for Ino to come to him before asking "What's up Ino?" Ino looked at the blond in front of her and with a small smile, she said "Thanks for taking up my invite to dinner Naruto. I appreciate it." Naruto scratched the back of his neck with a small blush on his face.

"ah, it's not problem Ino, I had a ball there, maybe I could come over again sometime" Ino shook her head and with a teasing tone, she replied with "What? And mooch off me and my family, I don't think so." The two shared a small laugh before staring at each other, an awkward silence ensuing.

"So…was that all you came out here for? To thank me for coming to your house for dinner?" Naruto asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Ino looked down at her feet and poked the ground with her toe and with a small blush, she said "Yeah...So…Since I did that, maybe I should go back inside?"

"Uh...Yeah"

"O-Ok then, I'll catch you later then, Naruto. Good night" Ino was going to walk back to her house but a small yip at her side made her stop. When she looked down, she saw little Iru standing next to her.

Iru yipped at her and stood on its hind legs and touched her legs, giving her the cue to pick him up. Ino took the hint and picked up Iru and then looked at Naruto who was smiling a little.

"Sorry about that, It seems that Iru likes you" Ino petted the small kit in her arms, eliciting a small yip from the small kit before saying "Of course Iru likes me, boy or Fox, no one can resist the Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto laughed loudly at this before letting a smile form on his face before asking "Then why don't you keep Iru with you tonight…If you don't mind it."

Ino gave Naruto a wide smile as she continued to pet Iru while saying "I would love to watch over little Iru but I hope you aren't using him to get to talk to me some more though who could blame you, I am the prettiest girl in the village."

While Ino said this in a joking manner, she kind of hoped Naruto was using Iru just to get to know her a little more and to be honest; she wanted to know him more too.

She always treated him so badly in the academy when she didn't know anything about him but after finding out about the Kyūbi being sealed inside of him, she wanted to know more about the blond in front of her and hopefully make up for all the mean things she did in the past. Naruto smiled at her and said "Well who knows, maybe I am doing that; I mean you said it yourself, you are the prettiest girl in Kohona." The two laughed at this since he said it in a joking manner but the faint blushes on their faces may have said differently.

"Well then Uzumaki Naruto, after we get done with everything, maybe we could have lunch or something?" The blushes on their faces were so bright at this point that they thought the other was able to see it.

"T-That would be great Ino. I'll meet you at your teams training ground then?" Not trusting her voice at this point, Ino nodded in confirmation and with small, embarrassed smile and a pat on Iru's head from Naruto, the two said "Goodnight" to each other and went their separate ways, both waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

Sky: Well gang, that's the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed 't forget to Review. see ya!


	20. OTDT

Sky: And I'm back! I'm so glad all of you guys liked my last chapter so here I am with a new chapter so get ready for _**Reaper's Blood**_! Question, should I change the name? if so, feel free to leave a suggestion with your review. Enjoy!

_

* * *

__Last time on __**Reaper's Blood**_:

"_Well then Uzumaki Naruto, after we get done with everything, maybe we could have lunch or something?" The blushes on their faces were so bright at this point that they thought the other was able to see it. _

"_T-That would be great Ino. I'll meet you at your teams training ground then?" Not trusting her voice at this point, Ino nodded in confirmation and with small, embarrassed smile and a pat on Iru's head from Naruto, the two said "Goodnight" to each other and went their separate ways, both waiting for tomorrow._

_**

* * *

**__**Reaper's Blood**_

_**Chapter 19: Of Training, Disguises and Talks **_

"Alright Gaki, today is the first day of our training. Now, I want you to make ten clones." Anko Commanded with a look on her face that would bring Naruto infinite pain if he did not comply with her command so he did so.

"That's my good little gaki. Now, today, Hayate will be taken these ten clones to teach you his sword style and how to use it with not only with your Kodachis, but with your bloodline katana as well while you and I will go one on one to see where your taijutsu stands. "

Anko's face took on a psychotic smile, scaring Naruto so bad, he turned to look at Hayate for help but to his utter shock, Hayate, along with his ten clones were nowhere to be seen, leaving the two of them alone. Anko stared at Naruto with a look of anxiousness.

Anko knew full damn well that sparring with Naruto would escalate and beating him within an inch of his life would release all of pent up frustration she's had from losing Iruka thanks to the blond in front of her but after what she had promised the Hokage earlier today, she also knew that she needed to hold back on her frustrations.

_Flashback_

"_You wanted to see me, old man?" Anko asked with an indifferent look on her face as she faced her leader who had a look of dead seriousness on his face. "I wanted to talk to you about you being Naruto's sensei. You can sit down if you want" Anko sat down in front of the Hokage's desk and said "Alright old man, what do you want to know?" _

_The Sandaime leaned back in his comfortable chair and stared at her for a moment before asking "I want to know what you think about him as your student and please, be honest." _

_Anko scratched her right cheek with her index finger and shrugged "there's nothing much to say. The kid has a lot of potential inside of that awfully short body of his." The Sandaime chuckled a little bit and then asked "I guess that's a good answer. Now, I know you're still grieving over Iruka's death and I know that you blame Naruto-kun for it. Now I want to know, how do you feel about him, personally?"_

_Anko let a small sigh escape her lips after the Hokage asked her this question and being the blunt, honest person she is, she answered with "Truthfully, I hate him. I hate him a lot. I know it was Iruka's choice to sacrifice his life for the brat but if said brat hadn't stolen that damned scroll in the first place, Iruka would still be here with me…" _

_Her bottom lip quivered as she bite back her tears that she could've sworn that had run out over her crying daily at the lose of Iruka but she managed to do it and continued. "I hate him, more than Orochimaru at this point. I know that this feeling will die someday but today ain't the day it happens but with that said…I can see that potential that Iruka spoke so highly about. The kid could become something great one day and to be honest, I want to bring him to that point."_

_Just seconds before, Anko had told him that she despised the young genin but then she turns around and tells him that Naruto had potential. He already knew this about the boy from the very start but to have someone that "Hated" the boy not only tell him this but also tell him that she wants to help him become one the best surprised him greatly but he was also suspicious about this but before he could voice these suspicions, Anko began to speak._

"_I know what you're thinking old man. "Why would Anko say something like that after saying she hated him?" There are two reasons why. One, Iruka wanted to see Naruto rise to his true potential and with me being his sensei, I want to make Iruka's dream come true and two, How can I get my revenge if he can't even defend himself against me?"_

_Now the Hokage understood. She was doing this to make Iruka proud and for her own path of revenge but at least she was going to do it when he was capable to defend himself so with a deep sigh, The Hokage stood up from his chair and looked out at the village from the large windows in his office and said "Anko, I truly understand how you are feeling but I can't have you wanting revenge on your own student, no matter how you plan on doing it. Maybe I perhaps I should remove you as Naruto's sensei." _

_After hearing the Hokage say this, Anko jumped out of her chair angered, knocking the chair she was sitting on to the ground. "You can't do that Hokage-sama! I need this more than you or anyone else could ever know! I understand how wrong this whole thing is but it's not like I'm trying to kill him or beat him while he's defenseless. All I want is justice and I'm willing to wait until he can fight me on fair ground so please? Let me do this." _

_After a few tense moments of silence, the Hokage turned around with a look of seriousness in his eyes and said "As much as I know this will come back to haunt me one day, I'll let you do this but on two conditions. One, if his life is in danger on a mission and you don't do anything to save him, your life is over the second you return to this village and two, don't let your revenge blind you to his emotions. He's human just like the rest of us and like all humans; he has his limitations on a lot of things so please mindful of that. You follow these two conditions, then I'll let you stay his sensei as well as let you fight him once I deem him ready. Do you understand?"_

_With a look of complete seriousness on her face, Anko saluted her leader while saying "I understand Hokage-sama and I promise that nothing will befall him while he is under my command." And with a nod from the Hokage, she left his office to begin her first day as a sensei to the boy she hated._

_Flashback end_

Anko watched as Naruto stepped into a sloppy boxer's stance and said to him "These are the rules; you can't use your bloodline or any Jutsu. This is a straight one on one Taijutsu fight, Understand? "

She watched as the nervousness on Naruto's face melt away into a look of excitement and determination and with a nod of understanding towards her, Naruto stepped into a sloppy boxer's stance and said "I'm ready. Let's do this Anko-sensei!"

Anko felt a strange sense of déjà vu as she watched the boy bounce around on the balls of his feet and shook her head to shake away this thought and with a motion of her hand, Naruto dashed forward and threw a straight right fist at her but Anko moved to the side to avoid it but was caught off guard by the elbow that had caught her on the cheek, sending her stumbling forward but she quickly regained control of her footing and quickly maneuvered to the side to avoid Naruto's tackle but he quickly rolled back onto his feet and charged at her again.

Anko was impressed at how fast and agile the gaki was and no matter how sloppy his attacks was, his unpredictability was enough to make up for that sloppiness but even though his movement was unpredictable, Anko was still faster than he was and quickly blocked and maneuvered around his blows until he broke away from her and backed off until there was a good distance between them.

Naruto wiped the sweat off of his brow, aggravated at the fact that he couldn't land another blow on her. He knew that in order to get at least one more blow on her was to do something drastic but what? What could he do?

His eyes then took on a mischievous look as an idea came into his head and that's when he dashed towards her and with a grin, he saw her aim a punch at his face and knowing that he could dodge it, he let the fist hit him on the face and punched the surprised Tokubetsu Jōnin in her stomach, making her skid back momentarily but she recovered quickly and caught Naruto's elbow just as it was about to hit her face and tossed him over her shoulder and into the air but he too recovered and landed on the ground and charge forward once more but Anko raised her hand to stop him, stating that this spar was over.

Naruto immediately skidded to a stop at this and pouted at her while crossing his arms. "Aw man, that really sucks" Naruto complained as he walked up to Anko with his pout still on his face and his arms still crossed.

"Stop complaining Gaki and listen up. Frankly, your taijutsu sucks. It's too sloppy and you're very slow with some of your movements but the good thing is that you are very swift when avoiding and you're able to think on your feet as well as being very unpredictable but from that last hit you got off me, you've also shown me you're suicidal and in a life or death battle, you would've died along with your opponent." Anko explained with a brief frown when she mentioned him being suicidal.

Naruto laughed a little at this before giving her a smile, saying "Well, we are shinobi. We have to be even a little suicidal to be in this line of work" Anko smirked and rustled the blond's hair, much to his annoyance. "You got that right Gaki." Anko agreed while sharing a small laugh with her blond student but when she realized this, her laughter died down quick, confusing Naruto. Anko walked away from the confused Uzumaki with a confused and angered look on her face.

What was she doing? She hated him. She was training him so she could make Iruka proud and because of revenge. She shouldn't have laughed with him…and she shouldn't have liked it when he smiled at her…. She shook her head as she turned to face the confused blond and said "Alright Gaki, time to polish up your taijutsu"

_**A few hours later**_

Naruto fell to his hands and knees, panting hard while glaring at Anko and Hayate who each wore a small smirk. After his spar with Anko this morning, Anko had spent the next few hours teaching him the basic form of her own Snake style while Hayate taught his clones the basics of Niten Ichi-ryū.

That style would help Naruto use his Kodachis in unison instead of swinging them around like he was crazy like when he was fighting with Hayate in the forest and now Naruto was completely drained.

"Well *Cough* that's enough for one day *cough* You can have the rest of the *cough* day off" Hayate said/coughed out with a proud smile on his face, clearly impressed that Naruto went so long while training for two different things. Something his former students couldn't do at all.

Anko was in the same boat as Hayate when she thought of Naruto's determination to learn the basic to both her snake style and Hayate's Niten Ichi-ryū style but while he was making some improvement in Hayate's dual sword style, Naruto was making no progress in her style.

She then realized near the end that she he may not be compatible with her style so she decided that she should look over the notes she took after her spar with the gaki and see what style would fit him best. _'If I knew being a sensei to this twerp was so hard, I really wouldn't have begged the Hokage to give me this chance. Oh well'_ "I'm off Hayate, twerp. See you two tomorrow!"

And with that, Anko vanished in a whirlwind of leaves, leaving Hayate and Naruto alone but then Hayate said "I have to *cough* go as well." He then noticed that there was a blond girl standing on the bridge that connected their training ground with another training ground with a basket in her arms with something poking its head out from said and when he pointed this out to Naruto, The genin turned around and smiled at the blond girl's presence and waved at her with a bright smile on his face as she waved back and began to walk towards them.

"Looks like *cough* you won't be able to rest for a little while. Catch *cough* you later, Naruto and keep practicing what I taught you today" And with that, Hayate vanished the same way Anko had moments before, leaving Naruto alone momentarily until Ino was standing in front of him.

"It's about time you got finished, I've been waiting for you to get done for over an hour now" Ino explained as she sat down in front of the tired genin and placed the basket on the ground where little Iru jumped out and pounced Naruto, making him fall to the ground with laughter, making Ino smile at their little reunion.

To be honest, She had come to yell at Naruto for not coming to met her at her training ground but after seeing how he hard his teachers were training him and due to other events that happened earlier today, she didn't have the heart to yell at him anymore.

_Flashback_

"_Alright Asuma-sensei, I'll see you tomorrow!" Ino exclaimed happily as she picked up Iru into her arms, smiling after her first day of being a Kunoichi. Sure she was tired from her training with her teammates but that didn't matter. Naruto was going to be here any minute and then they were going to get to know each other and hopefully, she would make a friend of life. _

_Sure, Shikamaru and Chōji were her friends but they were more like siblings and lets not even talk about how bad she and Sakura broke it off as friends thanks to their mutual crush on the last Uchiha so if all went well, she would gain a friend. _

_She had planned all night for this since their talk last night, down to the smallest detail but as she sat there, wondering when he was going to turn that corner but after an hour of waiting, her cheerful demeanor changed into a pissed off one and with a scowl and a promise to bring Naruto pain, Ino stood up with Iru in her arms and marched out of her training ground with a look of murder in her eyes but as she walked out, she heard a woman screaming "Fox!" _

_The next thing she knew, there was a group of villagers around her, telling her to let go of Iru and give him to him but Ino refused stating that this wasn't the Kyūbi. It was just a small harmless fox but when they refused to listen to her and try to take the fox by force, she managed to out run all of them and return to her home but to her disappointment, her mother and father weren't home so she was all alone in her home. _

_She walked into her kitchen and placed Iru on the counter and petted his head before asking herself "I know that they hated and feared the Kyūbi but to try to hurt a little fox is beyond crazy."_

_Ino then frowned deeply at the thought that ran through her head. If they treated little Iru like this then….How did they treat Naruto? Ino leaned on the counter across from Iru and stared at the small kit for a moment before an idea struck. She knew exactly how to find out the answer to her own question but first she needed something to make her look authentic._

_So with a quick pat and a "be good" to Iru, Ino ran out of her house and trekked across the entire village, searching for Naruto's house. Her dad always told her that to know a person, you need to know where and how they live first and thanks to many villagers (luckily not the ones she met earlier) she had found Naruto's house but to her horror, it was in the worst neighborhood in the entire village._

"_How could Naruto live in this area?" Ino asked herself completely horrified at this revelation. Yes, Ino was a stuck-up princess and she wanted nothing but the best for her but after seeing this, she wanted Naruto to have this best as well but as she went inside the building, she didn't know how bad things were going to get for her and how much her view of Naruto would change even more._

_After walking inside the building, she found that the inside of the place was very nicely done and the flower pattern on the walls were very pretty and most of the people she talked to while waiting to talk to the manager and they were all nice and they all thought highly of Naruto, not caring about the Kyūbi being inside of him. It really made her smile._

_After talking to the old kind manager of the apartment where Naruto lived, the manager smiled and led her up the stairs, saying "I'm so glad that little Naruto-chan has a friend that's worried about him. The last person that came here looking for him was that kind Hyūga girl from his class and that was over a year ago."_

'_Hinata came here? But doesn't she hate Naruto now?' Ino thought to herself in wonder as she and the manager walked up the stairs until they came up to apartment number Seven and said "Well, this is Naruto-chan's door. He's usually sleeping around this time so if you nervous, the key is right underneath the mat. Tell him I said hello." _

_Ino smiled at the old man's warmness and promised him that she would and once he was out of sight, She got the key from beneath the front door mat and placed it in the keyhole and with a small click, the door opened and frowned a little. _

_The apartment was lovely. It had light orange wallpaper with dark orange flowers imprinted on it, the couch was dark blue the kitchen was sparkling but the most important thing was that it had a warm atmosphere. Everything in this place reminded her of the blond himself but other than that, the entire place had no pictures of family or friends or anything. Despite how lovely it looked and warm it made her, she felt lonely in this place. It was like she was looking into Naruto's soul and it scared that he may feel this way. _

_After walking through the place, looking around and smiling faintly at the different shades of orange she found but when she found herself in Naruto's room, a deep blush settled on her face. "So..This is where Naruto sleeps...It looks nice" Ino murmured under her breath, still blushing over the fact she was in Naruto's room. _

_She walked towards Naruto's closet and took out one of his many orange jackets and put one on and felt her blush deepen when she smelled his scent on it. She then took a pair of his pants and slipped it on and looked in the mirror that was hanging on his closet door and giggled when she saw that Naruto's clothes were hanging off of her. _

"_Looks like I'm a twig compared to him" Ino crossed her arms and smiled a bit before taking a deep breath, ready to get down to business. "It's time to see how the villagers treat Naruto" She then steeled herself before saying "Henge!" clouds of smoke had suddenly filled the entire room after Ino said this and after the smoke cleared, a perfect replica of Naruto stood in Ino's place, coughing and waving the smoke away. _

"_Note to self *cough* never henge in a small space like this ever *wheeze* again." Ino's said in her own voice as she continued to wave the smoke away from her but once it was completely cleared, Ino looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in approval, saying "Man, I look just like Naruto. Even if the jacket and the pants are falling off of me a little. Now to put my plan into action. Operation: Naruto is a go!" _

_But she never realized that this would turn out to be one of the most revealing and revolting days in her life. _

_The first place she decided to go to was one of her favorite places to eat, Hazuki's salad bar but to her horror, they charged her three times the amount she would normally pay for her salad and when she refused, she was kicked out forcefully. _

_The next place she decided to go to another favorite place of hers. The Hayabusa restaurant but the second she walked into the place, she was forcefully thrown out of it and threatened that if she were ever to return, ANBU would be waiting if she ever returned. _

_After those two places, every other place she went was more or less the same and after three hours of dealing with this, Ino was really Ino. 'I can't believe Naruto has to go through this' Ino thought sullenly as she walked through the streets with her head down to avoid the cruel and mean stares she was getting from the villagers, trying desperately to hold back the tears she felt in her eyes for both her for going through this and for Naruto for having to do this for his entire life. When she finally looked up from the ground, she found herself at her home and with a slightly relieved smile, she made sure no one was around before dispelling the henge, returning her to her real self but as she walked into the house, she was met with a stare from both her mother and her father. _

_At first she was confused as to why they were staring at her until she remembered that she was in Naruto's clothing. "Wait, guys, before you punish me for something you think I did, let me explain…" And so for the next hour and a half, she explained what she was doing in Naruto's clothing and once she was done, she was laying in her mother's arms, crying about how unfairly they treated Naruto but then she realized something that made her cry even more. _

_Before she found out about the Kyūbi, she was just like them. Making fun of him, bullying him relentlessly and making his life a living hell when he already had to deal with everything in this village, it made her feel worse than she ever felt before. _

_After her tears died down and after another hour of talking to her parents, she knew that she had to speak with Naruto about this and apologize for all that she did to him but first she needed to grab Iru, who was currently in her mother's arms and conceal him so she didn't wind up being attacked like she was earlier and then find the boy . Luckily, her mother had found her and old picnic basket to hide he little kit inside of and with a "Thank you Kaa-chan!" Ino was out the door once again._

_Flashback end_

"Hey little guy, did Ino take good care of you?" Iru yipped happily and nuzzled Naruto's neck, making said boy smile. "I'll take that as a yes. Thanks Ino for taking care of him last night and part of today. It means a lot to me." Ino shook her with a soft smile on her face, saying "It was no problem at all. Iru was such a sweetheart. I wouldn't mind watching him again sometime."

Iru turned his attention to Ino and pounced on her, making her giggle when he nuzzled her neck like he had done Naruto a few seconds before. When Iru was done, he curled up into a ball between the two and fell asleep.

"So, why was Iru in the basket you were carrying?" Ino let a soft, bitter sigh out of her lips while shaking her head. "The villagers…" That was she had to say.

Naruto looked down at the ground, realizing what had happened with those two words. He had to assume that she had Iru in her arms; the villagers saw this and reacted with anger towards Iru. Not wanting to put a damper on their meeting, Naruto said "Man, I sure am hungry. Hopefully there's something in that basket other than Iru?" Ino shook her head with a frown, feeling herself getting hungry as well.

"Well then, why don't we head down to Ichikaru's? Once you taste their ramen, you can't get enough!" Naruto suggested with a wide smile on his face just thinking about their wonderful Ramen.

Ino wasn't so sure and was going to voice her opinions but once she remembered that she wanted to know more about the boy in front of her, she found herself saying "Sure but not to much ok? I don't want a huge belly afterwards."

Naruto laughed loudly into the air before stating "Don't worry, one small bowl will be enough to fill you up…me on the other hand, I need about seven or eight of their large sized bowl to fill me up." Ino giggled a little bit but it quickly died after she remembered something important. "Um Naruto…Can I talk to you about something?"

Naruto tilted his head with a look of confusion on his face and said "Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Ino rubbed her right arm with her left one and said "It's about what happened to Iru and what happened afterwards."

Naruto frowned when she said this and was going to ask her what she was talking about when she suddenly got on her hands and knees and bowed in front of him, saying "I'm so sorry!"

Not wanting anyone, especially the villagers to see this, he kneeled in front of her and told her to stop bowing and when she complied, she had tears flowing from her eyes. "Ino...What's wrong? Why are you apologizing to?" Ino bite her bottom lip and began to explain everything she did before they had met up and when she was done, she was in his arms, begging him to forgive her.

Naruto was speechless after hearing everything she had gone through but at the same time, he was touched that someone would go through all that for him. So with a smile, Naruto slowly lifted her face from his chest and said "Ino…You don't have to apologize to me. I had already forgiven you and the villagers for everything.

Ino gasped when she heard this. How could he easily forgive her and the villagers for all that they did to him? As if he was reading her mind, Naruto said "Because I care for everyone in this village, even if they don't care for me."

"Why?" Ino asked, still shocked over the fact that he would easily forgive them. Naruto simply smiled and replied "Because, that's what a Hokage does." Ino let a tearful laugh escape her lips while she punched his chest weakly, saying "Idiot…" with a small smile on her face. Naruto smiled and stood up on his feet and held his hand out to her, saying "Now that this talk is done, let's go get us some ramen, I'm starving for some ramen."

Ino smiled while she put her hand in Naruto's open hand and let him left her up but when she got on her feet, she stumbled and fell forward but he grabbed her and held her close towards him to keep her steady but when the two looked at each other, something strange happened between them.

As the two blonds stared into each others eyes, Ino slowly put her arms on his chest and felt a deep blush settle on her face while his arms slowly wrapped themselves around her small body.

"Naruto…" Ino was confused. She had never felt her heart beat this fast before, even when Sasuke was around but somehow, Naruto made her feel like this but she wondered how? How could he make her feel so warm, so protected in his arms?

"Ino…"Naruto was in the same boat. While he had a crush on Sakura, she had never made his heart beat this quickly before. Only Ino and two others did this to him. One was his tenant and the other…Well…He didn't want to think about her right now.

Their breathing quickened as their faces inched closer and closer to each others and when their lips touched ever so lightly, electricity flowed through their bodies. The two broke the kiss apart gently and just stared at each other with a look of shock and confusion showing in their eyes and on their faces and yet they still stood there, his arms still around her body and her hands still pressed against his chest.

They knew that something strange had just happened between them and they knew that things were rushing to fast but as their lips met in another kiss, all of their worries about this situation melted away, never knowing that someone was watching them from the shadows, with a look of hurt and betrayal in their eyes.

* * *

Sky: Well. Another chapter said and done. I hope you guys enjoyed it and know that the next chapter will have Naruto going to wave And btw to those that will think this, just because they kissed twice, doesn't mean they will get together just like that –snaps fingers- a lot of stuff will happen before Naru/Ino, Naru/Hina and Naru/Hina/Ino officially get together. Same deal with Lee/Saku and two secret pairings I won't be sharing right now. So until next time, Sky is out!


	21. Recap and the Mission to Wave

Rain: _*sitting on a chair, reading my platinum edition of Icha-Icha paradise*_ Hello guys. RainTheWriterforHire from _**Unchained Memories: Testament of Root**_ and Co-writer of _**Naruto: Legend of Team Zero**_ and thanks to a bet, I will be taking over this fic while Sky takes over my story but we both will still be doing _**Team Zero**_ so I suppose I should start _**Reaper's Blood**_ _*turns a page and continues reading*_ Enjoy.

Sky: Why are you are so damn lazy? You forgot to talk to them about a few other things!

Rain: Riiiiiiiight. Now, after I went through this story, I realized that Naruto is going god mode sue on us (TV tropes reference for the win!) So I will be rectifying that while in charge of _**RB**_ and another thing, The lack of Hinata in this fic shall change big time so now _*turns the page once more*_ Enjoy.

_

* * *

__**Reaper's Blood**__:_

Last time on

_They knew that something strange had just happened between them and they knew that things were rushing to fast but as their lips met in another kiss, all of their worries about this situation melted away, never knowing that someone was watching them from the shadows, with a look of hurt and betrayal in their eyes._

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 20: Recap and the Mission to Wave**_

It's been one month since Naruto began his ruthless and unforgiving training with Mitarashi Anko and Gekko Hayate and things couldn't have been better for Naruto right now. He liked both of Anko and Hayate as his teachers despite the hellish training they've been putting him through.

He had made great strides in perfecting the basics of the Niten Ichi-ryū style and it showed when he used his mother's Kodachis in unison while also learning to use his/Kassou's katana proficiently but that wasn't all he learned.

Anko had taught him how to control his chakra by teaching him the tree walking exercise and once he completed that, she started to teach him the water walking exercise but that's wasn't all she taught him.

She decided to teach him about stealth and assassination techniques, much to his annoyance. He was an up front and personal kind of guy but he knew that he could never predict the future because one day, he might need his Stealth and assassination techniques so he bit his tongue.

But as for his Taijutsu, both Hayate and Anko had realized that there was a style out there that was perfect for Naruto due to his speed and agility.

The Bushin Goku Saken Style. (Those who have played Street fighter Alpha 3 and Super Street fighter 4 should know who has this style. If not, for shame)

The only issue was that they didn't know the style well enough so they sent him to the one Taijutsu artist in all of Konoha that knew every martial arts style known to man, Maito Gai. Naruto was initially thrilled at the fact he was learning a style that not many people really knew so he waited anxiously for the man but when he the man finally came, Naruto was horrified.

This guy had tight green spandex which to Naruto's horror, left nothing to the imagination, ugly orange leg warmers, huge fuzzy eyebrows, a horrendous bowl cut style hair and a very loud voice but other than that and the bursts of "youthfulness", He wasn't a bad guy at all.

Naruto also had the pleasure to meet Gai's genin squad. Like all of the squads in Konoha, the cell had two boys and one girl. The girl had brown hair that was tied into buns, chocolate brown eyes, her hiate-ite tied around her forehead, a pink oriental shirt, green shinobi pants, and blue shinobi sandals.

Her name was Arisato Tenten (For all Persona 3 Fans, they should know who's last name that is), the "Weapon's Mistress" of Konoha. After exchanging pleasantries, Naruto smile turned into a scowl when his eyes met with the cold gaze of the boy in front of him.

The boy had long black hair which was tied into a pony tail near the end of the long trail of hair with two long bangs on each side of his face, his hiate-ite tied around his forehead, white pearl like eyes, a light grey shirt, dark grey shorts, and a pair of blue shinobi sandals.

His name was Hyūga Neji, the self proclaimed "Prodigy of the Hyūga clan" and he was the cousin of Naruto's former best friend, Hyūga Hinata. Back when he and Hinata were best friends, Naruto had met Neji and initially thought he was a cool guy when he first saw him but the minute they had talked, Neji had instantaneously insulted both him and Hinata in the worse way and since then, the two hated each other with a passion.

After exchanging intense glares, Naruto met Rock Lee, the third and final member of Gai's team. All he could say was that he was looking at the small clone of his new Taijutsu sensei. Everything was the same on the exception of the white wrap that was wrapped around the boy's arms and the lack of a flak jacket but there was something else that was different between this boy and his sensei.

Gai had told Naruto about how Lee couldn't perform Genjutsu nor Ninjutsu and was hailed as the "Dead Last" of his class which would be passed down to Naruto but where he failed in those two subjects, Lee excelled in Taijutsu and after Gai told him to spar with Lee so Gai could rank his taijutsu, he believed him.

While things with his three teachers and Gai's team were good in training, things outside of it were different. Naruto had grown close to both Hayate and Gai to the point where he had nicknames for both of them, which was a sign that he was comfortable with them and he felt the same about Rock Lee and Tenten but things between him and Anko were….Odd to say the least.

Half of the time, she would be teasing him and laughing at his jokes and all around having fun but then she would quickly change to being tense around him, often lashing out at him which confused him to no end. But while things between him and Anko confused him, Things between him and Ino was had drastically changed since the kiss.

The two had talked after the kiss they shared and decided that things were going to fast and decided to halt it before it even started but that didn't stop them from becoming best friends.

The two of them were always seen together talking, training, eating, running or watching the clouds, either by themselves or with Shikamaru and Chōji and when one of them was on a mission, the other eagerly awaited their return, Often driving their other friends crazy in the process.

While the two of them didn't mention the kiss anymore, they did often find themselves wanting to kiss the other with reckless abandon and this feeling would always grow when the two of them were alone together but their will was strong enough to never let that happen but their friendship wasn't perfect though. They often disagreed about things but lately it was about how the villagers.

Naruto admitted to Ino that he was worried how they would treat her if she was seen with him but after her experience in Naruto's shoes, she knew that she couldn't leave him to deal with that alone anymore and had to pretty much beat him down just to get it in his head that she was going to stick by him and while that would sooth his worries right now, he knew it would be a matter of time until she left him because of how they treated her…

Just like Hinata did.

Even though he had Ino as his friend, he missed Hinata so much, It was tearing him apart inside and whenever he saw he, his heart would break because no matter how much he wanted to talk to her, to laugh with her, to hug her…He couldn't and it hurt him a lot and this feeling got even worse two days ago when the he and Ino had bumped into Hinata and her team at the mall.

He and Ino had just gotten through getting some new clothes for her (much to Naruto's horror) and they were enjoying some dango at a small dango cart when the two of them saw them.

When He and Ino went to go talk to them, Hinata didn't even acknowledge their existence and when Team 8 left, he made up some lame excuse and left Ino standing there in the mall with all those bags.

He was glad that he didn't have to explain why he had left since Ino had known why but with a painful hit to the head, she advised him to never let it happen again.

Today he had been training with Gai's team on to work on the basics of his new Taijutsu style when Anko suddenly appeared before him with a large grin on her face but the problem was that Naruto was running along side Rock Lee who had insisted on a race around the village and Naruto couldn't say no since the two of them had a friendly rivalry but he was so busy grinning at Lee, he didn't see Anko appear before him so he crashed right into her, sending them both to the ground.

Now, Naruto didn't know what he landed on or how much danger he was in whatever it was, it was soft and comfortable….but when he felt it rising and falling like this?

And why was Kassou laughing his head off inside of his head?

Anko felt a blush form on her face when she felt Naruto's head go right in between her breasts as he fell on her. Normally, she wouldn't have blushed at this but since she wasn't wearing a bra (She never wears a bra) She could feel his lips on her bare wired covered flesh.

"Na-ru-to" Anko said through clenched teeth, her blush deepening when she felt him tilt his head while his face was on her chest, his hair tickling her slightly. When Naruto heard his sensei say his name like that, he quickly realized where he was and with wide eyes, he jumped off her like she was on fire, a very deep blush sporting on his face. Anko got up and dusted herself off while looking at the deep blushing boy and decided to mess with him, saying "Well, How forward of you _Naruto-kun…_"

She made sure to purr out his name near the end and with a grin, she watched his blush deepen even more but when her heart skipped a beat at how cute she thought her student was, her grin melted away into a look of confusion and anger. Why did she find him cute just now? She wasn't supposed to find him cute!

Naruto looked at her face and took a step back in fear and closed his eyes while shielding himself, waiting for the oncoming blows. _'This is it. This is the end of the road…I had a good run….I just hope it's quick…'_ Naruto thought to himself, his life flashing before his closed eyes but after a few tense moments of silence, Naruto opened his eyes and saw her still standing there but a frown on her face.

"Sensei? Aren't you going to kill me?" Anko couldn't help but smile a little at his fearful face, trying to keep the word "Cute" out of her mind. "Of course I'm not going to kill you _'It's not like I can anyways'_ but I will be training you into the ground during this mission."

"Mission? What mission?"

Seeing Naruto's puzzled face, Anko had to resist the urge to smack her forehead at her forgetfulness before explaining "The Hokage is giving us a C-Rank mission but we are to accompany a team since Hayate is on another mission and old man Kage thought this would give us a chance to see how well you play with others."

Anko watched with her right eyebrow raised as Naruto hopped around, laughing and cheering before rushing towards her to give her a hug but after what happened earlier, she simply held her arm out, stopping him from advancing.

Naruto scratched his cheek with his index finger while saying "Sorry Sensei. Hey, what's the mission about and who's the team we're going with?" Anko muttered "It's cool" Before replying "Our mission is to protect some old geezer named Tazuna and we're going with Kure-chan and her team."

That didn't sound too bad. He didn't know who "Kure-chan" was or who her team was but he just hoped they all got along well. "Do we need to leave now?" Naruto asked with a nervous tone.

If he did have to leave now then he wouldn't have a chance to tell Ino and knowing her, she would kill him if he didn't let her know he was leaving but alas, fate wasn't on his side today (if what happened earlier wasn't an indication) because Anko answered "Yep. We gotta go right now." Naruto sighed helplessly but he was still excited.

This was his first C-rank mission and to make it better, he was leaving the village for the first time. He hoped there would be a lot more firsts in this mission (Not like that…You pervs).

"Fine. Hey Rock, Tell Gai-sensei I was called for a mission, I'll catch you later." Lee nodded at Naruto requested, a little bummed that they wouldn't be able to complete their race but he knew that they would have time when he returned.

After exchanging a quick nod of the head, Lee had dashed off to the area his sensei was while Naruto and Anko dashed off in the other direction to the front gates but lucky for them, the gate wasn't that far and they had made it but to Anko's annoyance, they were early.

The two waited for the team and Tazuna (who decided he would come with instead of Anko…Obvious reasons) that was going with them in silence since the two of them had nothing to really talk about which was just fine with Anko. The less she had to talk to the gaki in front of her, the better.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Naruto saw five people walking in the distance and exclaimed "Sensei, they're here" with a large smile on his face. Anko looked up in complete boredom and grinned when she noticed the figures walking towards them but as they got close enough to see who they were, Naruto's heart clenched up in pain and even though it didn't show on his face, it showed the pain in his eyes and Anko noticed this.

"Hey Gaki, what's wrong?" Anko asked with a curious from on her face; slightly concerned for her student who was getting paler with each step the team took. "It's her…" He mumbled out in pain while forcing himself to turn away from the upcoming team and his objective. Instead of saying something, Anko simply tilted her head and decided to observe.

Something that was rare when it came to her.

When the team finally got to them, a very beautiful woman with beautiful red eyes, long black hair, a long red and white dress, her hiate-ite on her forehead and blue shinobi sandals stood next to Anko and said "Hey Anko, sorry we're a little late. Kiba had a little trouble getting up" Anko snickered a little at the woman's exasperated face and replied "Ah, don't let that bother you, Kure-chan, my little Naruto does that all the time" while sporting a small grin, inwardly wondering if she meant to say "My little Naruto" in a teasing matter to irritate the small Naruto or was it just a slip of the tongue or was it something more?

Not knowing her inner debate, Yuhi Kurenai smiled at Anko's grin and looked at her students. Kiba was currently talking to Shino about how psyched he was at this mission while Akamaru barked in agreement while Hinata stood unresponsive like she normally is but to her surprise, Naruto was doing the same.

Anko had told him how he never knew how to shut up but here he was, quiet. '_Maybe Anko was wrong?'_ Kurenai thought to herself before hearing Anko shout "Alright gang, let's move out and get this old Geezer home!" Tazuna frowned at being called an "Old Geezer" but followed her with a nervous look on his face with Kurenai, Kiba and Shino behind him and ending with the silent Naruto and Hinata taking up the rear (A/n: wrong choice of words?).

Naruto looked at Hinata from the side of his eye and noticed how lonely she was and wanted to reach out to her and was lifting his arm as if he was ready to do so but he knew she would threaten him which made his heart drop sadly. Instead, he put his arm on his other arm and rubbed it nervously, hoping…praying that something would happen on this mission to distract him from this aching pain in his heart.

But little did he know, this simple escort mission would become something that will change his life forever.

* * *

Rain: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review _*Finishes reading the last page only to get another book out then flips the book open and starts to read*_

Sky: Lazy ass…


	22. A poisonous realization

Rain: Guys, I just got through watching five best fights ever in Bleach. Ichigo vs Grimmjow, Ichigo vs Byakuya, Kenpachi vs Nnitora, and the mother of all fights, Ichigo vs Ulquiorra (Both of them) and I have to say.

WOW.

Please, check out those fights (Especially the last one) though to make a special mention to Orihime and Hinata. Why is it that those two girls managed to send both Ichigo and Naruto into a huge rage when something happened to them? And another thing, How is that I love Hinata but I hate Orihime? I mean they both share the same voice actor and they have a crush on the main guy but all Orihime did during Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra was say "Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun!"

It down right pissed me off whenever I heard her voice. But Hinata on the other hand got up and not only proclaimed her love to our favorite blond (Next to Ino and Temari) and fought Pain. Sure she got her ass handed to her (To our horror) but she did something, unlike her Bleach counterpart!

But at least Ulquiorra and Orihime had their moment at the end which kinda made my heart melt. His death is ranked with Nnitora and Jiraiya's death in terms of Crowning moment of heartwarming and Tearjerker (For TV Tropers fans out there *wink*)

Man, I got off topic. Point is, watch the fights and if you already did, watch them again! Now, it's time for the next chapter of Reaper's Blood. Enjoy!

"_I had her heart….Right in my hands…" _

_-_Ulquiorra's last words (We'll miss you!)

_

* * *

__Last time on __**Reaper's Blood**__:_

_Naruto looked at Hinata from the side of his eye and noticed how lonely she was and wanted to reach out to her and was lifting his arm as if he was ready to do so but he knew she would threaten him which made his heart drop sadly. Instead, he put his arm on his other arm and rubbed it nervously, hoping…praying that something would happen on this mission to distract him from this aching pain in his heart._

_But little did he know, this simple escort mission would become something that will change his life forever._

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 21: A poisonous realization, Encounter with the Mist Demon **_

Anko and Kurenai glanced at each other with a look of confusion shared on their faces. Since their journey to the Wave village started, they had expected their teams to get along great but to their shared surprise, none of them said a word to each other.

Kiba was talking to Akamaru about something trivial, Shino was quiet like always and Hinata was staring stoically ahead with her Byakugan activated to scout for danger but to their surprise, Naruto hadn't said a word. In fact, he looked as if he was in pain and to make it even more confusing for them, when his eyes looked at the Hyūga girl, the look on his face contorted into a look Kurenai had seen on Anko's face since Iruka died.

Broken.

Anko on the other hand was thrilled and oddly enough, sad when she saw his face. Thrilled because he knew how she felt without her Iruka by her side thanks to him but also Sad that he had to experience this but then her face changed into anger at this thought.

Why was the Hyūga girl hurting him like this? He was nice and helpful as well as kind, and not to mention funny and cute and yet here he is, his face etched in pure torture because of her! What right did that little idiot have to do this to him?

Anko looked at the Hyūga and gave her a furious glare, smirking when Hinata flinched slightly. _'He deserves better…better than this stuck up Hyūga and better than that Yamanaka ditz…He needs someone like…'_ Anko shook her head violently to shake the thought out of her head.

Why did she think that just now and about the blond gaki of all people? He took Iruka away from her and here she was defending the one who did it? It really pissed her off and her face showed it, much to the confusion to her best friend and client who was walking by her side.

"Anko, you alright?" Kurenai asked with a concerned tone in her voice. Anko shook her head and looked away from the ruby eyed woman, ending the conversation before it ever began, much to Kurenai's annoyance.

Hinata tried to keep her eyes focused on the road ahead of her but every once in a while, he eyes would shift towards the blond boy next to her and her heart would break at the look that was on his face. She hated the fact that she was doing this to him, the boy she loved but she had to push him away.

Hinata knew Naruto was destined for greatness. Hell, she knew that from the moment they met and as much as she wanted to be there for him, to hold his hand and be by his side forever, she also knew that while he was destined for greatness, she wasn't. She was a loser, a weakling, a lost cause….a failure.

And now that she had the cursed seal on her head, she was reminded of that fact every single time she looked in the mirror. She couldn't let Naruto be dragged down by her fate no matter how much she wanted to be with him. _'Besides, even if I push him away, at least I know Ino-chan will be there for Naruto-kun'_ Hinata thought to herself with a bitter smile on her face. Naruto or Ino didn't know this but Hinata had been following them since she had caught them kissing one month ago.

At first, she was down right furious at what she had seen but the more she followed them. She saw how happy the two of them were together; it reminded her of how happy she and Naruto had been back before she received the seal that now haunts her life like a shadow so she decided that no matter how hard it hurt her, she would help Naruto find happiness with Ino. At least that way, he could have someone much better than her by his side.

But what Hinata hadn't realized that while she was in deep thought, there was a suspicious looking puddle coming up. While this wouldn't be anything to be suspicious about a puddle, it hadn't rained in three weeks but while Hinata missed this, Anko and Kurenai saw this and felt two chūnin ranked chakra signatures underneath it.

Kurenai and Anko nodded at each other subtly, both agreeing to their unspoken plan and continued on until they walked right past it and that's when two steel chains appeared out of the puddle and wrapped around both women then with a pull, the two women were torn apart.

The four genin (as well as Tazuna) were shocked at the sudden attack but all four of them went on the attack the second the two men were visible. Kiba and Shino took the one on the right while Hinata and Naruto took the one on the left.

The two were no expecting such a violent ambush and they certainly didn't expect to be defeated just as fast. After Kiba and Shino tied the two shinobi together, Naruto walked forward and crossed his arms as he looked down at the two shinobi and said "These two are Gōzu and Meizu, Also known as the Demon Brothers. Nuke-nins of Kirigakure No Sato, Last known Rank for both of them: Chūnin. Ain't that right Anko-sensei?"

Kiba was the only one confused when Naruto said this and showed the confusion in his voice when he said "Naruto, Kurenai-sensei and that lady, Anko was just killed in front of us, so why are you talking like she wasn't?" Naruto opened his mouth to answer his confused friend but Kurenai's voice interrupted him, saying "Because we aren't really dead."

The four genin looked up in the tree to see the calm look of Kurenai and the frowning face of Anko. The two Jōnin hopped down from the tree and the second they landed on the ground, Anko marched towards the tied up Shinobi and kicked Gōzu in his groin, making the shinobi groan in pain.

"That's for the chains. I'm not into that kinky stuff" The males of the makeshift team blushed (including Hinata) after Anko said this but Kiba suddenly exclaimed "Hold up, you and Kurenai-sensei were killed. We saw it! So how are you two here and intact?" Without a word, Shino tapped Kiba's right shoulder and pointed at the spot where the two Jōnin's remains were laying, only for Kiba to see their remains changed into splinters of wood.

"Oh" Kiba drawled out in realization before smacking his right hand over his face, saying "I'm such an idiot." Naruto, not missing the chance to make fun of his teammate said "Duh" Before Kiba could throttle the blond however, Kurenai turned to the now terrified Tazuna and asked "It seems like you played us for fools, Tazuna-san. Mind telling us why these guys were after you?"

After he explained everything about Gāto and how he oppressed their village and how the bridge was the only thing that would be able to bring their small village back to its former glory, Anko and Kurenai left the decision to continue the mission despite the dangers. The answer was obvious to the four of them.

They decided to continue the mission.

After making sure the Demon brothers were tightly secured to the tree they were bound to, the group continued to their destination but during this time, Naruto noticed that something was wrong with Hinata.

Her breathing was shallow, she was paler than before, her body movements were getting slower by each second and she was sweating up a storm but each time he would try and ask if she was ok, she would give him a cold glare while telling him to leave her be, much to Naruto's pain.

Little did Naruto know, Kurenai and Shino also knew something was wrong with the Hyūga girl and Kurenai tried to talk to her but while she didn't get the response Hinata and given Naruto, she did ask her to politely back off.

Shino on the other hand already knew what was wrong, thanks to his Kikkai and found out that she had been cut by one of the Demon Brother's poison laced chains and claws during their little scuffle with them and had advised Hinata to return to their village before things start to get worse but to his utter disbelief, She refused but when he tried to know why, she decided that she wouldn't speak to him anymore.

So now, as the group walk down the road after leaving one of Tazuna's friends boat, Hinata was barely able to stay on her feet and Kurenai had to stay back with her and keep the girl on her feet, much to Hinata's chagrin.

"Psst, hey Shino" Shino's ears perked up when he noticed that someone was calling out to him in a hushed tone and with a turn of the head, he saw that Naruto was the one calling him.

Shino slowed down his pace and fell back to Naruto's side and asked "What is it Uzumaki-san?" Naruto looked around for a moment to make sure no one else was listening and once the coast was clear, Naruto said "I saw you talking with Hinata-chan about something on the boat a few minutes after we hit land and I was wondering-"

"What Hyūga-san and I were talking about, correct?" Shino couldn't help but let a tiny grin form on his face at the surprised and guilty look on the blond's face but that grin was quickly wiped off his face.

He knew Hinata did not want anyone to know about the poison flowing through her veins and he knew that she really didn't want Naruto to know but at the same time, he could tell that Naruto cared deeply for the Hyūga girl and would beat him within and inch of his life if he didn't tell him now that's what made him decided to tell him the truth.

"Naruto, during our battle with the Demon brothers, Hyūga-san was cut by one of their gauntlets which were laced with poison. I only found this out during our trip in the boat. " Naruto's eyes widened in horror at this revelation before a deep frown formed on his face.

"Well what are we waiting for? We have to tell Kurenai-san and Anko-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed but before he could run, Shino grabbed his arm and pulled him back and replied "And what will they do? We are too far from Konoha and if we turn back now, she could die but Tazuna's village is a few miles away and maybe that have the antidote there. We should continue on." Naruto scowled and looked at the ground but nodded in understanding.

Naruto knew Shino had a point but his heart was filled with confusion and pain. Hinata was hurting and it showed in her eyes and he had to save her but deep in the recesses of his mind, He heard a faint male voice say _"You can't save them all Naruto…No matter how much you want too…"_

Naruto's head snapped forward when he heard this and assumed it was Kassou or Kyūbi but when he asked them both if they had said that, each one said that they didn't.

Naruto looked up at Shino's glasses covered eyes and attempted to say something to him about this subject but Shino's Kikkai buzzed wildly, signaling to him that he was in danger while simultaneously, the Kyūbi's voice suddenly shouted to Naruto_**"Get down Kit!"**_

Taking their respective bugs/Demon's advice, Naruto and Shino ducked down to the ground, barely avoiding the large blade that had implanted itself into the tree above them. Naruto and Shino quickly rolled on their feet and jumped to their teammates' sides, who were now staring at the man that had appeared on the large blade.

The man had no shirt on so they could see his muscular chest but it was littered with faint scars from what they assumed were from previous battles, a white bandaged face mask, two white camouflage arm warmers and matching leg warmers, grey pants with a stripped pattern and a Kirigakure no Sato insignia on his hiate-ite which was turned to the left side of his forehead.

The man let a dark chuckle leave his lips as his cold eyes stared down at the group of Shinobi and said "Well, Looks like the Demon brothers were right, The Genjutsu Mistress **and** The seductive Viper of Konoha are here. Looks like I lucked out."

Kurenai and Anko's guards were already up from his sudden appearance but they were up even more when he said their respective monikers so they both knew that this man knew who they were but lucky for them, they knew who he was as well but their students were none the wiser.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei, who is this guy and what the hell does he want?" Kiba asked his ruby eyed sensei, who was currently staring into the man's cold, emotionless eyes. Anko decided to step forward and indirectly answered Kiba's question when she said "The Demon of Kirigakure no Sato also known as Momochi Zabuza, former member of the seven swordsmen of Kirigakure No Sato, Last known rank: ANBU."

The man, now known as Zabuza clapped his hands slowly, stating "Looks like my reputation precedes me. Even Konoha Shinobis know who I am" He then turned his body around and pointed directly at the frozen Tazuna's body and said "I'm here for the old man, Hand him over and I'll give you something you want" Naruto was the one that stepped forward this time and shouted "What could have that we want?"

Zabuza simply took out a small vial that was attached to a thin silver chain and held it in between his index and middle fingers, letting it hang down in the air.

"The Demon brothers told me that the girl with pearl eyes was cut by their poison gauntlets during their little bout. The poison in question can cause death in a week and the antidote is very rare to find anywhere."

He stopped for a few moments to let it sink into their heads once he saw the shocked looks in their faces (Save Shino and Hinata) he continued. "Here's the deal, you hand me the old man and I give you the antidote and I'll let you all leave here alive. If not, I kill the old man and all of you. Either way…I win."

Zabuza never got his answer because the second he finished his sentence, Naruto had appeared in front of him with his Kodachis high in the air, ready to strike him where he stood but Zabuza was a former ANBU and with speed Naruto had never expected from the large man, Zabuza grabbed Naruto by his jacket and pushed the genin away from him, sending Naruto soaring through the air and landing on his back in front of his group.

Naruto flipped on his feet and pointed his right Kodachi at Zabuza and said "Here's the real deal no-brow, we fight, me against you. I win, you leave Tazuna alone and I get the antidote. You win, we all die." Zabuza had to admit, the kid had balls to call him out but he was mildly impressed with the gaki's speed as well as the way he handled his weapons. That's when Zabuza's mind cooked up an ever better idea.

With a wild grin that was visible beneath his mask, Zabuza said "Ah what the hell, I accept your challenge Gaki but let's sweeten the deal. You can keep your conditions but if I win, **you** have to kill your comrades and serve under me until I no longer need you."

Without batting an eye, Naruto said "Deal"

* * *

Rain: Well. How's that for shocking. You'll get the team's reactions as well as the battle next chapter. Until then, Later!


	23. Naruto Vs Zabuza, Fight for the Antidote

Rain: Hello everyone. I'm back and it's time for another chapter of RB. Let's get ready to rumble. I hope you guys enjoy this and if you don't then I must try harder to please you guys so enjoy this chapter and thank you for taking the time to read it!

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 22: Naruto Vs Zabuza, Fight for the Antidote Pt.1 _**

"Naruto, are you out of fucking mind?" Kiba shouted, finding his voice after that shocking deal between his friend and his enemy. Naruto didn't bother to answer him, only keeping his mind and thoughts on the powerful man before him.

"You heard Anko-san; this guy was a freaking ANBU and one of the Swordsman from Kirigakure no Sato! No mere genin can handle this guy alone so what are you trying to prove?" Kiba exclaimed but to his shock and utter annoyance, Naruto still didn't respond to this.

"Damn it Naruto, Answer me!" Kiba shouted again, taking a step forward, prepared to knock some sense in the blond boy but to his surprise, Shino held his arm out in front for him and with a silent glare from the Aburame, Kiba took a step back and scowled at Naruto's unmoving body.

Shino wasn't surprised that Naruto would take such a big risk. Why? Because Shino knew that Hinata means a lot to him and that he would take any risk to save her, even if she didn't want to be saved but at the same time, he didn't like the fact that he didn't even acknowledge them when he made this deal with this dangerous nuke-nin.

Kurenai and Anko on the other hand were down right furious at this but for different reasons mind you. Kurenai was thinking about her team's safety while Anko was thinking about her promise to the Sandaime. "Gaki" Anko started as she got behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder, completely serious.

"What you're doing is idiotic and pointless. You are a mere genin going up against a former ANBU. Now step back and let me and Kure-chan handle this. " Anko ordered as she stared at the intimidating figure of Zabuza, who was currently leaning on the tree, looking at his fingernails in boredom.

Naruto still didn't say anything to the woman at his side. All he did was stare at his opponent which irked the already pissed of Viper even more. She forced him to turn around and roughly grabbed his orange jacket and pulled his face dangerously close to hers and shouted "Naruto! Did you hear what I just said? Get back there now!"

"I can't!"

Anko locked eyes with her young student in surprise at his sudden outburst. "Anko-sensei…Please let me do this alone…" Anko's grip on his jacket wavered a bit but she still held him. "Why gaki? Why do you want to do this?" Anko asked him, her voice in a hushed whisper.

Naruto looked at her with the most determined look in his eyes that immediately reminded Anko of her Iruka and said "I let one of my precious people die because **I** was too weak to save him. I need this to not only save Hinata-chan's life, but to prove to **myself** that I have what it takes to protect them."

Anko's will wavered after hearing this and after a brief stare down, she slowly let go of his orange jacket while saying "Fine Naruto (Naruto's eyes widened at her calling him by her name) Do what you need to do but when you look like you're in trouble, we'll jump in without hesitation. Understand?" Naruto nodded as he looked into her warm eyes, still in surprise at the fact that she called him by his name instead of "Gaki".

Anko walked away from him and stood next to Team 8 without saying a word, which confused her best friend profoundly. "Anko, are you really going to let a **genin** go against Zabuza? Do you want to be down a student?" Kurenai asked Anko while touching her shoulder softly.

Anko looked at her blond student who was staring down his opponent but didn't reply to Kurenai. All that ran through her mind was _'Be careful…Naruto…'_

"Well, looks like we can finally begin." Zabuza peered down at Naruto and smirked underneath his bandaged mask and jumped down to the ground and reached for the hilt of his blade but then a thoughtful look appeared on his face and with a grin, he said "You know what; I don't think I'll need my blade for you Gaki, I think I'll kill you with my bare hands." Zabuza cracked his knuckles and stepped into a standard taijutsu stance.

Now, Naruto knew that he was annoyed at the fact that he wanted to fight Zabuza on a serious level but he was also wasn't stupid enough to make Zabuza use his large sword.

Thanks to Hayate and Anko teaching him about some of the famous Shinobi in the shinobi world, he knew he would have little to no chance at beating him so this was going to be a little easier for him.

Naruto eyed the antidote that was now hanging from Zabuza's neck and clenched his hands around the hilt of his Kodachis and that's when the two began to circle each other, each one sporting a look.

One was sporting the look of anticipation (Naruto) and the other was sporting a look of excitement (Do you even need to guess?). Zabuza motioned for Naruto to strike first and Naruto didn't hesitate to take the chance.

Naruto charged forward and swung both of his Kodachis in a downward arc but to his surprise, Zabuza used his right forearm to block both of his Kodachis but Naruto pulled his right kodachi back thrusts the right kodachi under Zabuza's left arm and tried to pierce the man's large chest but Zabuza grabbed the blade with his bare hands and gripped it tightly but Naruto readjusted his left arm so that his left arm was pointed upwards and once he did, he aimed his left kodachi downwards at his chest but Zabuza used the right Kodachi to block the downward strike of the left kodachi and once he did, he kicked the blond shinobi in the chest, sending him skidding backwards.

Zabuza suddenly appeared before him and lifted up his right leg and slammed the heel of his foot down but Naruto managed to blow the blow with both of his kodachis but before Naruto could even try and use this to his advantage, Zabuza's left foot hit him hard in the chest and just like that, Naruto found himself playing defense from Zabuza's well aimed strikes and even though Naruto managed to block, dodge and even get some successful blows in, he was still being beaten.

After a vicious right hook to the face that sent him rolling to the ground in front of his teammates and sensei and with the help of said sensei, Naruto stood up out of the ground while thinking _'Man, he's too fast for me and whenever I land a strike, his muscles flex up so hard, it's like I'm hitting iron armor. I need to try this from a different angle.' _

Naruto stood up shakily off the ground, still recovering from the painful blow he had just taken but he shook it off and when he noticed Zabuza charging at him, Naruto formed his favorite seal and when the smoke cleared, ten Naruto's stood where the original one stood just seconds before, each one wielding both kodachis. Zabuza momentarily stopped with surprise evident in his eyes but suddenly, the ten clones suddenly charged forward towards the man.

Zabuza defeated the first two clones that came at him and managed to kill a third one during the scrimmage between him and the remaining seven. Zabuza took out two kunai and used the two small blades to deflect all of the strikes from his opponents and managed to kill them all until there was one left and that's when Zabuza began to laugh at the weakened boy in front of him.

He knew that the blond was getting discouraged just from the frustrated look on the boy's face and with a smirk, he watched as Naruto leapt at Zabuza with his Kodachis flowing behind him and the second he got close enough, Naruto swung them both at Zabuza but to Naruto's surprise, Zabuza managed to grab both of them mid-swing and said "Well, looks like you failed Gaki, any last words?"

Zabuza saw the kid's eyes flash blue and a smirk form on his face and without any warning, an onyx colored katana with a blue lightning bolt etched on it went right through "Naruto's" chest and almost skewered Zabuza's head but he managed to move it at the last second. Zabuza moved away from the now killed Naruto and took a few steps back to his blade and when the smoke from the recently destroyed clone faded; all Zabuza saw was the blue outline and the faint glowing of his blue fuuma shuriken that was now in his eyes.

Zabuza was a little worried when he saw this because unbeknownst to Naruto, Zabuza knew exactly what was going on with the gaki and he knew how deadly this bloodline was so with a yank, he pulled out his large blade and said with a smirk "looks like this isn't going to be a waste of time after all."

* * *

Rain: Another chapter down and next will end this battle now remember to review!


	24. Corruption in the heat of battle

Rain: And I'm back! The Criminal Whirlwind has returned and time for a new chapter but I should get something straight with all of you. I know my chapters in all three stories have been rushed this time around and the reason that's been is because It's rough writing three of them so for now on, I will update them in a cycle. _**Unchained Memories: Testament of Root**_ will be first, _**Naruto: Legend of Team Zero**_ will be second and _**Reaper's Blood**_ will be last. I hope you guys like this arrangement so now; let's get started with the Next chapter of _**Reaper's Blood!**_

_**

* * *

**__**Reaper's Blood**_

_**Chapter 23: Realization of a Demon, Corruption in the heat of battle **_

Anko clasped her hands together in worry as she watched the mist float away from Naruto's ominous glowing figure and felt her heart beating from the tense feeling in the air.

She wasn't going to lie, she was dreadfully worried about Naruto and it wasn't because if he died, she would die as well, no. She was genuinely worried for her student because believe it or not, she had grown slightly attached to him and despite wanting to beat him to the point of near death for her Iruka, she didn't want him to die here, in this place and her worry was in fact was showing on her face, much to the surprise and concern of her best friend.

Kurenai had noticed a change in her best friend ever since her fiancé had died and that change was a bad one. When Iruka died, she saw how depressed, angry and down right suicidal she had become and every one of her colleagues as well as herself wanted to send Anko to a insane asylum but when she took Naruto as her student, Kurenai saw another change in her friend.

Anko had abandoned her suicidal tendencies and both her anger and depression diminished and gave way to revenge as well as determination and concern for others and their feelings and she was currently seeing that side in her friend but Kurenai knew how Anko felt about Naruto and why she felt this way so when she turned her attention back to Naruto and Zabuza, she wondered to herself, Why was her best friend showing concern for the person she believes caused her fiancé's death?

"Well now, looks like this isn't going to be a waste of time after all." Naruto heard Zabuza say with a playful yet psychotic tone in his voice as he watched Zabuza grip the hilt of his Kubikiri Hōchō tightly and felt is ire rising.

Normally in a battle when using Kassou, Naruto would be acting cocky, underestimating his opponent but this battle had his best friend, his former love in danger and all the playfulness that the fused Naruto and Kassou was replaced with a cold look of tranquil fury.

That's right; Uzumaki Naruto was in love with his best friend known as Hyūga Hinata. It was a few weeks before she began to hate him that he had realized that he cared for the Hyūga princess as something more than a friend and had been planning to tell her on the anniversary of the day they met, which was the same day she had suddenly cut all ties with him and for the next few weeks before that fateful battle with Mizuki, Naruto had been depressed.

He didn't have the will to continue his pranks, his ramen intake had all but disappeared and his normally sparkling ocean blue eyes were pale and void of any emotions. The only reason he had cheered up was because of the joint effort of his fellow Konoha Four members (Shikamaru, Kiba, Chōji and Akamaru) And Iruka.

But despite everything that had happened between him and Hinata, he never once hated her for it. He still cared for the Hyūga and went out of his way each and every time to help her, even if she couldn't stand him.

And that's when Naruto swore to himself that he would not let anyone or anything hurt Hinata, even at the risk of losing everything and as he stared at his opponent with his Kioigan activated eyes; he remembered what Kassou told him moments before their fusion, something that was replaying in his mind over and over again.

"_Show no mercy"_

Zabuza was prepared to start the battle between himself and the Gaki but when he took a step forward, he felt his breath leave his lips as something very hard impacted itself in his stomach and when he looked down, his eyes widened in shock. It was the gaki's fist that had implanted itself into his stomach but how did he move so fast?

Naruto slowly pulled his fist out of Zabuza's stomach and watched as Zabuza stumbled backwards and dashing forward, Naruto's right knee found itself slamming into Zabuza's chin, making the nuke-nin soar through the air but before he got far, Naruto grabbed the nuke-nins ankle and forced him back down where he used the hilt of his katana to hit the man in his neck and watched with cold eyes as Zabuza's breathing stopped but unsurprisingly, the Zabuza he had decimated had changed into a puddle of water.

"A bushin" Naruto noted with a cold voice before turning around to the dense mist, saying with his dual voice "Stop playing around Zabuza, You're wasting my time with your tricks."

Without warning, Zabuza materialized behind the blond shinobi and cleanly sliced through his body from head to toe but then the remains of Naruto began to glow brightly through the mist like a blue star and with only seconds to react, Zabuza switched himself with a broken log just as a loud explosion rang out.

_**With the others**_

"What's going on over there?" Kurenai wondered after the ringing of the explosion died down in her ears. Since the mist had gotten to dense, it left Kurenai and Anko incapable to see what was going on but Kiba and Shino were able to tell what was going on due to their respective abilities.

"Ok, Naruto seemingly defeated Zabuza after he did some odd thing to his body but that Zabuza was a clone so then the real Zabuza appeared behind Naruto and sliced through him but then that turned out to be a trap for Zabuza but before Naruto exploded, Zabuza was able to switch out with a tree before he was blown away." Kiba summarized for his sensei and her friend and smiled a little when Shino nodded with what Kiba had said.

Anko smiled briefly at hearing Naruto strategy before a frown returned to her face. "What's going on now?" Kiba opened his mouth to answer her but Shino decided to answer this one so with his copyrighted stoic voice, Shino said "Naruto is hiding somewhere in the mist planning for his next attack while Zabuza is nursing his left arm which is badly wounded from the explosion he was barely able to escape."

Anko looked out into the dense mist and felt her heart beating fast in her chest and felt herself saying "Be careful Ruto-kun…" Ruto-kun? Why did she call him that? He wasn't anyone important enough to her to be called that, let alone being called that affectionately.

_**With Naruto**_

"_He was able to dodge it Naruto. Pretty impressive considering how he was in point blank range"_ Kassou said with a small look of respect for the Kiri shinobi but with a look of anger from the ethereal Naruto, Kassou quickly looked away, slightly ashamed at what he had said moments before but then, the two then heard something coming their way and with a wide grin, Kassou then said _"Zabuza's here but he's weakened from our little trap. Let's do this."_

Naruto opened his eyes and quickly turned around to with his katana in his hand and blocked a wide strike from Zabuza's large blade but felt himself being pushed on one knee from the sheer power Zabuza had despite the very crippling injury he suffered moments before.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt the strain of keeping Zabuza from completely killing him and without realizing it, Kyūbi gave Naruto a very generous amount of her chakra, not because she cared but it was because she didn't like the fact that her container is losing to a human that called himself a demon and she wanted to show him who was the real demon in this battle.

Naruto was on both of his knees now, his strength waning from beneath his arms but without and sort of warning, crimson chakra slowly flowed off of his blue outlined body, the blue fuuma shuriken shape that was in his eyes suddenly had a crimson diamond with a black outline around it which then sprouted crimson and black wisps that seemed to wrap around the shuriken.

Zabuza stared down at Naruto's eyes and saw the change that it just went through and saw a strong resemblance with a woman he had encountered fifteen years ago and that's when his eyes widened in shock. _'It can't be…Only one person can have those eyes and this chakra but she's back in Konoha so then how…" _

With a shout, Naruto pushed Zabuza's blade off of his own and decked the grown shinobi in the face, sending Zabuza sprawling to the ground but he quickly got back on his feet only to block a wild swing of Naruto's now violet katana and stared at the blade in even more shock than he was before. _'That's impossible…She would've told me that she had a kid with that guy' _Zabuza kicked the blond Shinobi away from him and watched him fall into the dense mist and felt a small smile form on his face. _'Kushi-chan…You always surprised me, whether I liked it or not'_ Zabuza thought to himself before lifting the blade on his shoulder and sighed deeply.

He closed his eyes as he felt the corrupted chakra of Naruto's rise and let a dark grin form on his face. _'Who knew I would meet Kushi-chan's son in this way. Well then gaki; let's see what you can do'_

Naruto stared at the faint figure of Zabuza and growled deeply in anger. At first, he was initially confused about the surge of power he had gotten but when he and Kassou realized what Kyūbi had done, Kassou and been trying to balance his chakra with hers so her chakra wouldn't corrupt Naruto and so far, it had been working.

His corrupted Kioigan as Naruto had just named it was proof of that. Naruto lifted up his Violet katana and charged forward once again to engage Zabuza in battle, hell bent in defeating him and getting the antidote for Hinata.

As the battle raged on between Zabuza and Naruto, Naruto was growing increasingly frustrated at not being able to land a single blow on the former Kiri ANBU. Yeah, he knew that a genin facing an ANBU would wind up like this but he not only had his Kioigan activated but also had the Kyūbi's chakra flowing through his veins, boosting his stats to at least Jōnin speeds and yet Zabuza was flawlessly parrying Naruto's moves despite his left arm being useless and to make it ten times worse, Naruto would often have clones jump in and yet Zabuza still found a way to turn the tides against him without using one. Single. Jutsu!

After a ruthless backhand from Zabuza that sent him flying through the mist, Naruto slammed his fist on the ground hard, clearly at his wits end. Nothing was working for him! _**"Naruto-kun…You have to let me get full control or else he'll finish us"**_ He heard Kyūbi's seductive voice say to him as he kneeled there on the ground.

"_Don't listen to her Partner. She's trying to trick you into giving her full control, we can beat him without you succumbing to her power" _Kassou countered heatedly, his chakra flaring to emphasize his anger at her.

"_**Naruto-kun, you own power didn't help you and using Kassou's didn't help you either. It was by my power that we even got this far. Kassou's power is only holding us back from killing this make believe demon." **_

Naruto could feel Kassou's anger at this point when he shouted _"My power is holding him back? Thanks to my power, we were able to weaken Zabuza's power by half. He would've killed us if it hadn't been for me!"_

"_**And look what happened after that. Naruto was seconds from dying had it not been for me. You put so much power into that clone and that explosion which by the way failed to kill Zabuza that it weakened both of you." **_

"_**Face it, next to me, your power is nothing. Naruto-kun. The longer Kassou's wimpy power holds us back, the shorter your little **__**Girlfriend's**__** lifespan gets. Think about her"**_ Naruto's eyes snapped open when Kyūbi bought up Hinata and slowly but surely, Kyūbi's power slowly began to overpower Kassou's.

Kassou didn't know what was going on for a moment but when he figured out what Kyūbi was doing, He began to viciously try and fight against her presence but soon, Naruto felt Kassou's chakra weaken as well as his voice slowly fading away while Kyūbi's seductive whispers grew louder and louder inside of his head until it was all that remained.

Naruto clutched his head as tears of blood fell from his eyes while his Kioigan slowly shifting into another form and roared into the sky, startling not only Zabuza, but his team as well and at that moment, everything that made Naruto who he was and what he embodied was no longer there. Instead, there stood this evil, mindless presence only meant for one thing.

Killing.

Naruto slowly stood up off the ground and stared at his opponent, the whites in his eyes were completely crimson and the Fuuma Shuriken was pitch black with nine crimson chain inside the Shuriken.

He slowly picked up his now deep crimson katana and narrowed his eyes and as if he controlled it, the mist around him slowly started to ebb away until he saw his shocked opponent and with a dual roar, Naruto charged forward, completely ready to kill anyone that got in his way of killing his opponent.

* * *

Rain: Well. Idk why Sky would ask me to put this chapter in since this was clearly supposed to end this battle but meh. I hope you guys enjoyed it and the next chapter is going to be the last of this fight, whether he likes it or not!


	25. End of the battle and the Confrontation

Rain: And I'm back. This chapter is the final battle for awhile until the battle on the bridge. I want you guys to remember, This is an AU guys, Some past histories between some of the shinobi have been altered so don't get angry about it not sticking to canon because if you want canon, read the Manga/Watch the anime! Now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood_**

**_Chapter 24: End of the battle and the confrontation _**

_"Zabuza!" hearing the familiar voice of the woman he loved, Zabuza's tired eyes looked up from the dirt road he had been traveling and saw the face he had longed to see since he ventured out from his village three months ago. _

_The woman had flowing red hair, warm blue eyes, a vibrant smile, a hiate-ite that had the insignia of Uzu etched into it, and a long sea green dress Zabuza smiled, the shuffling of his feet moving faster until he was charging to the small house he and his precious personshared and with a tearful smile from the woman, the two embraced, him lifting her up in the air slightly. _

_When he sat her down, she pulled down his white bandaged mask and gave him a passionate kiss which he returned gladly and once they pulled apart, She smiled before smacking him upside the head, shouting "What the hell took you so long getting back?" _

_Zabuza rubbed the back of his head and shouted "I had to complete the mission little miss hothead! It's not like I wanted to take long! Is this how you greet me after three long months of hard work?" After a moment of silence, the two grinned and began to laugh before sharing another hug. "I've missed you Zabuza…" She muttered into his chest, hitting it softly. _

_Zabuza let a smile form on his face as she lifted her head from his chest and after sharing another kiss, he replied, _

_"I've missed you too…Kushina."_

Zabuza's eyes opened from the short memory and bit down the smile that wanted to form on his face and looked at the son of the one of the most hyperactive, unpredictable, troublesome women in all of the shinobi nations and now his opponent, Uzumaki Naruto.

He didn't know what he was going to do. On one hand, he was a man of his word and if he defeated the blond haired boy, he would take him as his apprentice, after killing everyone in his group but on the other hand, he was the son of Uzumaki Kushina…._'Get Over it Momochi…'_ He told himself as he clenched the hilt of his _Kubikiri Hōchō, suddenly feeling dread all around him._

Suddenly, the mist that surrounded the area had ebbed away and with a shocked look, Zabuza saw the demon controlled Naruto coming at him, his crimson katana high above his head and with a lift of his Kubikiri Hōchō, their blades clashes, the wills of two unyielding spirits clashing as well.

After a minute of their intense clash, Zabuza pushed the Kyūbi controlled Naruto away from him and charged forward only to deflect a wild arching swing from the Corrupted Shinobi.

Naruto's dual roared echoed throughout the area as each of his strikes were either blocked or maneuvered by the experienced Jōnin, infuriating the already enraged corrupted Shinobi, forcing Kyūbi to pour even more chakra into Naruto's rage controlled body, making Zabuza having to put in more work into his already wounded body to try and keep himself from getting killed.

Naruto skidded on the ground after a punch from Zabuza and scowled, his Kyūbi Kioigan eyes narrowing and with a roar, fifty Kage Bushins appeared all around him, each of them seeping Kyūbi's crimson chakra and with a growl, they all charged forward to the tired Zabuza.

Zabuza was staring at the crimson glow of his opponent's Kage bushins and gripped the hilt of his blade tightly with a scowl on his face. He had to admit, his chances were pretty slim with his wounded arm but he would not let himself die by the hands of a wet behind the ears genin.

When the clones of his enemy began to descend upon him, He began swinging his blade wildly around him with perfect precision, taking out the first ten clones that came close to him but when he had his back turned, he felt the cold steel of the gaki's katana slice him down his back but Zabuza continued to fight but when it was all said and done, Zabuza stood victorious over the army of clones but he didn't come out of it unscathed.

His left arm was further wounded to the point where he might need it to be cut off, his mask was completely gone, showing his entire face which was baring a long, bloody jagged wound down his right face and eye and there were tons of small scratch marks on his body but a there was one long, bloody wound that went diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip on his chest.

Zabuza leaned on his blade, completely drained and weakened even more from this but he let a grin play on his lips but before he had a chance to gloat, the real Naruto appeared below his tired body, his katana rising up diagonally.

Thinking quickly, Zabuza took out a kunai and blocked Naruto's blade, the sound of metal filling the forest.

**_With the others_**

Thanks to Naruto clearing up the dense mist, his teammates and his sensei were watching the intense battle from afar but as Hinata started to cough, Kiba and Shino stopped watching to nurse her unconscious form while Kurenai and Anko continued to watching until Kurenai finally had enough of it.

"That's it; I can't stand here any longer and watch you risk your student's life like this!" Kurenai exclaimed, her body moving away from her team but before she could get far, Anko grabbed her wrist and held on to it.

Kurenai turned around to tell her friend off but noticed the look of fear, determination and concern blazing in her normally confident eyes. "Kure-chan…I don't like this either but I…trust him to win this battle." Kurenai showed her surprise for a moment before her eyes narrowed.

"I know you hold a grudge against him due to Iruka's death but having him fight this….monster is too cruel, even for you!" Anko looked down at the ground for a moment, seemingly in thought before her head leaned up to stare at her slightly taller friend with a fierce glare, shocking Kurenai. She had never seen Anko glare at her like that before.

"You think I want him to die here?" she shouted out in anger, her voice momentarily drowning out the sounds of battle. "True, I hold a grudge against the Gaki but that doesn't mean I want him to die! I've…grown attached to him and I trust him to defeat him and to live afterwards…And Like I told him, If he looks like he's in trouble, we would jump in without a moments notice"

"But look at him" Kurenai countered, her free hand pointing to the corrupted form of Naruto who was currently getting up off the ground after being thrown by Zabuza. "He's resorting to using **Its** power and not only that, he's losing! Doesn't it look like he needs our help?"

"But look at Zabuza" Anko replied as she pointed to the hunched over form of a very weakened Zabuza, who was holding on to his sword for support before picking it up to block Naruto's crimson katana.

"Naruto managed to damage the Demon of Kirigakure no Sato on his own! With and Without **Its **power! And that's no easy feat!"

"He's getting lucky, Anko! And if we don't step in now, That luck will run out and he will die!"

"He won't die, just believe in him!"

The two stared at each other for a moment, their unbending spirits clashing with one another until Kurenai sighed, her shoulders dropping in surrender. "Fine…We'll give him a few more minutes then after that, we're jumping in to help him"

Anko beamed at her friend for a moment and said "Thank you, Kure-chan."

**_Back with Naruto/Zabuza_**

The speed of their blades clashing against one another was beginning to wear out the Demon of Kirigakure. His injuries from that explosion and the battle between him and those fifty clones had taken their toll on his body and after suffering another large cut on his chest from the crimson katana; he knew it had to end and fast so Haku could help him recover.

After a fierce right hook that sent the blond shinobi soaring through the air, Zabuza slammed his blade to the ground and charged forward until he was right next to the soaring boy and began to beat the boy with chakra enforced in each blow in midair before finishing it off by grabbing the blond's head and slamming his entire body through a very large tree, almost shattering the tree entirely.

Zabuza slowly pulled his hand out of the tree and felt the crimson chakra dispersed from the boy's body and felt to his left knee. He was completely spent from this battle and now that it was done, he could signal to Haku to come send him to his "Death" but as he limped away from the tree, he heard a weak chuckle come from the hole in the tree.

"C-Come back…We're not d-done yet…" the very weak voice of Uzumaki Naruto said as his body lurched forward from the large hole in the tree, his body shaking in not only pain but in chakra exhaustion as well.

Zabuza couldn't help but let a loud laugh escape his lips while thinking 'Kushina…Your Kid is just as determined as you are…Even when you knew you were going to lose or even die…' "We're done kid…As you can see; you're too weak to even climb out of the tree." He then said to the boy with a small smirk on his battered face.

Naruto looked up at him for a moment and pushed himself further out of the tree until he fell face first to the ground and despite how weak his body was, he was able to get on both of his feet, his legs struggling to stay upright. "N-Now we can c-continue our f-f-fight" Naruto said before his legs buckled and fell back on the ground.

Zabuza shook his head and started to limp off, secretly signaling Haku to act but before as he was doing this, he stared down at the antidote hanging on his neck and was greatly surprised. During that entire battle, the gaki hadn't tried to snag it at all. He was determined to win it instead of doing what every shinobi would try to do and take it during the battle.

"Just like you Kushina…Raising your kid to be honorable…" He muttered as he stood there for a moment as if he was thinking something over and after nodding his head, he tugged on the necklace that held the antidote hard, snapping the necklace off his neck and without looking back, he tossed it in front of the drained genin, which shocked Naruto greatly.

"…You've entertained me a lot more than a lot of my past endeavors so our deal is off. Take the antidote to your little girlfriend over there and get the old man to his village but be warned, out battle is far from over. Remember that kid."

Before Naruto could respond (Or try to anyways), two senbon needles pierced the Nuke-nin his neck, seemingly killing him on impact and just as Zabuza's body fell to the ground, everything went black.

A few days later-Tazuna's Home

At the sound of birds chirping on the windowsills and the sunlight shinning on his face, Naruto groaned deeply, his eyes slowly opening to see a roof he had never seen before. Before he could freak out, he felt a clawed hand press against his chest.

"Whoa, easy there Uzumaki, You were pretty hurt after the battle, your wounds haven't healed yet." Naruto's hazed eyes focused in on Kiba's grinning face and grimaced in pain, something Kiba noticed quickly and moved his hand away from Naruto's sore chest, thinking he had hurt him and he wasn't far off, Naruto was feeling a lot of pain in his chest and having Kiba move his hand did help him a lot.

"Where are we and what happened to Zabuza?" Naruto asked him rapidly before his eyes widened and with a grab of Kiba's grey jacket, he shouted "What of Hinata? Did she make it?" Kiba had to hold Naruto's wrist to stop the blond shinobi from shaking him any further.

"Let me answer those in order. We are at Tazuna's house. If you want me to be Specific, we're in his daughter Tsunami's room and Zabuza, from what we just found out yesterday is still alive thanks to his accomplice but due to the epic beat down you gave him, he'll be spending all that time recovering from his wounds so we'll be good and as for Hinata…Well, she's alright but…"

"But what? Come on Kiba, skip to the chase!"

"She pissed at you"

"W-What? Why? I risked my ass to keep her alive, why is she pissed at me?"

"For that very reason. She's outside in the forest training. I know it's too…Hey! Where ya going?"

Despite how sore he was, Naruto was at the bedroom door, his stomach and half of his chest wrapped up in medical wrap. "I'm going to see what the hell her problem is!" and with that, he bolted out the door and ran down the hall but something he saw when he ran past a room stopped him. Peaking into the cracked door, he noticed a small bow crying in front of a picture of a man.

Storing this away in his mind, Naruto rushed downstairs and out the house, saying hello to Tazuna and a grown lady he presumed to be Tazuna's daughter and rushed out into the forest, thanking Kami that there was a clear path from the house all the way to the middle of the forest so he couldn't get lost.

When he arrived to the middle of the forest, he noticed Shino was walking in his direction, nursing his right arm. "Hey Shino, You alright?" Naruto asked when he got close enough to the Aburame. Shino shrugged his shoulders only to regret that decision when pain shot through his wounded arm.

"Hyūga-san was particularly brutal in our spar today. Kurenai-sensei and Mitarashi-san are talking to her right at this moment." When Naruto nodded and made an attempt to walk past him, Shino's hand stopped him. "Naruto-san, are you sure you want to do this now? Hyūga-san is…Not pleased with you at this moment"

Naruto shook his head with an aggravated look on his face and said "I'm sure, I want to know why she's pissed at me for saving her life and nearly losing mine in the process. I swear, I think Shikamaru's right, girls are troublesome."

The two genin shared a small chuckled before the two looked at the clearing to see Hinata alone, hitting a tree with her palms, bursts of Chakra leaving them with every hit that connected. "Well Naruto-san, Good luck." Shino muttered before he limped away, leaving the blond alone.

"Thanks Shino…I'm gonna need it" Naruto muttered before turning around and slowly walked into the opening where Hinata suddenly stopped her movements to look at him, a cold look in her lavender pearl eyes.

"Uzumaki…" She muttered darkly, her eyes narrowing at his presence.

Naruto ignored the look he received from her and simply said "Hinata-chan, we need to talk and we need to talk now"

* * *

Rain: Well, the battle is over and now the big confrontation between Hinata and Naruto will come in the next chapter. Until then, See you guys later.


	26. Dearly Beloved

Rain: 'Sup everybody, this is RaintheCriminalWhirlwind and this is Reaper's Blood!

(*Bleach: Ditty for Daddy Ost starts*)

Rain: Now, for some time now, a few of my readers have been asking me "Hey, If you could name an opening and ending theme for Reaper's Blood, Unchained Memories: Testament of Root and Naruto: Legend of Team Zero, what song would I use for each of them?" Well, I have finally come up with an answer but I'll tell you Reaper's Blood's OP and ED since I'm updating this fic.

Reaper's Blood OP: Kaze Yo Tsutaete (Where the wind blows)

And

Reaper's Blood ED: Himitsu Kichi (Any Eureka 7 Fan would know this ending)

Rain: Now, I'm not sure if I'll create the opening or Ending to the fic but if you guys want, I'll try to do it in the next chapter. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

_**Reaper's Blood**_

_**Chapter 25: Dearly Beloved **_

"Hinata-chan, we need to talk and we need to talk now."

The silence that followed after he said those words was deafening to the two of them. Hinata disbelieving eyes stared down at Naruto's far away form and almost in a state of shock, she asked_ "_W-What?" Not knowing how to take that, Naruto stepped forward into the clearing until he was close to the girl and replied "We need to talk Hinata-chan and I won't accept "No" for an answer"

His ocean blue eyes stared down at her without betraying any emotion he was feeling and all was quiet once more, on the exception of their breathing. As if he expected it to happen, Naruto skillfully dodged a point blank palm strike to the head from the enraged Hinata but he didn't managed to evade the hard palm to his stomach and due to the sheer strength of the impact, Naruto flew away from her and skidded on the ground before slamming against a tree, biting his bottom lip in an effort not to scream out from the pain.

"How dare you…Try and order me around…." Naruto's eyes shifted to the spot Hinata was standing, still in the pose she took when she attacked him but her eyes were covered from the shadow of her hair. Naruto managed to get to his knees before Hinata appeared before him, her shaking right hand raised in the air.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

In a matter of seconds, Naruto managed to evade Hinata's devastating strike and watched in horror as the tree that was behind him was completely broken in half from her attack but Naruto didn't have time to watch it fall because Hinata was already on the attack. He gritted his teeth and block or maneuvered all of her attacks without trying to fight back, which only made her madder. After stepping to the side to avoid her attack, Naruto grabbed her wrist and gripped it tightly before saying "After everything I did to save your life, you repay me by trying to kill me, Why?"

Naruto watched as Hinata slowly turned her head with a dark scowl etched on her face, which shocked him so badly, it made him lose his grip on her visibly shaking wrist and he quickly paid the price for his mistake when Hinata shifted her body and struck him in the chest but before the strike landed, Naruto put his right hand in the way of the blow and softened the powerful attack but the hit made him lose all of his feeling in his right arm and sent him soaring backwards.

Seeing this, Hinata capitalized on this opportunity by dashing forward just as he was getting his feet back on the ground and **punched** him in his face, sending him sprawling to the ground but he quickly rebounding off of it and rolled into a ball and spun for a bit before landing on his two feet, holding his numb arm with the other and that's when he saw something in her eyes that he had seen many times in her eyes after he gotten hurt before their falling out.

She was relieved.

He watched as Hinata once again stepped into her Jūken stance and prepared herself to attack him once more but with his keen eyes, Naruto saw her hands were shaking uncontrollably and his eyes slowly widened. _'Wait a minute…'_

_**Quick Flashback**_

"_How dare you…Try and order me around…." Naruto's eyes shifted to the spot Hinata was standing, still in the pose she took when she attacked him but her eyes were covered from the shadow of her hair. Naruto managed to get to his knees before Hinata appeared before him, her shaking right hand raised in the air. _

_**Fast forward**_

_Naruto watched as Hinata slowly turned her head with a dark scowl etched on her face, which shocked him so badly, it made him lose his grip on her visibly shaking wrist._

_**Quick Flashback end**_

'_Her hands…They've been shaking this entire time…Every since we were little, her hands would shake badly…and the only reason they would shake like this is because…'_ "You're afraid" Naruto suddenly said in realization, his blue eyes locked on to her pale lavender one as they widened in shock before they narrowed in anger.

Hinata charged forward and attacked him with vigor while shouting "You have no right saying I'm afraid! You don't know how I feel!" Naruto continued to avoid her blows with a small frown on his face and when he moved away from a double palm strike towards his head, he grabbed both of her wrists and held them over her head while getting closer to her face, their foreheads touching.

"You're afraid of hurting me Hinata. I saw the relief in your eyes when I got up from the ground and your hands, their shaking at the thought of fighting me!"

"Shut up..."

"Somewhere inside of that cold façade is the same kindhearted girl that doesn't want this to happen!"

"SHUT UP!"

Hinata shook her head and gave the blond shinobi a very hard head butt and when he stumbled back in a slight daze, Hinata spun her body and laid a solid kick to his much wounded chest, sending him crashing to the ground. Naruto got back up off the ground while holding his now bleeding chest and saw her charging forward.

Naruto knew he was in trouble now. Whenever the two of them would spar and she was angry, it seemed like her attacks become stronger as well as faster and he always lost to her when she was like this. _'Looks like I can't avoid fighting her any longer…' _

With a frown, Naruto began to counter her rapid movements but still stayed on the defensive side of the battle and after ducking one of her very devastating palm, he grabbed her and slammed her against a tree that was behind them and said "Look at yourself Hinata, You're fighting your best friend when your body is clearly fighting against it…Please, stop hiding"

Hinata's eyes flashed up at him and with a spiteful tone in her voice, she said "You think you know me so much but in reality, you don't know anything about me Uzumaki…"

Naruto shook his head but he saw a slimmer of sadness in her eyes but she quickly hid it, making Naruto frown for a moment before saying "I know how you love watching the sunrise and how you cry when the sun sets. I know that when your hands shake like they are now that you're afraid or upset. I know how you love tending to your garden and how your eyes light up when you see a sunflower. I know you're as crazy as I am with ramen when it comes to cinnamon buns and I know how you dream to bring the main branch and the house branch together as a family…"

"I know you care about the smallest animal and I know how you can stand fighting or killing and I know how you would sacrifice anything to see your friends happy. You say I don't know you when it's clearly the opposite. I know everything about you. This isn't the real you Hinata and I know deep inside of your heart, you hate what you're doing so why are you doing this?"

After hearing what the blond shinobi said to her, Hinata looked down towards the ground and whispered "Because you took my only chance at freedom away…" Naruto was confused. How did he take her freedom away from her? It didn't make sense.

"What do you mean?"

Hinata looked up into those confused blue eyes of his and said "Do you remember that day when I stopped being your friend?" Naruto nodded while a deep frown formed on his face at the memory. "Well…Before that day, my father and the elders had a trial to decided whether someone like me could lead the clan"

"Someone like you?"

"Someone too weak and Kindhearted…They decided that I was unfit to lead the clan when I became of age so they…."

"They what?"

Hinata looked down at the ground and mumbled something to Naruto but when he said that he couldn't hear what she said, she told him to remove her Hiate-ite. Confused but compliant, Naruto removed her Hiate-ite and noticed a bunch of wrapping around it. When he got the ok from the girl in front of him, he slowly unfurled the wrapping around her head and received a shock and from the gasp she heard escape his lips, a sad smile formed on her face. "They placed the caged bird seal on my head."

Naruto looked down at her and lowered his head and said "I understand why you feel this way but why end our friendship over it? I wouldn't have left you if you told me about this."

"Naruto…do you know what my Father told me before I got the seal?"

"What?"

"That I would forever be weak…That I...Would always hold everyone back and how I would amount to nothing in the end. Naruto…I always believed you when you said that you would become the Hokage and I knew how happy you would be when you achieved that dream so I decided to take myself out of your life so you can achieve that title…You didn't need me holding back your happiness."

"You don't have any idea how much I cried after I broke our friendship but I believed that one day, you would be happy without me and you soon proved me right. You soon made friends with Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba and Shino and then to drive the point home…I was walking back to the compound when I saw you…kissing **her**"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock after he heard her say this before they lowered in guilt. He knew someone was watching them but he didn't know it was Hinata of all people but she continued. "Despite my wish for you to happy coming true, I hated you…I despised you for forgetting about me…And I despised myself for doing this in the first place. After seeing you two kiss I realized that without you...My life wasn't worth living. So when Kurenai-sensei told me about this mission a few weeks after that, I made another wish."

"What was that wish?" Naruto heard himself ask her in a faint whisper. Hinata looked up at him with sadness in her eyes as well as a sad smile and said "I wished that I would die during this mission."

Naruto was stunned.

He didn't know what to say at that point. To hear that your best friend and the person you loved wanted to die was simply heart rending but Hinata continued "When the demon brothers attacked, I knew from my clan's copy of the bingo book of how they attacked and what methods they used to defeat their opponents and purposely let myself get scratched by their poisoned weapons but I didn't suspect Shino to find out about it and I know he was the one that told you this fact."

Naruto nodded, still completely stunned by the revelation. "That's why I'm so angry at you Naruto…That was my one chance to be free and you took that away from me!" Hinata shouted, tears falling from her eyes as they blurred her vision but she was soon surprised when she felt his arms slowly form around her and push her against his bleeding chest where she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

When the two finally broke apart from their embrace, the sun had already set and the stars were shining across the sky. The two were now sitting next to each other against the same tree that Naruto had pushed Hinata into a few hours earlier, both completely quiet until Naruto told her "I never forgot you Hinata"

"W-What?" Hinata turned her to look at Naruto saddened face.

Naruto looked up at the star covered sky and said "When you broke off our friendship a year ago, I fell apart...Even now, I'm still hurting from it Hinata. You said that you did ended our friendship to make me achieve my dream but the only reason I wanted that dream in the first place was because I wanted to protect **you**, my very important precious person and it was thanks to Iruka-sensei and our friends that helped me keep that dream alive because without you…I'm nothing. My life was and is nothing without you in it Hinata…"

It was now or never. Naruto needed to tell her this now before anything or anyone could interrupt so with a deep breath, he said "I love you Hinata. I love you so much that I'm afraid of what I will do if I can't get you into my life again. I've faced down many opponents in my short time as a shinobi. A traitor and a murderer, a very powerful man, a skillful swordsman, a killer Snake, an Inner demon, two poisonous brothers and the Demon of Kiri but you're the only one that has the power to weaken me, to make me feel So helpless…So powerless…If you had gotten your wish and died on this mission…I would've followed you into the Shinigami's cold embrace just to get you back."

Following Naruto's reaction to her suicidal wish, Hinata was stunned when she heard this. She looked deep into his eyes to try and find any trace of deceit and to her shock and happiness, there wasn't any but one thing was still on her mind. "If I mean so much to you, then why did you kiss Ino?"

"Truthfully, she made me forget about the pain I had over losing you and despite those times were I did want to kiss her again, I couldn't and the same could be said about her because she knows how I feel about you." He wasn't lying either. When he told her how he felt about Hinata, Ino understood and said that she would help him to get her back but something worried him about the look on her face…No, he had more pressing issues to worry about for now.

Hinata on the other hand was speechless. She didn't believe that he felt so deeply about her and at the same level she felt about him and knowing that she had given this up made her sick to her stomach. She couldn't hold back anymore at this point and without a moments notice, she grabbed the side of his face and placed a soul filled kiss upon his lips.

Surprised by this impulsive act, Naruto couldn't return it at first but after a second, he responded with a kiss of his own, pouring everything he felt into it which took her breath away and after a few moments, the two broke apart and just leaned their foreheads against each other and with a small smile, she whispered "I love you too Uzumaki Naruto…More than you would ever know" and that's when Naruto smiled.

He'd finally gotten her back.

* * *

Rain: Aww. Well, looks like things have wrapped up between Naruto and Hinata but for how long? Tune in next time on _**Reaper's Blood!**_

Mario: *fixes his iconic hat and waves* See you next time!


	27. A challenge between Shinobi

_Rain: Hello Reaper's Blood fans as well as Team Zero fans, I'm RaintheCriminalWhirlwind and I have some news for Team Zero fans. Attention! I've hit a writer's block on Naruto: Legend of Team Zero _

_Mario: *grabs face* Mama Mia!_

_Rain: Quite but It's just a small set back though. After I post the next two chapters of Unchained Memories: Testament of Root and another two chapters of Reaper's Blood, A new chapter for my Team Zero fans shall be there awaiting you *smile* Now, enjoy the newest chapter of Reaper's Blood!_

_Mario: Let's a go!_

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood_**

**_Chapter 26: A challenge between Shinobi, Battle start! _**

It's been three days since Naruto and Hinata's impromptu battle/confessions and things couldn't have been better for the two teams from Konoha. Hinata was slowly breaking down the walls that were around her heart and soul, showing her two teammates and sensei some kindness which made Kiba state "I don't know what that antidote did but we should make more of it if it keeps Hinata like this."

But she still wasn't the girl she was a year ago. She showed that after a giving Kiba a painful blow to the stomach after he made that comment, sending him sprawling out on the ground but he soon returned to his seat, munching on the delicious food Tsunami had made but during this dinner, everyone could feel the tense air that was coming from Inari, Tsunami's son and Tazuna's grandson.

Inari couldn't stand how everyone, including his mom and grandpa were laughing and smiling (Excluding Hinata and Shino) when there was nothing to laugh or smile about so he decided to break up this cheery atmosphere by asking the Konoha shinobi why they were even trying to help out Wave.

Naruto had calmly replied that Konoha would help out anyone in trouble at anytime but then Inari said something along the lines that Konoha and their shinobi were spoiled and doesn't know a hard life.

No one said a word after that.

Not because Inari was right or anything but it was simply because it took all of them to hold Hinata back. She was already annoyed by Kiba's smart ass remark but she was outright pissed at what Inari had said. She ranted that Inari was blessed to have a mother and grandfather as loving and caring as them and shouted that neither she nor Naruto had that kind of support.

She then explained how her family truly worked and how brutal Naruto's childhood was and when she was finished, she said "Now stop your complaining because others have it **way** worse than you do!"

As Inari ran upstairs in tears, Hinata excused herself to the room Tsunami had set up for her, Kurenai and Anko and after Tazuna explained what happened to Inari and how his faith wavered, Naruto excused himself as well, stating his was tired when that was far from the truth.

When he found Inari on his balcony crying, Naruto explained to him that Hinata hadn't mean to yell at him like that but she was going through a lot. Inari could understand that because he was going through a lot as well but something confused him and it showed on his face.

When Inari finally sorted out everything raging in his mind, He looked up at Naruto and asked him "That Hinata girl said that your life was harder than hers but downstairs you were laughing and smiling…How did you go on?"

Naruto stared down at the boy and without missing a beat, he told him "Because of my precious people."

"Precious people? What are they?"Inari asked.

Naruto then explained to Inari his past and how he was treated in depth to make the child understand what he exactly went through telling him how he and Hinata first met and when he was finished, a wide eyed Inari was looking up at him. "You protected her from all those mean bullies?"

"That's right" Naruto replied with a smile. "I wanted to protect my precious person so I stood up to all of them. My precious people are the reason I go on. I fight for them, I live for them and in return, they give me the strength I need to fight all of the bullies in the world to protect them. And that's what you must do, Inari."

"M-Me?"

"That's right" Naruto placed his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder and with a serious look on his face, he said "Gato has made you and your entire village cower in fear of him but when Kaiza stood up to him to protect his precious people. Gato was the one cowering in fear of _him_. He may have been killed but he passed his courage down to you, Inari."

"He did?"

"He did" Naruto answered him with a smile. "As long as you have your Okaa-san and Ojii-san by your side, I assure you that nothing in this world can stop you from protecting them, not even Gato himself because that's what us heroes do, protect everyone and everything they hold dear!"

Inari looked up at Naruto with an unsure look on his face as he softly asked "Do you think I can do it? Become strong enough to protect Okaa-san and Ojii-san?"

"I know you can" Naruto replied with a gentle smile on his face.

When Inari saw the smile on the older boy's face as well as the truth and passion in his voice, Inari beamed up at him while making a promise to himself.

Not only would he always protect his family, but he would become just as strong as Naruto.

After Inari went back inside his house, Naruto looked at the sky for a few moments before saying "I know you're there, now come out and face me" Without warning, a female figure landed next to the orange wearing shinobi before saying "Despite seeing you fight Zabuza-Otou-san to a near standstill, I still underestimate you."

"I get that a lot" Naruto said with a chuckle, his eyes never leaving the sky. He knew that whoever this person was, she was not there to harm him. Kassou and Kyūbi warned him that she was there while he was speaking to Inari but they didn't sense anything other than curiosity, which made him wary but he wasn't opposed to it.

It was better than fighting to the death.

"So, what do you want?" He asked her with a glance.

Momochi Haku had been watching the blond Shinobi since his battle with her surrogate father, Momochi Zabuza and despite losing to Zabuza, she was very impressed by the show of skill and will on Naruto's behalf and despite being just as weak as Zabuza is at that time, Naruto went head-to-head with his own teammate and apparently girlfriend just a few days later while nursing his injuries.

He intrigued her.

At first, it was because of his skill but after hearing him talk to that child he called Inari, she became even more curious because of his philosophy. It was very much like her own and it made her smile to know that someone else shared her views on things.

So with a gentle tone, she replied "Ever since your battle with Zabuza-Otou-san, I've been watching you Uzumaki Naruto and the more I watch you from the shadows, the more you intrigue me."

"Well" Naruto started out with amusement in his voice. "I get that a lot but I doubt you're here to just tell me that, now are you?"

He heard the girl beside him sigh a little as she shook her head. "Zabuza-Otou-san wanted me to inform you and your friends about his attack in a few days."

"Are you kidding me?"

Haku could've sworn she saw a few birds flying in the distance from his loud yell but she replied "No I am not." Naruto ran a hand through his blond locks and let a sigh leave his lips. This mission had completely turned into something he could never have expected in his young life.

"Why would he make you tell us this? I mean, he's giving up the element of surprise" Naruto asked the masked girl who leaned against the banister and simply replied "He wants you to get stronger so you'll put up more of a challenge in your rematch with him. He even has a surprise for you if you're able to beat him."

How troublesome.

Naruto had went up against Zabuza once already and it had left him completely drained of chakra and with the added bonus of wounding him to the point of death and knowing that Zabuza wants a rematch was very unsettling but Naruto wouldn't back down from this challenge…No matter what.

"Well, what will happen if I lose this time?" He asked her after a moment of silence.

"Then he will kill you without hesitation" She answered him with a glance at his whiskered face. Everything was quiet for the next few moments as Naruto thought over his situation and after nodding his head, Naruto turned to the girl and then asked "What happens if I refuse?"

"He'll show up here and kill everyone in front of you before killing you" She answered

Naruto let out another sigh as he said "Well then, Looks like I have no choice. I'll do it"

Despite having a feeling that he would say this, Haku was still surprised by his answer and Naruto heard that surprise when she asked "A-Are you sure? Zabuza-Otou-san isn't the same person you fought that day. He's a lot stronger now." Naruto gave her a small smile that momentarily made her blush beneath her mask and said "I know but I'm not one to take a challenge lying down and even if I didn't want to accept it, I can't let him kill everyone, that'll look bad on my resume." Naruto then laughed a bit.

"Tell him I'll be ready when the week is over and I'll be the one walking off that bridge alive and I never go back on my word. That's my Nindo, My shinobi way."

Haku, not able to say anything more after hearing his determined words simply nodded and vanished with a plum of smoke, leaving Naruto there by himself for a few moments before he ran back into the house, yelling "We gotta huge problem!"

* * *

(One explanation later)

"You what?" Everyone in the room shouted out as Naruto shrunk down in his seat, clearly terrified of what was going to happen to him. "I…accepted the challenge Zabuza gave me. I had no choice. You guys know how strong he is. He seems like the guy that would back up his threat and you know that's true."

Everyone couldn't help but gaze at the blond in front of them in concern. Why did it seem like everything that could go wrong in Naruto's life, does? I mean, no other shinobi team doesn't have to worry about dealing with a former mist ANBU gunning down their student (Anko and Kurenai)/Teammate/friend(Kiba and Shino)/newly made boyfriend(Hinata) but somehow, Naruto is able to do that with no problems.

"This is bad guys. We only have one week to train before they attack the bridge" Kiba exclaimed with a rare look of worry on his face. From what he saw, Zabuza was a complete badass swordsman that would've been able to take them all down without a sweat and from what Naruto told him about the accomplice, She seemed pretty strong too so going against them with only a week to train seemed like a suicide mission.

"Then I guess we can't waste this time" Kurenai said as she stood up off the couch with Anko by her side. "We only have one week, Let's make this week count!"

* * *

(One week later)

It was time.

After one week of intense training, countless bloodshed and secret tears, the joint teams of Team Viper and Team 8 were ready to fight. It was decided a day before that Naruto, Anko and Kurenai would take on Zabuza while Kiba, Hinata and Shino would take on the accomplice now known as Haku. But they had encountered a problem.

After a brutal last minute training session the day of the attack, Naruto was unconscious and was placed on Inari's bed to rest but the minute they did this, One of Tazuna's workers rushed into the bridge builder's home and managed to wheeze out "Demon…Bridge…Hurry.." Before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Without any words spared between them, the group of Shinobi (Along with Tazuna) rushed out of the house and towards the bridge where they caught the forms of Zabuza and Haku but something made the group stared in shock.

Zabuza only had one arm.

Zabuza had known without looking at the group that the blond wasn't among them but he didn't fret over this. Why? He was like his mother, that's why. He would come in and save the day at the last second and fight him, only to discover how weak he was in perish along with his team.

Zabuza clenched his right arm and looked at the group before turning around, grabbing the hilt of his blade and placing his large blade along his shoulders and said "Well Haku, It seems they've arrived. Take care of the genins, I'll take care of the jōnins as well as the blond when he arrives."

Kiba, stepping forward ahead of the group shouted "One against three! This'll be easy! Almost as easy as two people against a one armed man. Ready Shino, Hinata?" Hinata and Shino stepped behind him and readied themselves for a battle. Kurenai and Anko stared at the one armed Momochi and readied themselves as well.

Unlike Kurenai's students, these two Jōnins knew that despite him losing his left arm, Zabuza would still be tough enough to kill them and after a brief stare down, the two sides charged, both hoping to win this battle as well as walking away with their lives.

* * *

Rain: Well, the big battle has finally begun. The next chapter will show you guys what Team 8 and Later what Naruto has learned and there will be three special guests in this battle as well. Until then!

Mario: See you next time!


	28. Battle on the Bridge! Part One

_Rain: Well…Look what's back everyone!_

_Mario: Mama Mia!_

_Rain: Quite. This is ____Reaper's Blood!_

_*Cue Confetti*_

_Rain: After countless hours of negotiating, Sky gave me full ownership of this bad boy with all of his notes on everything so with that said, I want a lot of reviews for getting this back. Now let's begin!_

* * *

_**Reaper's Blood**_

_**Chapter 27: Battle on the Bridge! Part One**_

"Hyūga-san, this is a perilous situation we are caught in" Shino murmured to his teammate as the trip were standing back to back, surrounded by Haku's Crystal ice mirrors. The battle between them had started off well. Kiba and Hinata were fighting against Haku while Shino steadily assaulted her with kunai and his Kikkai from afar and with this combination, Team eight were originally winning…until Haku pulled out her special jutsu which then dissolved this battle to a game of "Pin the Shinobi".

"I agree with Shino, Hinata" Kiba said with a deep growl, pulling out a senbon needle that was embedded in his knee. "This isn't looking too good for us" Hinata, who had her eyes closed in thought, opened them and replied "Do not fret Inuzuka-san, Aburame-san. Give me a moment to think of the best course of action we can take. Byakugan!" With her bloodline activated, Hinata formed a smirk on her face, reminding Shino and Kiba of her cousin, Neji who they had the displeasure of meeting one day.

"Shino, your Kikkai will be filled to the brim after this battle." Hinata said cryptically and for a split second, Shino was confused at this before he silently released his bugs, causing Kiba to blink in confusion. Before he could say anything however, Hinata looked at him and whispered to him "This jutsu our opponent created is coated with chakra to keep these mirrors up. If Shino is able to keep his Kikkai from being killed, they should drain just enough chakra for you to tear apart with those claws of yours so we can be free of this technique" Kiba nodded with a grin on his face before narrowly avoiding the rain of senbon needles from Haku.

Hinata on the other hand simply frowned and whispered "These senbon are getting a little annoying. Kiba, Shino, duck and Shino, send your Kikkai outside of this dome from the cracks and continue to drain the mirrors of their chakra out there….I have a plan." The two looked at her in confusion but when Kiba was going to open his mouth, Hinata opened her mouth to speak. "Listen, I'm tiring of this game between you and us so how about we make a deal?"

It was silent for a few moments until a soft voice said "I'm listening"

Hinata wanted to smirk for a moment but forced herself to remain stoic and said "Let's make a wager. I want you to shoot all of your senbon at me with full power. If I can deflect all of them, you let my teammates go and we fight, one on one, my teammates will not interfere in our bout. I lose, then I will surrender and you can do whatever you want to us" Kiba's eyes widened in shock and in anger.

First Naruto and his crazy bet against Zabuza and now this? What the hell was wrong with everyone? But before he could vent out his anger through a rant, Shino advised him to stay quiet and on the ground. Kiba did, but he would give Hinata an ear full later. Scary or not. Everything was silent for a moment until Haku's soft voice said "You have a deal but before we begin, may I ask your name?"

Hinata, as well as Kiba and Shino were confused by this odd question but Hinata replied with "Why do you want to know my name?" A soft chuckle was heard through the dense mist before Haku answered with "Because I would like to know the person I'm going to kill" It was Hinata's turn to chuckle this time.

"Given your master is Zabuza, I should've known your answer from the start. My Name is Yūhi Hinata" Hinata answered curtly, causing Kiba to mouth "Yūhi?" at Shino who he figured knew why Hinata said that was her last name. Shino knew why she said that but he would fill in Kiba later after this was over.

"It is nice to meet you Yūhi-san. I am Haku and I will be your executioner today" Haku replied, also curtly though secretly, she did not wish to kill Hinata or her teammates but what Zabuza-sama wants, she will do. She is his tool after all so with a sigh, she began raining down senbon at the Hyūga and when they close enough, Hinata smirked and began to spin at a fast pace, a dome of chakra forming around her as she did this, causing every single senbon that was thrown at her to bounce off her protective orb and to the now weakened ice mirrors, causing them to shatter on impact and also causing Haku to escape from her mirrors after she saw this happen.

And to make it even better, not one hit Kiba and Shino's downed and shocked forms.

When Hinata was done spinning, she crossed her arms and said as she looked at her teammates "Hakkeshō Kaiten. Hyūga Style Technique. It took me a good long time to learn it and I have a lot more in my arsenal. " Without warning, Hinata took out a kunai and blocked Haku's light blue Kodachi. "How deceptive of you _Hyūga_-san, replacing your last name to throw off your opponent who knows about the Hyūga clan. It was clever."

Hinata twisted her body around Haku and attempted to kick her in the back of the head but Haku ducked it and swiftly kicked Hinata in her stomach, sending the Hyūga stumbling backwards only to pirouette to the side and brutally kick Haku in the back of the head, sending her stumbling forward, and tossing more than a few senbon, only for Hinata to once again perform one the Hyūga's signature technique, the Kaiten but when Hinata stopped her movements, she saw Haku forming hand seals and say "Hyōton: Hyoryūdan no Jutsu!" Hinata quickly dove over the bridge's railings and grabbed the last railing just seconds before Haku's ice dragon shot over her.

When the attack passed, Hinata used all her strength to launch herself over the railings and back onto the bridge where upon landing, she received a powerful kick to her side, sending her sprawling to the ground, coughing in pain while holding her side. Kiba and Shino ran to her side to help her onto her feet but Hinata lifted her hand, silently telling them that she was ok and slowly and surely, she returned to her feet and stepped into her Jūken stance, staring at Haku intensely.

Haku stared at her opponent and sheathed her kodachi and smiled beneath her mask before saying "You think on your feet. I'm impressed. Now, let's see which bloodline is the strongest, the Hyōton Bloodline or the Byakugan" Hinata narrowed her eyes strengthened her stance as Haku stood there, her eyes also narrowed beneath her mask.

"Trust me when I say…This isn't even a contest" Hinata exclaimed before the two leapt at each.

* * *

_**Anko & Kurenai**_

Kurenai bounced off the railing after receiving a hard punch from the unarmed Zabuza who then sent Anko crashing into her after ducking the snake user's left kick and sending her flying but when Anko crashed into her, she spit up some blood and said "This is so fucking weird...He didn't even hit me with his remaining limbs so how did I get it?" Listening to Anko's complaints made Kurenai looked at where his missing arm was and what she saw made her narrow her eyes. Kurenai could see a faint shimmering around it and instantly grew suspicious.

Being a genjutsu mistress didn't just mean she was skilled at casting genjutsu but it also helped her realize when she trapped in a genjutsu herself and from the faint shimmer she saw from where Zabuza's "missing arm" was told her that he was using a genjutsu around it to make him "one armed" but how she wondered? She wasn't sure that there was a genjutsu that could be cast on a body part but she could see it.

Zabuza had tricked them.

The two woman stood up and quickly flew apart as Zabuza's Kubikiri Hōchō and leapt towards to deliver a dual kick to his chest that sent him falling back but he sprang to his feet and used his sword to block Anko's punch and push her away, only for Kurenai to sneak under his blade and punch him in jaw, sending him soaring into the air and falling to the ground but with a smirk, he moved his blade in front of him to block Anko's and Kurenai's double heel stomp and pushed them away into the air but the two shinobi recovered and while Kurenai landed on the bridge, Anko landed on the railing and kneeled on the balls of her feet with her arms resting on her bent legs.

"You two are pretty good. I'm impressed" Zabuza said after retuning to his feet, slinging on blade onto his shoulders with a wide smirk under his bandaged mask. "Of course we are, You just didn't think we could beat you while you gave us a handicap!" Anko accused with a point, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

Zabuza's eyes widened a fraction before returning to their normal state as he said he said "So you know? Hehe, I was waiting to pull this out on the gaki but I truly did underestimate Konoha's Kunoichis….Oh well." With a close of his eyes, he whispered "Kai" and slowly, his missing arm shimmered into existence, completely bandaged from his shoulder to his fingertips. The two Kunoichis in question narrowed their eyes at him almost in unison before Kurenai said "That's the last mistake you'll ever make. Anko!"

"One Giant Snake coming up. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" With a few hand seals and a bite of her thumb, she slammed her hand on the ground and out came a large snake that soared high into the air. "Hey Kaien." Anko said as she rubbed the large snake's belly, causing it to grumble in comfort. "Remember that special dinner at told you about a week ago. Here he is" Anko continued before point at Zabuza, causing the snake it hiss and charge at the swordsman, who simply smirked and held up his blade, saying "Come and get me you overgrown lizard!"

* * *

_**Naruto**_

Naruto was currently sleeping on the bed Tsunami had lent him, dreaming a wonderful dream filled with Ramen and Hinata, Anko and Ino feeding him when Tsunami's scream work him up with a gaps. Grabbing his Kodachis, Naruto ran to the window and saw Inari standing in front of his Tsunami with two men standing across from him. With a growl, Naruto opened the window and sneakily walked down the roof and kneeled there, pulling a kunai from out of his kunai pouch and waited.

After a few seconds of silence, one of the men took one step towards the defenseless woman and child and Naruto leapt down and landed on the person, sending him to the ground and stabbed him in the neck with his kunai, completely shocking Tsunami, Inari and the man's partner but before the partner could make one more, Naruto pulled out his Kunai from the dead man's neck and pointed it at the creep, saying "Drop your blade, or I will snatch the life out of you…NOW!"

The man quickly dropped his Katana and with narrowed eyes, Naruto said "On the ground, face first and your arms behind your head." The man did as he was told and with a grimace Naruto kneeled over the man's back and moved both of his hands to hit back and tied them together with rope and did the same to the man's feet while he told Inari to watch and learn how to do this and once he was done, Naruto patted Inari's head and said "I'm proud of you Inari. Your protected your mother with pride and courage. Kaiza would be proud as well" Inari blushed and beamed at his "Nii-san's" words as Naruto turned his attention to Tsunami and asked "The others are at the bridge already, aren't they?"

Tsunami nodded at this and after handing Inari a clean kunai, Naruto said "Watch over your mother until we return" he then gave Tsunami the dead man's katana and asked her "Do you know how to use this?" Tsunami stared at it for a moment before nodding, saying "A little bit" Naruto nodded in approval and said "Good, Stay here and protect yourself and Inari until we come back. Don't worry about the old man, he'll be fine" Tsunami nodded and leaned to give the blond a small little peck on his forehead, making the boy blush.

"Thank you for saving us now go rescue my father" Naruto nodded and ran off, leaving Inari and Tsunami behind, his Kioigan activated and ready to go.

'_Hang on guys…I'm on my way!'_

* * *

Rain: Well, how was that chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know in a review. Until the next chapter…

Mario: See you next time.


	29. Battle on the Bridge Part Two!

Rain: Not bad for a returning chapter but I want more reviews next. I'm not a review whore or anything but I want everyone's opinion on my work. So please leave more reviews guys. Now, onto the next chapter!

Mario: Here we go!

Rain: On a side note. some of these Jutsus do not belong to me.

* * *

_**Reaper's Blood**_

_**Chapter 28: Battle on the Bridge Part Two! **_

As Naruto rushed to the bridge to help his comrades to fight off Zabuza and Haku, Naruto stumbled on to a troubling situation.

All of Gato's men were marching through the city, either burning stores or homes or randomly attacking citizens that were trying to escape their clutches or even both and it made Naruto sick to his stomach and enraged at the same time. He needed to stop them one way or another. He couldn't just let them do this to Tazuna's village. And the best part was that he could defeat him with his own private army.

"Kage Bushin No jutsu!"

Hundreds of Kioigan Activated Naruto's stood behind him and with his Katana raised high in the air, he lowered it just to the point that it was in front of him and said with a dark grin on his face "Go…" And with that, the clone army was charging forward, all of them charging to the now shocked henchmen of Gato's with Naruto in the lead.

The others would have to wait for now…

* * *

_**Hinata**_

Hinata wouldn't admit it but Haku was strong.

Even with the Byakugan on her side, Hinata still had trouble keeping up with Haku's movements. It seemed like each time Hinata had a solid opening, Haku would disappear before she could hit it and then Haku would attack her blindside. It was quite troublesome to say the least but Hinata was a patient girl. All she needed to do was wait for the one moment and she would strike with another technique she had learned on her own.

Haku on the other hand, was not a patient girl. She wanted to end this fight before one of them got killed and from the intensity of this battle, she was sure things were going to escalate to the point where one of them would die but Haku was no quitter. She would continue to fight the Hyūga until she made her submit but sadly, she knew of the Hyūga's pride and how it wouldn't allow anyone that shared the name "Hyūga" to quit.

So she figured out a way to end this quickly.

After forming some quick seals, Haku jumped in the air above Hinata and said "Hyōton: Hyoryūdan no Jutsu!" Hinata looked up and noticed the dragon coming down towards her and with a burst of chakra, Hinata shouted "Hakkeshō Kaiten!" and quickly spun like a top as the ice dragon slammed down on the chakra dome and shattered apart but when Hinata stopped spinning, Haku punched her hard in the face, sending her stumbling to the side but Hinata recovered quickly and sent a well aimed strike to her opponent's chest but Haku grabbed her wrist and quickly made a few one hand seals, which shocked Hinata to no end and with a grin beneath her mask, Haku said "Sensatsu Suishō" The remains of Haku's ice dragon technique that was still in the air formed into small needles of ice.

Without warning, Haku vanished and the needles came shooting out at Hinata but thinking quickly, Hinata replaced herself with a slab if cement that was nearby her at the last second, narrowing avoiding a fate as a soulless flesh but unfortunately, she was unable to escape entirely because her right leg had been struck by a few of the needles and even though her speed had increased, she would live.

"You escaped…Impressive" Haku said with a subdued tone of surprise as she stood there, panting a little. Pulling off these jutsus were beginning to take their toll on her and she had many more in her arsenal to use and it looked as if Hinata wasn't going to go down easily so with a deep frown, Haku appeared by the barely standing Hinata andpunched her in the face, sending Hinata stumbling to the side but then Haku swiftly appeared in front of the Hyūga and grabbed her left wrist and pulled her arm downwards to elbow her face but Hinata moved her right hand in the way and caught elbow forced it back down and swiftly removed her wrist from Haku's grasp before smoothly turning around in front of her Haku on one knee to hit her directly in her masked face, sending Haku stumbling backwards and that's when Hinata saw her chance.

"You're within range of my divination…"

Haku looked down at the crouching girl in shock and amazement but before the ice user could move, Hinata said "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" Haku had experience many things in her life but this one had to take the cake as the most painful. Sixty-four painful strikes to her body, closing each of her chakra points forcefully and painfully and when it came to the last shot, Hinata pivoted her body and backhanded Haku to make her stumble and hit that last, crucial spot to send Haku flying to the ground from the force of the attack.

Shino, Kiba and Tazuna (who they were guarding during Hinata and Haku's battle) was stunned. Hinata was strong, they knew that but they didn't know she could pull that technique that she had told them that it took a huge amount of chakra to do off without a moments notice. "YAHOO! Way to go Hinata!" Kiba cheered with a jump while Shino nodded in approval.

Hinata let a smile form on her face as she fell onto her knees in pure exhaustion, sweat dripping down her face as she stared down at Haku's downed form. Hinata had gotten lucky in landing that technique. She couldn't pull it off any other time she tried but when it counted, she managed to do it and she was glad it had saved her life but after pulling off two that, two Kaitens and a Kawarimi, she was fresh out of chakra.

Suddenly, a groan left Haku's battered body and a deep growl left Hinata's. "No…That can't be…I poured all of my chakra into that attack! She should be unconscious! Damn it! What do I have to do?" Hinata swore as she forced herself onto her feet, only to fall back on the ground and drag herself to her teammates while Haku slowly got up from off the ground and walked towards Hinata's dragging form.

When Hinata got close enough to her teammates, Kiba and Shino got up and swiftly stood in front of Tazuna who was scared out of his mind as Haku marched forward in complete silence until she stood in front of Team Eight and fell on her knees.

"Kill me…"

* * *

_**Kurenai & Anko**_

"Kaien shouldn't be losing Anko! Your snake shouldn't be losing!" Kurenai shouted as she watched Zabuza cut the snake once more. Causing it to nearly scream out in pain. Every since the snake was summoned, Kurenai and Anko watched with glee as the snake smacked Zabuza around effortlessly but once Zabuza used a Jutsu called "Suiton: Rain o haishutsu (Water Release: Draining Rain), A dark cloud appeared over the snake's head and began to pour rain on it, but for some reason, the rain had drained enough of the snake's energy to begin getting beaten quite badly by Zabuza.

But little did they know, Zabuza wasn't finished yet. After hitting the snake with his blade to wile it up, Zabuza darted away and watched from a tree as the snake charged towards him with its second burst of wind with its mouth formed some more hand seals and with a smirk, he yelled "Raiton: Danshinguboruto (Lighting Release: Dancing Bolts)"

The clouds over the snake's head began to thunder ominously and when the snake got close enough, a lighting bolt shot down from the cloud and struck the soaking wet snake, causing it to scream out in torture as it was being electrocuted to death. "Not yet Anko…I have an idea but I will need your help with it"

"What? Can't you see he's dying?" Anko exclaimed angrily while Kurenai stared at for a moment before hitting her with a very potent smell of…cheese? "Alright Anko, now do what I know you will do" Kurenai uttered while mentally praying that this would work.

Anko wasted no time dismissing Kaien as she didn't like seeing her summons punished and with rage in her eyes, she charged forward towards Zabuza, not away that the rain cloud was still there so the moment she stepped foot in its shadows, she felt the rain pouring on her body and her energy instantly getting sapped with each drop falling from her body but she pressed forward.

Zabuza then formed more hand seals and with a lift of his arm, he said "Suiton: Suiryuusou (Water Release: Water Flowing Lance)!" some of the rain from his still active Jutsus flowed into his hand, forming a lance out of it and with Anko in sight, He threw the lance with full force.

Due to the rain that was pouring over her head, Anko could barely see the object heading towards her but she saw it, she jumped out of the way and with a large splash, the water lance became water once more. Suddenly, Zabuza was before her with his arm raised above his head to strike but Anko tripped him off his feet, sending him to the ground and quickly, Anko pulled out her kunai and attempted to stab him in his face but Zabuza caught the rest but unfortunately for him, the same jutsu that had weakened the snake and Anko was also weaning him as well but with great strength, he was able to push her arm away and roll on to his feet while Anko did the same and in the pouring rain that was effecting their energy, the two fought with intensity while Kurenai slowly worked her genjutsu over Zabuza.

"Hijutsu: Sorasekai (Secret Technique: Empty World)" Kurenai uttered slowly. This jutsu was going to completely drain her off her chakra and then some but this would be their best bet to defeating Zabuza. But she prayed she had enough chakra to keep the illusion on him.

Zabuza was fighting Anko with an intensity he could never know but after he landed a blow on her, he smelt something that could be counted as cheese but he shook his head and suddenly, the rain got even heaver than before, blocking out Anko's face but he knew she was still there so he fought the blur that was in front of him and he continued to beat it down until he felt the struggling person slowly stop. As the rain slowly stopped, Zabuza smirked in victory but when he could fully see the shadow he had beat down, he took a step back in horror.

That wasn't Anko…That was Haku. "Oh my god" Zabuza said, a horrified look on his bandaged masked face as he took a step back. He had killed Haku…What had he done? That's when he looked at the sky and noticed that it was completely white and voided of any life what so ever.

The only thing there was him and Haku's dead body….

_**Outside the Genjutsu**_

"Now Anko! While I have enough chakra left! Kill him!" Kurenai screamed out as Anko struggled to get to her feet as Zabuza kneeled a few feet away, on his knees, holding his arms out as if he was cradling something in them, his shoulders shaking as the rain continued to pour down his head.

Kurenai could feel her chakra going down with each and every second while Anko was up on her knees, struggling to get up on her feet while simultaneously, Kurenai was falling to her knees, desperately trying to keep the Jutsu up with all of her might and slowly, Anko made to her feet and dragged her feet towards Zabuza's kneeling body while Kurenai was barely hanging on to the Jutsu.

"DO IT!" Kurenai shouted out desperately as Anko stood above Zabuza's body, her kunai high in the air and with a sick grin on her face, She said "Goodbye Momochi" Before swinging the kunai downward…

* * *

Rain: Has Anko killed the demon of the hidden mist? Will team eight kill Haku? Will Naruto make it to the bridge in time for any of these events? Find out on the final chapter of the wave saga of…_**Reaper's Blood!**_

Mario: See you next time.


	30. Battle on the Bridge Part 3!

Rain: Hello, I'm Rain the Lingering Sentiment and I'm here to bring you an action packed part to the wave arc, THIS is _**Reaper's Blood!**_

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

_****__**Reaper's Blood**_

_**Chapter 29: Battle on the Bridge Part 3! Shocking Turn!**_

_**Konoha**_

_**Ino**_

"Ino! Are you paying attention?"

Ino's platinum blue eyes gazed at her Sarutobi Asuma's form as he stood above her, a stern look on his face. She and her team had been running team exercises but she had been distracted. Every since Naruto had gone on his mission, She felt that something big was going to happen on this mission and she knew it had something to do with the blond bombshell she called her friend.

Somehow, she felt that Iru could feel it too because he was also distracted from his daily things like chasing butterflies and playing hide and go seek with her. He would always just stare at the window and whine softly and it had her worried even more. "I'm sorry Asuma-sensei…I'm just not feeling well lately.." She said softly as she sat down and placed her knees on her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Asuma looked down at his student in wonder at what was going on with her. This wasn't like the vibrant, always smiling, talking and charismatic Yamanaka Ino so with a small grunt, Asuma sat down next to the young kunoichi and asked her "Alright Ino, What's been bothering you lately?" Ino looked up at the clear blue sky and let a small sigh leave her lips before saying "I've just been worried about a friend of mine that's been on a mission" she paused for a moment before continuing with "I just feel that something is going to happen to him and its bugging me none stop…"

Asuma patted her head softly as he stood up, completely understanding what she was going through. "Ino, I'm going to tell you something. I know exactly how you feel Ino. You see, someone I really care about is on a mission that was bumped up from a C-rank to an A-rank mission and while I worry about her and her team…I have to have faith in her to come home safely and you have to have faith that Naruto will come home safe and sound. Understood?"

Ino nodded softly but then her eyes widened. "H-How did you know I was talking about Naruto?" Ino asked her sensei who was now walking away. Asuma turned his head around to gaze at her and with a smirk, he said "Simple, He's all you talk about nowadays. Now, let's get back to training" And with that, Asuma left a blushing Ino sitting at the training ground, embarrassed that her sensei saw through her so easily.

"He is right though…Naruto will come home safe and sound…And I'll be the first one at the gate to welcome him home" Ino nodded to herself and stood up off the ground, dusting herself off before running off to join her sensei, the worry in her heart still there but reduced significantly.

'_Come back to me safely…Naruto'_

* * *

_**Wave**_

_**Naruto**_

The one man team simply known as Uzumaki Naruto was making wonderful strides in protecting the village of Wave from Gato's army but as he went deeper into the village and closer to the bridge, the slightly wounded Naruto wandered into an wooded area and encountered Gato and a man wearing traditional samurai armor was standing by his side, a lone sheathed katana hanging from his waist. "Well…Look what the cat dragged in, a runt playing ninja" Gato said with an impish smile on his face, pissing off Naruto to no end.

"Playing Ninja…." Naruto started out slowly, his dual voice growing in anger as he held his dark blue katana up and pointed it at the small man, a snarl playing on his lips. "First, you send Zabuza and Haku after us, then you attack the village and now you try to downplay my profession? You have no right!" Naruto roared before charging at the small man, only for the Samurai to appear before him and parry Naruto's strike with his own katana.

The clash lasted all but a second but Naruto was pushed away with such force, it sent him soaring through the air but with a twist of his body, he recovered and landed on the ground on his feet. "Don't you see what he is doing?" Naruto asked harshly, talking to the samurai that was now standing in front of him, ready to defend Gato with his life. "What he is doing is heinous, I know this but I swore on my honor to protect him until my services are no longer needed."

"But why serve this monster?" Naruto asked the man he was facing off against, wonder grazing his face. "Because that's my Bushido, my code of honor and I will never go back on it…No matter what monster I'm serving…" The samurai answered and for a split second, Naruto sympathized with him because his Bushido was the same as his Nindo but he swore to protect his precious people and the innocent.

"And I will never go back on my Nindo to protect the innocent people Gato was planning to slaughter!" Naruto exclaimed, swinging his katana around in his right hand before placing it back in front of him, saying "And I will slay this monster…Even if I have to kill you first".

The Samurai looked back at the monster simply known as Gato and said "Gato-Sama, I will handle him. You get to safety." Gato laughed haughtily and started to walk but before he went too far, he turned around and said to the Samurai "Kenshin…Kill him slowly. I want the satisfaction of knowing he had a slow and painful death"

The Samurai now known as Kenshin made no inclination that he heard Gato's words but instead shielded the pudgy man's hasty exit. Naruto watched Gato make his retreat and when the man was out of sight, Naruto turned his eyes to Kenshin, who had suddenly appeared before him with his blade high in the air, ready to strike him down.

Thinking quickly, the blond used Kawarimi to switch himself out with a log that was nearby and appeared behind him with his blade already swinging downwards to strike Kenshin down but Kenshin turned around swiftly and blocked the attack and pushed Naruto back into the air and quickly followed him, his blade swinging upwards only to meet Naruto's Katana in a downward swing and a kick to his helmet, sending Kenshin to the ground on his back but he rolled onto his feet and used his sheath to block Naruto's axe kick and thrust his blade upwards through the opening in Naruto's legs to pierce him right in his stomach but Naruto pulled out one of his kodachis to block it from piercing his body.

With a push from Kenshin's sheath, Naruto twisted his body in the air and landed on the ground in a crouching position, his eyes glaring into Kenshin's own eyes which was now visible thanks to the kick Naruto had thrown earlier. _"Wow Partner…This guy is impressive…"_ Kassou commented with a nod of respect while Naruto begrudgingly agreed as he stood up and pointed his katana at Kenshin once more. _'He is but I don't have time for this! The others need my help and while it feels good to protect Wave, I have to fight and defeat Zabuza or else he'll kill everyone!'_ Naruto screamed out in his mind but that's when a idea hit him.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" With that being said, ten Naruto's appeared around the original and the all held their katanas up at the Samurai who didn't react to it. Instead, he gripped his blade and prepared for the worst. "Let's go!" Naruto shouted out as he ran to Kenshin, causing the clones to go after him while the Samurai stood his ground and when they all got close enough, all of them leapt into the air to dog pile on him but Kenshin turned his blade upwards and with a shout of "Enkou Bure-do! (Flame Blade)" Kenshin leapt straight into the air, his katana now covered in flames and destroyed all of Naruto's clones in a raging fire, along with slicing Naruto's chest and burning his jacket in the front, sending the shinobi soaring up in the air before crashing to the ground in pain.

Naruto slowly got up and tore off his jacket as well as his shirt, revealing his athletic but bleeding chest. On the outside, Naruto's face was emotionless but on the inside, he was screaming in pain from the pain of not only having his chest being cut rather deeply but also having it cauterized at the same time but lucky for him, Kyūbi was already working to heal him of this.

Naruto then charged forward along with Kenshin and engaged him in a fierce Kenjutsu battle, each one parrying another strike but while Naruto was unable to land a proper hit, Kenshin was causing all kinds of wounds on Naruto's body until he turned his blade side was so it was flat and slammed it into Naruto's chin while it lit up with flames, once again shouting "Enkou Bure-do!"

Naruto was once again soaring in the air but before he could get far, Kenshin appeared before him in the air and said "Shi-su Koukuukougeki (Sheath Air Strike)!" He twisted his body and slammed his sheath into Naruto's chest, sending the Shinobi crashing into the ground where he then tossed his sheath straight down for it to hit Naruto's chest and when it collided, Kenshin then pointed his sword downward and said "Resshin Misairu (Disastrous Earthquake missile)!"

Like a missile coming down, Kenshin slammed into the ground right next to Naruto's downed form and sheathed his katana with extreme force which made Naruto scream out in pain and for a second, the ground rippled beneath their forms and that's when the ground beneath them broke apart, sending both of them into it, the sheath still embedded in Naruto's stomach and Kenshin still by his side until they hit the bottom of the crater.

Naruto was in so much pain….So much that he had passed out from it and Kenshin knew this so with a small bow to Naruto's unconscious body, he leapt out of the crater and walked off but when he felt an amazing pressure coming from the crater, he was immediately on his guard and that's when he saw Naruto rise up from the crater, his entire stomach red from the powerful impact Kenshin had caused but his Kioigan was no longer activated…The Kyūbi's eyes were in its place.

"That stung" Naruto said with a growl as he watched Kenshin take a step back. He knew the swordsman was shocked but that didn't matter. That attack did hurt like hell. Hell, He was even having trouble standing on his own two feet due to the blow but his opponent didn't need to know that. Plus, with him using Kyūbi's chakra, she had a much easier time healing him of the injuries he had sustained from that attack.

With a deep scowl on his face, Naruto silently summoned more clones as he glared at Kenshin and when the clones appeared, all of them were scowling along with the original who then ordered his clones to charge the man, a plan already in his head. The clones complied and charged towards Kenshin who simply sheathed his blade and stepped into Iaijutsu stance and waited patiently and once they got close enough, he quickly pulled out his blade in such a fast motion, a light blue arc shot out from his unsheathed blade and towards the charging clones while he shouted "Sonikku Shuuha! (Sonic Wave)"

The first ten clones were immediately dispelled while the remaining twelve jumped over the attack and continued on but Kenshin met them there and immediately leapt towards the charging army and decapitated three clones with one arching slash and soared to the ground where he rolled on his feet, twisted his body and pierced his blade through a clone's chest, dispatching that one was well.

He then saw another clone and swept it off its feet and rolled over the body while simultaneously slicing through it, causing it to be dispatched, rolled to his feet, using his sheath to sheath the clone's own katana while stabbing it in the stomach at the same time, dispelling it then he turned around with a leap and sliced a clone right down the middle, splitting it apart slightly before it was dispelled as well. He stared at the remaining five clones circle around him and sheathed his sword once more and eyed them all down.

'_Now or never…'_ "Attack!" The clones immediately dashed forward to attack Kenshin and as they all did this, Kenshin unsheathed his blade and in one quick movement, he had deflected all of the clones blades away from him and sliced them all down and stood up straight and slowly sheathed his blade as all of the clones stood in the exact same spot they where in and all was quiet….And with a click of his sheath and blade connecting, all of the clones around him dispelled in a plum of smoke and that's when Naruto smirked and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, a small pebble on the ground began to shake and without warning, another clone had appeared and wrapped its arms and legs around Kenshin's torso and with a bitter smirk on his face, Naruto shouted "Bushin Bakuha!" and with that, a medium sized explosion rocked the area, a large flame shooting out of the smoke his clones had caused, causing Naruto to cover his eyes from the intense heat and once it was done, Naruto looked into the black smoke and noticed a waist and a pair of legs standing in the spot Kenshin was and slowly, they fell on their knees and plopped onto the ground in a sickening fashion.

Naruto turned his head and looked away from the remains of the samurai that he had faced and bit down the bile that wanted to come up from his stomach. He was not proud of how he dispatched his enemy. He knew he should've faced him head to head but he was a shinobi, a warrior that used deception and if that was the only way to kill an enemy he knew was stronger than him…then so be it.

Steeling himself, Naruto turned around and walked past Kenshin's remains and down the trail where the bridge was, hoping he had made it in time.

* * *

_**Team 8**_

"Kill me" Haku said lowly as she kneeled in front of her victor who had a look of confusion on her face. She was an enemy sure but why should she kill her? She had already beaten her, despite it being a lucky shot and managed to seal her chakra up so why would she want to take her life?

"Why?" Hinata asked, leaning against Shino. Kiba had gone off to bring his sensei back after she had lost all of her chakra doing some technique against Zabuza. "Because I have failed Zabuza. As his tool, I was ordered to defeat you and I failed in my mission and in turn, failed him so kill me." Suddenly, Hinata's hand lashed out and smacked Haku so hard, the ice maiden crashed to the cement floor beneath her.

"You're such an idiot" Hinata said as she stared down at her defeated foe, a look of annoyance on her face. "Why would you kill yourself for failing to defeat us? Does Zabuza's opinion of you mean that much to you?" She asked.

"Yes…It does" Haku answered softly.

"Why?" Was Hinata's only reply to that. Haku then began to tell Hinata (and by extent Shino and Tazuna) About the history of the mist village which was quickly followed by her childhood memories. She told Hinata about how her father had murdered her mother and almost her due to the fact that they had a bloodline and in order to protect herself, she had killed her father and the mob that he had gathered and soon, she was all alone in the world for two years before Zabuza found her.

He was cold and distant with her all the time but he always stopped at where she slept on the street and fed her any food he had on him at all times and after the fifth time, he decided to take her in. For awhile, she was simply his servant at first, making him dinner (her mom had taught her how to cook at an early age), wash his clothes and other menial tasks until one day where she accidently showed him her bloodline.

Fearing he would kill her, she tried to run away but he had caught her but instead of trying to kill her, he decided to teach her, to help her get control of her skills and become the ultimate weapon. He was a cold and harsh teacher but over the years, he slowly softened up on her and before she knew it, she saw him as a father, a much better one that her original one had been.

She may have been viewed as a tool and she would gladly be one for her father figure because that is what he took her in for and she swore that first night he had saved her that she would do everything he asked and successfully complete it.

"But I failed…I couldn't defeat you…I am merely a broken tool to him now…So please…Kill me" Haku was now near tears at this point, the seeds of failure well planted into her broken soul. Hinata looked down at Haku's bowing form and felt sympathy for the girl on her hands and knees, bowing towards her and slowly, she got off of Shino's support and knelt to the ground and lifted Haku's head from the ground, causing the girl to look at her with tears in her eyes.

"I won't kill you…" Hinata said softly but when Haku opened her mouth to say something, Hinata silenced her with a finger and continued with "I know how you feel Haku. Exactly how you feel because I felt the same way when it came to my father but he's a lot more uncaring than Zabuza is…As much as I hate to admit that…"

"What do you mean?" Haku asked her with confusion in her voice.

"My father is the head of the Hyūga clan, a cold and uncaring clan as it is but he's even colder than some of the bigots on the council…I always went out of my way to please him. I did anything and everything he asked of me but nothing was never good enough for him…Finally one day, He had enough of my constant failures and branded me with the caged bird seal and tossed me into the house branch."

"After that, I became just how you are now. Broken and I wound up hurting a lot of people I cared about." She let out a bitter chuckle, the thoughts of all of her friends in her mind as she said this but it was mainly Naruto who stuck out the most. "It reached its high point during this mission."

"I was so desperate for a release that I actively tried to get myself killed by letting the Demon brothers poison me with their claws and Naruto-kun had to fight to get the antidote but you know what I did? I fought him…I hated him for taking away my only release from this world but then it turned out that if I had died, he would've fallen apart and followed me in death because he loved me…Just as much as I loved him…"

Hinata then picked up Haku's hands and cradled them in her own and said "Don't you see, If I had agreed to kill you and Zabuza cared for you more than a weapon, he would've killed us all and then himself just to be with you again so please…Don't make the same mistake I did. Instead, you pick yourself up, swallow the sadness you feel and live. Because if you become like this, it could be hurting the one you care about…Which in turn could kill us."

Haku stared at Hinata's face for a moment as if to judge if this was genuine or not and after coming to a decision, she nodded slowly and shared a small smile with Hinata…If only they weren't enemies, they could've been the best of friends.

"Guys! Naruto's here!" Kiba announced as he ran up with an unconscious Kurenai. "The dumbass woke up and came here but damn, it looks like he was in a war!" Hinata's eyes widened in concern as did Haku's and without a moments notice, all of them went towards the bridge where Anko, Naruto and Zabuza was with Hinata hobbling on Shino's shoulder and Tazuna behind Kiba, really wondering what was going to happen next on the crazy day.

* * *

_**Anko (Takes place during Hinata and Haku's scene)**_

Zabuza was kneeling on the ground with Haku's dead body in his arms, a massive amount of guilt written on his a face but then, everything around him seemed to flicker. One moment, he was cradling Haku in his arms, the next, he was kneeling in the rain with that crazy snake woman over him with a kunai.

'_A genjutsu!'_ he raged into his mind as the void world around him continued to flicker from this to reality until finally, the world around him shattered and it was just in time to see Anko's kunai swinging down on him. Thinking quickly, he grabbed her ankle and pulled down to the ground and with a lunge, her grabbed Anko by her neck and slowly began to squeeze but Anko wouldn't take it.

Zabuza squeezed harder, trying even harder to hold back a wince as Anko stabbed him in his side multiple times, making sure to add some impressive internal damage to make him scream but when he kept choking her, she pulled the kunai out of his side and aimed the kunai at his head and thrusted it to his head but Zabuza saw this and rolled off of her body and to the ground where she twisted her body and stabbed him in his shoulder and grinded it into him, causing him even more pain but ha dared not show it.

Instead, he grabbed her wrist, dragged her close and slammed his head against hers as hard as he could, whipping her head back but to his surprise, she returned his head butt with one of her own and it was just as hard but with a kick quick to the stomach, Anko was sliding on her side on the ground, giving Zabuza time to get up and pull that kunai out of his shoulder before completing the seals for his favorite jutsu "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

Thanks to Zabuza first jutsu, Suiton: Rain o haishutsu, the water dragon's power and sized had increased tenfold and it was shooting towards a barely standing Anko but before it was able to hit her, a blur appeared before her and the large water dragon was suddenly obliterated, sending its remains all around.

For a moment, Zabuza was confused. How did his dragon wind up being decimated like that? That's when he noticed there were two silhouettes instead of one and one of them was holding a blade in its hand. It didn't take a genius to figure out who that was. "So, you've finally arrived." Zabuza noted with a cross of his arms, the rain slowing down to a stop as the clouds parted above him and as the rain cleared, Zabuza could slowly see his opponent.

"Gaki…" Anko slowly said as she looked down and saw Naruto's shirtless form in front of her. "Sorry I'm late sensei…A lot of hell I had to go through to get here…" the dual voiced Naruto managed to say during his panting, his Kioigan activated eyes staying on Zabuza, his katana glistening with water as well as faint traces of blood on it.

"As long as you're here kid" Anko replied as she continued to gaze down at him before her eyes swiftly turned to Zabuza and said "Gaki…I know this is your fight and I won't interrupt but promise me you'll make it out of this alive" Without looking back at her, Naruto nodded silently, his eyes staying on Zabuza's form, which was now picking up his _Kubikiri Hōchō out of the ground he had put it in and aimed it at the genin._

"I hope your ready Kid because this is the day you die!" Zabuza said with a smirk beneath his mask while placed his blade on his shoulders. Naruto thumbed his nose and glared at the nuke-nin and stepped into the stance Hayate and taught him without saying a single word.

All was quiet and calm on the bridge of Wave.

Suddenly, a small splash was heard and that's when the two shinobi charged towards each other and clashed with a brilliant flash of chakra pouring from their blades. A dark blue with lighting streaks from the Kioigan activated Naruto and light blue chakra from Zabuza flew from their bodies as the clash intensified but suddenly, they split apart, only to clash again in a more fierce manner and repeated this process multiple times, each time faster than the last, Naruto using his katana with both hands while Zabuza used one hand, blocking all of Naruto's attacks effortlessly…

Until a clone jumped from behind Naruto's body, leapt over his shoulder and kicked Zabuza in his face, sending him stumbling back and that's when two more clones spun out from behind Naruto and leapt up in front of Zabuza and kicked him in the chin, sending him high into the air.

The real Naruto then leapt on both of his clone's shoulders and jumped high above Zabuza and aimed a kick to his stomach but Zabuza grabbed the boy's leg, spun around and let go of the boy, sending him to the ground hard where he then placed a well aimed elbow to Naruto's back but when Naruto suddenly dispelled, Zabuza saw the real Naruto running towards him only to jump in the air and slide into a kick and kick the Nuke-nin in the face but to Naruto's surprise, Zabuza's head and body morphed into water, sending Naruto straight through the water clone and back onto his feet where he suddenly clutched his stomach and spat up blood.

"The hell?" Naruto said to himself as he fell to his knees, his katana keeping him steady as more blood spilled from his mouth, immediately concerning everyone, including Zabuza. _**"Sorry Naruto-kun"**_ Kyūbi's seductive voice suddenly rang into his ear, making him frown deeply. _**"I wasn't…exactly successful in healing you of all of the damage that Samurai caused you."**_ Naruto scowled and got back on his feet, blood dripping down the corner of his lips and onto the ground.

This was not looking good at all.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Zabuza asked with a frown on his face. This fight was just getting started. He hadn't put nearly enough damage to the blond yet for him to be banged up to this point so what happened to him? "I'll be fine! I just got into a few battles that are now catching up to me. Let's continue!" Naruto urged with point of his katana while Zabuza continued to stand there but then he suddenly turned around and stabbed his blade into the ground, much to the shock of everyone.

"Like this, you're a waste of my time." Zabuza said, crossing his arms as he stared out into the horizon, his back turned to everyone. "W-What? What do you mean by that Zabuza?" Naruto shouted out in confusion, taking a step forward, nearly getting dizzy from doing. "Kid, I don't know who you fought that put you in that position but I refuse to fight you like this. Even I have my honor" Naruto scowled deeply, his hard eyes gazing at Zabuza's back with intense hatred in them.

"No, I swore on my Nindo that I would fight you to the fullest to spare their lives. I won't cost them their lives just because you refuse to fight a weakened combatant!" Naruto yelled, his katana disappearing in flash of light as he ran forward and leapt in the air with his right hand cocked back. Zabuza turned his head when he heard sounds of running and suddenly got hit in the face by Naruto's fist but it barely did any damage.

Zabuza swiftly turned his body around while smacking Naruto's hand away and cold cocked the blond in the face, sending him flying to the bridge's railing with a sickening crack but before Naruto could even get up, Zabuza was before him and with one strong kick to the chest, Naruto was sent soaring in front of him and that's when Zabuza grabbed him by his neck and said "Listen here you little shit, Had I felt like it, I would've knocked your head clean off your shoulders boy but I didn't and do you know why? Because I have honor and I refuse to fight a downed opponent so forget our deal and get out of here before I really get piss-"

Naruto was confused why Zabuza had stopped talking but when he saw a stick moving behind Zabuza, he instantly knew what had happened. Someone had struck him down but to his shock, Zabuza tossed Naruto away and swung around and caught the next spear that had been shot at him. "Alright, who has the balls?" Zabuza roared out, crushing the spear in his hand with his incredible strength and that's when he saw it.

It was Gato, standing in front of a small army which made Naruto scowl deeply. He thought he had handled all of Gato's goons before he fought Kenshin. Just how many people did Gato hire but then he noticed three people behind Gato that made him curious. One had a large gourd on his back with red hair, the second had a large mummy thing on his back and battle suit with war paint on his face and the last person had dirty blond hair that was in four pony tails and had a large fan on her back and standing in front of them with a large grin on his face, Gato simply said…

"That would be me"

* * *

Rain: Now, we shall end it there for now. Now, this was supposed to be the last chapter but then I realized something. I couldn't have Naruto over powered. I mean, going all one man army on us then beating the Samurai and then Zabuza! That has super powered fic all over and I hate that. So I'm doing things like this. But I did promise an epic finally to the Wave arc and I will deliver it with the form of the trio from the sand. Until then…

Mario: See you next time.


	31. Climatic End to Wave Part one!

Rain: Guess who's back and with an epic two part chapter that shall end this arc? That's right…ME ~evil laughter~ So no I'm not dead. This was going to be one whole chapter but I didn't want you guys to wait anymore so I decided to post it as a two-part climax so Anyways, let's begin.

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**Reaper's Blood**

**Chapter 30: Climatic End to the battle on the Bridge Part one!**

"Gato, what the hell is this?" Zabuza roared out, dragging his sword behind him as he stayed on guard, feeling some and familiar chakra from the Red haired boy with the gourd. Everything had gone from bad to worse for both Konoha's team and the team of Zabuza and Haku. Haku had lost her battle and Zabuza had forfeited because of Naruto's various wounds on his body plus, he had been banged up himself from his battle with the Snake Mistress and the Genjutsu Mistress, Yūhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko.

And with Konoha's team, Kurenai was unconscious from draining all of her chakra into one of her ultimate techniques, Hinata was wounded and drained of her own chakra and while Anko was banged up, she could still fight so Only two of their members were incapacitated.

"Well Mr. Demon, You and your mist team has failed me time and again to wipe these…Scum off the face of the earth so I decided to get a real demon to handle them. A demon form the Suna…And his for talented siblings. So you do understand that our deal has been terminated as well as your lives…You three" The three shinobi looked at him but only the red haired one looked bored.

"finish of these Konoha shinobi and the pathetic demon of the hidden mist but…Leave the girls and the women alive…I have plans for them" The blond haired girl with the fan looked at Gato with disgust as she pulled out her fan, as did the black suited boy but he shook his head and pulled out…a mummy?

"Wait!" Kiba suddenly shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Before we start killing each other. Can we get your names?" The puppet user smirked and thumbed his nose before saying "The name's Sabaku no Kankurō, puppet master extraordinaire. This-" Points at the girl on the other side of the red haired boy.

"Is my Sister, Sabaku no Temari. The mistress of the wind as some of our comrades have called and last but not least…This-" Points to the red haired boy beside him. "This is the main attraction, the shinobi who's never been defeated. This, is Sabaku no Gaara, master of the sand! And we are the Masters of Suna!"

After an awkward for seconds of silence, Kiba looks at Temari as if to say "Is he serious?" Temari could only sigh and shake her head at her brother's insane introduction. "And then there's our sensei, Baki that's behind us" Kankurō finished lamely while Baki's eyes were solely focused on Zabuza, who was staring back.

"Been a while Momochi" He spoke, his eyes unflinching despite Zabuza's menacing grin.

"It has Gaki…Tell me, how is your wife fairing after our battle?" Zabuza asked, his grin growing wider as Baki scowled menacingly at him.

"She died…And now its time to finally have my revenge, demon" Back roared, visibly shaking with rage. "Well…Looks like I have my fight" Zabuza said to his former enemies while stepping forward, grabbing the hilt of his blade with both hands and placing them on his shoulder and without any further taunts, Baki charged at the Mist shinobi who darted backwards, leading him away from the troop.

Kiba stepped forward and placed his claws on the ground and stared at the Puppet user in front of him and said "Well then puppet boy, allow me to introduce myself. I'm the master of disaster, the wild, untamable fury, I am the lone wolf, Inuzuka Kiba!...And over there is Aburame Shino, Hyūga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto and behind us is a awfully cute girl named Haku, our sensei Yūhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko" He also finished this lamely but what took him by surprise was Naruto and Gaara intense stare but then Naruto felt himself being pulled into his mind.

**Inside Naruto's mind**

**"Ah…The Ichibi…"** Kyūbi murmured with a sadistic smirk on her face, causing ethereal version of Naruto to turn to her in confusion. "Ichibi?" Naruto repeated with an eyebrow raised. **"Of course kit. The Ichibi is the one tailed Tanuki but she's pretty nuts"** Kyūbi commented, causing Kassou to scoff, his body glowing faintly.

_"This coming from a fox that's just as crazy and sadistic? Puh-lease**. **Naruto, be careful of him…He doesn't look exactly happy to see us…not while he was happy before"_ Kassou said with a smirk while Ethereal Naruto nodded and disappeared. _"Let's see if he has what it takes to defeat this thing" _Kassou said as he and Kyūbi watched but little did any of them known, someone was watching in the shadows, their glowing red eyes narrowing slowly.

"A challenge….Good"

**Real World**

"Mother wants your blood…." Gaara said darkly while Naruto narrowed his Kioigan activated eyes. "Ha! Tell your mother that she's not getting my blood today. But how about a rain check?" Naruto's dual voice said cockily while swinging his katana to his side, ready to strike when the moment comes.

"Ha yourself whiskers" Temari said with a smirk at his direction. "You don't know what Gaara can do. If he wants your blood, he'll get it…One way or another…" Naruto raised his eyebrow but shrugged and with a smirk, he replied "Well he's going to have to work hard to get my blood. Now Gaara, Since you want my blood so much, I'll be honored to be your opponent!" And with that, Naruto charged forward.

"Well since Naruto has his opponent, I guess I'll be yours make-up" Kiba said with a smirk

"It's War paint, you little pup!" Kankurō replied

"Pup?" Kiba roared out and started to charge at his opponent with Akamaru by his side but was stopped by Shino's arm. "Kiba-san, I will handle him. The girl is your concern. Defeat her" Shino said, keeping his arm in front of Kiba while his eyes stayed on Kankurō who smirked and unraveled his mummy, revealing it to be a puppet that immediately jumped in front of him, strings of chakra attached to it. "I don't care who fights me, you'll both lose anyways…"

Shino gave Kiba a small stare which Kiba returned but then he sighed and with a nod, he ran in front of Temari who was leaning against her fan, looking at her fingernails. "Well…" She murmured, gazing at the feral Inuzuka with a smile that made Kiba blush. "Looks like I get the wildest of the bunch. Show me what you got Konoha Shinobi"

"Haha! With pleasure!"

_**Naruto Vs Gaara**_

Naruto had to admit….He didn't plan this one out.

The moment he attacked Gaara with his blade, a wall of sand defended the red haired boy which then grabbed his blade and flung Naruto away from him but Naruto managed to recover and formed three clones who quickly charged in but each one tried and failed to get past Gaara's defense.

"This isn't looking too good for me" Naruto said to himself as he twisted his sword to the side and charged forward, hoping his Kioigan activated speed could somewhat pierce through the seemingly undefeatable defense so when he got close enough to strike, Naruto lifted up his katana and suddenly vanished, much to Gaara's surprise but the sand user was even more surprised when Naruto appeared by his side with his sword coming close to his back but once again, Gaara's sand defense grabbed the katana just when it was about to make the kill but then with a strong push, Naruto was once again sent soaring back but he recovered mid flight and created two Bushins and flung them both, shouting " Bushin Bakuha!"

Gaara saw this and shielded himself with his sand, and a large explosion ensued but the moment the smoke cleared, the shield in front of Gaara had become glass but he still remained unharmed. With a smirk, the sand filled up the glass and shattered it while sending at Naruto was found himself on the defensive by running, ducking and slashing at the offending weapon.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed out as he jumped away far enough to get himself away from the sand. "Not even my speed can out run this damn thing…" Naruto deactivated his Kioigan with a scowl and thought _'Kyūbi, lend me your chakra' _**"Of course Naruto-kun"** Kyūbi purred out and after a second, Kyūbi's power was now flowing through him and he returned to the battle but even with this, that sand was just everywhere.

No matter how many times Naruto fazed in and out of sight, Gaara was still untouchable. "Damn it!" Naruto said underneath his breath as he stood a few feet away from Gaara's still standing form. _'The only way we're going to beat him is if we use both Kioigan and Kyūbi's chakra like we did before…._' Naruto thought to himself and with grunt, the Kioigan returned his eyes but the Kyūbi's chakra unexpectedly vanished from his veins.

_'Kyūbi! What the hell was that?' _Naruto screamed out in his head while dodging pillars of sand coming after him. **"Look Kit, the last time that happened, all three of us were out and it can also kill you if you're in that form for too long and from what your body is telling me, you're not ready to step back into corrupt form"** Kyūbi exclaimed with a sigh, watching her container struggling to get away from the sand

_"The Kyūbi's right, as much as I despise saying it. Your body isn't ready for that yet" _Kassou added with a sigh as the sand caught Naruto's ankle and whipped his body around in the air before tossing him into the bridge's wall, nearly breaking it. Naruto slumped down against the wall, falling unconscious. _ "But…There is something we can do…I think its time for you to learn my first technique…"_

_'W-What?' _Naruto asked in surprise, his ethereal self turning to Kassou, looking all around exhausted. _"Kid, Every Kioigan spirit has special attacks and techniques but you have to be strong enough to handle it. Think of it as experience points in an RPG"_ Kassou explained.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this but then smiled in understanding. _'I get it…So when I reach a certain level, I'm able to perform the move! Alright…so how does this work?'_ Kassou smiled and nodded before changing into the Katana was holding in his real body.

_"Alright….I need you to gather enough chakra into me, the katana but since it's your first time using it…It will be take some time to charge it but once you're ready, you'll know it. Do it too soon, It can blow up in our face" _Naruto nodded and held the Katana, his eyes closing in his ethereal form but opening in real life and slowly stabbed his katana into the ground and forced himself to his feet.

"Good…I don't need my toy to be broken so soon" Gaara noted as he sent more sand to the Uzumaki, making him jump on the wall of the bridge and ran on it, his katana slowly beginning to glow. "Run Uzumaki! Run! Mother loves to catch her prey!" Gaara raved, gliding on his sand as his hands thrusted forward, shooting out his sand with every thrust of his fists.

Naruto continued to run on the wall before gliding to a stop and jumping off of it, soaring over Gaara and landing on the other side before bouncing towards Gaara with his two kodachis pointing towards the Suna shinobi in a move that stunned him, he went straight through the sand shield….And Gaara as well. "The hell?" Naruto swore as he rolled on the ground but stayed on his knees, staring at the red haired shinobi who only laughed at the shocked look on Naruto's face.

_"We…We went right through him…as if he was the sand himself!"_ Kassou exclaimed, just as shocked as Naruto was. "What the hell are you?" Naruto asked, almost horrified at the being in front of him.

Gaara chuckled but this chuckle was insane and almost horrifying to hear.

"Your executioner…Now help me Feel alive…"

* * *

Rain: Damn….I kinda scared myself with Gaara's portrayal in this fic. Well, that's the end of part one. Can Naruto charge up his attack in time to defeat Gaara? And what of the others? Find out next time on Reaper's Blood!

Mario: See you next time…


	32. Climatic finish!

Rain: And I'm back! And Better (or worse) Than ever. I've got something to say before I start. Love Kim possible? Love Deadpool? Then its high time you guys head over to my stories and check out UnStoppable with a mouth. Its only three chapters in but I'm sure you guys will like it and if you can't get enough, then check out my insanely popular Teen Titans: Return of a Titan! Its getting rave reviews! Now that my plug is in tight, Its time for the definite Finale of the wave arc. ARRRRRRRE YOU READY? CAUSE BONESAW'S REEEEEEADY.

Luigi: +Stares at Rain like he's insane+

* * *

**___Reaper's Blood_**

**___Chapter 31: Climatic finish!_**

**___Shino_**

Shino was having a hard time.

While he could easily use on of his Kikaichu to attach to the chakra strings Kankurō was using for his puppet…The problem was that it was moving to fast of his Kikaichu to attach and feed off of it. He needed a way to get his Kikai onto that puppet. "What's wrong? Can't attack me?"

"You should not boast just yet" Shino warned stoically as he maneuvered around Kankurō's puppet but suddenly, Shino grabbed his right shoulder and held it tight, red slowly seeping out of it but that wasn't all. More wounds began to appear on his body, accompanied by tears on his clothes and by the end it, Shino was on one knee, panting heavily, his vision blurring.

'_W…What happened?'_ Shino thought in his mind as he looked back at the grinning Kankurō who's puppet and appeared next to him and slung its wooden arm over his real one. "Looks like Karasu got you. I feel bead, especially since his blades are poisonous…"

"My Kikai can handle that poison" Shino bluffed while straightening out. Truthfully, he was not sure if his Kikai could hold back the poison in his shoulder but he knew that could for a brief while.

"Why don't we make this interesting…I bet it'll take me three moves to beat you" Kankurō bragged while using Karasu's mouth to mimic his own. "If I win, you die obviously. If by some miracle you win. I'll give you the antidote and I'll even bow to you. Deal?" Shino simply smirked but thanks to his collar, Kankurō didn't even know.

"Deal"

Kankurō smirked and with a twitch of his hand, Karasu sprung from his master's shoulder and to the attack but all of a sudden, Karasu stopped, inches away from Shino's body then the puppet dropped to the ground lifeless. "One" Shino muttered as Kankurō fell to his knees, feeling extremely weak all of a sudden.

"W-What is this?" He asked the Aburame who was standing before him. Shino lifted up a finger and smile as one of his Kikaichu flew on to it. "This, is my Kikaichu…You see Sabaku no Kankurō, you went head to head against an Aburame who use Kikai as their main weapon. A Kikai can absorb chakra at an alarming rate. Had you kept yourself and your puppet moving, I may have not one but due to your one moment of gloating, it only took one moment to give me my victory…Now that my "miracle" has come true, its time for me to claim my reward" Being a man of his word, Kankurō handed him vial with green liquid inside of it which Shino stared at.

Suddenly, Kankurō felt something bite his neck. "What the hell was that?" Kankurō screamed out in alarm.

"That Kikai held some of your deadly poison in it. I had him take some of the poison that was in my blood stream and place it inside of you, If this is the antidote, you will drink it as well" Shino explained while giving Kankurō the vial. Kankurō and Shino's eyes locked for almost an eternity but that lock ended when Kankurō pulled out another vial, this one with blue liquid and drunk half of it before handing it to Shino who drunk the rest.

"I must say, you didn't fall for my trick. I'm impressed. Most people I faced would just drink it instead of questioning it" Kankurō said, grudging respect entering his voice.

"If it helps, I think all of my enemies have a trick up their sleeve. Shinobi are even more dangerous when they are beaten" Shino said while handing Kankurō his other vial back before limping away. "Hey, Hold up a minute" Shino stopped at Kankurō's words and turned around with his eyebrow raised.

"You know if we ever fight again…I will beat you."

Shino chuckled softly and with a turn of his head, he replied "I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

**___Kiba_**

"Man, this blows so much…Literally!" Kiba said as he crouched behind an uprooted piece of cement, the powerful waves of wind crashing against it, courtesy of Sabaku No Temari's fan. The moment Kiba entered this fight, he had been at a disadvantage. He was a close range fighter while she was more of a far ranged fighter and thanks to her wind, she was proving it. there was no way around her wind, especially because of how narrow the bridge was (to him at least). He needed to get around her but how?

When he heard the powerful gusts of wind stop, Kiba vaulted over the cement and aimed a flying kick to her head but she closed her fan and blocked the kick. Kiba growled and twisted his body to try and axe kick her but she turned her fan and once again blocked it before pushing him into the air.

Kiba landed on the ground on all fours and sprung up to her attack her but each punch, kick and head butt was blocked by her fan but with a twist of her fan, Temari smacked her fan against Kiba's skull with stunned him then with a twist of her body, Temari slammed the end of her fan into his stomach which sent him flying back first into the cement shield he was hiding behind, sending him through it and sprawling out on the ground.

"Ow…" Kiba managed to groan out before getting back on his feet, shaking the cobwebs out of his head, feeling lucky he had told Akamaru to stay put but now Kiba knew she was just as deadly close range as she was far ranged. "Well" Temari's alluring voice rang out in Kiba's ears, causing him to immediately get on his guard.

"You managed to get up after that…Shows me how hard headed you are" Temari continued while leaning on her closed fan, staring at the Feral shinobi who growled in response. "Well lady, you've made a mistake…By sending me back here…You've given my an ample chance to show you with an Inuzuka can do" Kiba reached into pouch and tossed Akamaru a red pill, turning the white pup into a burning red one. "Ready Sand Maiden? I hope so because it's time for you to face the true partnership of an Inuzuka. Beast-Man clone Jutsu!"

Kiba kneeled forward while Akamaru jumped on his head and with an explosion of smoke, an Identical form of Kiba was standing in the pup's place, surprising Temari. "Akamaru…Go!" With that, Kiba and Akamaru sped off, leaving claw marks in the ground from where they stood.

Out of the corner of her eye, Temari saw Akamaru (as Kiba's clone) appear aiming his claws down but she used her fan to block it but that was when the real Kiba appeared and slammed his clawed hand up, sending her into the air but she managed to recover, only for Kiba to nail her back to the ground and an Axe kick but Temari opened her fan, twisted her body and swung it with all of her might, sending Akamaru higher into the air while sticking out her elbow to slam Kiba in his face but to her displeasure, Kiba exploded in smoke, leaving a slab of cement in his place.

"Replacement…" She didn't have time to finish because Kiba appeared before her and gave her a powerful head butt, sending her staggering back but she managed to regain her stance and block Kiba's kick with her closed fan and after pushing him away, she lifted her fan up and blocked Akamaru's axe kick before pushing him away as well. Akamaru landed on Kiba's shoulders before jumping back off and landing at his side, growling.

"I know Aka…She's tough but remember, we still have our ace…" Temari heard this and bared her teeth before opening her fan and swinging it all over before slamming it to the ground, sending a large gust of wind towards the Inuzuka and his pet, forcing them to roll behind some cement she had blown up before.

"Let's see if your ace can stand up to my wind!"

"With pleasure!"

With a smirk on her face, Temari ushered up more wind with her fan while Kiba and Akamaru waited for the right moment to strike and the moment soon came when she slammed her fan down in an arc, sending a very powerful gust of wind towards them. With a jump, Kiba and Akamaru began to spin rapidly until they were spinning tornados. "Gatsūga!"

Temari watched as the two spinning razor clawed tornados headed towards the pigtailed blond who ushered up more wind but she was shocked when the twin tornados kept coming. They were cutting through her wind. Well, they won't get far. Lifting up her fan and pouring all of her chakra into it, she let loose a scream and slammed her fan down, letting loose such a powerful gust of wind, it sent up cement everywhere.

It was so strong, Zabuza and Baki, who were both fighting for their lives were nearly blown away had they not have used chakra to keep them firmly planted on the bridge and they were far at the end of the bridge. It sent Shino nearly flying off the bridge, Anko summoned a large snake in front of them to keep the girls and Tazuna from flying away but what Temari didn't realize was that Kiba and Akamaru could move in many different directions while doing Gatsūga and she found this out the hard way when they swerved to the side to avoid the large gust of wind and headed straight towards her.

Temari saw them heading towards her and tried to jump to avoid their clash but with a shocked expression on her face, she watched as the twin tornados come closer and with a smile, she used the reaming bit of her chakra to replace herself with a block of cement that held exploding tags riddled on it. Kiba and Akamaru saw this and tried to arch up to avoid it but they failed and it exploded, sending the spinning Kiba and the now white puppy Akamaru slamming on the side of the bridge, unconscious.

Temari stood up from her hiding spot and walked towards the unconscious forms and said "That's the gift of studying every clan in our world every day. You know their tricks." She smirked and sat down on the bridge and looked at the cloudy sky, a satisfied grin on her face. She may be low on chakra but she defeated them without killing them.

Her elation wouldn't last for long for because a senbon and a kunai were pressed into her neck and back.

"Well, looks like you forgot about his teammate" Hinata murmured, a cat like grin on her face.

"Game over" Haku murmured as well.

* * *

**_Zabuza _**

****"Well, it seems one out three of your students have lost and from the power of Blondie over there and the feral chakra coming from that mutt over there, all three will lose" Zabuza said in amusement while head butting Baki, forcing him to stagger before slamming the flat side of his sword into the man's side, sending Baki slamming against the side wall of the bridge.

This battle had been an uphill climb since it started for dear old Baki. He had already lost one eye, broken and then lost his left arm and he was bleeding grievously all while Zabuza was sporting small wounds. Everything he threw at the larger man seemed to bounce off of his blade.

It was as if the blade could reflect attacks.

"And soon, those three will be without a teacher. So tell me, how does it feel to know that your wife was a lot stronger than you are?" Zabuza taunted with a grin under his torn bandaged mask, slamming his blade down and crossing his arms, silently telling the sand shinobi "I don't even need my Kubikiri Hōchō to handle you."

Baki scowled and charged forward but was immediately sent back by a large fist to his face but Baki was persistent, even when he was getting the shit pounded into him by Zabuza's large fists which gave no inch in holding back. After three sidewinders while holding Baki's Jōnin vest, Zabuza leaned back with his arm behind him and gave Baki a cruel uppercut that sent the Jōnin soaring into the air and crashing to the ground.

Baki crawled up to his feet and saw Temari kneeling on the ground with Haku and Hinata standing in front of her and panicked. If he returned to Suna and told the Kazekage that Temari had been slain, his lord would have his head so Baki grabbed a kunai and staggered on to his feet with a smirk on his face.

"I may not be able to kill you demon…But I can take away something more important to you, just like you did to me" And with that, Baki charged but not at Zabuza.

At the unguarded Haku.

Zabuza had seen this and flashes of his time spent in that genjutsu holding Haku's body came flashing into his mind. "No, I can't let that happen" Zabuza said but that's when he noticed what he was standing in…Water. He looked ahead and saw that Haku was standing in water too. He smirked as his hands moved at an insane rate. "Water Style: Water Portal jutsu!" Zabuza disappeared into the puddle beneath him. when Baki got close enough, Haku's surprised body sank into the water and Zabuza was immediately spat out of the puddle…only for him to get stabbed in his chest.

Blood came from his mouth and landed on his chest as he wheezed lightly, the cold steel entering his torso. Hinata looked shocked while Temari, none the wiser of this, turned around and scampered away in panic to see The Momochi Zabuza standing behind her. "I…did it" Zabuza heard Baki say in shock.

Zabuza could practically feel the excitement coming from the man's voice as he twisted the kunai in further but no sound came from the ex-Kiri Shinobi's mouth but that elation he had heard from Baki's voice didn't last long because Zabuza chuckled and slammed his head forward, knocking Baki back, forcing the shinobi to let go of his kunai that stayed in Zabuza's chest. Zabuza then took a step further and aimed a punch to Baki's face but the shinobi side stepped it and punched Zabuza with his right (and only) arm but Zabuza smirked against the fist.

"It's been fun…But now, its time to end our little game" Zabuza said with a large grin on his face as he stalked towards the man slowly.

Baki looked absolutely terrified as he took a step back; staring at the demon who was smirking at the fact he got punched in the face. What did Baki have to do to kill this man? With one hand, Baki formed his wind blade and charged for to the man and stabbed him in his stomach but all Zabuza did was chuckle and change into a puddle of water.

"A-A water clone" Baki stammered out. If that was a water clone…Then where was the real Zabuza?

"You threatened to take away my daughter, Baki…That is punishable..By death" He heard Zabuza say before a hand came out of the water and grabbed his leg, Baki began to freak out as he began to sink into the puddle of water, grabbing at everything he could. "Help me! Help me!" Baki screamed on in terror as another hand reached out from the water to grab his squirming waist, making him sink deeper into the puddle of water. Temari saw her sensei sinking and quickly grabbed his hand to try and pull him up but his hand was so slippery, it slipped right through her hand and into the water.

"S-Sensei?" Temari shakily said as she touched the water but only felt the concrete beneath it. What had happened to her sensei? Her question was answered when the puddle she was looking at started to turn red. Temari freaked out and crawled backwards and watched with horror as a bloody wet Zabuza slowly rose out from the puddle and in his hands was Baki's Hiate-Ite. He walked to her and tossed her sensei's headband in her lap before looking at her with cold look in his eyes.

"Your sensei is gone. Leave now…And I promise I will not pursue you. You will walk off this bridge and back home alive…But if you don't leave now, I will do to you what I did to him…Do you understand?" A Pale looking Temari nodded before getting on her feet and bolting away to get her brothers. What ever he did to her sensei, she did not want to be on the receiving end of it.

* * *

_**Gato**_

"I cannot believe this…" The pudgy man roared out as he watched the battles go on. He thought by getting The undefeatable Team Baki on his payroll, he would be rid of these problems but all of them, save Gaara, had been defeated by these scum. "Metamachi…I want everyone at the bridge this instant…"

The man, Metamachi looked at him with a confused glance and repeated "Everyone?"

"EVERYONE!" Gato screamed out.

He was going to end this problem once and for all and he would personally see to it.

* * *

_**Naruto**_

"How long can you keep this up Uzumaki?" Gaara asked with a roar as he sent wave after wave towards the blond shinobi who sent barrage of his exploding clones after him, exploding and leaving the sand as pure glass when the explosion died down. Naruto had been playing an intense game of keep away and so far, Naruto was winning but he knew he could not keep this up.

That came to light when a sand tendril wrapped around his ankle and whipped him around in the air before slamming him into the ground, making a small crater in it but then Gaara dragged Naruto towards him menacingly towards him but Naruto summoned two clones and pulled him out of the sand's grasp and then proceeded to slam themselves against Gaara and explode but once the smoke cleared, there was glass, revealing that Gaara's sand had protected him once more.

_"Partner, just one more minute…Can you hold out?"_ Naruto flipped to his feet and stood up slowly, holding his katana at his side. Before Naruto could answer that, more tendrils of sand came shooting out at the boy but Naruto used his katana to slice through most of them before rolling to the side to avoid a large sand fist that was aimed at his head.

Naruto then dashed forward while continuing to hack and slash anything that came towards him but then a large sand hammer managed to knock him off of his feet and against the bridge's wall but he managed to jump over it and run on the long sand shaped object, maneuvering against anything that sprung out on him but he was unlucky when a sand shaped Gaara flew from out of the sand beneath him and tackled him off of the sand pillar and straight to the ground but with a grin, Naruto exploded.

Gaara looked confused at this until his head whipped to the side as the real Naruto's fist was implanted into his face, shocking both of the boys. Naruto and Gaara were heading into the side of the bridge but while Naruto managed to recover and roll into a landing, Gaara's sand had caught him and returned him to his feet.

"You….Hit me…" Gaara said lowly as all of the sand that was spread all over the place had returned to him but now it was all swirling in the air. Naruto got to his feet and quickly dashed back to avoid a large and rather thick rope of sand. "You are truly a challenge Uzumaki! For me, to be hit for the first time in my existence! Such a feat!" Gaara roared out with a wide smile on his face that made him look insane, the sand whipping around his body faster, causing Naruto to sweat nervously.

"Gaara! We have to get out of here!" Naruto turned around to see Kankurō and Temari heading towards them but he realized his mistake when he turned around and quickly hard to avoid a scythe shaped sand.

"Why should I leave? Uzumaki and I are having so much fun! Aren't we Uzumaki?" Gaara asked sadistically as Naruto swore and dashed back even more as waves of large sand shaped fuuma shurikens shot out at him and with a swing, Naruto managed to take out one before having to twist his body to avoid the rest but the moment he landed, he was forced to jump in the air to avoid a large hand from grabbing him.

"But bro, Zabuza killed Baki-sensei and if we don't leave, he'll kill all of us and we're no match for him!" Kankurō screamed out while watching Naruto nearly get impaled by a large sand stake.

"Mother wants Uzumaki's blood and I refuse to leave here without it. " Gaara shouted as all of his sand combined into six sand made snakes shot out towards Naruto who charged towards them. Temari and Kankurō looked conflicted but they nodded and ran off behind their brother.

They didn't want to leave him but he had the auto-protection that was his sand and they didn't have that. 'Good luck, Gaara' Temari thought as she looked back towards the bridge. "Now Uzumaki! Its time we finished this!" Gaara yelled out as his sand snakes tossed Naruto in the air and with point, the snakes swirled around Gaara's body before charging towards the air born Naruto.

_'Partner! It's fully charged!_' Kassou yelled out in his head. "Finally!" Naruto swore as he twisted his body in the air and held his Katana to his side. "You want my Blood Gaara? Well here it is, All for you!" Naruto shouted out as his blade shined brighter than the brightest star, his Kioigan activated eyes staring at the snakes coming towards him. _"Partner…You're going to have to say this as you do it…"_ Kassou mentioned before telling him what he had to say.

Naruto blanched inwardly.

'Do I really have to say that?' He asked with a look of disbelief. He felt Kassou nodding and could only sigh. "This is going to suck but here it goes! This blade of mine shines with an awesome power." The snakes drew closer. "It's thunderous grip tells me to strike my enemies down like lighting" Naruto's body began to fall as the snakes got even closer as they combined into one large sand snake, its mouth opened, ready to taste the blood of the blond shinobi.

"Here I go! Destructive Sonic Wave!" With a fierce roar, his blade came to life as if it was lighting as the snake swallowed him whole but after a moment, it split apart, revealing Naruto's diving form, his blade shooting down like a bolt of lighting. "Finally, bring me your blood Uzumaki!" while all the sand that was falling all around him became spikes that were shooting up towards Naruto.

Naruto maneuvered against the spikes heading his way with his attack still going on and with a burst of chakra, the attack flared up tremendously, destroying everything in its path and when he was close to Gaara, Naruto lifted it up over his head slammed it downwards, just as Gaara's sand shield came up to block him.

A very large explosion ensued, accompanied by tiny bolts of lighting streaking inside of the smoke.

When the smoke managed to clear, Naruto was hunched over, his hands firmly gripping the blade as he looked through the sand that had a gaping slice through it and noticed that Gaara was split right down the middle but what shocked him was that there were cracks on Gaara's face.

"Impressive…" Naruto's head snapped up as he managed to see Gaara through the Gaara he had just killed but this Gaara was gripping his shoulder, blood flowing from his wound while Temari and Kankurō where by his side. "Had I not switched myself with my sand clone..I would have died…Not only have you hit me Uzumaki, you have made me bleed and while I'm completely angered by this to the point of bringing out mother to feast on your blood…My…Siblings convinced me that I can always get your blood another day…." All of the sand Gaara had used returned to his gourd.

"But know this Uzumaki…I will return and when I do, nothing and no one will stop me from bathing in your blood" Gaara said before Kankurō and Temari carried him off. Naruto waited until they were completely out of sight before he fell to his knees in pure exhaustion. His Kioigan fading out existence along with his Katana. Naruto knew he couldn't go on after his battle with the Samurai but after this one, he had nothing in his tank so with a small grin. He fell face first, unconscious.

* * *

_**The others (Before Naruto's attack)**_

"Ugh…Where am I?" Hinata heard Kiba ask as he slowly woke up as she watched Naruto's battle with worry in her eyes. She felt like an idiot, watching on the sidelines but she knew he wouldn't want her to interfere. This was his battle and as much as she despised it, she knew she would only get in the way and probably get herself killed in the mix.

Shino walked forward and pressed his hand against Hinata's shoulder, making her look at him with a little confusion. "It will be fine Hinata-san. Naruto-san is tough, he can handle this" Shino said reassuringly with a nod accompany his little sentence, making Hinata nod as well. "Its just not right Shino…I should-"

She was interrupted when Kiba appeared on her left and pointed up at the sky, saying "Holy shit! Do you guys see that?" The two Shinobi looked up at the sky and saw something similar to a star shining in the sky and Hinata instantly knew what was going on and smiled. "Naruto-kun…I shouldn't have doubted that you needed help"

Just then, Anko came back with a look of stress, annoyance and concern on her face, the three signs that shit was about to go down. Luckily for them, Kurenai had woken up and most of her chakra had returned during her rest. "What's wrong Anko?" Kurenai asked with a tilt of her head.

"Gato's back…But this time he has a huge army on his side. Larger than the one he had before." many gasps were heard due to this news but Kurenai stony face said it all. They were in trouble.

* * *

_**Zabuza**_

But fate was on their side because a bloody Zabuza and a worried Haku was walking up towards them, that kunai Baki and stabbed into him still in his chest but with a tug, he pulled it out.

"Gato is not a threat and neither is his big army…" Zabuza said amongst them when he joined the two Konoha Shinobi. "Haku, you and the tykes watch out for the old man" Zabuza looks and sees a really pale Tazuna standing nearby, mumbling something about his bridge. "Because I think he's having a nervous breakdown over the damage to his bridge."

"Wait, Wait, Wait" Kiba said as he stood up, placing himself between Zabuza and Kurenai and Anko. "Let me get this straight, You are going to help us? After all that shit you put us through, you want to help us?" Zabuza shrugged.

"I'm not so much helping you. The midget betrayed me and I want my revenge. Helping you Konoha shinobi is barely a bonus" Zabuza explained shortly while hoisting his Kubikiri Hōchō over his shoulder, hiding his wince from the fight Baki had put up In his jutsu before his death.

Thanks to the blood over his body, no one saw that Zabuza was bleeding from the wounds in his stomach, chest, shoulder, his back and his face. Baki was weak but those attacks had really done some intensive damage to his body and the only reason he had not blacked out or outright died was because of his own will power.

"Whatever the case, thank you Zabuza for your assistance" Kurenai said curtly, not fully trusting the man (for obvious reasons) but thanking him nonetheless. Zabuza grunted out and took a step forward but then his vision began to blur. "Ah…It seems my wounds are finally taking its toll" Zabuza said wistfully as he looked at the cloudy sky above him. Zabuza could feel himself weakening already to the point where said will power was slowly breaking.

He was going to die on this day...His wounds were too severe to stop now. Whether he died here or someone else, he was going to die anyway anyone sliced it. That's when he turned his head and looked at the army coming their way with Gato in the middle of the charge, a smug look on his ugly face. _'Well…If I'm going to die, what better way to go by taking down an asshole like him?' _Zabuza thought to himself as he turned his body and took a few steps forward, his back turned away from the shinobi.

"All of you stay back…I'll deal with this alone…" Zabuza suddenly said without looking at the Shinobi present, especially Haku who looked as if she was going to burst into tears at this news. Kiba simply had a look of "What the hell is going on now?" on his face while Hinata and Shino had both had looks of confusion on their faces but Anko and Kurenai instantly knew why he was saying this.

"Zabuza, I know you men have this macho thing going for you but there is no need to show it here. There's no sense in going into that all alone, you know." Anko said with amusement, which made Zabuza chuckle but he shook his head. "Let's face it, I'm on Shinigami's door…As much of a weakling he was, Baki did do some impressive damage to me during his struggle to stay alive in my water dimension jutsu. So all of this blood isn't just his."

Zabuza turned around and gave them a rather toothy grin. "Its been a long time coming but I'm going to die…Either here or the way to the hospital if I manage to survive this, I'm going to die on this day…But at least I'll get some pleasure in taking Gato…and whoever gets in my straight to hell with me" Zabuza continued with a wild smirk on his now face, making the genin shiver at it along with Kurenai but Anko grinned at this, making Zabuza realize that she would enjoy going out like this as well. "Viper…If only we were in a different world, we would make such a great team" Anko scoffed at this but smiled as well.

She wouldn't admit it but they would make a rocking duo.

"You don't have to do this alone. We can back you up if you need it." Kurenai reasoned but Zabuza simply chuckled and began to walk away, silently telling her that he was going to do this alone but he only managed to take three steps before Haku to appear in front of him.

He already knew what she was going to do and sighed. He didn't want to make this difficult but he knew it needed to be done. "Haku…I know what you're going to say and do but there is no other choice. I'm way too close to death to be bought back from it now…Even if I survived this with their help, I would only die moments later…You know it, I know it…There is no hope for me…The best I can do is try end everything…"

Haku knew there was no point in trying to argue against it but she had too. She couldn't lose him. Not after everything he had done for her but there was one thing she could do. "Then let's go together, Zabuza-sama" Haku said as she pulled out two butterfly knives, ready to fight alongside her master and father figure but he shook his head.

"Haku…I don't want you going in there with me. I need you to understand this. This day has been long…I've seen many things I didn't want to see but it helped me realize something…Something very important" He then stepped up to her and wrapped one bloody arm around her and pressed her close, giving her the first and last hug he had ever given her. "Z-Zabuza-sama…" Haku breathed out, her arms wrapping around him slowly, returning the hug softly.

"I love you, my daughter…and I don't want to see you die next to me…I want you to live a long and peaceful life, with a husband and a bunch of brats. That's the life I want you to have….That is my last order, as your master and as your father…" Zabuza breathed out slowly, causing her to grip him tighter, knowing she was crying from his words.

"I love you t-too, Father" She whimpered out against his bleeding stomach. He dislodged himself from her and held his Kubikiri Hōchō tight and looked out at the army that was growing closer but then he remembered something. "Haku, when this all blows over, I want you to go to our hideout. I have a note there…I want you to give to the gaki…Naruto. It holds something I've kept in my heart for many years and it also entails my very last words and mission for you…Do you accept" He asked her in his "Sensei" voice which made he laugh and sob at the same time.

"Under –sniff- Stood, Zabuza-Tou-san"

Zabuza then gave her a small gentle smile and turned away and began to walk ahead and hoisted his blade upon his shoulders but before he fully left he turned his head to Haku and said "Thank you…For everything" He wouldn't dare turn around after that. He couldn't bare to see Haku's tear and blood streaked face again.

"Well, if it isn't the baby Demon…I'm surprised you're here" He heard Gato say with that stuck up tone in his voice, not aware of the imminent danger he was in. "Heh, you think that's surprising...Well, I'm surprised you're still here…Considering who you're looking and taunting at…If I was facing someone as dangerous as I am…I would run home." Zabuza said while holding his blade up in front of him.

"And why should I be afraid. I have an army behind me. one hundred and fifty-five men ready to send you straight to hell! And at the price I put upon your head, whoever kills you will be a made man…You're luck has run out…Everyone! Send this man to hell and when you're done, kill those shinobi but leave the woman alive…I have special plans for them…Especially for that little bitch Haku…She'll be my personal sex slave when I'm finished with her." Gato lifted up his pudgy arms and pointed at Zabuza and with a yell, a wave of men stormed in front of him.

Zabuza simply smirked and met them head on.

Zabuza fought long and hard, suffering even more wounds from countless swords, knives, spears and arrows but by the time he was done, only forty men and Gato stood in front of him. Zabuza sluggishly stepped forward, his will power barely hanging on by a thread as Gato stepped back. "G-Get him!" Gato yelled as he pushed a man in front of him only for that man to leap off of the bridge, killing himself instead of killing Zabuza.

"S-Someone…Anyone…Kill him. I'll give you anything, money, power, fame, anything. Just kill him please" Gato begged and pleaded but none of his men stepped forward but instead dropped their weapons and fled, leaving Gato alone.

Gato turned around and saw Zabuza walking towards him, the demon's eyes showing no mercy in them but Gato had to try. "I'm sorry Zabuza-sama for everything I have done to you. P-Please. I'll do anything, just let me live!" The man begged and pleaded, tears rolling down his eyes as he continuously begged the man to spare him. Having lost the strength to use his arms earlier, Zabuza only had a kunai in his mouth and as he watched the man beg and plead for his life, he felt sorry for him.

Sorry enough to take that kunai, run down the man who was now fleeing and take his head clean from off of shoulders with a dive towards him, ending the man's pleas forever. Zabuza slammed to the ground face first and spat the bloody kunai out of his mouth and twisted his body so he was on his back and laughed out. He had faced down an army and won in the end but now as he finished his last battle, he closed his eyes, the sounds of people cheering of Gato's death slowly fading away but when he turned his head to the crowd, he saw her.

The woman had flowing red hair, warm blue eyes, a vibrant smile, a hiate-ite that had the insignia of Uzu etched into it, and a long sea green dress. She looked the same as she did so many years ago. "Ku..Kushina" Zabuza barely managed to say, his hand weakly stretching out towards the woman but she simply smiled in his direction, and nudged her head before she faded away and with her, the Demon of the Hidden mist died.

* * *

Rain: Well, that is all for the battle of the bridge and the wave arc. The Chūnin exam arc shall be coming next. What will happen during this arc? Find out next time on _**Reaper's Blood!**_

Mario: See you next time

Rain: By the way, I want all of you to go on my poll on my profile and vote "Which on of my Naruto fics are better" Why? I'm curious. Well, later!


	33. A secret revealed, Aftermath of Wave

Rain: AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNND I'm back +small confetti+ Oh man, this place is a mess eh? It seems everyone loved the last battle on the bridge. What will the fallout be? Find out next on…_**Reaper's Blood!**_

Luigi: Here we go!

* * *

_**Reaper's Blood**_

_**Chapter 29:A secret revealed, Aftermath of Wave **_

"He is still up there, isn't he?" Haku asked with a murmur as she stood next to Hinata with worried gaze on her face. Hinata could only sigh as she looked at the guest room where her love had locked himself in. It had been a week since their battle on the bridge against Haku and Zabuza and then the team from Suna and things couldn't have gone from bad to worse.

In terms of emotions of course.

During the last week, the entire town held a celebration for the death Gato and their heroes of Wave and despite the fact she was a former enemy, Haku was celebrated as a hero as well but it was Naruto that held the highest honor among all of them for his immense bravery in protecting and saving their town on his own and to everyone's shock, Zabuza was praised as a hero as well for defeating one hundred and twenty men and the twisted Gato himself and gave him a hero's funeral and form what Tazuna said, there would be a statue made for him as well as all of them for their bravery.

The last little bit of information that shocked them was the naming of the bridge which would wind up being "The great Naruto Bridge". Tazuna explained that due to his exploits in saving his daughter as well as the town, he unknowingly gave Inari and all the towns people the courage to take arms to finally defend their village from Gato's tyranny.

But the next day is where all hell broke loose for the two shinobi.

Sometime during that day, the fully healed Haku had come up the blond haired shinobi and hero and asked him to follow her due to a last request from her deceased father. Not knowing if this was a trap (They still didn't trust her fully) Anko and Hinata had volunteered to accompany them which Haku had no choice to accept this and lead the four out of the village and to Gato's secret hideout which was empty due to the villagers pillaging it (After Haku told them where it was to reclaim a lot of stolen objects as a final "Take that" to the dead Tyrant).

After leading them to a room which was formerly hers and Zabuza's room, Haku pressed a button on the wall which swiftly split apart to reveal a secret staircase heading downstairs and lead her "Team" down the stairs until they came across an underground room which held two beds, a closet with only five outfits in it and two small scroll but one held a spiral in the middle of it that also had the kanji for "blood seal" on it.

Taking the one without the seal or the spiral on it, Haku began to read.

_"Haku,_

_Every since we took this assignment, I felt that this would be THAT mission. The mission I had always talked to you about. The mission that would be my last and after the battle with the Gaki and his team, I can feel that feeling grow stronger as each hour melds into the next. I…I still have so much to do, so much to say…So much to find. I've always dreamed that my death to be glorious. A vicious battle to the end between me and my opponent and after fighting the Gaki, I may have found that opponent. _

_Understandably, he is not the strongest or the fastest opponent I have faced but there is something I saw in him during his battle…Something I had not seen in a long time from any opponent I have faced before. Something that was familiar to me in every single way. Something, the reminded me of someone I had lost long ago. _

_She called it "Unyielding spirit"_

_Do you remember how I talked to you about this Haku? Do you remember how I wanted you to gain this kind of spirit. The spirit to never give up and never give in, to always give it your all and protect all that is dear to you, even if it meant sacrificing everything you had and not regret a damn thing you did to protect those you love? In time, I have seen you gain this spirit during our many years together and first and foremost, I want to say that I'm proud of you. _

_You are everything I could ever ask for in a student, a companion and a daughter and I thank you for all that you have done for me during our years together. Those years are something I would never regret or never trade for anything in my life. Now, onto the reason of this scroll. There was something else I had noticed in my battle with the gaki other than that special spirit and that is his bloodline, the Kioigan as well as something else…._

_I know that if you're reading this now then that means I did meet my end by the Gaki or some outside means but I know full damn well that I went out in a blaze of glory and if not…Then I might as well travel to hell and fight a real demon to get that glorious battle which means I cannot tell him myself what I'm about to tell you but not in this scroll but the one next to this one._

_In this scroll, you will find out about my deepest secret along with a final mission of sorts from me to you but the trick is, the Gaki, Naruto will be the one to open this scroll with his blood….If he can not, then I fear my final wish will never happen…."_

As Haku finished this, the three Konoha Shinobi looked at each other in confusion before staring at the scroll in question and that's when the debate started on whether this is legit or was it a trap. It took over a few minutes but Naruto had finally had enough of this argument and said that it was his choice and he would go through with it. He didn't have an idea why but he felt that this was legit and he would personally see what this scroll held for him.

But there was one problem.

"So…How do I do this?"

Needless to say, Anko's hand met the back of Naruto's head, causing him to pout but afterwards, Hinata told Naruto what he had to do and without hesitation, Naruto pricked his finger and placed his bloody finger on the seal in front of the seal and without warning, it began to glow as if it was going to explode, prompting everyone to quickly move back upstairs before it blew up but after a few moments of silence, they all returned downstairs to see the scroll open.

After taking a sigh of relief, Naruto picked up the scroll himself this time and began to read from it.

_"Well…If you managed to open this Gaki then that means my hunch was correct. I don't know whether to be lucky or to be surprised at this rather shocking turn of events. If you're wondering why your blood was the trigger to opening the scroll, I want to make something very clear. _

_This isn't your blood._

_How would I even get a drop of your blood even if it was? No, this blood belonged to someone else…Someone very close to my heart…And I suppose that before I go out here to this bridge, I better write this down in case I do die. Before me and Haku met, there was a woman. A woman with blazing red hair and these vibrant blue eyes. Her smile could light up the room but she was by no means a gentle woman. She could fight with the best of us and had a attitude to match her brutal strength and power as well as her graceful speed and agility. _

_Her name was Uzumaki Kushina."_

Naruto's breath caught in his throat at the name as did Anko's but Haku and Hinata was left clueless but when Hinata remembered what this Kushina last name was, she too gasped. She and Naruto held the last name but what did this mean and why did Naruto look so pale? Before anyone could think of talking, Naruto swiftly continued.

_"We were, for a better word, enemies when she was captured by me and forced into the ranks of Kiri by our Mizukage at the time but after several near death experiences, we became closer. From enemies to bitter acquaintances to uneasy companions to friends, lovers then finally husband and wife and during that time, we were so committed to each other that we drew each other's blood and placed it in a vial. That is the reason I was able to seal this scroll with her blood._

_She had mine and I had hers which told us that we only belonged to each other but that all came crashing down after me and the other swordsmen's failed coup. I broke her heart and forced her to flee to make sure she did not suffer the same fate all of my other swordsmen's families did after they escaped. _

_Instant execution. _

_That worked too well and I never heard from her again but before she left, she did returned my vial of blood, which what really slammed the nail into my coffin. She was no longer mine but as she walked out of my life, she didn't leave alone…._

_She was pregnant….With my daughter…"_

"W-What?" Naruto managed to stutter out, his hands trembling with a look of shock on his face. Haku, Hinata and Anko looked at the scroll in shock as well as a mix of horror. Kushina and Zabuza? They were married and they had a kid together? That was impossible…was it? due to the state both Naruto and Haku were in, Anko took the scroll out of the blond's hands and read the rest of the scroll.

_"Gaki, I know you're shocked and horrified at the thought of your mother with a guy like me as well as having your sister being the daughter of the demon of the hidden mist but I have a favor to ask of you and at the same time, Haku, this is the mission I want to give you._

_Naruto, I want you to take Haku to Konoha to meet her sister and Haku, I want you to give this scroll to your sister. This is my final mission to you my daughter and I want you to know, I may have a daughter in Konoha but I was not there for her as I was for you. She may be my daughter but you are my little girl, my ice princess and I love you very much. _

_In this scroll lies the remains of Kushina's blood vial as well as my own if she needs proof of her heritage. _

_Good luck my daughter…_

_Until we Meet again,_

_Momochi Zabuza"_

After that, the shocked group returned to Tazuna's home but the moment they did, Naruto had excused himself to one of the guest rooms and remained in there, thinking about god knows what. From his body language and his shock, Hinata had a very strong feeling that he didn't know about this sister of his and his body language when they returned here showed he was extremely angry.

"Yeah…I'm getting extremely worried about him" Hinata replied as she turned to face her worried friend. "But I'm also worried about you Haku-san. It's not everyday you find out you have a sister. How are you taking it as well as everything else?" Haku sighed at Hinata question and sat down gingerly on the staircase.

How did she feel? She knew that she didn't feel used because somehow in his note, her father made it clear that she in all terms except blood that she was his daughter but she did feel hurt that he never told her about this but she also knew that he couldn't exactly tell her because he was probably in pain himself from this.

"All I know is that I have a mission to take care of for my father…When I complete it, I should be able to answer your question then" Haku replied with a small smile but suddenly, the door upstairs opened and a cold, almost emotionless Naruto stood in its frame, dressed and ready to go.

Haku and Hinata turned around and saw Naruto and both tried to talk to him but he walked down the stairs past them and said without looking at either "Tell everyone to meet me at the bridge when they are ready to go…." And without receiving an answer, Naruto walked out the door, closing it behind him, leaving the worried girls behind.

* * *

Rain: And that's it for this chapter. The next will quickly have them depart from Wave back to Konoha but be warned, a severely pissed Naruto will be waiting in that chapter. Until then…

Mario: See you next time.


	34. Return to Konoha

Ron: Hello Team Naruto, I'm Ron Stoppable. Future Merc with a mouth from Rain's Kim Possible Fanfic, _**UnStoppable with a Mouth **_(Shameless Promoting) And I'm here giving you guys the next chapter of_** Reaper's Blood **_Since Rain is….Tied up at the moment…

(~cuts to Rain tied up in the basement but with the towel out of his mouth~)

Rain: I'll get you for this RON!

Ron: ~ignoring Rain~ So anyways, I've decided to take over because Rain wasn't going to update so I will ~smiles~ Now, onto the next chapter of _**Reaper's Blood!**_

Rufus: Let's a go!

* * *

_**Reaper's Blood**_

_**Chapter 30: Return to Konoha**_

"Man, does it feel good to be back in the village" Kurenai announced with a small smile while her comrades and team walked behind her, all of them except for Naruto with varied smiles on their faces. The trip back home was very strange to Kurenai. Everyone seemed to be so involved with their thoughts, including Anko, which had really shocked Kurenai to the point where Anko threatened her with a kunai to her thigh if Kurenai didn't stop poking her in wonder.

"It does feel good sensei now if you excuse me, I have a date with a bath" Kiba said with a stretch and a wide smile. Despite many rumors about the hygiene of the Inuzuka, they all took regular baths. Three each and every day and while Kiba didn't like it, he really felt that he deserved one after their trek home.

But while a bath sounded good to the Inuzuka, he really wanted to get home to train more. His battle with the sand mistress had truly opened his eyes to his one track mind and he knew that he had to become better than he was now, especially if they were going to meet again one day.

"Well, me, Anko, Naruto and Haku can go to the Hokage's tower. The rest of you are dismissed. Go home, get some rest and meet me back at training ground eight in three days." Kurenai ordered with a kind smile to her students. Shino and Kiba nodded and said their goodbyes but Hinata remained, needing to stay with Naruto but at his insistence that he would be ok, Hinata bid her farewell as well after sparing him a kiss on the cheek.

As the group of four walked to the tower, Naruto's cold and emotionless eyes seemed to flare to life and suddenly, he charged forward, not hearing everyone behind him call his name. Naruto was rightfully pissed at the Hokage, the man he had seen as his grandfather but who could blame him?

First, the Hokage held his mother's identity from him as well as still hiding his fathers then he had to find out from an enemy about his sister who wasn't even in his life and so help the Hokage if he knew about this because there was no force in the world that would stop Naruto to find his sister….Or to ban the Hokage from his life.

* * *

_**Naruto**_

With a kick through the door, Naruto bounce from staircase to staircase until he saw the Hokage's room and without paying any mind to the screaming secretary, Naruto opened the and shouted "Ojii-san! We need to talk!" Sarutobi, who was reading his student's book jumped at the door slamming open as well as Naruto voice and quickly put it away and said "N-Naruto-kun, you're home from your mission, how was it?"

Oh how Naruto hated the Hokage's "Grandfather" voice right now because it took some of the anger out of him but with a shake of his head, the anger came back and Naruto said "I fought Momochi Zabuza and his daughter, liberated a country along from the tyranny of Gato along with defending the village from his private army, fought three sand Shinobi with one of them being like me, and found out a secret I need you to clear up…" Naruto was now standing in front of the Hokage's desk and with a slam of his hand on the desk, the scroll Zabuza had was on it.

"Read it" Naruto said with anger in his eyes.

Confused and concerned about his Grandson's anger, Sarutobi nodded and read the scroll but as he did, he grew very pale and his eyes grew but luckily, his face was behind the scroll so Naruto couldn't see this and when Sarutobi was finished, he calmly set the scroll down and asked him "Where did you get this?"

"I got this from Zabuza himself after he died…He sealed with her blood" Naruto explained, his eyes gazing into his leaders, daring him to lie to him but Sarutobi broke the contact and turned his chair and looked out the window behind him and said "Naruto, Zabuza was lying to you. You are Kushina's only child"

Naruto looked at the chair with a blazing look of anger on his face. Thanks to Kyūbi telling him that could smell the lie and the fear coming from the old man as he read the scroll and now she was telling him that she could smell deception now coming from him. "Don't lie about this Ojii-san. Please do not lie about this. Answer the question honestly. If you care about me at all, be honest with me…Is what Zabuza said in this scroll true?"

Naruto watched as Sarutobi stood up from his chair and looked at Naruto in the eye and nodded slowly and that's all Naruto could take before he asked him "What is her name and Where is she? Maybe I can find her in the village by the end of the day" with a bit of hope in his voice.

Sarutobi knew that at this point, Naruto was going to get even madder than he was now when he was going to tell the genin this so instead of dancing around the question, Sarutobi looked at Naruto dead in the eye and said "Her name is Tayuya….and she isn't in the village…"

Naruto's head slowly looked down at his hands that were on Sarutobi's desk and clenched them so tightly that blood poured from them. Naruto couldn't speak. He couldn't even breathe when Sarutobi had said this. Naruto truly couldn't believe that his own grandfather had sent away the only thing that remained of his family.

"You….You sent her away?" Naruto finished his sentence with a look of shock on his face, tears streaming from his eyes as he looked at the Hokage as if he was begging him to be lying but when Sarutobi nodded his head, anger filled Naruto's vision and with a grab of one of Sarutobi's statues on his desk, Naruto threw it hard against the wall with a ton of force before screaming at him "Why?"

"Because she wasn't safe here Naruto. " Sarutobi said only for Naruto to answer back with "I wasn't safe here then and I'm not safe here now!"

"Naruto, you don't understand, I had no other cho-"

"You had another choice! You could have let her stay here! You could have protected her just as much as you protected me! or you could have took me with her so instead of me staying in a village that wants my head, I could be with her now!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his hands on Sarutobi's desk with a look of anger and hurt in his eyes.

"She could have been in my life so I wouldn't be alone and fighting on my own! She could have protected me, loved and cared for me but you…You sent her away? The only …The only family I have left…and you…you sent her away?" Naruto had the most hurt look on his face that Sarutobi had ever seen and it was all because he had caused it.

Sarutobi could feel the waves of guilt flowing from his body but he knew Naruto wasn't done yet. "You…You held back so many secrets from me. First my mom's identity…And still my father's and now my sister I know nothing about? I thought you cared about me…At least cared about me enough to tell me that I had a family, that I had a sister out there instead of making me think I was all alone in this world…And to think, I looked at you as a grandfather…but now all I see in you is a liar…"

Naruto shook his head as he took a step back away from the desk before he darted out of Sarutobi's office, his hair hiding his eyes but with tears streaming down his cheeks, ignoring Sarutobi shouting his name.

* * *

**_Outside the Tower_**

The group of girls had just rushed to the tower to catch up with Naruto until the blond shinobi darted out from the entrance past them, not even stopping. "Naruto!" Anko yelled out as she and the others watched as he disappeared into the crowd. "Something must have happened" Kurenai muttered before she and Anko nodded to each before all three of them rushed into the building because while they worried, they needed to fill the Hokage in on everything but they vowed that they would find Naruto later.

* * *

_**Ino**_

Ino was having a good day. She and Iru (Who was hiding in her hood of her jacket) were out shopping around from a rare day of no training and felt herself having fun for the first time since Naruto had left for his mission. She was still worried about him but she had faith that he was going to come back. "So where do you want to go next Iru? I hear they got some fresh fish at the store today" She smiled as Iru yipped happily at this suggestion which made her laugh but as she walked a corner, someone crashed into her, sending her falling to the ground while also making her dropping her bags.

"Hey, what's the big Idea?" Ino exclaimed as she looked up only to see Naruto standing before her. "N-Naruto…" Ino mumbled as Iru yipped happily at his master's return but both human and fox felt some concern when they saw that his eyes were filled with tears but before Ino or Iru could say anything, Naruto helped Ino up with a small "I'm sorry" and after giving Iru a pet on the head, Naruto ran off once again, leaving Ino and Iru alone but with a look of concern on her face, Ino mumbled his name before following him, needing to know what was wrong with her friend.

* * *

_**Naruto**_

Naruto was sitting out on the Yondaime's head with his chin on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs as he gazed out at the village listlessly. He didn't know what to think anymore. The Hokage had been lying to him for so many years and it was tearing him apart knowing this and if the one person he knew he could trust had been lying to him, what made him think he could trust anyone else?

Suddenly, Naruto felt something nuzzling his leg and when he looked down, he saw that it was Iru rubbing his leg and if Iru was here then…"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto turned his head slowly to see the angered and worried eyes of Yamanaka Ino that seemed to tell him to be honest or prepare for the worst ass kicking in history.

"We need to talk…"

* * *

Ron: Three stories updated in one night. How badass am I? Well, until the next chapter of _**Reaper's Blood**_, I'm Ron Stoppable and…

Mario: see you next time!


	35. Animosity Between Kunoichi

Rain: Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Reaper's Blood. After this chapter and the next, One of the most pivotal parts in the Naruto world is upon us and that is the Chūnin exams. But before I jump the gun, lets begin.

Mario: Enjoy the show

* * *

_**Reaper's Blood**_

_**Chapter 31: Animosity Between Kunoichi **_

Ino was walking along the trail of the forest leading from the Hokage monument back to the village with feelings of anger, hurt and sadness. Why was she feeling this negative feelings?

Naruto.

How could a simple person send her emotions into overdrive the way he did? Not even Sasuke could reach this height of feeling Naruto somehow had and it stumped her. Had it happened during his mission to wave? Did it happen when they shared that kiss? Did it happen when she asked him out to that date? Was it when she took a mile in his shoes or hell, did it happen when she found out about the Kyūbi sealed inside of him?

Ino didn't know how or when it happened but it did.

She had fallen in love with him.

But with a sad shake of her head, Ino wiped a stray tear from her right eye with her wrist as she walked down the trail while a heartbroken sigh left her lips. Why did she have to realize how she felt now instead of before he left for that accursed mission? She would be the one he cared about, not her but no, she didn't realize it and now she had to deal with the fact that the person she loved was in the arms of another.

Specifically, Hyūga Hinata's arms.

How did Ino find this out? It was during her talk with the love of her young life.

**___Flashback___**

___"We need to talk…." _

___Ino looked on in worry as Naruto's darkened eyes gazed into hers before they returned the village they both swore to protect with Iru sitting next to the __Jinchūriki with a small sad whine, his ears flattened against his skull. Ino watched with a small smile as Naruto touched the sad Kit's head and gave him a tender pet, causing Iru to lean into his master's hand with a adoring yip. "Ino, Iru, I will be fine. I just need to think about everything going on…" Naruto said, addressing her and his little kit at the same time._

_"Like what?" Ino whispered after she had walked next to the left side of Naruto's body and sat down, her legs laying on each other the left side of her body while her shoulders brushed against the blond shinobi's causing her to blush lightly. "Come here Iru" Ino cooed to the small fox, not wanting to leave him out of this. Iru yipped with appreciation and pranced over to Ino and laid down in between her and Naruto with his head laying on her thigh, yipping happily when she started to pet him soothingly._

_"Just a lot of things Ino…" Naruto said while he smiled at the scene despite his depression._

_"Then talk to me Naruto. We haven't seen each in a few weeks and the first time I see you back and you're upset like this…Please Naruto…" Ino urged him, her hand laying on his forearm with a pleading look in her eyes, instantly making Naruto nod and that's when he began his tale from finding Zabuza's scroll to his talk with the Hokage and by the time he was done, Ino looked shocked._

_Naruto had a sister? And the Hokage hid it from him? Why would their elder do that to him? Ino asked Naruto this but all she received was a bitter chuckle along with a bitter smile that sounded and looked weird compared to his warm laughter and wonderful smile. "He felt that she wasn't safe enough to stay here…But he never realized that being a Jinchūriki in a village that despises your existence isn't safe either…"_

_"Naruto-kun…" Ino murmured sadly. She never really seen her friend look so down and she quickly realized that she hated it with every fiber of her being so with a shake of her head, Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto and pulled him down to a soft and caring hug which he returned while unleashing bitter tears that he had been holding up till that point._

_"I'm here Naruto-kun..Let it all out" Ino murmured into his ear with a warm and soothing tone while a silent tear strolled down her face as he cried on her shoulder all of the stress he had accumulated in the past thirty minutes since his talk with the Hokage. Ino knew full well that this wouldn't help Naruto cope with the fact that the Hokage had kept such a huge secret from him in the long run but for now, having him release everything would have to do._

_After a good ten minutes of silently consoling the hurting Uzumaki, the tearful blond leaned his head up from her shoulder and let out a tearful laugh which confused Ino for a moment until he said "I got your shirt wet…" Ino giggled softly and shook her head, wiping the few remaining tears off of his face which caused her to blush when she felt his cheeks heat up against her palms and that's when the two made their mistake of looking at each other's eyes. _

_Why was it that each and every time the two found themselves in some random situation they would end up like this? Staring into each other's eyes with longing inside of them? Ino couldn't figure it out but as her eyes slowly closed and her head tilted to the side while leaning forward to Naruto's head who had his own eyes closed and his own head leaning towards hers, it didn't matter but just as their lips were inches from each other's she heard him whisper "I can't…"_

_Suddenly, Naruto was on his feet and his back was towards her while she gazed at him in confusion. What was going on? "I can't do this…I can't do this to her" She heard Naruto murmur to himself in a manta as she stood up behind him with Iru in her arms, who looked equally confused about what was happening but when she asked what was wrong, she got the most devastating answer she could have ever gotten in her entire life._

_"The reason I can't do this Ino-chan is because…I'm with Hinata-chan…"_

_For all of her instincts that were screaming to her to run away, she found herself unable to. It was like she was punched in the gut. Naruto was with Hinata? When…How did this happen she wondered but Naruto explained. "It happened during the wave mission…while we were still close to the village, we were all attacked by the Demon brothers…Hinata-chan intentionally got poisoned so she could get herself killed because she saw us kiss..I had to fight Zabuza to get the antidote from him…I did, she was mad, we fought and then we made up…"_

_"O-Oh…"_

_That was all Ino could say. I mean, what could she say to that? he had fought the Demon of the Kirigakure no Sato just to save Hinata's life. That showed her how much he was willing to sacrifice for the Hyūga girl…"Y-You must really love her…" Ino stated while she turned around to hide the fact that her heart had just been crushed beyond recognition but if that wasn't hard enough, the next words that came from Naruto's mouth really cinched it for her._

_"I do…"_

_Ino pulled all her emotions in and turned around and gave Naruto a bright smile which was obviously fake and said in a just as fake cheery tone "Well, what can I say? I'm glad you finally got her back Naruto..."_

_"Ino…"_

_"Hey look, I got to go ok? Otou-san said he was going to teach me this new jutsu and I don't want to miss that so I'll catch you later!" And once she sat Iru down and gave him a small pat on his head, Ino darted off in to the forest, Ignoring Naruto calling out to her while her tears were flowing through the wind._

**_Flashback End_**

"I was so stupid..To ever think he would care about me…" Ino said depressingly as she walked slowly down the trail, her hair covering her eyes as one last tear fell from her eye, down her cheek and onto the ground. No matter. If Naruto really cared for Hinata then she would bow out gracefully and just be his friend from now on and only hope he doesn't see her falling apart.

Without warning, Ino heard a whistling sound coming from behind her so she ducked it just in time so it didn't hit her head. Unfortunately, whatever did try and hit her managed to tear the purple ribbon that held her hair in a ponytail apart so all of her hair came cascading down her face and when she looked up to see what had tried to hit her, she gasped.

It was a kunai.

"Good, you ducked it" hearing the voice, Ino whirled around and hissed faintly as her eyes gazed upon the form of Hyūga Hinata. "What the hell was that Hinata? Were you trying to kill me?" Ino roared out angrily as she stomped her right foot down, her blazing eyes staring into Hinata's calm ones.

"No, That was just a warning…" Hinata answered as she leaned against the tree with her arms now crossed and a frown on her face. "A warning?" Ino questioned with a look of anger on her face. "What the hell kind of warning was that?" she exclaimed.

"Simple, The "Stay away from my Naruto-kun" Warning" Hinata answered with a scowl on her face which made Ino even more furious. "I saw Naruto-kun coming this way earlier so I decided to follow him and see what's wrong but low and behold, you were there hugging up on my boyfriend so I figured this would set you straight" Hinata explained.

"I was helping out my friend" Ino defended herself with a deep scowl formed on her face.

"So you trying to kiss Naruto-kun was helping him? Well, remind me to ask you for help next time" Hinata replied with a mocking tone in her voice before she leapt off the tree branch and onto the ground before marching up to get in Ino's face to say "Stay away from him…He's mine, no one else's"

Now she had gone too far. Ino was going to back down and let Naruto be happy but this….girl had decided to throw a kunai had her and then tell her to stay away from Naruto? There was no way in hell she would do that. "Well first off Hinata, we are not friends and second off, Naruto is and I can be with him anytime I please so back off" With that being said, Ino pushed Hinata away from her, making the girl stumbling back.

"I'm not going to repeat myself to you Yamanaka…Stay away from him." Hinata warned, her eyes showing a hint of anger inside of them.

"Or what?" Ino asked with a challenging tone in her voice.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and gave Ino a menacing glare. "Or I will make you…One chance Yamanaka…One" And with that, Hinata turned around and walked off…only to turn around with a kunai drawn and deflect the kunai Ino had thrown. "And what was that?" Hinata asked, keeping her surprise in check.

Ino smirked. "A warning to never come at me like that…And to watch Naruto-kun real close…You see Hinata, before you came here and started to run your mouth, I was going to back off so you and Naruto can be happy but you know what? Fuck that. Naruto doesn't deserve someone so cold hearted, so driven by jealous and so selfish like you…He needs someone warm, loving and caring by his side…And since you're not up to being that person, I guess I'll be that person…So consider yourself warned Hyūga-san…Because Naruto-kun will be mine…No matter the cost…"

Hinata gave Ino a small mocking grin as she took a few steps back and said "We'll see" Before turning around and walking off into the forest to Naruto's location, leaving Ino glaring at her retreating form, her fist so clenched that blood was flowing from them.

_"Yeah…we'll see"_

* * *

Rain: Well…Things could've turned out better. What will next. Find out next time on**___Reaper's Blood!_**

Mario: See you next time


	36. Reignited Rivalries!

Rain: And I'm back in the game my friends. Now, its time for us to start the next chapter and then the Chūnin exams shall begin!

Rock Lee: Yosh!

* * *

**___Reaper's Blood_**

**___Chapter 32: Reignited Rivalries: Prepare for the Exams!_**

"Naruto-kun, we have to go meet Anko-sensei and Hayate-sensei soon. She said she had news for us"

Naruto's opened one of his eyes lazily as he stared at his roommate before a small smile appeared. After his shameful run out of the Tower as well as his talk with Ino three weeks ago, Naruto had returned home to see the normally dressed Haku with a Konoha Hiate-ite which caused imminent confusion in our favorite Uzumaki.

Haku had told him that the meeting with the oddly distracted Hokage had gone well for her and she would be taking a test similar to Naruto's first test with his sensei Hayate later that day. Haku accepted this and thanked the Hokage but then as she was being dismissed, Anko asked about what happened to Naruto, making her stop her leaving.

The Hokage tried to cover up the sad look on his face but all three kunoichi caught it and that's when the Hokage looked at the scroll on the desk Anko and Haku recognized as Zabuza's scroll which told them without him saying anything. Anko was the one to break the silence when she asked was if the Hokage being upset was due to the information about Naruto's sister in the scroll Naruto had given him and after a moment of surprise appeared on his face (As well as Kurenai's) the Hokage nodded and he proceeded to tell them what had happened between him and his grandson.

Haku had no idea that the village's leader was so open about everything but by the time he was done, Anko as well as herself and Kurenai surprisingly were angry at the Hokage but while she and Kurenai stayed silent, Anko laid into the Hokage with no remorse and the Hokage sat there and allowed her to do this, drowning in his own guilt over hurting his grandson.

That part gave Naruto mixed feelings over. He loved the fact that his sensei as well as Hinata's sensei and Haku found fault with the Hokage as well but at the same time, he felt bad that he had hurt the Hokage so much by saying what he said but he meant every word. He couldn't trust the old man anymore.

Haku then told him that a few hours later, She had her test with Hayate and managed to pass it barely. She was surprised that Hayate was so fast for being so sick and while he placed her at mid to high chūnin, Haku decided that she would become a genin which confused Naruto greatly but when Haku said that she'd rather stick close to him so he didn't go through things along and to help him if Anko or Hayate weren't there to help him, which Naruto was very grateful for.

The still depressed Hokage granted Haku the title of genin and placed her in Naruto's squad, turning it from just two teachers and student to two teachers and two students, much to Haku's delight and later Naruto's. Thanks to the three weeks, they had plenty of missions and spars and personal time so now, he could say that he knew her as a friend and as a wonderful teammate and even an older sister. "I know, I know. I'm just feeling too lazy today" Naruto drawled out, showing how lazy he felt. He never felt like this before but his mind was bogged down by so much.

He had lost Iruka-sensei, met his deceased mother and fought her to gain a Dōjutsu, fought this mysterious guy and lost, fought Hayate and barely won, met Kyūbi, barely passed Anko's test and found a great companion in Iru who was currently resting on his chest, sound asleep, Kissed Ino in view of a hidden Hinata, got a new mission with Team 8, fought the demon brothers who had poisoned a suicidal Hinata, fought Zabuza to get the antidote to save Hinata, fought and made up with Hinata, saved wave form certain doom, fought a powerful samurai, failed to fight Zabuza but fought a fellow Jinchūriki from Suna named Gaara but was almost able to beat him, found out his former enemy fathered his then unknown sister Tayuya, returned to Konoha, argued with the old man, talked and managed to hurt Ino and himself at the same time.

Naruto couldn't even deal with all of this before it happened because as soon as one thing happened, another one started and he just needed a day to unwind and think things through but it seems like today isn't that day so with a grunt, Naruto got off the couch and stretched out. "I have to say Haku-chan, this place looks wonderful" Naruto said with a bright smile as the sunshine entered through his window as the summer breeze gently brushed up against his orange curtains.

During his time out with Ino and then Hinata, The Hokage gave her an extra key to Naruto's apartment along with a good amount of money as a welcome to Konoha and told her that she would have to live with him since there were no available apartments nearby and he figured she would want to be close to the blond who was her only lifeline now but when she walked into the apartment, she was surprised at how good it looked but too many colors clashed but luckily, Naruto returned home in time and after talking about it, the two of them went shopping but she did the orders while he hid nearby.

She had spent the entire time as well as all the money the Hokage had given her to give the place a woman's touch along with some things for her room and with Naruto's help, they made the place look even more wonderful than it already had and Naruto had to say, they did a wonderful job.

It had a mix of both of them in the apartment now.

"We are a great team after all" Haku said as she smiled at the blond who was heading to the front door and gave her a bright smile.

"Of course"

* * *

**___Konoha_**

As Haku and Naruto walked down the sidewalk of Konoha, the two had bumped into Kiba and Shino who were going to their own training ground and at first, Naruto was confused why Hinata wasn't with them but Kiba replied that she always met them there which made Naruto sigh. Every since three weeks ago, he hasn't seen neither Hinata nor Ino and when he tried to see them, Inoichi always said that Ino was training for something and when he went to the Hyūga clan, Hinata's guardian Hyūga Kō told him that she was busy training as well.

"Maybe I can tag along with you guys to see Hinata-chan today" Naruto said with a small smile but before Kiba or Shino could reply, all of them heard a young boy screaming "Let me go!"

"That's voice…That's Konohamaru!" Naruto exclaimed before he darted off around the corner while Kiba, Haku and Shino followed but when they turned the corner, all of them received a heavy duty shock. Holding Konohamaru's scarf was none other than Sabaku no Kankurō and standing next to him with her hand on her face was Sabaku no Temari.

"Hey, Make-up boy, let him go!" Naruto screamed out in anger as he touched his kodachis that were on his back while Kiba, Shino and Haku stepped into their fighting stances as well, just incase things got bad.

Temari, Kankurō and Konohamaru looked up at the voice but while Konohamaru smiled, the two Suna shinobi looked shocked but then both of them grinned. "Well look who we have here. Its been a while since we seen all of you" Kankurō said as he released Konohamaru's scarf which caused the small boy to immediately run behind Naruto's leg.

"So it would seem" Shino said as he adjusted his glasses, staring at Kankurō, who was staring right back into his with a grin still on his face. "It seems the pup is all healed from out bout on the bridge" Temari said as she gave a coy smirk to Kiba who bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes while Akamaru growled at her underneath Kiba's hood.

"And it seems the Sand mistress has gotten cocky. I nearly beat you down on the bridge and you know it" Kiba responded, his form hunching over, as if waiting for her to make the first move so he could attack but as Shino and Kiba stared down their opponents, Naruto was getting nervous.

"If you two are here…Where is Gaara?"

Naruto's answered was given as a sudden spike of KI enveloped him and with a toss of Konohamaru to Haku who managed to catch him and jump into a tree nearby to keep him safe, Naruto twisted his body to the side to avoid a sand spear that was aimed at his head which shattered against the wall and fell to the ground. With a look up, Naruto saw Gaara slowly walking in between his siblings with a small smirk on his face.

"I know you couldn't hide yourself for long Uzumaki" Gaara said as the sand flowed back to his gourd, his smirk getting slightly larger, causing Naruto to bristle lightly but he held his ground and stared at the red haired boy in the eyes. "And I knew…You had to be somewhere Sabaku…" Naruto replied, causing Gaara to chuckle darkly and with an arm out, sand began to flow into his hand until it formed into a sand staff which he gripped tightly while Naruto pulled out his blades and twirled them both in his hands.

"Here we all are, Inuzuka, Aburame and Uzumaki, Along with the ice girl as well…The only one missing is the girl with the pearl like eyes…But regardless, It seems this confrontation was fated by the gods…Or should I say demons…" Gaara said as he pointed the end of the staff to Naruto who readied himself for a fight.

"Are you ready for round two already pup?" Temari asked as Kiba growled louder, his eyes glaring into hers with anger but with a hint of something else as well.

"Looks like we get a second go at things, Wouldn't you agree Aburame?" Shino chuckled smoothly and took out a kunai and stepped into a defensive stance as Kankurō grinned even more. "But….We Can't fight here…" Temari said, surprising all of the Konoha shinobi, especially Kiba who looked as if he was ready to complain but before anyone could say anything, the three siblings turned their backs on their rivals but before they walked off, Gaara turned his head to stare at Naruto and said "The Chūnin exams…That is where we will finish it" And with that, the three walked off, leaving them alone, Kiba, Haku and Naruto's face showing confusion while Shino nodded in understanding.

"The Chūnin exams…Kiba-san, maybe this is what Kurenai-sensei summoned us all for" Shino said, making Kiba clench his fists wordlessly, his eyes watching the retreating Temari who seemed to stop and turn her head back to him and gave him a delectable smirk before continuing on her way, making a very faint blush appear on the Inuzuka's face.

"Kiba-san?"

Kiba seemed to snap whatever spell he was in and said "Yeah…Look, Naruto, Haku-san, we need to go. If what Shino said is true, maybe we all should get to our teams...Sayonara" With that, the two team members left, leaving Naruto, Haku and Konohamaru alone. "Wow Nii-san! That was awesome how you stood up to them" Konohamaru said after a moment of silence, his hands tugging at Naruto's waist with a bright smile, causing Naruto to laugh, despite the odd feeling in his stomach.

* * *

**___Training Grounds – Team 11_**

After playing Shinobi with Konohamaru in his corps as well as answering rather embarrassing questions about him and his roommate, Naruto and Haku finally showed up to their training ground to see Anko and Hayate waiting for them but they were not alone. With them was a pale skinned boy with black eyes, black hair, a black shirt with one sleeve which seemed to stop at his belly button, black shinobi pants, a large scroll tied behind his waist, black shinobi sandals and a black hiate-ite awaited with them.

"Hey squirts, its about time you two got here. Listen, we need to talk about something important" Anko said once the two genin got close to them but before she could start, Haku asked "Is this about the Chūnin Exams Anko-sensei?" Anko blinked in surprise as well as Hayate who then wore a curious look on his face.

"How did *coughs* you know about the Exams?" Hayate asked the two.

"Simple…Did Anko-sensei tell you about our mission to wave, Hayate-sensei?" Naruto asked the man who nodded. To say he was shocked by that mission told him that he should have went. He would have loved fighting Zabuza but alas, he had a mission himself which involved him finding and fighting another hidden mist shinobi.

"Well, The Suna shinobi we fought there told us about it just a little while ago…Please tell us we're entering it Sensei" Anko was surprised at the fact that the same Sand squirts that were in wave were now in their village but then she smirked and said "of course, what kind of sensei do you think I am to allow you not to enter it?"

With happiness in his eyes, Naruto hugged Anko's waist and said "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Which caused the older woman to push him away just as fast before her cheeks could redden, glaring evilly at the chuckling Jōnin beside her.

"Originally, you two weren't going to *coughs* join the Exams this year since our team doesn't have three *hacks* genin but our esteemed *Fake coughs* councilor Danzo has…helped us out in that department so you can enter" Hayate said before coughing violently and stepping back with his hand out towards the mysterious boy who stepped forward and said with a smile.

"Hello, My name is Sai and I will be your teammate from hence forth"

* * *

**___Training Grounds – Team 8_**

"So…We're going to the Chūnin Exams? YAHOO!" Kiba shouted out as he tossed Akamaru in the air happily while Shino nodded his head and chuckled softly, knowing his sensei would put them in, even though he only found out about it moments before. "This is great, Shino can beat the Kabuki boy and I can finally beat the sand mistress…This is my lucky day" Kiba said with a deep smirk on his face, making Shino and Kurenai raise their eyebrows.

Kiba had been talking nonstop about Temari since their mission to Wave and now that he had seen her, his talking about her got even worse. Every other sentence was about her. "Kiba, perhaps we can burn off some of that energy you've gotten by sparring" Kurenai said with a grin only to blink surprise when Kiba said "Who's my opponent? I got to train hard to beat her!"

Meanwhile, Hinata was practicing on some dummies that were on the training grounds with a small smile on her face. "The Chūnin Exams…Heh, Seems the stage is set for our battle…Yamanaka"

* * *

**___Training Ground- Team 10_**

"I've been training dead hard for this…To the point where I couldn't move anymore…I've even gotten Chōji and Shika motivated in training…Asuma-Sensei…We aren't passing up this opportunity…We'll take the Chūnin Exams" Ino said with a nod while Chōji gave a thumbs up while Shikamaru sighed heavily and nodded, despite saying "How bothersome" Underneath his breath, making Asuma smile with pride in his eyes.

Asuma knew that while Shikamaru was the brains and Chōji was the brawn, Ino was the heart of the team and when she put her mind to something, the other two would follow her lead, whether they wanted to or not. _'It seems like I made the right choice in keeping the Ino-Shika-Cho team together'_ Asuma thought to himself as he watched Ino make Chōji and Shikamaru run laps around the village.

_The Chūnin Exams is perfect for our battle...Well, you better look out Hinata because the Stage is set for our duel…I hope you're prepared princess because Naruto-kun is coming home to the Yamanaka!'_

* * *

**___Training Grounds - Team 9_**

"Yosh! My Youthful students! I have signed you three up for the Chūnin Exams!" Maito Gai exclaimed as he busted onto the seen, making Tenten's eye twitch in annoyance while Neji grunted in acceptance.

"For true Sensei? We are in the Chūnin Exams? This is wonderful! Now we can show the world the power of Youth!" Rock Lee exclaimed as he punched the air and did three back flips before jumping the air in excitement, making tears of joy stream down Gai's face. His students were so youthful today!

"Watch out world because the youthful Team Gai will show the world the power of Youth!"

* * *

**___Training Grounds - Team 7_**

"YOU'RE LATE!" Haruno Sakura exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at her masked sensei who had the decency to scratch his neck in embarrassment. Sasuke merely grunted at his sensei's lateness while their other teammate with jet black spiky hair, a brown vest with a white shirt underneath it along with brown shinobi pants, black shinobi sandals and a bandage on his right cheek silently awaited what his esteemed sensei had to say.

"Well, I have a good reason for being late. Hazuki Ryo, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura…I've signed you all up for the Chūnin Exams" While Sasuke gave a smirk at this news, Ryo stayed silent and Sakura looked worried but she steeled herself when she saw Sasuke's smirking face. If he wanted to do it, then so will she!

* * *

**___Konoha Hotel - Sabaku Siblings_**

"It seems our little opponents from Wave missed us" Kankurō joked as he ate some ramen from the Ichikaru place. He had to say, this was the best food he's had in a good while. Temari chuckled while her mind seemed to flashback to the feral Inuzuka before a small grin played on her face.

"It seems the Feral Dog wants a piece of me. Well I hope I get a chance to fight him in the exams…" Temari said taking a bite of dango, her eyes closed as she savored the taste. "Good stuff. Konoha chefs sure know how to cook some food. Their almost as good as our chefs back home"

Gaara was staring at the window and he soundlessly nodded, sipping some broth of the remains of his own ramen, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

_'Uzumaki…I want your blood and at the Exams, I'll make sure to get it...__'_

* * *

**_Gate of Konoha - ?_**

Konohagakure No Sato…" A girl with medium sized dark pink (or red) Hair with her hiate-ite on her left forearm, black eyes and glasses on, a long sleeved shirt that ended at her belly button, black training shorts and blue shinobi sandals said she raised an impassive eyebrow towards the sign as a girl with long black hair, an hiate-ite on her forehead camouflage scarf, faint green shirt, camouflage pants, black sandals and black eyes stood next to her with a smile.

"I wonder if this place will have any cute guys in it. What do you Think Karin-chan?"

Karin turned to her teammate and gave an annoyed sigh. "Is that all you think about Kin-chan?" Seeing Kin smile more only made Karin sigh but then the two girls turned to their last teammate. The girl had long maroon colored hair, deep black eyes, a white shirt and flap combination with black training shorts, a black helmet with medical wrapping around the end of it, a purple obi and her hiate-ite on her right wrist but her eyes were staring at the "Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato" sign intensely.

"Tayuya-chan. Wake up" Kin said while waving her hand in front of the girl's face, making the girl snap out of her trance and blink in confusion. She had no idea why but she felt this place was familiar to her. No matter. She had a job to do and as Leader of her troop, she would see it through.

"Enough stalling bitches, The Oto Vixens has a job to do and we're going to do it right! Let's get in there and rock this village!"

* * *

Rain: That's just some of the teams participating in the exams. I sure can't wait to get started on them because I'm sure you guys are going to love it. Until the next chapter!

Mario: See you next time.


	37. Thoughts of an UzumakiExams

Rain: This is no April fools joke; this is the next installment of Reaper's Blood! I've been gone with a fever for a while but now I'm back and ready to kick the Chūnin exams into high gear. Are you ready?

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**___Reaper's Blood_**

**___Chapter 33: Thoughts of an Uzumaki, Let the Exams begin!_**

"Sai! Will you shut up?"

To Say Naruto hadn't been thrilled to have Sai on his team was an understatement of epic proportions.

Every since Sai joined his team, he had been talking about his intelligence and his penis size or well, lack of one which pissed him off all the more to the point to nearly attacking him where he stood, much to the amusement of Anko and Hayate who watched nearby while Haku tried to stop the Uzumaki from killing their new teammate while Sai merely smiled at the show of Naruto's annoyance but despite this, the week Anko and Hayate spent before the Chūnin exams were to start was to build up the teamwork between the three genin.

Despite Naruto's annoyance of him, the three were good teammates and their skills seemed to meld. With Haku'sHyōton, Sai's mysterious ability with ink and his own abilities, their team was a strong contender for the exams…

But he still didn't like that ink master.

"Naruto-san, I was just asking whether or not you were ready for the exams?" Sai said with a curious tilt of the head, making Naruto blink in confusion. He hadn't made a joke of his size or smarts or lack thereof? He was asking a legitimate question? Naruto had no clue Sai could ask or say anything else other than make fun of him but this was a nice refreshing change so Naruto answered him.

"Truthfully, I don't think I'm ready to enter but hell, I'm not complaining. Meeting new people, fighting against them and all that other awesome stuff, I can't wait!" Sai looked at the excited Naruto for a moment before taking the book his was reading and walked to Naruto's and Haku's kitchen table (Haku had invited him into their home so they all can leave for the exams) and hide his face behind the now opened book and let a small grin grace his face.

"Well, before your hot blooded nature shined through, I thought you had grown a brain. Too bad" Naruto screeched at Sai before launching himself at the pale boy but Haku summoned an ice mirror in between them, causing Naruto to crash face first into it. "Now Naruto-kun, no attacking Sai" Haku said as she ate some ramen but while she did this, she walked up to Sai and politely smacked the ink user in the back of his head slightly hard, causing Sai to faintly wince in pain.

"And no Instigating Sai-san"

Since Naruto and Sai had started their little thing, Haku took it upon herself to keep the two under control in the way Zabuza used too when she herself got out of control during her first year under his guidance.

Physical violence.

"Yes Haku-chan/san" the two said out in near unison, making Haku smiled serenely as she finished the remains of her ramen and washed the bowl out in the sink. She had to admit, living with Naruto had made her appreciate the taste of Ichikaru's almost to his level but she could hardly put away the amount he could. She could only eat three large "Naruto specials" while he could eat more than ten.

"Well Haku-san, do you think we are ready for the exams?" Sai asked the ice user as she washed out her bowl while Naruto leaned on his chair, his eyes gazing on her back, curious about her answer. Haku paused her movements for a moment with a tilt of her head before her hands returned to washing out her bowl.

"From what I was told about this exam from Anko-sensei, Its mostly about teamwork….Truth be told, I do not think we are prepared as a team for the exams but…." She then turned around and gave the boy's a wide grin, making Naruto shiver from remembering Zabuza wearing that same grin during his mission to wave. "We'll never truly know how our teamwork is unless our lives depended on it."

"Very well put Haku-san." Sai said while Naruto agreed while mentally saying _'Sai seems to always agree with Haku-chan despite the fact she was so calm, she was raised by a hot-blooded Zabuza and that was a hot-blooded answer so why did he say anything?' _

_"Perhaps because Haku is a lady and she could very well kick his ass?"_ Kassou added with a shrug while Naruto mimicked his Kioigan spirit and got out of his chair with a yawn and a stretch. "Well guys, that's enough standing around like some useless kids, its time we head to the building the exams are held in…"

With a nod form his teammates, the trio left the apartment (After locking it of course) and headed to their destination.

* * *

**_Near the exam Building_**

"Well its about time we got here. I was five minutes from going mad!" Naruto exclaimed with a look of excitement on his face as he bound up next to Haku and Sai with a wide grin on his face. He hadn't felt so giddy since the time he slipped a very hot spice into Iruka-sensei's ramen during their many forays to Ichikaru's.

That's when Naruto's giddy smile changed into a more calm, subdued, gentle smile as he thought back to that prank. _'Sensei was on fire when he took that first bite. He dove head first into the river and nearly drowned trying to put the fire in his mouth out….those were good times, weren't they sensei?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he gazed up at the sky above, that smile still planted on his face.

Naruto would admit it to anyone who asked him that he still missed Iruka with all his young heart. Iruka was like an older brother to him and it pained him to know he was gone but when Naruto missed him most, he would often take time to reflect on the memories he had of his departed sensei. They hurt sure but the happiness Naruto had when he remembered his sensei's smile, laugh or really any emotion he showed outweighed the sadness Naruto held in his heart.

But then when his mind went to Iruka, his mind then shifted to Mizuki. It was because of Mizuki that Iruka died also because Naruto had nearly died himself and Naruto felt that vengeance was his to take. Mizuki was supposed to die by his hands but then someone too that kill from him…That hooded man…Kuroi… That man who had robbed him of the chance to avenge Iruka's murder and it infuriated Naruto to no end that the man had taken what was his vengeance but then the man had soundly defeated him. Right after he had activated his Kioigan at that.

Naruto could feel the anger coursing through his veins at the thought of Kuroi. He could still remember his words clearly from that night

* * *

**_Flashback _**

_"W-Why won't you kill me like you did the bastard?" Naruto asked as he struggled to lift his head to see his victorious opponent, His eyes trying to keep a strong hold on the hooded man before him but the more he tried to keep his eyes focused, the more they wavered._

_The hooded man looked down at the beaten newly made shinobi and simply turned chuckled, telling the boy in an ominous manner "Because unlike him, I want to kill you when you're at your strongest" The man then turned around and walked further into the portal he had created but then he paused and twisted his head and asked the blond "Tell me, What is your name?"_

_"U-Uzumaki…Naruto" _

_The man stayed silent for a moment before another chuckle left his lips but this one was more darker than the last one and with an oddly smooth and dark voice, the man said "Interesting….You will be seeing me much more in your future Uzumaki Naruto…But seeing as I now know you name…You must know mine" As Naruto's consciousness began to fade away, The blond shinobi managed to hear the man said just as he everything went black._

_"I am simply known as Kuroi…"_

* * *

**_Flashback end_**

No matter how many times he thought about Iruka, those two shadows seemed to always appear in his mind moments later but while Iruka and Mizuki was dead, Kuroi was not and that put Naruto on edge. Not only because this guy was powerful but it was the implication that the man made to him that night which put him on edge.

_"You will be seeing me much more in your future Uzumaki Naruto"_

And as Naruto walked up to the exam building with his teammates, that giddiness was gone and in its place was dread. He didn't know why but once he and his team walked inside this building, everything was going to change in a big way…

"Naruto-kun? Are you ok?" Haku asked softly as her onyx eyes stared at her blond haired comrade in concern. She had been noticing that the closer Naruto had gotten to the building, his wide smile had turned into a frown. He seemed like he was on edge for some reason and it wasn't normal for him.

"I-I'm Fine Haku-chan…I'm just a bit nervous is all" Naruto replied.

"Well, the dickless has also become the spineless. Should've realized you would back out when we're so close" Sai nonchalantly said as he opened another book, not even paying attention to Naruto's angered look.

"Who said anyone was backing out. I may be a bit nervous but that won't stop me from going in there and kicking everyone's ass. Let's go you ghostly annoyance" Naruto grabbed Haku's hand and Sai's forearm and dragged them inside and once they got in their, they saw Anko tapping her foot in annoyance.

Had she been waiting for them?

Anko turned around at the sound of multiple footsteps and grinned when she saw what she pretty much expected. Naruto dragging his teammates to her with an angered look on his face. Looks like Hayate owed her quite a few bucks for her won bet. "Its about time you three got here. I swear, if Kakashi's runts managed to get here before you three, I would've summoned up Kaien and fed you three to him"

The three genin sweat dropped.

"Now, Since all three of you are here, I assume you three came under your own power instead of Naruto dragging you both here" Naruto scratched the back of his head while his teammates gave him a look before Haku said "While Naruto dragged us into the building, we all came here under our own power" When Anko looked to Sai to collaborate her story, Sai nodded in agreement and repeated the same thing she had said but added that Naruto nearly chickened out, making Anko grin and Naruto nearly attack him.

"Good. That means you runts managed to pass the first part of the exams Just by showing up as a team. Now, I could be all Kakashi like and explain why you guys showing up as a team here passed a test but I'm too bored now. Its something about teamwork though. Now go on runts before I do get Kaien here just for fun"

The three did not need to be told twice.

As they went upstairs, they were met by two genin standing in front of a door along with a room filled with genin but as they made it up, they realized they weren't on the right floor and quickly decided to sneak to the third floor without notice but as Naruto walked up the set upstairs, he heard a familiar but faint voice say something about them all being on the wrong floor.

When they reached the third floor, Naruto was completely amazed at the large amount of people that was gathered in such a large room. "I'm getting annoyed at such the large amount of people" Sai murmured while Haku and Naruto nodded in unison but then Naruto suddenly saw a familiar face and grinned.

"Yo Kiba!"

He saw Kiba turn around at his name being called and then saw him march over with Hinata and Shino behind him with a wide grin and said once Team 8 got close "Man, I'm so glad to see you three showed up. Would've sucked had you guys missed out. Especially with Suna here" Naruto said as he and Kiba clasped hands which after the two pulled each other into a friendly embrace then he shared a handshake with the Kikai master and a gentle hug and a kiss with Hinata who gave him a radiant smile. "It's good to see you again Hinata-chan, I've missed you" Naruto said warmly to the girl in his arms who seemingly went backwards in personality and gave a small blush which made Naruto smile before saying "Well as you three know, this is Haku."

Kiba and Shino exchanged handshakes with the girl before She and Hinata gave each other a hug. None of the boy's knew how their friendship occurred but it did and the Hyōton user and the Hyūga were close friends. Seemingly sisters. Kiba and Shino of course knew it was because the ice user hadn't shown any sign of liking the Uzumaki more than a friend or even brother which is why Hinata became her friend but Naruto was none the wiser.

"And this pale ink master is Sai" Naruto said as he gave a disgruntled look to the genin by his side. Sai simply said "Hello" to the entire team and remained silent but his eyes seemed to be roaming, as if he was looking for something or someone. "So, has anyone seen signs of our friendly neighborhood enemies yet?" Naruto asked the team to which all of them shook their heads with a negative.

As Naruto sighed, his body suddenly lurched forward as a smiling Ino appeared on his back. "Hey Ino-chan. Its been a good while" Naruto said with a smile as Ino nuzzled her cheek with his happily before getting off his back and saying "Of course, I've been getting stronger, can't you guys tell?"

Kiba, Shino and Haku nodded while Hinata glared at the blond haired girl with so much venom, the others could feel it, especially Ino who merely glared right back at Hinata with that same venom.

"Hyūga"

"Yamanaka"

Naruto felt as if he said something to both girls while they had this going on, he would be killed by them both but luckily before he could say anything, a lazy voice caught his ear which made him smile. "How troublesome Ino, can't we walk into a place without you running off?" Naruto as well as his friends turned around and smiled as Shikamaru and Chōji appeared from within the crowd around them but when Naruto shifted his eyes to his teammates, he noticed that while Sai looked bored, Haku's eyes seem to take focus on Shikamaru who was now standing in front of her friend.

"So Naruto, I see you've been added to the exams too and with us and team 8 here, I'm betting team 7 and 9 are here as well which would mean all the rookies are in the exams this year"

"Kinda awesome right Shika? Having all of our friends in the exams with us?" Chōji asked with a friendly smile while Naruto agreed with his larger friend full heartedly. "Aye, this is pretty awesome. Oh, you two, I want you to meet my teammates Haku and Sai" Chōji smiled and greeted the two with a hearty handshake and smile which Haku returned while Shikamaru only murmured "Troublesome" Before shaking Sai and Haku's hands but as he shook Haku's he felt her gaze on him which made him blush very, very faintly.

Its not every day a cute girl is looking at him.

Then again, Ino would get mad if she heard Shikamaru say that.

"How troublesome"

Naruto grinned as Kiba and Shino soon appeared by him and started to talk with Shikamaru and Chōji while Ino joined in moments later after her stare down with Hinata ended but as they talked, Naruto snuck away when he saw a familiar green jumpsuit shinobi nearby and felt he needed to talk with his other teammates a bit.

"Hey Lee, Tenten, Hyūga"

While Lee and Tenten turned around and gave a bright smile to their training teammate, Neji scoffed and kept his back towards the Uzumaki, not even bothering to respond or care. "So, are you guys ready for the exams?" Tenten looked a bit nervous but she otherwise nodded and then formed a grin, telling the Uzumaki how she came up with some new techniques that she couldn't wait to bust out during this event.

"Trust me Naruto-chibi, its going to be awesome" Naruto had to frown at the name Tenten had given him. It was a few weeks ago where he and Team Gai (Team 9) were training and he was hit by one of Tenten's more sharper blades and when he went to the hospital, he had to get a tetanus shot. Needless to say, Naruto freaked out like a child, much to Tenten's amusement and since then, she had been calling him that. it also didn't help that he was shorter than her, less experienced than her and he still had some baby fat on his cheeks and younger than her.

"I'm not a chibi" Naruto mumbled with a pout on his face. No matter how much he did in the world, he would still pout. It showed that despite all the bad things going on in his life, there was still a little bit of the old Naruto in his system. "Ah cheer up Naruto-kun. I'm sure when the exams get started, you'll be able to show Tenten-chan how you are not a chibi" Lee said encouragingly which caused Naruto to smile.

Despite his weird choice in clothing and his bushy brows, Lee was one of his best friends and the older boy often encouraged Naruto greatly during their time together.

"Thanks man…I hope you've been training Lee because I can't wait to face you during the exams" The two shared a small grin at this while Tenten nearly sighed, knowing they were going to get started on their little friendly rivalry again but luckily for her, they didn't because someone had said "It seems you've gotten stronger…Dope"

Naruto closed his eyes with a grin as he turned around and opened his eyes to see Team 7 standing a few feet away with Sasuke standing in front of Sakura and Ryo, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "It seems you've gotten stronger as well Teme…" Sasuke took a step forward with a smirk and responded with "Perhaps we'll see who's stronger if we face each other in this exams"

"I couldn't have said it any other way" Naruto smirked as he said this but before any of them could utter another word, a voice Naruto recognized said "You'll have to wait in line Uchiha because his blood belongs to me" Naruto turned his head and saw Team Suna walking towards him, with Gaara in the lead.

"I see you didn't chicken out Uzumaki…Good, It wouldn't be fair if I lost my opponent through cowardice…" Gaara's KI seemed to flow from his body as he stared Naruto down who didn't back out but instead matched Gaara's KI with his own.

"Trust me Gaara….There is no way I would miss taking you down" Naruto replied as a frown formed on his face, his hands clutching his Kodachis but without warning, Gaara shield came up to block to Shuriken heading his way while Naruto merely deflected the kunai to the ground with his Kodachis.

"Will you two assholes stop with the macho stare down shit? Your damn KI is fucking with my last nerves" Gaara and Naruto turned their heads and saw a certain redhead with the hiate-ite from Oto coming towards them with authority, a scowl formed on her face and her eyes switching from Gaara to Naruto until she was standing next to them.

"Besides, You two may seem like the top dogs here, strutting your KI everywhere but everyone knows that shinobi from Konoha and Suna can't stand up to the shinobi in Oto. So while you two seem to have a set, my set his bigger and I'm going to show everyone that I'm the top bitch here so lower your testosterone and get back in the fucking kitchen cause Mama's hungry."

Gaara and Naruto seemed to stare at her for the longest time before their KI rose up but she easily matched their level and soon, there was a three way showdown between them but before anything else could come up with anything, Ibiki seemed to appear with a massive level of KI which made the main three lower theirs in surprise.

"I don't know who the three dumbasses that are radiating this much Killer Intent but its making some of our weaker links collapse now either lower it or I send you three and your teams out of here with my boots up all of your asses. This is my Yard! Understand?" While Gaara, Naruto and Tayuya seemed a bit amused at this, they didn't want their team to be booted so they complied for now.

But as this entire thing happened, no one noticed a glasses wearing silver haired boy chuckling at the show while something shimmered beside him for an instant before it disappeared entirely.

"Now everyone, get into that room and sit down. its time for the third part of the exams to start."

**_Somewhere Under Konoha - Underground Base _**

"Orochimaru-sama. I have news of our two persons of interest" Orochimaru turned around from his lab station and stared at the kneeling Kabuto which his snake like eyes gleaming. "I see you managed to make a clone…Good now rise and speak to me Kabuto" Kabuto rose at Orochimaru's command and started to speak.

"Orochimaru-sama, My sources confirms that both Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are participating in the exams and it seems Tayuya-chan has already encountered the Uzumaki as well as the Sand Container, Sabaku no Gaara." Orochimaru let out a deep chuckle as he turned away from his second in command and stared at the table before him, staring at the Blueprint of Konoha with his eyes gazing at all its weak points. "How interesting...I want team Vixen to shadow Uzumaki while you, Zaku, Asch and Anise to shadow the Uchiha until my arrival…Meanwhile, have Tear, Jade and Van shadowing my former student…"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto bowed and exited the room without missing a beat and for a moment, Orochimaru stayed silent before saying "Kuroi-kun?"

Out of the shadow behind him came Kuroi, still garbed in the hood he wore when he killed Mizuki. "Yes Orochimaru-sama?" Orochimaru stared at the boy with a dark smile and said "I also want you to shadow the Uzumaki and when the time is right, take him out" Kuroi chuckled softly and raised his head to reveal cold but sharp blue eyes.

"Understood Orochimaru-sama…"

* * *

Rain: And like that, things have gotten worse. What will happen in the next chapter when everyone reunites and the exams officially begin? Find out next time on…**___Reaper's Blood!_**

Mario: See you next time.

Rain: And bonus points for anyone that can guess where I got Orochimaru's shinobi's names from. Its from an awesome game on the PS2. Winner gets a cookie!


	38. Quiz

Rain: Wow…Everyone gets a cookie for guessing where Orochimaru's shinobi came form and in case anyone didn't know. They're from **_Tales of Abyss_** A very cool and deep game. Its one of those games I can repeat playing like **_Persona 3 FES, Persona 4, Final Fantasy X, Legend of Dragoon_** and many more. Thank goodness for Gamefly eh? Will they play a role in my fanfic? Who knows. Maybe, Maybe not. Only one way to find out. Now…Its time for another chapter to begin

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

_**Reaper's Blood**_

___**Chapter 34: Quiz**_

"Sit down and shut up. Its time for the second test on your path to becoming Chūnin" Ibiki announced with a scowl as he ordered everyone to their assigned seats which all had a paper on their respective desks. Naruto sat down and stared down at the paper with annoyance, a cold sweat sliding down his face. He prayed it was just a sign up sheet but as he looked at it, it had questions ranging from one to ten and instantly he knew what it was.

A test.

_'Oh man, this is sucking so much ass…I only pray this doesn't have a catch'_ Naruto thought to himself with a glance at the ceiling, hoping Kami would take it easy on him but instead Kami was laughing at him because not only was Ino behind him but Hinata was on his left side and that sound girl Tayuya was on his right and for some odd reason, he felt as if he was in the middle of a dangerous situation.

"Hey Ino-chan, Hinata-chan…" Naruto said meekly while Ino and Hinata smiled and said "Hello" at the same time, only to glare at each other fiercely, which made Naruto slide away from them and closer to Tayuya, who's head snapped forward from deep thought and to the blond sliding closer to her and pushed him back.

"Stay away from me chibi" She said with a small scowl on her face which only set Naruto off. "I am not a chibi…uh, uh tomato!" Tayuya's eye seemed to twitch at this and slowly, she rose up while pulling out her flute. "What the hell did you call me you little runt?" She demanded, expecting him to renege on his insult but instead, he stood up and faced her with a grin, a kunai in his hand. Seeing this, Ino and Hinata stood up as well with kunai in their hands which caused Kin and Karin to stand up on the side of and back of Tayuya with theirs drawn as well.

"You heard me Tomato-chan" Naruto taunted with a large grin…only to block a knee shot to the crotch with his own knee.

"Call me that again you little shit sack and I will freaking tear off your balls and mail them to your mother, you fucking fox looking bitch" Now Naruto, Ino and Hinata was pissed off at the blatant insult to Naruto's deceased mother and before Ino and Hinata could do anything or even respond, Naruto threw a wild punch at Tayuya who was surprised at his speed but she smirked and also threw one at him but sand seemed to envelop both of their hands.

All of the shinobi looked up and saw a standing Gaara with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Now, Now Uzumaki, no making new enemies when your life is clearly in my hands" Naruto growled at this.

"Gaara, this is none of your business now let go of my hand…" Gaara chuckled darkly and shook his head, replying "This has everything to do with me Uzumaki" Tayuya's body seemed to stiffen at what that sand user had clearly called the blond….._'Uzumaki…!'_

"You are my kill...Once I set my sights on my prey, nothing stops me from killing that prey, if she were to interfere, I would kill her…And scatter her remains to the winds…As would I do to anyone that tries to take my prey from me"

Tayuya looked at Gaara with a sneer and said "Do you know how that sounded? Makes you sound like you're his creepy lover or something. Well get this you fucking creep, I can kill this useless blond anytime I want and you're no damn different so after I wipe the floor with this fucking loser, its your turn, you got that?"

Gaara seemed to let out a dark chuckle as his sand returned to him. his eyes solely on Tayuya. "No one except the Uzumaki has ever broken through my sand defense and I doubt you could even get close…but by all means….Try me" Tayuya looked up at him and licked her lips slowly before breaking the flute towards her mouth only for Ibiki to say "As amusing as this pissing contest is, all of you sit down and shut up before I ban all of you and your teams out of here!" All the Shinobi that were standing sat down on their chairs but Naruto and Tayuya continued their staredown but then she averted her eyes from him and stared at the smirking redhead in the third top row, his eyes staring down intensely at hers.

Once everyone was completely seated and staring at him, Ibiki announced two things. One, if anyone failed the test or is caught cheating, they are to be forced out of the exams and will never be able to take them again and two, if they were forced to go, so was there team which instantly set a few people off but none where more vocal than Naruto and Tayuya.

"You gotta be fucking shitting/kidding me!" They both yelled out in near perfect unison, their eyes blazing towards the very amused Ibiki. When he told them otherwise, Naruto and Tayuya stared at the scarred man and instantly began to curse at him.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me you scarred face bandit!"

"Of all the lamed brained shit you dumbass Leafs have done, you had to pull this fucking shit!"

"I mean how sadistic do you have to be?"

"Oh, I bet you get off on this shit don't you?"

"Well why don't you just tell us to pull down our pants and underwear and bend over and get all lubed up cause all you're doing is fucking us up the ass, you lamed brained, ass-turd monkey fucker so you know what…"

"Well fuck my life, you might as well tell me to go out into the forest of death wearing nothing but my birthday suit and some honey cause that's how cruel this shit is to not only me but to every fucking person in here, you no good, sadistic wanna be badass but winding up failing in that department so you go whack of to people's misery so you know what…"

"How about you do me a favor and go suck a hot cock/eat a dick!" The two finished off in unison, their chests heaving from the amount of yelling they had done while everyone seemed to watch on in shock but out of everyone who was surprised by their lewd and loud outbursts, Ibiki seemed uninterested. "I've heard worse from five year olds"

The two teens seemed to stare at him with shock written on their faces and slowly, they blinked at the same time, causing Ibiki to think _'They look alike with that dumbass look on their faces' _

"Now if you two morons are done bitching at me like some hormonal pregnant women, I'd like to begin the quiz but since you fools pulled that shit, you two are going to…" He pulled three large stacks of papers and slammed them in front of the two shinobi. "…Fill all of these out, with every right answer and in less than five minutes or else you and your team fails"

Needless to say, everyone now knew not to fuck with Ibiki.

After signaling for everyone to start, he watched with hidden glee as the two loudmouths were burning through the papers that he had given them while everyone took their sweet time but the redhead girl seemed to know this stuff from the small smirk she sent at him while the blond was more freaking out than anything.

Five minutes passed at long last and about everyone was done, including the loudmouths, who's foreheads were laying against the table, panting lightly. "Now…its time for the final question…."

_**Skip scene**_

"Man Naruto, for a minute there, I thought you would give up" Ino murmured with a smile tugging at her lips as Ibiki told them the true purpose of the final question, her eyes shining down at the blond in front of her but then her eyes turned to the Hyūga who's face was turned to Naruto but Ino watched a small smirk form on her face as Hinata's eyes seemed to look at her from the corner of it and that smirk seemed to grow more.

_'What is she planning?'_ Ino got her answer as Hinata slide her hand down under the desk and slowly began to rub Naruto's thigh with her hand, causing him to stiffen and blush heavily, …Which pissed Ino off immensely.

_'That bitch! She….She's really playing dirty now'_ Ino thought to herself, her left hand slowly and shakily reaching for a kunai from her pouch but before anything could happen, a loud explosion rocked the room and suddenly, Mitarashi Anko stood In the crater with a sign over her head.

"Well, its time for the next part of the exams!"

* * *

Rain: Well that ends this chapter. It was a filler chapter but the next one will be more enjoyable to write and read +smiles+ until then!

Mario: See you next time


	39. Return to the forest of Death

Rain: and I'm back with a new name no less +grins+ Now that I'm here, Its time to begin the next part of the exams I'm clearly excited about so are you guys ready for this next chapter…? No? Well too bad cause you're getting it +smiles+

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**___Reaper's Blood_**

**___Chapter 35: Return to the forest of Death_**

"Ah…It feels like ages since I've been here…" Naruto said with closed eyes and a smile as those memories of his time in the forest flashed through his mind, his heart feeling quite warm and fuzzy. Maybe it was because during this time, he felt like this place was home to him instead of his real home or perhaps it was because he met his foxy companion here.

Speaking of Iru, the small kitsune had managed to find him after Anko had lead everyone out to the exam and was now sitting next to Naruto's leg. How he managed to sneak past those bigoted civilians he would never know but he didn't care. He had missed his fuzzy companion during the mission to wave so now he was happy to have him back, especially now.

"Now listen my little kittens, this here is the Training area 44 also known as the Forest of Death and if you ask my student, Naruto-chibi, you would know how dangerous it is" Naruto wanted to shrink into a small dot when Anko called him that and much to hic chagrin, Tenten was smirking and pinched his cheek, making him smack her hand playfully but he was glad no one was paying attention to-

"Ha, I knew you were a Chibi" Tayuya exclaimed with a laugh.

Scratch that.

"Anyways, This place is the most dangerous place in Konoha where a vast number of animals live and will kill you with no questions asked…" Anko continued and as she walked off to explain everything, Tayuya picked up a clod of dirt and tossed it at Naruto which hit him in the head.

Turning his head and scowling at the smirking girl, he quickly returned that by tossing one at her hip which caused her to flinch and soon, the two were tossing dirt clods at each other at high speed until Anko came back and the two were covered in dirt.

"Well look at this, Chibi made a friend" Anko purred, causing Naruto to blush lightly but he then pouted and said "Not a chibi" Tayuya laughed harder only to feel a clod slam into the side of her head which caused her to growl and went to toss another one but a long tongue caught her wrist which caused her to instantly freeze in terror which caused Naruto to raise his eyebrow as well as Anko who looked at the grass nin in suspicion.

"Sorry" The woman said after removing her tongue from Tayuya's wrist, causing the girl to shudder lightly. "I just got tired of their playing. It was getting my hair dirty" Anko nodded and said it was ok but from the look on her face, Naruto knew she was going to keep an eye on the girl.

So after getting the rest of her scare tactics going as well as the instructions, a few more teams decided to drop out then when she said there was killing involve and, Gaara smirked and even more dropped out but there was still a lot of people there so after giving them either the earth or the heaven scroll, she gave them the green light, all of the teams darted into the forest.

_**Team Viper (Team 11)**_

"What scroll do we have?" Naruto asked, immediately taking the leader role for his team which unknowingly made the other two happy about this. Haku checked out their scroll and saw that they had a "Heaven" Scroll and let the blond know that. With a grin, Naruto nodded and slide to a stop when he saw a large scar on one of the trees and with a smile, he traced that scar while Iru tilted his head and yipped softly at the crescent shaped scar

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Haku asked as she stepped towards him with her eyes shining with curiosity. Naruto, without turning to look at her said "When I became a genin, my test was in this very forest. I had a week to complete the challenges that Anko-sensei and Hayate-sensei gave me."

"Is there a point to this?" Sai asked plainly and rudely, which caused Naruto to growl softly and nod.

"While I was in here, I carved out these scars so I would know where I was, I made them all different too so I would know exactly how far I was into the forest. What we will do is follow my trail…"

Naruto paused for a moment as if he remembered something then said "Unfortunately, you'll see a lot more damage as we continue through the forest because of my tests….those will also tell us where we are in this maze of a forest and how close we are to the tower. Now lets go, there is a wild wolf clan here and I do not want to bump into them again…" With a shudder, Naruto jumped up the tree and darted away, making Haku and Sai follow him.

But they were being followed…

**_Team Vixen_**

"Hey move it you dumb ebony haired dumbass!" Tayuya roared out as she watched Team Viper darting deeper into the forest, intent on not losing them and failing her master.

Kin landed next to Tayuya while panting and pouted at her friend, saying "You don't gotta be so cruel about it Red" Tayuya wanted to hit the girl but she sighed. She could never lay her hand on one of her true friends….No matter how much they screw with her.

"Fine…Sorry…I just don't want to fail Orochimaru-sama again…I mean, if I had finished that mission instead of Dosu, I would be sitting pretty as Tayuya of the North and having the curse seal instead of just plain but strong Tayuya" The girl sighed in aggravation.

She hated that she had failed her lord but she hated it more when her greatest rival, Dosu became one of Orochimaru cursed sealed special guards instead of her but she wouldn't fail him this time around…No matter what.

"Hey hold up" Tayuya suddenly said with a tilt of the head.

Where was Karin?

* * *

**_Karin_**

Karin was walking down a deep path in the forest, looking around for something until her body froze at hearing a voice say "I see you made it Karin"

Recognizing the voice in an instant, Karin bowed in respect for a moment before returning to her prone position and adjusting her glasses before saying "Of course I did my lord, you saved me after my parents died, why would I not come to see you again?" she received no answer until a laughter caught her ears.

It was just as warm as she remembered during her travels with him.

"How is Tayuya-chan doing?" He asked her with a curious tone.

"She's doing fine my lord, she's opening up a lot more than she was a two years ago but it wasn't only me. Kin helped a lot as well" She replied with a soft smile.

"That's good, I'm glad you, Tayuya and Kin are getting along so well…I have a new mission for you" Karin saw a shadow move from her right and with a turn around, she caught the scroll and once she opened it, she gasped a bit. "I figure its time for those two to finally know the truth, don't you?"

Karin looked to the side before nodding and replying "I think it is too soon but perhaps this might work my lord. I will see to it that this mission is successful" with another bow, she jumped onto her branch and tree ran back to her teamwhile the person in the shadow chuckled softly while watching her leave.

"Kids, always on the move. Speaking of which, I need to visit the stone…Its time I paid my respects to Iruka…then afterwards, research" With a perverted chuckle, the trees above the person rustled to the side due to the wind and when the shadow of the leaves now gone, the spot was empty…

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. Mostly filler but the best is coming in the next chapter with meetings and battles. Until we meet again, don't forget to review and all that jazz, until next time..

Mario: See you next time.


	40. Rumble in the Forest Pt I

Rain: The time has come for the newest chapter of….Reaper's Blood! Are you guys ready? Yes, no, yes, no? Ok. Now lets go!

Mario: Here we go!

Terry Bogard: Showtime!

* * *

**___Reaper's Blood_**

**___Chapter 36: Escape the Forest! Rumble to the tower (Pt. I)_**

Naruto, Haku and Sai where leaping from branch to branch in a frenzy while avoiding a hail of kunai.

On their second day of being in the forest of death, Team Viper had just managed to capture another scroll from a sleeping Iwa team but it turned out that they already had the same scroll but decided to keep it just in case it was needed but the moment they were leaving, Naruto let out a huge sneeze which woke up their enemies and lead them into his situation. "You just could not keep that sneeze in Naruto?" Sai said with a deadpanned tone in his voice while turning around to throw his own Kunai which managed to kill one of the ones pursuing him.

Naruto swore at Sai as he jumped over a few kunai and landed on a tree branch on his knees and deflected a few kunai, shouting "Shut up Sai!" Before flipping off the branch and landing on the one below him only to see the two Iwa nins coming towards him, hammers in their hands. Naruto landed on another branch with Haku and Sai while escaping the Iwa nins.

"That was too close" Naruto said as he took some deep breaths, holding his chest lightly while Sai looked at him with an amused expression. "What? You're already tired dickless?" Naruto slowly turned his head and growled at Sai and made a retort but something stopped him and his teammates realized it as well as a large amount of killing intent froze them in their tracks.

"This killing intent…its like its washing over the forest" Sai managed to squeeze out as his eyes shifted around the area while Haku and Naruto did the same but without warning, Iru leapt out from Naruto's jacket and started to growl from the amount of killing intent in the area but the small kit was looking at a certain direction.

Naruto was the first one to noticed and was the first one to say "I think Iru knows where the KI is coming from" Sai and Haku looked Iru then at the serious look on Naruto's face and realized that he could be right but before any of them could make a move, a large sledgehammer came barreling towards them.

The three shinobi leapt in three different directions to avoid the large weapon and immediately regrouped on a different branch. "Guys, something is seriously wrong here…" Naruto managed to get out before his team separated again due to a large earth spike colliding with the branch they were on and this game quickly continued until Naruto, finally having enough of running, leapt off the tree and towards the charging Iwa nins and landed a clothesline to both of them, sending all three of them to the ground. Naruto was the first to recover by rolling on to his feet and swiftly stepped into Bushin Ryū Stance and breathed slowly as he watched the two shinobi get on their feet.

"Well, looks like the pipsqueak wants to fight us…" One of the shinobi said with a wide grin on his face while his partner had a look of pure malice on her face, staring at the blond. "Perfect…" The girl said, twirling her hammer in her hands and growls then with a tap of her feet, she charged towards Naruto who spun around on his heels and slammed his shoulder against her chest just as she raised her weapon to attack.

The Kunoichi flew backwards and landed on the ground while her partner leapt into the air with his Hammer raised but with a dash back, Naruto was able to avoid the large hammer coming down and swiftly ran up the large weapon and kicked the Iwa shinobi in his face, sending him to the ground. Haku and Sai quickly fell to his side and stepped into their taijutsu stances while the two Iwa shinobi got up on their feet and placed their hammers on their shoulders.

Everything had gone quiet for a moment before the two shinobi charged, causing the three Konoha shinobi to charge as well but before any of them met, a portal opened up beneath the spot where Naruto was running and he immediately fell into it, not even having enough time to scream

"Naruto!" Both Haku and Sai screamed out when they saw this but before either of them could dive towards his diving form, the two Iwa shinobi charged forward with a small burst of Killing intent.

"Looks like saving Naruto-san will need to wait" Sai said with a scowl as he readied himself.

"If we can find him…" Haku replied before the battle ensued.

* * *

**___Team 8_**

"Oh man, this is what I wanted, an all out fight!" Kiba roared out as he barely avoided a kunai from two groups of shinobi from Kiri, his clawed hand slashing one of his enemies on their face, making the Kiri nin attack furiously. Team 8 had managed to capture the scroll they needed from an abandoned camp sight but what they didn't know was that two groups of Kiri shinobi had joined together to ambush any team that had come by.

Luckily for them, Team 10 were just walking by when they that Team 8 was jumped and without hesitation (even from Hinata), they sprang into action and helped their fellow Konoha shinobi and soon it was a battle royal. "I know, this is not good at all" Shino responded to Kiba with a annoyed look on his face while ducking down from a blade nearly cutting him in half. Shikamaru and Kiba both saw this and leapt on each side of Shino's back and kicked the large Kiri nin in his chest, sending him flying backwards into a tree. Shino quickly rose up and swiftly turned around and decked an opponent in the face with his right hand before jumping up into a tree to effectively dodge Chōji's hard punch to that same opponent, sending the enemy into another tree.

But while Chōji, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba were showing tons of teamwork, Ino and Hinata and chosen not to work together. Instead, they used the remaining shinobi they were fighting as a way to show each other up. Hinata had first started this by grabbing one of the enemy Kunoichi and slamming right palm into the girl's chest and followed it up with a smack to the face and ended it with a roundhouse kick to the ground and smirking at the Yamanaka.

Not the one to be outdone, Ino grabbed one of the male enemies and delivered three brutal kicks to his chest, three quick jabs to his face and finished it by drop kicking him into a tree, impaling the shinobi's arm on a large tree branch. Hinata snarled at this and pulled another on of the male shinobi's over that were trying to get away from the joint forces of Kiba and Shikamaru and sent a palm to his face, turned around to give him to strikes to the chest, kicked him in his knee and slammed her knee into his jaw.

Ino huffed out and grabbed another shinobi trying to run and punched him in his face, swiftly spun around and kicked him in his side, followed it up with a three level kick that ended when she kicked his balls and somersaulted, landing a hard kick to his chin, sending him soaring in the air before slamming to the ground, effectively ending both teams battles.

"Heh, looks like you've improved from your pathetic days in the academy" Hinata barked out with a smirk on her face, wiping her hands of the blood the female kunoichi had coughed onto them. Ino smirked in return and crossed her arms, saying "Oh trust me, you haven't seen anything yet Hyūga, I'm just getting warmed up while you're already panting"

"You're panting as well so if you're calling me weak, then what are you? I'll answer that, a nobody" Ino scowled at Hinata's words and stepped forward challengingly, her arms unfurled, causing Hinata to step forward as well, her hand ready to strike. But before anything could start up, a huge wave of killing intent had washed over the entire forest, causing every to tense up immediately but despite this, Hinata and Ino's stare down continued.

"Holy Shakespeare in the park! Did you guys feel that?" Kiba shouted out while turning his head, Akamaru whimpering slightly in his arms. Shikamaru and Shino looked at each other while Chōji was slightly shivering from the intent. Finally, the KI became to much for either girl and they quickly broke apart and sat on the ground.

"This is…Far worse than my father's killing intent…" Hinata murmured to herself to the point where the others thought she didn't say anything but being close enough, Ino heard it but said nothing.

* * *

**___Team Gai_**

"Do you guys feel that intent?" Neji asked as he stopped on a tree branch. Lee kneeled on another branch and looked at the distance and stood up fully on the branch, his arms crossed and his eyes blazing. Tenten was on a lower branch but she had two tonfas out and readied for battle. "I gotta say, whoever's putting so much out must be a good fighter" Tenten said with a slight choke of her voice.

"All the more reason to hurry to the tower before we meet the one putting out all of this intent. Move out!" Neji ordered and with a shared nod from Tenten and Lee, the three dashed off towards the tower up ahead.

* * *

**___Team Suna_**

During their trek to the tower, Gaara was hovering on a sand cloud with his eyes closed until they suddenly opened in surprise. "Mother is restless" Kankurō and Temari immediately stop walking. Gaara handed said that since he was returned to their village after that huge sandstorm. "Gaara, what are you talking about?"

"We are too far but there is…something that is making mother restless…I don't know what it is but we need to move and we need to move fast…So I can kill it" but as Gaara was turning around to leave, he stopped…and smirked before sending out a pillar of sand to a random tree, tearing it to shreds. He then chuckled.

"I see, you're faster than I thought Red head"

He turned his head to see Tayuya, without her team, looking down at him from a tree. "Of course I am you fucking idiot…Its time we finished what you started back in that damn classroom!" Gaara instantly turned fully to her with a chuckle and with his arms crossed, a smirk playing on his lips. "Oh really now? Before I met Uzumaki, I always had people avoiding me and now I have two people wanting death by my hands but…" His body melted into sand and for a moment, Tayuya was surprised until she felt a chakra form behind her and with turn, she saw Gaara inches away from her face.

"You are too much fun to kill. Fight, yes but kill, no…I find you..Intriguing" Tayuya was surprised by his words but she didn't show it, instead she thrusted her kunai forward but his sand formed in front of him and held her wrist. Gaara slowly retrieved the kunai from out of her hand and ran the edge down her jaw line, making her shiver in fear..as well as something else.

"I will not fight you right now but trust me Tayuya, we will fight and I will humble you fully" And with that, Gaara disappeared into a cloud of sand, rushed all around her and reformed by his shocked siblings and said "Now, we must head off to that killing intent, it is far but I'm sure we'll make it before it subsides"

Suddenly, his sand blocked three kunai that was heading his way and with the turn of his head, He saw Tayuya aiming another one…With an exploding tag attached to it. She threw it at him and his shield instantly rose up to defend him…but it then exploded and when the smoke cleared, glass stood in its place.

"Like. I. Was. Saying…You dropped the challenge in that classroom to try you and here I am. Once you dropped down that challenge, I had to accept. I even abandoned my team to find you and now that I have, I order you to challenge me!" Tayuya roared out as she pulled out her flute.

Tayuya took challenges very seriously and nothing or no one would deny her that. It wasn't only because of her pride but she had once refused a challenge from someone and because of that, she had lost the spot on the Sound V to her "friend" Dosu and after that, she had made a promise to never deny anyone a challenge, even if she could die from accepting it.

Gaara lifted up a hand to his teammates with a smirk on his face then slowly spread them out to the ground beneath him and said "Fine then, I tried sparring you your defeat prematurely but if you want to be defeated then by all means…Try me"

* * *

**___Naruto_**

"Naruto smashed face first to the ground after free falling in that purple portal from what seemed like hours when it was mere seconds. "Fuck me that hurt" Naruto groaned out as he slowly moved his face from the ground but when he looked up, he saw a faint crimson mist flowing from all over the place and that's when he realized that the killing intent that he was sensing earlier was from here because it was far stronger than before.

"Where…Am I?" Naruto asked himself as he slowly got to his feet and started to look around._ "Partner, I think we're some place we really shouldn't be" _Kassou said with a slightly nervous tinge in his voice while Kyūbi nodded behind him but instead of being nervous, she seemed happy. More happy than she has ever been.

_"**You should be nervous Thunder Boy, this is one of my dens for where I fed on any human that came my way before this lousy shithole called a village came to be"**_ Kyūbi said with a vicious smirk on her face. Naruto ignored her for the time being and walked around the area of Kyūbi's den, looking for anything interesting until a voice he found eerily very familiar said.

"Welcome to the Kyūbi's den…And to your resting place"

* * *

Rain: Oh boy, many shit is going down in this place. Is it the showdown I'm sure all of you have been waiting to see? Find out next time on…_**Reaper's Blood!**_

Mario: See you next time


	41. Rumble in the Forest Pt II

Rain: Holy Cheese and crackers! I'm back with a brand new chapter! I can't believe it either but What can I say? It needed to be done and I never leave a story undone…No matter if Fanfiction had decided to delete my other Naruto story as well as a few others…+sighs+ Well let's begin.

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

_**Reaper's Blood**_

_**Chapter 37: Escape from the forest! Rumble to the Tower (Pt. II)**_

"Is this all you have?" Gaara asked as he glided back on a stream of sand as Tayuya chased after him, two kunai in hand, slashing at his form relentlessly, only for bursts of sand to block her every moments.

Gaara stopped his sliding and grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her close to a knee shot to her stomach but she quickly retaliated with a headbutt to his chin but once again, the sand had shielded him from the attack but it was enough for him to let go.

With a roar, she twisted her body and landed a side kick to Gaara but the sand had not only blocked her kick, it wrapped around her ankle and with a smirk from Gaara, he used his hands to direct the sand into spinning her in the air, making her scream and with an open palm, the sand let her go and sent her flying into the tree but luckily, she had recovered and landed on the tree branch that would have no doubt impaled her had she not recovered and pulled out her flute and played a small, gentle melody before saying "Sound art: Pierce through"

At first, Gaara was confused. Why would she playing a flute? He quickly realized this was an attack because the second she started playing, her felt something rip through his side. Blinking in confusion, he held his side and felt something seeping from it. When he pulled his hand up, it was covered in blood.

He didn't have time to voice his surprise because she began to play that same melody again. Gaara once again felt that ripping pain on his right thigh and left bicep as well as his cheek and swiftly used his sand to teleport himself to the branch she was on but Tayuya wouldn't fall for that mistake again.

As the sand whipped around her, Tayuya leapt off the branch and played a forceful tune on her flute and said "Sound Art: Hard Impact" and without warning, Gaara felt a hard force hit his stomach as well as his face, forcing him to fly back into the tree and then onto one knee. Punching his hand on the branch, Gaara shot his hand forward and a large amount of sand followed his hands direction.

Tayuya landed on a higher tree branch on another tree and saw the large amount of sand heading her way and swiftly put the flute to her lips and played an edgy tune before saying "Sound Art: Disperse", causing all of the sand to disperse into many different directions, causing her to smirk but when she looked at the spot Gaara was in, her was gone.

Suddenly, she had realized that all the sand was still floating in the air.

"Sabaku Kyū"

Tayuya swiftly put the flute to her lips and played a frantic tune as the sand shot towards her and with the last note played, she said "Sound Art: Flicker" and just as the sand had enclosed on her and a few seconds later, she appeared landing on a branch but without warning, a rope of sand grabbed her left ankle and forced her down off the branch and straight into a large sand hand.

Gaara smirked and pulled his hand back, causing the massive sand hand to do the same and placed Tayuya's face close to his own and said "You are very impressive, Tayuya-san" Tayuya scowled at this but at the same time, she was a little flattered but that feeling was extremely short lived. "Well I aim to please dipshit" Tayuya snarked out angrily, knowing full well that she had no way out of this situation. "Just…Get it over with" She told him.

At first, Gaara looked as if he was ready too but then something stopped him. A feeling extremely foreign to him had wanted her to live…had wanted her to keep breathing…had wanted her to keep that burning fire in her eyes but why did he want this? He was a natural born killer and had been since his uncle had tried to kill him but he couldn't kill her...He couldn't give her blood to mother.

With a conflicted look in his eyes, the sand dispersed from around her, sending her falling to the ground with a confused look on her face. He had not decided to kill her? But why? "Leave Tayuya-san…Before I change my mind in sparing your life" Gaara said emotionless as he began to walk away from her with his back turned from her.

"Hold up you sand fucker you…" Gaara turned his head and looked at the girl who had called him out, making him shake his head slightly at the nerve…But he liked that. "You had every right to kill me Sand man so what's the deal?" She asked with a hand on her chest, her eyes defiantly staring into his.

"Normal people would leave when I spare their lives, not question why I did" Gaara said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well fuck face, I ain't no normal bitch so spill it" She responded with a grin.

Gaara let a smirk form on his face and with a turn of his head, he began to walk forward again but as he did so, he said "Like I said, you're intriguing…But when we fight again, I will beat you into submission…And who knows, Maybe that's better than killing you" And with that, Gaara walked off into the forest, ignoring his siblings looks of disbelief but they decided to shake it off and follow him, leaving Tayuya alone.

"Heh…So I'm intriguing eh? Well then Sandman…That makes two of us" Tayuya smirked as she watched where he walked off for a few moments until a giggle caught her attention. Turning around, she saw a grinning Kin and an immensely amused Karin looking back at her, making her face heat up from embarrassment. "Wh-What the blue hell are you two looking at?"

"Oh nothing" Kin said with her grin growing, slightly walking ahead of her before turning back and saying "Well, nothing other than you and your "Sandman"" Kin shrieked in surprise when a red faced Tayuya chased after her with a roar, causing Karin to chuckle softly as she watched them, her vision of her two friends changing from who they were now to when they were five years old.

"Some things never change" She told herself with a smile, deciding to relax a bit before their mission to the tower and also to their targets had to continue.

* * *

_**Naruto**_

"Welcome to the Kyūbi's den…And to your resting place"

Naruto could feel his heart slow down at the sound of that eerily familiar voice. It couldn't be him…It couldn't be that man that had killed Mizuki and beaten him without trying but as he stood there with his back turned to him in that same black cloak he had worn during the night Iruka and Mizuki died and had the same crimson katana that had slain the traitorous asshole in his right hand and his left hand faintly touching the area where Naruto could tell the Kyūbi had slept, Naruto knew that this was the same person.

Suddenly. Naruto could hear the hooded figure's voice from that night in his mind.

"You will be seeing me much more in your future Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto let out a soft chuckle as he stared at the man's back, his hands immediately pulling out his Kodachis and pointing his right one at the man and said "It seems you kept your promise" Kuroi's head quirked to the side at this when he remembered his owns words and let that familiar dark but smooth chuckle flow from his lips.

"I never break a promise…" Kuroi turned around and for a second, Naruto could see a grin similar to his own underneath the hood but in a flash, it was gone, replaced with a cold look but then he continued. "I'm sure you know why I am here..."

"Well I'm sure it's not to ask me out for a bowl of ramen or six." Naruto knew it wasn't the right time to be sarcastic but considering his situation, it wasn't like he could run or talk him out of it. This guy had come to kill him and while Naruto didn't exactly know why, he knew things where bad so why not let out a quip or two?

Kuroi simply smirked at this and held out his right hand towards the blond and said "No time for jokes" Before letting a small ball of crimson and black chakra materialize in his palm and without any more words spared, he fired the orb towards Naruto at such a fast speed, Naruto could only shield himself with his weapons before he closed his eyes tightly.

This…Was not going to end well…

* * *

_**Haku and Sai**_

"That…Was far to easy" Sai murmured softly while leaning over the now dead shinobi , who's body was still twitching from the multiple ice shards that was embedded in his body. Sai had to admit it, Haku was one dangerous Kunoichi and he was very glad he did not have to fight her at all but as he inspected the remains of the shinobi, he saw something glowing lightly the corpse's neck.

Turning it around, he saw a crimson seal that said "Control" on it and instantly, Sai knew something was very wrong here. "Shiva, come take a look at this" Sai said, using Haku's old codename from her time with Zabuza. Haku swiftly walked over and kneeled next to Sai with a questioning look on her face…until she saw the seal.

"This was a trap" She murmured softly while gazing at the seal, which had now faded from the corpse's neck in concentration.

"The question is Shiva, is why the trap?" Haku looked at her teammate for a moment before her eyes closed but then they opened with a knowing frown. "Think Sai, before we started, Naruto had fell into that portal or whatever the hell it was. This was a set up to separate us from Naruto"

"But once again Haku-san…Why?" Sai asked her with a tilt of the head. Before Haku could answer his question, the forest shook violently, sending the two shinobi falling to the ground and just a few seconds after, a crimson and red beam shot up into the air, making the sky darken for a moment before fading out of existence, changing the sky back to its blue state.

"I think that answered my question" Sai said, returned to his feet second after Haku, who was looking at where the beam was with worry in her eyes.

They needed to find Naruto and fast if her hunch was indeed correct.

"Let's go"

* * *

_**Naruto**_

Pain.

That was what Naruto felt right now but at least the pain told him that he was alive and that was good…But he knew that he could not take another attack like that again unless he wanted to die. 'God, that was painful…'

Naruto thought to himself as he started to pull himself away from the boulder he was embedded in but before he could be fully free, Kuroi appeared before him and planted a hard fist into his stomach, sending Naruto flying through the boulder and into a tree but this time, he recovered from it and bounced off of the tree and aimed a knee at Kuroi's head but Kuroi ducked it at the last second, sending Naruto soaring over him but the blond slide to the ground and ran towards Kuroi while summoning fifty clones.

"Go!" Naruto ordered twenty five of his clones with a shout, making the clones roar out in anger and charge forward. Kuroi smirked and moved his cloak, revealing his right arm and with a small smirk, red and black lightning began to streak up and down his forearm and hand wildly until it ceased, revealing a black and red gauntlet with claws, red and black lighting shooting up his arm in bursts.

Kuroi let his smirk slightly larger as he dashed forward to the twenty five clones, his right armored arm sticking out from his cloak and without stopping, he side stepped the first clone and slammed his knee into the second one, making it whip around his knee and dispelling it then slashed his right arm straight down the middle of the third clone, dispelling it immediately then he swiftly turned his body around and grabbed the fourth clone's face and squeezed it tightly until the clone exploded into smoke.

The first two clones ran behind him and aimed their dual blades at Kuroi's back but the man swiftly turned around and back handed the clone through his body, splitting him in half and successfully dispelling him. Kuroi then turned back around and formed another chakra ball and fired it at the remaining clones that stood in his way, effortlessly destroying them all but the chakra ball continued to go forward.

Seeing that the ball was coming towards the real Naruto, the clones jumped in the way to try and slow it down while the real Naruto leapt over his army of clones and activated his Kioigan with a shout of "Sonic mode!", his two blades changing into his katana which immediately began to shine brightly and flare up into a fierce lighting bolt and just as he got close to Kuroi, he shouted "Destructive Sonic Wave!"

Kuroi merely looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow and lifted up his right arm and blocked the strike, causing a massive crater to form below while Naruto was forced backwards into the air from the rebound of Kuroi blocking his attack but luckily, Naruto recovered in the air and landed on a branch, panting softly.

Kuroi looked up at the blond Uzumaki and opened his mouth to say something but he heard something cracking. Looking down, he saw that his gauntlet had small amounts of crack in them and that honestly surprised him. No one had been able to do that before…But somehow, Naruto did. "Well…How interesting…" Kuroi murmured to himself as he gaze returned to Naruto's form.

"Looks like this will be better than I imagined"

* * *

Rain: And that's part two of rumble in the forest. What will happen in part 3? Find out next time on…_**Reaper's Blood**_

Mario: See you next time.


	42. Rumble in the Forest Pt III

Rain: And I am back with another chapter of**___Reaper's Blood!_** I can't believe I'm close to getting 500 reviews. I'm pretty damn happy about that and even though I don't this story is good, I'm glad you guys like it and I thank you all so very much. So thanks…All of you. Now, shameless plug time! Take it away Ron!

Ron: Hello guys, I'm Ron Stoppable, the future Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool from Rain's fic, **_UnStoppable with a mouth_** and I have a story for you guys to read. Love Mass Effect, Love Rain? Yeah, no one really loves Rain but do you guys love his ideas? Then check out **_Mass Effect: Redemption of the Future_**. It's supposed to be cool so why don't you all check it out. Its only three chapters in but I'm sure you guys will enjoy it and with that done, here's sports with Rain-oh-plenty! Rain?

Rain:…+sighs+ enjoy the show everyone…

Mario: here we go!

* * *

**___Reaper's Blood_**

**___Chapter 38: Chaotic reveal! Rumble in the Forest (Pt. III)_**

"Looks like this will be better than I imagined"

Naruto looked down at Kuroi, panting lightly as he gripped the hilt of his katana tightly, readying himself for another onslaught from the mysterious opponent. Before Naruto could blink, Kuroi had appeared before him, a swirl of red and black lighting swirling in front of his armored clawed right hand.

Thinking quickly, Naruto blocked the claw with his katana but the lighting that was around Kuroi's hand exploded against Naruto's blade, sending Naruto flying backwards through the tree and into the air but with a scowl, he recovered and landed on another branch, only for Kuroi to appear and place a hard right knee into Naruto's chest, whipping Naruto into the tree behind him, knocking the air out of him for the moment before ducking to avoid the claw that was aimed at his face.

Naruto rolled away from the tree and Kuroi and slashed his katana down in a arch at Kuroi's back but Kuroi's left arm came out with red and black lighting already forming around it, creating a similar gauntlet and claw combination that Kuroi had one his right arm and blocked Naruto's attack before swiftly turning around, bursting his right arm free and slamming it into Naruto's face before using his left hand to uppercut Naruto in the air but as Kuroi's followed, Naruto swiftly recovered and aimed his blade in the air as it started to glow brightly.

"Destructive-" Kuroi knew what was coming and knew he was too close to avoid it and he was too far from the ground to replace himself with an object so with a small scowl, he placed his armored arms across his face just as Naruto's sword came crashing down, along with Naruto shouting "-Sonic Wave!"

Naruto's fiercely glowing katana slammed against Kuroi's gauntlets, making a clash of Naruto's blue lighting and Kuroi's red and black lighting coming from the respective fighters high in the air but in the end, Naruto's attack barely won out, sending Kuroi crashing down to the ground with a large bolt of lighting connected to Naruto's hilt and Naruto himself following him until the two hit the ground with a loud "Bang" accompanied by brief bolts of lighting in the air around the two.

Before Naruto could think anything, Kuroi 's foot slammed into Naruto's stomach, knocking the air from the boy before said foot pushed him back off of him where Kuroi then flipped to his feet, charged forward and stuck his armored claw out at Naruto, aiming his claw at Naruto's chest but Naruto blocked with his katana and aimed a left kick at Kuroi's right knee but Kuroi used his left foot to kick Naruto's leg away then kicked his stomach, sending Naruto stumbling backwards but seeing Kuroi's clawed hand coming towards him, Naruto side stepped it and slammed his blade into Kuroi's side but when it collided, he heard the sound of metal.

___'What the hell?'_ Naruto thought to himself for a split second before he dashed forward and turned around only to dodge Kuroi's clawed hand coming towards his head then used his sword to block a side slash from Kuroi, sending his body to the side involuntarily but Naruto ducked a side swipe then jumped over Kuroi's sweeping leg but was unable to avoid Kuroi's left armored clawed hand which shot out from his opponent's cloak, sending Naruto flying backwards and crashing into a bush for a few seconds before he rolled out of the bush and onto his feet and blocked the oncoming Kuroi's right hand with his katana.

As the two's respective weapons collided, Kuroi's left hand suddenly appeared in Naruto's view and before he could do anything, the armored fist slammed into the boy's right cheek, sending Naruto stumbling right into Kuroi's hard right knee, sending Naruto stumbling backwards but Kuroi pounced swiftly, slamming his armored fists into Naruto face repeatedly with red and black lighting shooting up his armored clawed hand and gauntlet with each hard strike.

Naruto tried in vain to try and deflect or block byt Kuroi's brutal strikes were to fast. After a hard right hook to Naruto's face, Kuroi grabbed his Naruto's head and let his opened left hand flew back as red and black lighting began to gather into his left palm and with a smirk, he threw his left hand forward and slammed it through Naruto but that's when the genin smirked and started to glow, Causing Kuroi to look surprised while "Naruto" smirked.

"Sonic mode: Bushin Bakuha"

Kuroi only had a second to blink before "Naruto" exploded in front of him and for a moment, a small orb of blue lighting was seen before it expanded, enveloping Kuroi's form as well as the area around him, making a large blue lighting orb before it wavered for a moment before exploding, destroying the area and seemingly, the mysterious opponent as well.

A few feet away from the large crater that was made from the explosion, Naruto crawled out from a bush, his Kioigan eyes staring into the smoke with a victorious look on his face.

"Heh…Take that you bastard" Naruto murmured weakly, his Kioigan fading away, showing his sky blue eyes as he hoisted himself to his feet and looked out at the smoke filled area one last time before turning around and walking away but as he walked, he heard the sound of crackling lighting and for a moment, he stopped but suddenly, the crackling grew closer until a searing pain shot through his right shoulder, sending him on to his knees and clutching his shoulder, horrified to feel blood flowing from it and onto his hand.

"I must admit, that was a good counter…Naruto"

___'No…I-It couldn't be…'_ Naruto thought to himself as he slowly turned his head around, his Kioigan flickering in and out of existence until his Kioigan remained and that's when he saw it. Though the smoke, he saw a silhouette of a figure in the smoke with a red outline standing completely still, red eyes narrowing slightly.

"No…That's not possible…N-Not even Zabuza could walk out my strongest a-attack unharmed…" Naruto gasped out in pain and horror as black and red lighting began to flow from the area around him directly towards the person in the smoke and without any fanfare, a spear like bolt of black and red lighting shot forward towards Naruto.

Thinking quickly, Naruto summoned his katana in his left arm and shouted "Destructive Sonic Wave!" With a swing of his blade towards the ground, a large blue wave with streaks of blue lighting shot forward, evaporating the arrow and heading straight for the figure but with widen eyes, he saw his attack shattered move around the same bolt of lighting he had thought he destroyed and with a moment of thought, Naruto stood up and leapt over the bolt of lighting only for his face to be grabbed by an armored clawed hand, gripping his face hard enough that the claws were puncturing his skin, making him bleed.

Before Naruto knew it, he was slammed viciously into the ground, sending said ground around his body before he was picked up and punched twice in his chest before being thrown into a boulder nearby, cracking it. Naruto fell to his knees and gripped his bleeding shoulder, blood now covering his forehead and now traveling to his face, panting heavily as his Kioigan flickered before fading away.

A few moments later, Kuroi landed a 20 feet away from his opponent, his cloak completely removed, showing his armored chest plate which was pitch black with a red orb in the middle of it, black shinobi pants with black sandals, his black and red gauntlets and claws which were now dripping with Naruto's blood, tan skin, a metal black mask that only revealed his spiky short dark crimson hair, cold and piercing blue eyes and his mouth, which had a cold frown.

"You are a lot more crafty than I gave you credit for Naruto" his dark and smooth voice warbled slightly before he grimaced and leaned his head back to grab the choker that adorned his neck and ripped it off before letting it gently float away. "Much better" He said to the Uzumaki, his voice younger but still had a vicious edge to it but Naruto's eyes slightly widened.

_'Oh Fuck me'_ Naruto thought to himself as he struggled to his feet, his breaths coming out short and shallow. "I am impressed by you" Kuroi continued as storm clouds roamed over their heads, the sound of thunder reaching both of their ears, causing Kuroi to let out a small smirk and Naruto to steel himself.

Slowly, the rain began to fall on the two combatants until it was pouring over them. Naruto removed his left hand from his shoulder and clenched his fist, willing to fight without his Kioigan but Kuroi chuckled at this. "Making your last stand eh?" He spoke lowly, his eyes narrowing slightly as a smirk formed on his face. "Face it Naruto…Without your Kioigan, oh hell, even with your Kioigan, you will die here on this day…Even the gods are weeping for your death on this day"

"Very poetic but I plan on living past today…And if I do fall, I will not make it easy for you…I will send you to hell with me…Or I will fight to my last breath to try" Naruto responded fiercely, his eyes flashing briefly.

Kuroi couldn't help but let out a small smirk as he responded with "Very well…But before I end this, allow me to show you…How futile it is to stand against me" For a moment, nothing happened but then, red and black lighting had begun to flow up his body slowly but then it began to gain speed, his cold steel blue eyes began to morph until it was red with three tomoe circling in each eye but then, black fuuma shuriken shaped slowly spun into existence inside of the circle the three tomoe made, making Naruto gasp in shock

___'W-What the hell? it looks like those eyes Hayate-sensei showed me from out that bloodline book…The Uchiha's prized Dōjutsu, The Sharingan…but it also looks like The Kioigan…Kassou, Kyūbi, any clue to what the hell that is?'_ Naruto asked the two entities in his head, hoping for an answer to this problem.

___"I…I don't know…"_ Kassou could merely reply, shock and horror filling his voice while Kyūbi shrugged, a curious grin on her face.

**_"This might be over your head Kit, good luck"_** She said, making Naruto merely sigh in frustration and focus at the task at hand.

Surviving.

"These are the eyes I have been using against you…The Combination of your pathetic Kioigan and the Uchiha's worthless Sharingan….Orochimaru-sama named these eyes the Akureigan (Evil Spirit Eye)" But Kuroi wasn't done. The tomoe and the shuriken in his eyes began to spin faster as the lighting around Kuroi began to change from black and red to royal purple, dark blue and black.

The Kuroi closed his eyes as the lighting around him ceased. Slowly, Kuroi opened his eyes to reveal his black eyes with royal purple fuuma shuriken in middle and three steel blue tomoe circled the purple shuriken lazily, a brief wave of lighting passing his eyes. "You are will be the third soul to ever face these eyes…and the third one to die by their power…Uzumaki Naruto…Prepare yourself for my**Ranmyaku Akureigan (Chaos evil spirit eye)"**

* * *

Rain:….Yeah, Naruto has one hell of a battle to fight. Will he survive or will he perish under the might of the Ranmyaku Akureigan? Find out next time on…**___ Reaper's Blood!_**

Mario: See you next time

Ron: Bitches!


	43. The Final Author's note

Rain: Now, I'm sure you guys are wondering what the hell I'm doing discontinuinig this fic, well if you guys hadn't read my profile, you would know that I wanted to remake this fairly successful fanfic. The Reason? Well As good as I think this fic is, I feel like it's trapped in the past and it kinda shows. To me at least.

It's a strange feeling but that's how I look at this fic and with all the changes that happened in the series, I feel like it's time to incorporate them into this fic but making it my own. There are a few things that will remain the same from the first incarnation of **_Reaper's Blood_** but it'll be more…fleshed out than it was before.

Plus, unlike all the other fanfics I've written in the past, this never felt like my fic. It was more like I was still writing for two people and while I never minded that, one died and the other left the whole writing thing so I feel like I need to make it my own and now is the time to do it.

So please, check out the first chapter of **_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated._** See you guys there!


End file.
